Broken was The Puppet, Unbreakable is The Prince
by gothraven89
Summary: The Chitauri all fall down dead, but they are not the only ones. Thor and company are stunned, and then horrified when they learn that Loki was not at all in control, and the horror only grows when his true state is revealed. All seems lost for Loki, but is it really the end? Steve/Loki in later chapters. Constructive criticism and ideas for how things can go are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Broken was The Puppet, Unbreakable is the Prince

.

Chapter 1

" What just happened?... Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony said with a mild wheeze, having been jolted back into consciousness thanks to a well-timed roar from the Hulk.

From where they stood and knelt respectively, Thor and Steve both sagged in relief, having thought Ironman had made the ultimate sacrifice when he had flown an full-blown nuke straight into the portal from which the Chitauri had been pouring in to New York like locusts.

Thanks to Tony's actions, the mothership that had been supplying the Chitauri forces had been blown to kingdom come, and with it the vile gray aliens and their flying leviathans had all gone kaput in an instant, dropping dead where they had been standing and flying.

Breathing deep and feeling fondness flooding him, Steve looked out at the smoking aftermath of the battle for New York and spoke.

" We won." Steve answered with a nod.

Tony let his eyes fall shut and laid his head back onto the ground with a relieved exhale. Then with a groan he lifted himself up a little, as far as his slightly shredded and dented metal suit would allow and spoke.

" Alright eh, hey... Aright good job guys, let's just not come in tomorrow... Take a day." He said with a light grown before he remembered something of interest he had spotted during the chaotic battle.

" You ever tried Shawarma?" He asked, making Steve laugh lightly and duck his head before he sent the genius, playboy, philanthropist a warm look as Tony continued.

" There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don't know what it is but I wanna try it." Tony said with breathless eagerness.

Thor looked towards the mildly damaged Stark Tower off in the distance, an unhappy frown marring his dirt streaked face as he spoke.

" We're not finished yet." He said grimly.

Steve, Tony, and Hulk all looked to Thor, understanding instantly that they still had a problem to deal with.

Loki, the now defeated would be subjugator of Midgard, who the Hulk had left as a new fixture in the floor of Tony's penthouse. All four Avengers shared a grim silence, before Tony spoke with an eager hopefulness on his face.

" And then shawarma after." He declared.

About twenty minutes later found Tony, Thor, Steve, and the Hulk meeting up with a harried and exhausted looking Hawkeye and Black Widow at the base of Stark Tower.

" We had best be wary, friend Hulk may have smashed him thoroughly into the floor, but my brother is not to be underestimated in the least." Thor warned.

" I am gonna bury an arrow into his eye, nobody stop me." Hawkeye growled venomously.

" Maybe even let Hulk smash him some more." Tony smirk, feeling a wave of anger towards the psycho who had has the audacity to try and take over his world and defenestrated him from his own tower not half an hour ago.

Thor just sent them a grim look that was both angry and sad. Part of him still felt a wave of protectiveness towards his wayward brother, but most of him was just as pissed off. Loki would pay for all the destruction he had wrought, and no amount of whatever brotherly affection Thor had in him was going to stop that.

" Let's get up there first and see what we're dealing with. From what Hulk says, he got smashed up good but still looked only a little scratched up when Hulk left him." Steve said firmly, gesturing for Tony to lead the way since it was his tower after all.

" Puny God make funny whale noises." Hulk said proudly, earning a chuckle from Tony and an appreciative look from Hawkeye as the Avengers all made their way towards the elevator.

The ride up to the penthouse was made in a tense silence after they piled in, Hulk included, all of them gearing up for a possible last fight to the death with Loki.

As they rode the elevator up, Tony remembered JARVIS.

" Hey JARVIS, you got eyes on Loki? He called, waiting for the ever faithful AI to respond.

Not a moment later a posh, British accented voice sounded from up above.

" Hello Sir and company, I am glad to see you all well and moderately intact. As to Sir's inquiry, I do indeed have eyes on the wayward younger Odinson. He is currently still laying on the crater Mr. Hulk left him in. As I observed, he remained completely conscious even after the beating he received at the hands of the Hulk, he even managed to push himself upright into a sitting position before he suddenly and rapidly lost all sense and collapsed backward. He has not moved since." JARVIS reported.

In an instant the Avengers were all on high alert, wondering just what was going on, but before Tony or anyone else could inquire further, the doors to the elevator were opening with a soft ding. On edge and wary, the eyes of the Avengers all collectively zeroed in on the pale figure clad in green and gold who was laying a few feet away within a crater of crushed and cracked concrete.

" Let's go wake up sleeping psycho." Tony quipped as a glowering Hawkeye reached for the bow he had strapped to his back and notched one of his most lethal arrows into the bow.

Carefully, not wanting to take any chances, the Avengers approached Loki's prone form. When they were within a few feet of him, Thor broke off from them and stepped closer till he was looming over his younger brother.

" Loki wake up, no more of your tricks." He ordered sternly.

His response was silence, and Loki to so much as twitching.

As Steve observed his fallen foe, he felt a growing unease slowly seeping into his gut when he noticed that Loki's chest wasn't moving up and down, not even a little to show the semblance of breathing. Remembering what JARVIS had said just a few moments ago in the elevator about Loki slowly sitting up in the crater only to fall back down into it unconscious a few minutes later had him picturing the Chitauri after Tony had sent the nuke straight into the portal and their mothership.

How every single one of them from foot soldier to mighty leviathan had dropped stone dead in a matter of seconds. Steve caught Natasha's suspicious gaze and spoke quietly.

" He's not breathing." He said softly in concern.

Tony, Clint, and Bruce all turned their frowning gazes to Steve, having heard his words, but before anyone could say anything further, a frustrated snarl from Thor had them all turning their attention back to the Asgardian prince in time to see him sink down to his knees and reach out to grab his seemingly unconscious younger sibling.

It was just as Thor had nearly gripped Loki by his shoulder when a low hum began to emanate from Loki's staff, which Natasha was holding. The Avengers collectively turned their gaze to the glowing gem at the very top of the wicked looking staff and were stunned to see the swirling, blue stone glowing menacingly like it had not been just minutes before. Then in the blink of an eye the stone's glow went pure white, and beside Thor Loki's eyes suddenly burst wide open where he lay.

The next thing Thor knew, his ability to breath freely was robbed of him, a cold, long fingered hand wrapping around his throat in an unforgivingly tight grip. He turned his wide and bewildered eyes to the side and found himself gazing back at the horrendously grinning face of his younger brother.

His younger brother who's normally bright green eyes were bleached an unholy white and glowing... just like the stone in the staff was.

Clint raised his bow, ready to fire when Loki spoke, but the voice that came past his lips was not the cool, calculating, and begrudgingly pleasant one they had been dealing with throughout this entire ordeal.

No, the voice from Loki now was this deep, gravely, demonic sound as it spoke.

" Sorry little thunderer, dear sweet baby brother isn't in right now. He hasn't been in for a good long while. Pathetic little creature couldn't handle the _fun_ we had with him." The voice said as Loki's face grinned maniacally.

The very bottom of the whole world seemed to drop out from under the Avengers when these words registered.

Thor felt his eyes grow wide and his sputtered as he tried to speak, to shout, to deny, to do something. He reached up and tried to pry his brother's hand from his throat and found it to be like trying to pull at the hardest stone. The vice-like grip around Thor's throat simply would not be broken that easily.

Still grinning, "Loki" pulled Thor, who was in fact larger than him by a good amount, to him as if he weighed nothing at all, getting right into the Asgardian prince's face as he spoke.

" You broke my puppet Moron of Asgard. No matter, I can always find something better. As a parting gift from me, you get to keep what's left." "Loki" said with a final, grotesque grin.

Then like someone had simply flipped a switch, the Mind Stone in the staff just stopped glowing white and went back to its otherworldly blue. With it going out, so did Loki's eyes.

Without a sound, Loki's hand eased around Thor's throat, and he fell backwards again into the crater with a light, final thud, and lay utterly still.

Thor still had Loki's wrist in his hand, and when he looked down at the appendage he felt all the breath leave his lungs. Before his very eyes the pale white skin faded into a pale bluish gray, and several of Loki's long and once elegant fingers were now twisted and dislocated at odd angles.

" Oh my God." Clint whispered, his bow and arrow falling from his shocked grip as he and the rest of the Avengers watched the rest of Loki's pale white skin fade away to that same blueish gray.

But then his skin grew a dark purple in several places, while splitting open completely in others. A large, wicked looking gash opened up across the top of Loki's dark head, starting to ooze dark, dark red blood into his long black hair.

The horrifying transformation continued, more blood starting to leak out the corners of Loki's parted lips, more bruises forming over his left eye and his jaw, his cheekbone and nose looking clearly broken and marred with even more cuts than the ones caused by the smashing Hulk gave him.

The fingers of his other hand started to lose fingernails, which looked to have been mercilessly pulled out. Worse still, the tip and one knuckle on his pinky disappeared, leaving a jagged, blood little stump, suggesting it had not been cut off cleanly, but bitten.

The green fabric bits of Loki's armor started to grow red with more blood, no doubt from wounds left unseen. More cuts and bruises peaked out from beneath Loki's collar and his under the gauntlets that covered his wrists.

Tony, Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Hulk all stood frozen, still trying to make sense of what the current situation meant. Tony, Steve, and Clint had naked horror on their faces, while Natasha kept her reserve, though her eyes were wide with veiled disbelief. The Hulk himself looked confused, his earlier rage momentarily forgotten. His heightened senses let both him and Banner know that everything had gone sideways spectacularly.

Thor knelt by his brother and simply gawked at him, unable to move, to speak, to even think. Mjolnir slid from his shock-slackened hand and hit the ground with a dull, metallic thud that seemed to shake Stark Tower to it's very foundation.

It was enough to finally shake him out of his stupor.

Letting out a slow, shaky breath, Thor hesitantly leaned closer, eying Loki with wide eyes as he carefully reached out and placed his hands on Loki's chest, a chest that was not moving up and down the way a chest would move had the lungs they housed been alive and working. Thor let out another shaky breath, looking into Loki's slack and battered face, taking in those once brilliant green eyes Thor remembers were now a murky and dull red that stared up at the ceiling unseeing... in death.

Loki was dead.

There was another beat of silence, and then Thor finally broke it.

He let out this blood curdling, inane cry that seemed to come up from the very depths of his souls as he scrambled for Loki, looping his arms under his brother's lax body and pulling him up out of the crater and to his chest.

Loki flopped around bonelessly as his older brother pulled him up, hanging loose in Thor's well-built arms as the blond prince seemed to almost cradle him. His head came to rest on Thor's shoulder, his dull red eyes now gazing vacantly at the rest of the Avengers, more blood leaking from his open mouth and lightly dripping onto the silver scaled sleeve of his brother's armor.

" Brother! Brother no! LOKI NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Thor cried over and over again, feeling a warm wetness under his palms that he hand splayed across Loki's back, knowing full well it was more blood leaking through his brother's clothes.

Thor's screaming broke the collective paralysis that had gripped the rest of the Avengers. It was Natasha who spoke first.

" It wasn't him." She said softly as she carefully set the staff down on the floor, not wanted to touch it least there be anymore surprises.

" Oh my God." Steve whispered before he rushed forward to a still keening Thor's side, coming to kneel before the two brothers, trying to see if there was anything he could do.

Thor looked up at Steve with his bright blue eyes gushing with tears, looking to Steve in askance, for direction, for anything.

Clenching his jaw and feeling his heart give a painful lurch, Steve reached out and gripped Thor by the shoulder, sending the Asgardian a deeply apologetic look.

Thor's entire face finally crumbled, and with a sob he buried his face into Loki's shoulder and started to weep without shame.

" Oh fuck, oh my God. Shit." Clint whispered as his hands went to his head and he witnessed the scene before him.

His hatred for Loki had been burning bright and full not five minutes ago, and in just about the same amount of time it was extinguished, leaving Clint empty and horrified.

His subjugator had become his fellow victim, the first victim, the puppet who's strings they had unintentionally cut.

From where he stood, Tony gazed at Loki with wide eyes, zeroing in on the prince's ajar mouth, seeing clearly that Loki's tongue looked like shredded meat. With his stomach lurching violently, Tony forgot all desire for shawarma and tried to think about what to do, how to deal with this unexpected development.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to allow SHIELD or the WSC to take Loki from Thor in any way, shape, or form.

A low groan a few feet from him had Tony, Clint, and Natasha turning to see the Hulk slowly receding aware, leaving a shaky and harried Bruce Banner in the tattered and stretched remnants of his clothes.

Tony rushed forward and grabbed Bruce before the Hulk's other half could fall to the floor in a heap.

" Thanks." Bruce whispered, sending Tony a grateful look, to which the billionaire nodded before they both inevitable turned their gazes back to the gut-wrenching scene unfolding before them.

" I didn't know." Bruce said softly as he took in Loki's battered body and Thor's heartbreak.

" None of us did buddy." Tony said in reassurance.

As they all stood and watched Thor's utter devastation, Bruce felt his own stomach curdle a little at the prospect of the future.

He was the trained medical professional among them, even if his field of expertise was nuclear physics, he was also an MD. Surmising that Tony was not going to let SHIELD anywhere near Loki, Bruce knew that the grim task of seeing up close and cataloguing just to what extent Loki suffered would fall on him.

For now though, everyone stepped closer, surround Thor as the thunderer wept, and grieved the loss of his brother for a second time.

_A few hours later..._

The skies over New York city and Stark Tower rolled with ominous thunder clouds, rumbling with dull thunder where once there had been bright sunlight and the relief that the invasion attempt on Midgard had ended with the Chitauri's defeat.

Down in the medical wing of Stark Tower, Bruce Banner, clad in stark white medical scrubs and a protective apron, stood next to a shiny metal examination table, gazing down at its single occupant.

Loki, laying with his eyes finally closed, looking almost as if he were asleep were it not for the stillness of his chest and the grievous injures to his head and face that were still leaking a little dark crimson here and there. It had taken a great deal for Thor to relinquish his desperate embrace around Loki, not wanting to let his younger sibling go. Thankfully, Natasha had been able to explain that they weren't going to do anything untoward to Loki, but they all wanted to know what the true extent of Loki's state was. They also wanted to clean him up and try to stitch up his numerous wounds.

It was the least they could do for the pummeling they themselves had given Loki, or rather his reanimated corpse.

With a heavy heart, Thor had agreed and then carried his brother's body to the elevator and down to the medical wing with his face grim and tears leaking silently from his eyes.

It was only when he had laid Loki down on the examination table and seen his brother's blood staining his own hands that Thor finally broke down into tears again. Steve, Clint, and Natasha had stepped forward, all of them volunteering to help Thor clean himself up and compose himself as best he could, Tony directing JARVIS to show them where the showers were upstairs and where they could all find some spare clothes that were more comfortable than their battle attire.

Tony himself had gone down to his lab to shed his busted armor and was due back at any minute, having volunteered to help Bruce with Loki's autopsy. Bruce had gone and tossed his shredded clothes and put on the medical scrubs, knowing they were the appropriate attire for the grim task that lay ahead.

A few minutes later a similarly white scrubs clad Tony Stark walked into the room through the sliding doors, without any of his usual bravado. He was serious faced, knowing full well that such a cavalier attitude as he had shown throughout the entire time they had all assembled and defended New York was not the appropriate way to behave here, during their examination of Loki.

Tony's dark brown eyes immediately went to the pale and battered figure laying in eternal repose, a look of sadness washing over the genius' face before he quickly schooled his features and spoke.

" Thor and the others are getting cleaned up as we speak, I'll go out and get us all something to eat later, if we're up to it." Tony said tiredly, wincing slightly when his eyes fell on the wicked looking wound on Loki's head as he came to stand on the other side of the examination table. Tony didn't say anything, but the wound was deep enough that whatever weapon had caused it had gone through hard bone, and exposed a sliver of Loki's brain.

" Yeah, thanks Tony. Now let's get started." Bruce said quietly as he too turned his gaze to Loki.

They each pulled on some thick latex medical gloves and together, Bruce and Tony set about first divesting Loki of his armor and leather garments.

They first went for Loki's boots, seeing as to how they appeared to be the easiest looking items to take off among all the straps, bells, and whistles of his ornate and intricate outfit.

After a little poking and prodding they each found the buckles and clasps that held Loki's shoes to the rest of his outfit. Once those were undone, Bruce and Tony each held a boot and braced themselves as they pulled. No sooner did the boots fall away it took all Bruce had not to Hulk out, and all Tony had not to regurgitate whatever meager contents he had in his stomach.

Loki's feet were a mangled and bloodied mess. Toes were missing, looking like they had been callously ripped off. Those toes that remained appeared to have some foreign objects imbedded into them, and the skin looked to have been burned, repeatedly.

" Oh God." Tony whispered, unable to stop himself, while Bruce breathed deep in an effort to keep himself calm.

They each took a moment to compose themselves as best they could, and then went back to undressing Loki.

They carefully pulled away the gauntlets on his wrists, and the spaulder and belt over his shoulder. Then came the heavy green and black overcoat and bloodied green cape. Each item was placed aside with care, arraigned neatly on a nearby set of long tables. Then together, Bruce and Tony set about using heavy duty surgical scissors to cut the straps of Loki's chest plate and leather under armor.

They pulled the chest plate away to reveal green cloth and dark leather completely drenched with dark red blood. The acrid, sharp scent on the blood hit both of their nostrils hard.

" JARVIS, please start venting the room ASAP." Tony ordered, swallowing thickly with effort.

" Right away sir." JARVIS acknowledged, sounding a bit strained himself if that were even possible.

Slowly and thankfully, fresh air began to circulate into the room, chasing away the horrid smell.

Sighing in quiet relief, Bruce started using his pair of scissors to cut at the cloth and leather starting at Loki's bruised up wrist. Catching on quickly, Tony started cutting at the end of Loki's pants leg. Together, and with infinite patience, Bruce and Tony cut through Loki's under clothes, steeling their stomach against the rivers of blood that seeped out into the exam table as they worked. Once they had cut through, Bruce and Tony had set their scissors aside and each gripped the cloth and leathers, Bruce at Loki's shoulders, Tony at his legs. Sharing a look and a nod, they both pulled away the front of Loki's bloodied clothing.

When the cloth and leather fell away, the bottoms dropped out of both Bruce and Tony's stomach one more.

Loki's chest and stomach were a mess of bruises, burns, and cuts. His arms had methodically placed slashes in different sections, and circular burn marks in others, and hand shaped bruises around each wrist. Over his left peck there was a circular wound around his nipple that looked like a brutal bite mark. More bite marks littered his lower neck, shoulders, abdomen, and hips. There were long, finger shaped bruises all over him, but especially on his sharp hips and his thighs. There were multiple stab wounds too, on his chest, shoulders, and abdomen.

Tony let out this low groan when his eyes went to Loki's most private area, seeing for himself that Loki had devastating, charred burns to his genitals.

" Tony, it's okay, you can go, I can handle the rest." Bruce said quietly, trying to keep the tremor out of his own voice as he saw the damage for himself.

Tony screwed his eyes shut tightly and breathed in deep through his nostrils for a moment before he opened them again and sent Bruce a mutely angry and determined look as he shook his head.

" I am not leaving you to this alone, or him for that matter." Tony said firmly as he gazed down at Loki's pale and bruised face with a look of bone-deep sadness. He then reached over to one of the tables nearby and pulled out a sheet from the folded pile. He unfurled it and draped it over Loki's lower half to cover him up and afford the dead man some dignity. Tony and Bruce did their best not to linger on the red that immediately started to stain and bleed through the thin cotton.

Taking a deep breath and nodding, Bruce looked to the ceiling and spoke.

" JARVIS, can you please run a preliminary scan, let us know how many injuries there are?" He asked.

" Of course Dr. Banner, commencing full body scan." JARVIS said, ever calm and collected.

Bruce and Tony stepped back and let JARVIS work, the AI projecting multiple beams of bluish white light over Loki's prone form. The scan took only a few seconds and then the beams of light shut off. There was a beat of silence as JARVIS analyzed the data he had collected. Then the AI finally spoke.

" Initial scanning complete, report of massive amounts of physical trauma to Mr. Odinson's body. Signs of prolonged starvation and torture, and trauma that appears to be sexual in nature. Estimated number of injuries... 115 wounds in total with 67 external and 48 internal. Analysis indicates that there are 25 foreign objects or various sizes and sharpness imbedded in Mr. Odinson's flesh and bones. Overall compilation of data leads to conclusion that the grievous head injury Mr. Odinson suffered is the probable cause of his death." JARVIS said with clinical detachment.

Bruce bowed his head while Tony scrubbed at his forehead and just breathed.

They each needed a moment to compose themselves and make some kind of sense of the tremendous amount of damage that had been done to Loki, and they were most glad that Thor wasn't here, not wanting to think about how the God of Thunder would have reacted to the horrifying details of his younger brother's torture and death.

The Hulk was roaring in despair within Bruce, wanting to come out and smash everything in sight. Bruce fought him down with everything he had before he shared a look with Tony. They nodded to each other and got back to it, they still had to pull off Loki's garments at the back. They had just moved to lift Loki when JARVIS spoke.

" Please be advised sirs, a very vulgar word has been crudely carved into Mr. Odinson's back, and analysis indicates that it was done so anti-mortem." JARVIS said clinically.

Tony and Bruce both shared a look, knowing anti-mortem meant that it had been done while Loki was still alive.

Grateful for JARVIS' warning and bracing themselves, Bruce and Tony reached for Loki together. They carefully hooked their arms under Loki's neck and shoulders, the long sleeves of their protective aprons and their gloves immediately getting stained dark red.

Together they carefully turned Loki's prone form over onto his front, being careful not to jostle him. Once they had Loki laying face down, Tony pulled the white sheet aside for a moment and he and Bruce each gripped the ends of the garments that still clung to Loki's back. In almost perfect sync, they pulled.

Bruce felt his stomach roll violently again, and Tony clenched his jaw tightly as they had to peel the leather and cloth off, coagulated blood making everything stick to Loki like a nightmarish glue. When the garment was pulled away from Loki's back, Bruce and Tony froze dead in their tracks as they finally beheld what JARVIS had warned them about.

There across the full expanse of the back of Loki's shoulders was a single word carved jaggedly and deeply into his pale flesh.

WHORE

Tony and Bruce both jumped when JARVIS' voice suddenly sounded through the room.

" Sirs, Agent Barton is at the door to the exam room, shall I allow him entry?" The AI asked.

" Let him know he's about to walk in to a living nightmare, ask him if he's up to handling it." Tony said gravely, quickly pulling off the lower half of the leather pants that clung to Loki's legs, nearly throwing up when he saw the state of Loki's lower half, the bites, cuts, what looked to be electrical burns and whip marks, and most upsetting, the signs of brutal violation, before he grabbed up the bloodstained sheet and covered Loki back up from the waist down.

Not a moment later, a grim-faced Clint Barton made his way into the room, still dressed in his battle suit but with a dark gray hoodie that had the Stark Industries logo emblazoned across the front in silver over it. He only got a few steps in before he too was freezing in his tracks, his eyes falling on Loki's appalling state.

" Oh God." He whispered, his eyes growing impossibly wide as they settled inevitably on Loki's mutilated back.

" What's the update on Thor Hawkeye?" Tony asked, hoping to break Clint from his stupor, hoping to distract.

Clint jolted a little and them swallowed thickly, tearing his gaze away from the one who had not actually hurt him and focusing on Tony as he spoke.

" W-We were able to convince Thor to take off his armor and shower, Steve's trying his best to get the blood off of it, Nat has informed Fury of the situation. He wanted to come in and take custody of Loki's body and have SHIELD do the examination but Nat and Steve told him in no uncertain terms to keep his distance for now, unless he wanted to deal with a berserk Thor coming after him for wanting to dissect his little brother." Clint said, a light tremor to his voice as he spoke.

Tony found himself smirking for a second, glad that Fury decided to be smart about it. But the smirk faded quickly as he saw the look on Clint's face, the archer hesitantly coming closer and looking down at Loki.

" They had all kinds of _fun_ with him, didn't they?" He asked quietly, his eyes actually growing slightly over bright.

Tony and Bruce found that they couldn't really say anything, and did they really have to in the presence of such horror?

" Clint, you don't have to be here for this." Bruce said kindly, Tony nodding in agreement.

Clint shook his head and sighed as he spoke.

" Up until half an hour ago I was hating this guy with all my heart for what he did to me, for making me a puppet and pulling my strings. Now I come to find out he's been nothing but a puppet himself, that he was probably murdered before he even set foot on Earth, I just... I feel like I owe it to him to be here, to help you guys if you need it." Clint explained, before an empty, humorless smile made his lips quirk crookedly as he continued.

" Besides, more hands mean we can get this over with quicker, clean Loki up so Thor doesn't have to see him this way again. It'll be better, but not by much. The poor guy's coming apart at the seams upstairs." The archer said quietly.

Tony and Bruce really had no argument against that, so they both just nodded to Clint and waited for the archer to change into a white scrub top and protective apron and gloves, and put his new, comfy Stark Industries hoodie somewhere safe and away from he grim task he had opted to help out with.

Once Clint returned, the three of them got to work cleaning and patching Loki's body up.

When Bruce slowly pulled the bloodied sheet away from Loki's lower half, the three of them could not suppress the collective shudder that passed through them when they saw the whip marks that accompanied the jaggedly carved letters on Loki's back, nearly every inch of him close to flayed. Their horror only grew when they saw the state of Loki's other private area.

Steeling themselves, Bruce and Tony picked up the twin water hoses that were attached to the state of the art medical exam table and started to gently bath Loki's corpse with warm water. Thankfully the table had advanced tech in it that would collect and store blood and other biological samples, so that they wouldn't have to do anything more invasive to Loki than they needed to.

Rivers of dark, red tainted water began to flow freely into the table's built in drains as Bruce and Tony gently and carefully cleaned away the massive amounts of coagulated and dried blood that clung to Loki's mottled, blue gray skin and matted black hair.

From where he silently stood at the foot of the exam table and observed, Clint breathed deep and blinked his eyes, fighting back a telltale burn.

Outside, the skies over New York rumbled further with unhappy dark clouds. No doubt the rain would come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 2

.

"You would do well to get out of my way, Rogers". Thor said with warning, his blue eyes bloodshot and sparking dangerously, his face pale and drawn.

Wearing a dark gray pair of sweatpants and a matching Stark industries hoodie instead of his Asgardian attire and his blonde hair damp from the shower he had taken, the god of thunder was no less formidable as mjolnir rumbled menacingly in his hand. The Thunderer stood face-to-face with Steve Rogers.

Other men might've stepped aside with haste but Steve, still wearing his battered red, white, and blue uniform, held his ground and met Thor's frustrated gaze unflinchingly.

The two tall blonds were currently standing in the slightly damaged penthouse of Stark Tower, with the dark storm clouds swirling high above them.

Steve looked back at Thor with his own blue eyes brimming with sadness as he spoke.

" Please Thor, try to understand that we are not trying to keep you from your brother." Steve explained.

" Then why do you dare to bar my path downstairs?" Thor challenged with a snarl.

" I just spoke with JARVIS, he told me that Bruce, Tony, and Clint are still patching Loki up. He told me that they would rather bring Loki up here to you in the penthouse than have you go down to that cold and sterile room. JARVIS said that it's worse than we can possibly imagine, that the three of them are barely getting through the autopsy as we speak." Steve said gently.

Thor looked away and had to swallow with some difficulty before he looked back at Steve and spoke.

" It is my duty Steve, Loki is..." Thor had to pause here for a second to keep from crumbling before he forced himself onward.

" Loki is my brother, it is I who is meant to carry him." He gritted out.

" I know that Thor, I know and you will carry him." Steve assured quietly before he reached out and gripped Thor's shoulder, giving it a squeeze that would have crushed other flesh as he continued.

" All I am saying is that you won't have to do it alone. All of us are here for you, and for Loki. We will carry him too. It's the least we can do." Steve declared firmly, feeling his own eyes burn and his throat constrict painfully.

Thor didn't break down into tears, even though he really, really wanted to. He pushed down the urge and deflated at hearing Steve's words, mjolnir hanging listlessly in his hand as he gave Steve a tired nod. Steve gave Thor's shoulder a final squeeze before reluctantly letting go.

A harsh wind picked up, blowing into the penthouse through the busted floor to ceiling windows, the weather reflecting Thor's grief stricken mood. Steve turned his gaze up to the ceiling to address JARVIS.

" Hey JARVIS?" Steve called.

" Yes Captain, I am here." The AI answered diligently.

" Do you have any way to shut the windows that got blown out? Otherwise I'll just find some sheets or something to cover things up." Steve said.

" Thank you for your consideration Captain Rogers, rest assured, I have a solution available that can keep out the wind and afford everyone some much needed privacy at this time." JARVIS assured.

Steve and Thor turned their gazes to the shattered windows as a few moments later a soft, metallic clang sound, followed by the low hum of unfurling metal. Before their eyes Steve and Thor watched as large, metal storm shutters systematically came down, covering the entirety of the broken penthouse windows. There was a moment as the light was blotted out, and then the penthouse lights came on.

" Thanks JARVIS." Steve said appreciatively, but Thor stayed silent.

Steve turned his gaze to the Thunderer beside him and felt his heart squeeze painfully when he saw that Thor's eyes had gone once more to the blood stained crater that still graced Tony's floor in front of the bar area.

Clearing his throat, and wanting to get Thor away from the horrible sight, Steve spoke.

" Come on Thor, let me make you some coffee." He said quietly.

Thor tore his gaze away from the crater, wanting to refuse the super soldier, but as he gazed at the understanding look on Steve's face, Thor let out a sigh and nodded.

Thor wordlessly shuffled after Steve as the soldier led him to the private kitchen area Tony had told him about on the other side of the wall behind the bar.

Once they got there, they found Natasha standing in the far corner with her phone to her ear and a mildly irritated look on her face.

Steve had a feeling that a certain eye-patch wearing individual was on the other end of the line, but he chose to keep his thoughts on the matter to himself. They would see what the situation was once Natasha got off the phone.

Steve gestured for Thor to take a seat at the oval dining table in the middle of the room while he made his way over to the fancy looking state of the art coffee machine Tony kept beside the stainless steel refrigeration and quietly asked JARVIS to walk him through how to work it without blowing anything up. He was still new to this century after all. Thor looked like he wanted to protest but then wordlessly made his way over to the table and all but collapsed into one of the chairs, Natasha's sharp green eyes going to him for a moment before she returned her attention to the phone conversation she was having.

While Jarvis patiently walked Steve to the process of using a more state-of-the-art coffee machine than the good captain was used to, back down in the medical wing the AI was dutifully recording the hellish scene that was Loki's ongoing autopsy.

Once the copious amounts of blood had been washed away and the vacuuming hood had been used to quickly dry Loki's body, Bruce, Tony, and Clint, donning protective fair shields, had gotten to work on the most daunting part of the entire morbid examination, the extraction of the numerous foreign objects that Loki's murderers had embedded in him with the help of the examination table's holographic projections of the objects' locations within Loki's body. Tony had situated himself at the end of the table and gotten to work on Loki's feet and legs. With fresh horror coursing through him, Tony had used to pair of fine tipped magnetic pliers to start doing his extractions. Tony had found that he couldn't simply pull whatever it was out of the tips of Loki's toes, no he had to slowly twist them out of the bone, these jagged, demented little aliens screws that had probably been drilled into Loki's toes while the man had still been alive. Tony had stayed completely silent, finding you couldn't even bring himself to curse as he had had to pull out of school from every single tell Loki had left and from every bloody stump where a toe had once been. Once Tony had twisted the last jagged screw free from Loki's feet, he moved on to Loki's long pale legs, bracing himself for whatever fresh horrors he would find.

From where he was standing at the middle of the exam table tending to Loki's stomach area and arms, Clint was quietly putting at one of the many knife rooms that littered Loki's body. There had been many sharp and jagged piece of metal within these rooms but unlike what Tony was dealing with, these pieces were not embedded in bones, so the archer was with carefully extracting them with relative ease. This fact didn't subtract from the horror one bit, ask Clint surmised that many of the fragments were remnants of the knives or torture devices the Chitauri had used on Loki. As he pulled fragments from Loki's wounds, Clint's eyes raked over the copious amount of trauma to Loki's flesh, they settled on Loki's significantly thinner, bruised and battered face. After that go to his head had released him from the mind stone's control, Clint had wanted so badly to do serious and permanent damage to this very same face, on his own behalf and for Phil Coulson. Now as he gazed at the bruises and cuts standing out vividly black and reddish purple against dull, lifeless blue color of Loki's skin, all he felt was that quiet devastation, the despair of knowing there was nothing he could do for the man lying on the table.

Swallowing thickly, Clint went back to his task, gently putting the next round that had a fragment in it.

From where he was working on Loki's chest and head area, Bruce was having a similar go of it as Tony, having to pull jagged metal from Loki's bones as well as his flesh. He was having to deal with what looked like razor sharp mini saw-blades that had been driven into Loki's ribs and soft tissue, and another scan from Jarvis indicated that there were five fragments of alien metal in Loki's massive head wound that still needed to be expected. On top of this they were still only fixing up Loki in the front, they would have to contend with the horrors of his back once they turn them over, especially that awful word across his shoulders.

An oppressive, melancholic silence surrounded them, with the imagined echoes of Loki's suffering ringing in their ears. They had triumphed over the Chitauri in a hard fought battle for New York, but it obviously did not feel like victory, not one bit.

Back upstairs in the penthouse, Steve set a plain black mug of fresh, steaming coffee down in front of Thor, who was sitting silently in his seat, a far away look in his eyes, absently rubbing at his throat. No doubt he was remembering whatever force had been controlling his brother's body, the malevolent presence's cruel and callous words and the tight grip around his own throat.

" Would you like some cream and sugar?" Steve asked, pulling Thor from his dark contemplations. The Thunderer quietly answered that yes, he would actually like some additions to his coffee.

A few feet away Natasha was fixing herself some herbal tea, having kindly waved off Steve when he asked if he could make her some coffee too. She wanted Steve to keep his focus on Thor, keep the Thunderer as calm as they could manage. The last thing they needed was for the grief stricken Asgardian to go berserk. She had been on the phone with Fury, telling the director to keep his distance for now, but the situation was very grave and delicate. Fury had not been pleased, wanting to see the situation for himself, for his own sake, and not because the World Security Council was demanding answers. Those assholes willing to nuke New York City "for the greater good" could shove it where the sun don't shine. Without resorting to a screaming match of their own, Black Widow and the Director of SHIELD had come to the agreement Fury would come to the tower only after Loki's body was secured and there would be absolutely no talk of taking him front Thor, not one single syllable. Fury got the hint that the Avengers had closed ranks around Thor, and Loki.

The next hour passed by with grueling slowness, Tony, Bruce, and Clint working with care while Jarvis gave Thor, Steve, and Natasha regular updates to help placate the devastated God of Thunder. Bruce, Tony, and Clint finally reached the final pieces that needed to be extracted from Loki, the metal fragments that were buried in the horrendous wound to his head.

"Alright guys, we are at the homestretch." Bruce said as he ready himself.

With both Clint and Tony standing by if they when needed, Bruce concentrated on the holographic projection that had been guiding them thus far. Bruce carefully went into the wound with his magnetic surgical tongs and sought out the smallest of the five fragments first. Thankfully it came away without much difficulty and Bruce dropped teh fragment into the specimen jar Tony held out for him. It made a soft "tink" sound as it landed. On this went another three times without incident until Bruce got the last and largest fragment.

"Man this one is buried deep, it went almost all the way through his parietal lobe." Bruce said, Tony and Clint glancing at the holographic image that showed Bruce slowly pushing the metal prongs into Loki's brain matter towards the remaining fragment. It felt like the prongs were sinking endlessly through thick sand, but it was Loki's brain. Thankfully, mercifully, the twin ends of the prongs finally pressed against the hard fragment, Bruce carefully gripped the it firmly with the tongs. He started to gently pull on it, expecting this last fragment to come loose as easily as the others. Instead the fragments stayed firmly in place.

" Well, that's interesting." Bruce said casually as he pulled a little harder, but still the fragment would not budge.

On either side of Bruce, Tony and Clint frowned as they watched the doctor continue to pull harder and harder on the fragment with no luck.

"This makes no sense, the fragment is not buried in any bone, just soft brain tissue." Bruce explained before he tried to pull with all of his regular human strength.

Still it would not budge.

Normally, Tony would've made a snarky comment about the man who could turn into a giant green rage monster when angered enough not being able to pull a small piece of metal out of something that was the consistency of flan, but this was not a normal situation, this was the autopsy of the Norse God of Mischief. This wasn't the place for snarky comments. Wordlessly Tony reached out and gripped the prongs with Bruce and together they pulled, hard. Yet again the fragment stayed happily buried where it was.

Without any prompting Clint reached out and added his grip to the prongs and as one the three Avengers pulled with all of their might. It may as well have been trying to move the tower itself, because the fragment did not give, not even a centimeter. They all let go, the prongs sticking out grotesquely from Loki's head.

"Damn it." Clint said under his breath, staring at the strange sight with confusion.

Tony was staring too, though his expression was more contemplative. Bruce's face had a telling green tint too it, so he took a few moments to calm himself down and keep his other, angrier half from making an unwanted appearance.

" We need bigger biceps." Tony declared.

" Not Thor." They all said in unison,

Nodding, Tony looked up and spoke to his ever faithful companion.

" Hey Jarv, can you get our resident super soldier down here? We need him. Oh and be discreet regarding a certain blond, hammer swinging individual, we don't want him down here only to see his kid brother with a shiny set of prongs sticking out of his cranium." Tony said with nonchalance, though inside he was freaking out a little at the current situation.

" Understood sir, I'll have Captain Rogers down here shortly without alerting Mr. Odinson." Jarvis assured.

" You're the best Jarvis." Clint said with a tired smile.

" I am aware Agent Barton." Jarvis replied with his dry cheekiness before setting off on his urgent task.

Back in the penthouse kitchen, Thor, Steve, and Natasha were sitting at the kitchen table in a morose silence, exhaustion creeping into their bones. As they had had their respective hot beverages, Steve had engaged Thor is light conversation, mostly about Asgard and the battle, though he tried not to mention Loki directly. Natasha had been on her phone, texting with Fury to keep him undated. Now though, they all sat silent, in contemplation of the ramifications to come when Natasha's phone chimed with a new text. Natasha picked up her phone, expecting a message from Fury or Hill.

Upon seeing that it was Jarvis, Natasha cast a quick glance at Thor before reading the text. It read as followed.

" _Agent Romanov, Captain Rogers' assistance is required downstairs, please send him with haste and assist me in diverting Mr. Odinson's attention_."

Natasha's face gave nothing away as she looked up and sent the ever vigilant AI a subtle nod. A few moments later Jarvis' rich, accented voice sounded through the room, make all three Avengers look up.

" Pardon my intrusion Mr. Odinson, but I started researching Norse mythology ever since your existence was revealed to us. Not to be too forward but may I ask, is there actually a goddess named Freya who rides around in a chariot that is pulled by a pair of large, magical black felines?" The AI asked, genuinely wanting to know and wanting to keep Thor's attention on him.

While Jarvis had been speaking, Natasha sneakily showed Steve her phone. Instantly on alert, but outwardly calm, Steve came up with an excuse to head downstairs.

" Hey you guys." Steve began, waiting for Thor and Natasha to look to him for a moment.

" I am gonna go take a shower, I got chunks of New York literally all over me." Steve said as he rose from his seat and gestured to his dust covered self.

" Understood Captain Rogers, I will direct you to a fresh set of clothing afterwards." Jarvis said, Thor nodding and not suspecting anything, Natasha playing along and sending Steve a subtle look to get a move on and not linger.

With a final nod, Steve headed out of the kitchen while both Jarvis and Natasha started to pepper Thor with questions about Freya, the Thunderer obliging and answering that yes, Freya and her giant cats were indeed real.

Once he was out of sight from the kitchen, Steve all but ran to the elevator that was open and waiting for him.

All throughout the ride down to the medical wing, Steve felt his stomach twist into tight knots, wondering just what kind of abominable scene he was about to walk into. When the elevator doors slid open with a soft chime, Steve stepped up and shoved his trepidation aside, walking down the hall with purpose as he made his way to the examination room.

Inside said exam room, Tony and Clint watched as Bruce tried yet again to carefully wiggle the fragment, but still it would not budge from inside Loki's head. They had covered Loki up with a clean medical sheet, tossing the bloody ones from earlier. They had also propped loki's head up a little using the built-in headrest that Tony had activated after their first few failed attempts at getting the fragment, hoping a better angle would get them somewhere. No such luck. Bruce withdrew with a sigh, hating that they had to leave the prongs in Loki's head, Bruce not wanting to cause any further damage by withdrawing them over and over without the fragment. The three Avengers looked up when Jarvis' voice sounded to through the room.

" Sirs, Agent Romanov and I have successfully engaged Mr. Odinson in conversation about his homeland, allowing for Captain Rogers to take his leave under the guise of desiring to shower. He is set to arrive any moment now." The AI informed them.

A few moments later a determined looking Steve Rogers, still clad in his battered uniform, strode into the exam room. When his eyes in inevitably fell on Loki where the deceased prince lay, Steve came to a grinding halt, his blue eyes widening in shock at the grisly scene before him, seeing the metal prongs sticking out of the top of Loki's head that glinted in the bright light of the exam room.

Tony and Clint quickly rushed forward to greet Steve and partially block his view.

" Glad you could get here without Point Break hounding your heels Cap. We really need your help but you aren't gonna like it." Tony explained gravely.

Steve looked past his two teammates, his clear blue eyes once again zeroing in on Loki. Bruce shuffled awkwardly by the head of the table as he watched on.

" What happened?" Steve asked, pushing his horror down and trying to be objective.

He turned his gaze back to Tony and Clint at the archer spoke now.

" We were patching Loki up, those bastards had drilled these metal objects into his bones and insides. We got everything else out, but there is just this one piece left and it won't budge, not even when all three of us pulled on it together." Clint said, his voice quivering for a moment at the mention of the many metal objects they had extracted from Loki's body.

" I take it the piece you're talking about is in Loki's head and you need me to try and pull it out." Steve said knowingly.

" Yeah, but if y-" Tony began to say when Steve just shook his head reaching out and placing his hand over Tony's shoulder, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze as he spoke.

" I can handle it Tony, and if my strength isn't enough, we will just have to leave it in there, because I think we can all agree, we are not going to let Thor anywhere near this." Steve said with a wan smile.

The other three Avengers nodded in agreement before Tony and Clint hurried off to get Steve a protective apron, surgical gloves, and a face guard.

A few minutes later Steve, clad in the protective gear, was making his way around to the head of the table, bracing himself for both for what he was about to do and what he was about to see. When he finally came to stand beside Bruce, Steve felt like his entire body had been returned to the ice that had trapped him for the last 80 years.

Loki's skull had been cleaved open, the bone a stark, gleaming white with the pinkish gray brain matter peeking out. The gleaming metal prongs stood inserted within the depths of Loki's brain, seemingly waiting for its next challenger almost like a horrendous version of Excalibur in the stone.

" Oh God." Steve whispered, having to shut his eyes a moment and breathe the sterile air of the exam room.

Bruce, Clint, and Tony watched Steve with sad understanding, staying quiet as they waited for Steve to compose himself.

With a deep breath, Steve got a hold of himself and opened his eyes, his face taking on a determined look as he gritted his teeth and stepped up to the task that had been asked of him.

With a quick glance at his three harried teammates, who either nodded or sent him wordless looks of assurance, Steve reached out and looped his fingers into the scissor-like end of the medical prongs and gripped it tight. Steadying his nerves and taking a deep breath, and also praying that he didn't cause Loki anymore damage, Steve slowly started to pull on the fragment. At first nothing happened, the fragments stayed put as it had been, so Steve slowly started to unleash more of his superhuman strength. Bruce, Tony, and Clint all came closer when they saw the holographic projection of Loki's head that was still running, and finally saw the fragment shift, barely a centimeter but still it shifted.

" You moved it Cap!" Clint said quietly but with excitement.

Steve nodded mutely, gritting his teeth harder as he continued to pull, wondering whether Loki's brain was actually the consistency of concrete, or the fragment was just that goddamn evil. Slowly but surely, the fragment began to come loose, moving towards the opening of Loki's wound. When the fragment seemed to get jammed in Loki's brain matter again, Steve let out a small growl of frustration and looked down apologetically at Loki, before he reached out with this free hand and gently held the side of Loki's face, hooking his fingers against Loki's sharp jaw in order to get better leverage and because he was afraid he'd pull Loki clean off the table before he got that damn piece of metal out of him. Steve was hyperaware of his hand against Loki's cheek, remember vividly that this was the same face that he had punched during their vicious brawl in Stuttgart. He had wanted to do maximum damage then. Now, even with Loki cold against his palm, he didn't want to hurt him. Steve felt revulsion ripple through him, not towards Loki, but towards himself, feeling like he had no right to touch Loki like this. What could he and the others do though, he was their only option without having to traumatize Thor on a tremendous scale.

With a low grunt, Steve used nearly all of his strength, no one else moving or making a sound for what seemed an eternity until finally, finally with an awful, wet, slurping sound, the tongs came out with the fragment clasped firmly between them.

Steve let out a shaky breath, Tony, Bruce, and Clint following suit, all of their eyes riveted to the fragment. The fragment which had a jagged alien symbol carved into it that was glowing a bright, Chitauri blue.

Before any of them could properly think about how to proceed, the glowing symbol started to flicker like a dying lightbulb, before simply going out entirely. All four sets of eyes immediately went to the prone figure laying on the table, watching, waiting to see if anything else would happen. As the seconds went by, nothing else happened, Loki stayed still, Loki stayed stone-cold dead on the metal exam table.

With a blink, the tension seeped away and all four men sagged in the release of tension, but also disappointment. They had been hoping, for what they could not quite say, but that fledgling hope was gone like the mysterious glow of the symbol. Steve swallowed thickly as he gazed at Loki, and then his eyes went to the tongs in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to hurl this wretched, hideous thing into the nearest wall, but Steve just stood and stared at it balefully.

Bruce wordlessly stepped forward and reached for the prongs, taking the fragment from Steve's unresisting hand and quickly depositing the offending item into a specimen jar and placing it with its fellows. Tony and Clint watched as Steve pulled the gloves from his hands, looking pale and ready to hurl. Steve's blue eyes never left Loki. It was how he noticed a few strands of the god's ebony black hair sticking to the edge of his jaw, no doubt caused when Steve had held his face for leverage.

Without thinking, Steve reached out for the strands, his fingertips ending up grazing Loki's jaw. The moment his fingertips made contact with Loki's cool skin, Steve felt like a jolt of electricity went through his entire body. Swallowing thickly and feeling completely overwhelmed, Steve gently pulled the strands of hair away from Loki's jaw and tenderly tucked them behind the dark haired man's ear.

Clearing his throat, Steve looked up at Tony and Clint and spoke.

" I just... I need to get out of here." He said haltingly.

" Of course Cap, just ask Jarvis for anything you need." Tony said quietly.

" Thanks for helping us out." He added, looking at Loki himself a moment before looking back at Steve.

" Don't mention it." Steve said, a little absently as he forced himself to look away from Loki's bruised and cut up face and slowly, almost dazedly make his way out of the exam room.

Before he stepped through the exam room doors out into the hallway, Steve paused and looked back at his teammates, who still had much left to do.

He wanted to say so much, wanted to tell them to take care of Loki to the best of their abilities, wanted to yet again thank them for thinking he could handle it and sparing Thor the trauma, but instead, Steve just gazed at his three teammates and they gazed back at him in silent understanding.

They weren't getting over any of this, not any time soon.

With a final nod, Steve stepped through the doors, leaving Tony, Bruce, and Clint to now still clean and patch up Loki's body that had been left bloodied once more from all of the extractions. Thick, dark blood had started seeping from Loki's head wound, a final bit of damage inflicted by the fragment left by the Chitauri.

Feeling the tendrils of guilt wrapping around their hearts at what they had asked Steve to do, what he had been put through, Bruce, Tony, and Clint set to work on finally getting through this entire ordeal.

Tony went and retrieved the prototype handheld suturing machines he had built a few months back, while the Medical Wing had still been under construction.

Handing one to each of his teammates and keeping one for himself, Bruce and Tony picked up the water hoses once more and got to work bathing Loki's body a second time.

Out in the hallway, Steve leaned against the wall across from the doors to the exam room and just breathed with his eyes tightly shut. He had thought cleaning Loki's blood from Thor's silver armor had been bad, but he would gladly have done that a thousand more times than what he had just had to do in that exam room.

" Captain Rogers, you are exhibiting signs of emotional distress, shall I call for assistance sir?" Jarvis asked quietly from above.

Steve forced his blue eyes open and sighed, feeling a pang of fondness for the AI before he slowing shook his head.

" I'll be okay Jarvis, that was all just a bit... Much." Steve said with a brittle smile turning up the corners of his lips.

" Understandable Sir, these last fews days have certainly been a bit 'much' as you so succinctly but it." The AI agreed, earning a small huff of tired laughter from Steve.

With a small groan, Steve pushed himself away from the wall and stood tall but utterly exhausted as he spoke.

" I could really use a shower, for real this time Jarvis." Steve declared with a sigh.

" Of course Captain, right this way. You will be pleased to know that while all of the showers in the tower are fitted with the latest in technology for maximum relaxation, the showers on this floor have a little bit extra, seeing as to how it is the Medical Wing and utmost cleanliness is desired." Jarvis explained and little LED lights started blinking along the length of the hallway to Steve's left, indicating that he should follow them.

" Good to know Jarvis, good to know." Steve sighed as he followed Jarvis' illuminated direction.

With any luck, Steve would be able to boil his own skin to his heart's content.

Although, he sincerely doubted he would feel in any way clean even after he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 3

.

Warm water cascaded over bruised and cut blue skin once more as Bruce and Clint used the medical table's built in hoses to bathe Loki's body now that they had successfully extracted all the foreign metal that had been imbedded in him. Tony had stepped away to get bandages, tape, and the hand held suturing and stapling machines he had designed while the Medical Wing had still been in construction. He figured they would come in handy for those really bad emergencies that needed to be stitched or stapled up faster than regular human hands were capable of, but he just didn't know if these devices would work on the bones and flesh of a fallen Norse God. They would just have to use the heavy duty settings and see what would happen. Tony returned, pushing a small cart that was laden with a mountain of supplies and equipment, and it looked like they would be use all of it.

This time around the water was not as red as it swirled down the exam table's drains, but no less bitterly tainted with blood and loss.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Medical Wing, more water was cascading, only this water was searingly hot, too hot for any normal person to withstand. This torrent came down hard from three separate state of the art, jet-stream shower heads that were built into the walls of the shower stall, washing over the tanned, slightly bruised and battered body of the shower's single occupant.

Steve stood under the scalding onslaught, his blue eyes fixed downward on the drain between his feet, watching as the water swirled down into it, carrying away the dirt, alien guts, and his own blood and sweat from his skin. He didn't really even feel the hot deluge that was bombarding him, his mind invariably focused on one thing.

Loki.

In his mind, Steve's memories of the God of Mischief clashed, the maniacally grinning would be conqueror of Earth who had fought with him in Stuttgart verses the pale and still body laying on a cold metal slab on the other side of this floor of the tower, who's head he had needed to hold onto to keep steady while he had pulled that awful fragment out.

Steve screwed his eyes shut tightly as images of a cleaved open skull and brain matter with a gleaming set of surgical tongs sticking out of it danced across his vision unbidden and in full, gruesome detail.

The super soldier reached up and braced his hands against the frosted glass wall of the shower and bowed his head, getting a face-full of boiling hot water. It did nothing to stop the memories. With a low groan, Steve hit the glowing white button to shut the water off and stepped out of the shower stall in a cloud of steam, The cool air outside the stall hit Steve's bare, reddened skin like the crack of a whip, but Steve paid it no attention as he grabbed the two large, dark gray towels he had left on the rack on the other side of the stall door. Wrapping one of the towels around his trim waist, Steve used the other to mechanically dry his hair and upper body. Once he was done, Steve shuffled over to the nearby hamper and tossed the used towel into it. He then walked over to one of the closets Jarvis had said he could get some fresh clothes in his size. He pressed a button on the door's panel, the door chiming and sliding away to reveal the closet's contents.

It was nothing fancy Steve could see that there were also hoodies, t-shirts, and sweatpants in neutral colors, along with flat sneakers in white or black. It made sense seeing as to how this was the Medical Wing. It was designed to be a place where the sick and wounded could be tended to, and those doing the tending could look professional and uniform.

With a sigh and still feeling like he wanted to crawl out of his skin, Steve picked out a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie and sweatpants, and a pair of plain white sneakers. Holding the clothes to his chest, Steve made his way over to where he had left his dirty uniform and boots. He reached for one of his boots and pulled out the socks he had shoved into them before he had gone into the shower stall. He wiped down his lower half a final time before quickly donning the sweatpants and t-shirts. He then sat down on the metal bench that was in the center of the area between the shower stalls and the lockers. He pulled on his socks and then the sneakers.

As he tied them, Steve felt his lips start to tremble for a second. With a shaky breath he just hunched over and allowed himself this moment to not be so stoic, to not be so composed. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he was feeling this way, feeling so awful and raw.

He had been through war, he had seen its horrors, and he had been through today, going up against aliens with advanced weaponry, seeing the casualties, the destruction and death. It saddened him to his very soul, all of it, but it still didn't leave him feeling as he did now.

All he could think about was Loki.

Those vacant, otherworldly red eyes, not blue, _red_.

It seemed so obvious now, in hindsight, but it wasn't just the guilt of knowing now that Loki had not been in control, that they had been fighting his reanimated corpse the whole time, meaning Loki had not wanted to conquer Earth, that was making Steve feel this way. No, it was this indescribable feeling of desolation, of loss.

It confused Steve because up until a little while ago, Loki and Thor, Asgard, and everything else was all just Norse mythology one would read in a book, not this, not real, corporeal beings and an actual place in existence somewhere out there in the universe. As he sat there and hung his head, Steve couldn't for the life of him understand why the realization that they never knew the real Loki, that _he_ was never going to ever know the real Loki made him feel like a great chasm was cleaving its way through him to the very core of his soul.

Why?

Thor he could understand, Loki was his beloved little brother, but why him? Why did Steve want Loki back so badly it stole the breath from him?

With a choked off sniffle, Steve shook his head and forced himself to sit up straight. Clearing his throat and forcing away his strange grief, Steve picked up the dark blue hoodie and put it on as he rose to his feet.

Taking a deep breath, Steve composed himself back into a mask of stoicism once more and spoke.

" Hey Jarvis, do Tony and the others need me for anything else?" He asked quietly.

" One moment Captain Rogers, let me ask sir." Jarvis answered.

A moment later inside the exam room, Tony looked up from the wound on Loki's back that he was suturing when Jarvis' voice sounded.

" Pardon the interruption sir, but Captain Rogers wanted to know if you needed his assistance for anything else."

Tony turned to Clint and Bruce. Much to their relief, the strongest setting on the suturing and stapling machines had actually worked on Loki, slowly knitting his torn flesh closed and holding firmly. Knowing this, the three of them had decided to work together to stitch up the awful wounds on Loki's back, the ones that spelled out that abhorrent word across Loki's shoulders.

" Tell him to head on upstairs and get back to Point Break, don't want the God of Thunder getting suspicious. We'll bring Loki up soon." Tony said, earning nods from Clint and Bruce before they all went back to suturing the jagged wounds, quickly, but carefully.

" Understood sir." Jarvis replied before he went off to tell Steve.

Once the three Avengers finished stitching up Loki's back wounds, Bruce taped several large, rectangular sheets of medical gauze over the entire thing to cover it up. They then split up and took care of the other wounds that littered Loki's back and legs. Bruce took charge of treating Loki's private area, knowing that stitches would be needed there as well. While Bruce took care of that delicate area, Clint went about bandaging Loki's fingers and the smaller cuts that littered his arms, while Tony did the same for Loki's mutilated feet and legs.

When that was done, Bruce carefully turned Loki over and picked him up halfway from the exam table so that Clint and Tony could wipe away the residual blood that stained the table from the wounds that were still open on Loki's front, to keep the newly placed bandages clean. Bruce couldn't help but feel how light Loki was, and Jarvis had reported that starvation was a part of the torture Loki had been forced to endure.

Bruce eased Loki back down once the table was cleaned and they all got back to patching Loki up. They stitched smaller cuts, rinsed and suctioned out the blood from Loki's mouth and stitched the cuts to his tongue. They had been chilled to see that several back teeth had been ripped out. They stitched and bandaged the wicked bite marks that littered Loki's entire body, Tony's machines making quick and efficient work. By the end of it, the only thing left was the wound on Loki's head, the killing blow.

" I don't think we'll be able to staple his skull back together, so the best we can do is plaster the gap and then stitch his scalp up over it." Bruce explained.

Clint and Tony both winced at this but agreed. Tony reached and showed Bruce where the medical plastering feature was. Bruce sent Tony an appreciative look before he turned his attention back to Loki and started pulling the plaster to use filling in Loki's damaged skull. Once he was done, it thankfully took only a few minutes for the plaster to harden and a protective layer over Loki's exposed brain. Bruce then set the machine back on suturing mode, checking with Tony to make sure everything was correct before he started carefully stitching Loki's scalp, making sure to avoid as much of the prince's long black hair as he could while he worked. They had found other, smaller wounds all over Loki's head, no doubt the lingering evidence of other, non-fatal beatings and had carefully stitched every last one until only the big, gaping wound was left.

A few minutes later, Bruce put in the last stitch to Loki's head wound and then sighed.

" Ok, that's the last one." The Hulk's other half said tiredly.

Clint let out a deep breath and hung his head while Tony cross his arms and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and breathing deep.

They had done it, they had managed to get through the hellish experience that was Loki Odinson's autopsy. They were glad for all of about a second before they remembered that they needed to take Loki upstairs and reunite him with his absolutely heartbroken older brother.

" Hey Bruce, how about you take a break while me and Clint get Loki dressed?" Tony said kindly.

Bruce sent Tony and Clint an appreciative look before he nodded, tiredly shuffling off towards the corner of the room towards the garbage bin where he quickly shed the bloodstained surgical gloves and apron and tossed them in the bin. It was a liberating feeling, but not by much. He made his way back across the room and collapsed in a nearby chair, scrubbing at his face and letting his exhaustion from so many hours of tending to Loki's horrendous injuries wash over him.

Clint went and shed his protective gear too before heading off to find Loki some clothes, while Tony changed into a fresh pair of gloves and searching the cabinets until he found a bottle of baby shampoo and got to work gently and carefully washing Loki's hair of any blood and dirt that still lingered.

Clint came back a few minutes later, carrying clothes in his arms which he set down on a nearby table. From what Bruce could see, Clint had found Loki a plain, Forrest green t-shirt that was maybe a couple sizes too big, black sweatpants, and a pair of simple white socks. Bruce met Clint's gaze and they both shared a crooked, tiny smile, hoping Thor would be ok with them keeping with the overall color scheme for Loki. They didn't even know what Loki's actual preferred colors were. Hopefully Thor wouldn't smash them with his hammer if they got it wrong.

Tony winced a little as foamy, slightly red tinted water swirled down the drain. He continued to carefully work his fingers through the long strands of hair, hoping to get whatever had been used to grease it all up off as well. That spiked porcupine look was most likely an aesthetic choice of the Chitauri rather than Loki. Tony worked his fingers through to the very ends a few times before giving the long locks a final, thorough wash.

Tony then activated the drying hood to halfway over Loki to dry out his hair quickly, leaving it clean, and falling in soft waves around his head and shoulders like a halo. It left the prince looking absolutely nothing like the evil, insane would-be subjugator they had all fought against.

Now he just looked pale, and so painfully young it made something in even Tony's heart lurch a little.

Once Tony tossed his own protective gear into the trash, he and Clint got to work getting Loki dressed. The socks went on first, covering up Loki's brutalized, bandaged feet. When they were on, the socks looked misshapen, but there really wasn't much else they could do about it. The sweatpants came next, Tony and Clint each taking a leg before working together to lift Loki's sheet covered hips and get the pants up the rest of the way. With the pants on, Tony pulled the sheet away and tossed it onto a nearby table while Clint stepped forward with the t-shirt.

While Tony and Clint worked together once again to carefully get the T-shirt onto Loki without wrecking the stitches to his head or the large bandages on his back, Bruce got up and wheeled out a gurney from the storage room that was attached to the exam room. Bruce rolled the gurney over till it was beside the exam table.

Tony, Bruce, and Clint all stood around the exam table and gazed down at Loki, the too large shirt making him appear even more fragile and young. They then looked up at each other. It was time to head upstairs.

Tony looked up and spoke with a sigh.

" Jarvis, tell them we are on our way up." He said somberly.

" Understood sir." Jarvis replied quietly.

_Ten minutes later, up in the Penthouse..._

Thor stood silent before the doors of the elevator, his face seemingly make of stone and his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. Steve stood on one side of his and Natasha on the other in silent support. They had received word from Jarvis that the autopsy was finally over, that Tony, Bruce, and Clint would be arriving with Loki presently. Now here they were, all waiting in front of the elevator, Steve and Natasha wondering and worrying about what Thor's reaction would be.

Yes, Loki was nice and cleaned up, but he was still gone.

Before Steve could dwell on things further, the soft chime of the elevator alerted the him and his two fellow Avengers that their teammates had finally arrived with their precious charge. It felt like a life-age passed before the doors of the elevator finally slid open to reveal a bone-weary looking Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Clint Barton standing on the other side with a gurney covered in a pure white sheet held between them.

Without even thinking, Steve's hand reached out and gripped Thor's shoulder tightly, both his and the Asgardian's eyes never leaving the sheet covered gurney, and the outline of the unmoving body that it held.

Thor stood frozen where he was, his blue eyes wide and his jaw clenched against the primal scream that wanted to burst out of him. Outside the tower, the already dark skies began to churn further as a harsh, howling wind picked up and buffeted the entire city, causing many who had ventured outside in the aftermath of the battle with the Chitauri to scramble back to shelter.

There was a beat of silence where nobody moved, then Bruce, Tony, and Clint started pushing the gurney out of the elevator, the sound of the wheels against the floor too loud against the charged silence. Once they were fully out of the elevator, they gently turned the gurney so that it was perpendicular to Thor. Tony and Clint stepped away, Clint immediately going to Natasha and Tony standing next to Steve and Thor.

Bruce looked at Thor with concern in his dark eyes, wondering if they would all have to deal with Thor going into a blind, all consuming rage.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce carefully gripped the sheet and gently lifted it up and down, away from Loki's upper half, revealing him to Thor and the others.

The moment Thor's eyes fell on his brothers pale blue and bruised face, he slowly walked forward, his feet dragging across the floor as if he were sinking into the concrete until he was standing over Loki. There was another moment of awful silence, Thor's face having morphed into a look of muted horror. Then with a trembling hand, Thor leaned down and gently placed his hand over the center of Loki's unmoving chest. The coolness of Loki's empty body seemed into Thor's palm, and seemed to spread throughout his entire body. Thor clenched his jaw hard, his teeth grinding together painfully.

He made not a sound, and just stared at his brother's face. They say that when someone had left this world, their face took on a serene expression. Whoever said this was a goddamn liar. Loki didn't look like he was asleep, he looked beat six ways to hell and dead. With his other trembling hand, Thor reached out and tenderly cupped the crown of Loki's head, his large hand standing out starkly against Loki's soft, raven black hair.

Tony cautiously stepped forward and swallowed lightly before he forced himself to speak.

" Thor?" He asked quietly, waiting to see how Thor would respond.

Thor slowly turned his head to look at Tony, everyone seeing that his deep blue eyes were shining bright with unshed tears.

" I... I have a guest room here in the penthouse, you can take Loki there. Jarvis will keep the room cool for him and you can..." Tony trailed off for a second, feeling his own throat close up with emotion for a moment before he fought it back and continued.

" You can take care of him and have some privacy." He said quietly.

Thor let out a shaky breath through his nostrils before he gave Tony a stiff, jerky nod. His eyes started to brim further, but the tears still would not fall as he turned his full attention back to his little brother. Without making a sound, Thor leaned down and carefully pulled the white sheet away from the rest of his brother's body before he tucked his arms under Loki's prone form.

Steve watched on, his own eyes starting to burn as he watched Thor handle his brother with infinite care and gentleness, lifting him up from the gurney and into his arms.

Finally carrying him, carrying his brother.

Seeing Loki now, with his terrible wounds stitched up and his skin cleaned of blood, Steve could see the intricate pattern of lined that decorated Loki's face, these ceremonial looking markings that accented his features. It made Steve want to get his sketch book and capture everything. It made him yearn to know what they would have looked like had Loki been living, it made him want to know why his form had changed from a normal looking, pale human being to blue skin and red eyes. It made him wonder what vibrant shade of blue Loki's skin would have been, and whether those red eyes would have put the brightest rubies to shame.

It made him yearn to know the real Loki yet again. Something that could never happen now.

Thor held Loki close, tucking his raven haired head under his chin. One of Loki's slack, thin arms slid free and hung limp, the bandages around his hands, especially his missing pinky standing out starkly.

From where she stood, Natasha's view was a bit obscured, Thor having his back to her. She could still see Loki's feet though, and immediately notices how the socks sank in certain places unnaturally, indicating that what should have been there was not. It sent a thrill of fresh horror through her, but true to her nature she did not let it show on her face. Instead she simply turned to Clint and sent him a knowing look, the archer averting his gaze and giving her a barely perceptible nod. The two agents of SHIELD stood close and observed with respectful silence, knowing that when Fury got here, they would be in for an even more nightmarish experience when they would get to see the complete work up of Loki's autopsy and all that he had been put through.

Thor held Loki close, feeling his heart crack when he perceived just how much lighter his always lithe brother was. Letting out a slow hiss of breath, Thor turned his head to Tony and finally spoke.

" Please show me to your guest room Man of Iron." Thor said softly, brokenly.

" Y-Yeah, it's right this way." Tony said as he gestured for Thor to follow him down the hallway opposite to the one that led to the master bedroom.

Tony led the way down the hall with Thor following after him, while the rest of the team brought up the rear at a distance. It was a silent, somber procession. Tony led them all down the hallway and them came to stop at a shining metal door with a panel of opaque frosted glass on the right, Jarvis wordlessly unlocking it for them.

Tony pushed the door open and then held up his hand to Thor, silently asking for him to wait before he quickly ducked into the room. Thor and the other stepped closer and peered inside the room, watching as Tony made his way to the pristinely made bed and pulled back the soft gray comforter and white sheets.

The view from the windows showed the stormy gray skies that swirled over New York.

It was a wordless gesture of kindness that had several pairs of eyes gazing appreciatively at the billionaire inventor. Tony ducked his head a moment, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the looks, he had a reputation for being a playboy jerk after all. It made him feel a little exposed, but he quickly shoved all of that aside and gestured for Thor to finally come in.

This wasn't about him and his comfort, it was about taking care of a teammate who was going through an unimaginable and totally unexpected tragedy.

With his lips trembling, Thor carefully eased his way into the guest room with Loki, holding his brother close as he slowly made his way towards the waiting bed. The tears finally started to spill down Thor's cheeks as he leaned a knee onto the incredibly soft bed and lowered his brother onto the center of the mattress with infinite care. Thor gently straightened Loki's legs out and folded his arms so that he hands were folded over his chest before he and Tony pulled the sheets and comforter up to cover him, Thor tucking it under Loki's hands. Thor then went about tenderly combing his fingers through his brother's hair, tucking it under Loki's head and making sure it all fell around his shoulders and framed his face rather than fanning out all over the pillow.

When he was done fixing Loki's hair, Thor wearily sat down over the edge of the bed beside Loki and bowed his head, more tears spilling down and carving rivers over his cheeks as he gazed down at Loki in devastation. Tony wordlessly stepped away and headed out of the room to join the others who were still standing out in the hallway. He had just gotten a few steps before a large hand gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him back and around. The next thing Tony knew he was being engulfed in a tight hug that squeezed the oxygen from his lungs.

" You have my eternal thanks Man of Iron." Thor said quietly against Tony's shoulder.

Tony blinked his eyes rapidly and pursed his lips as he reached up and awkwardly patted Thor on the back, not really used to such gestures of affection.

"Don't mention it buddy. We weren't gonna let you go through this alone." Tony assured.

With a shudder and a nod, Thor gave Tony a final squeeze before he turned to the rest of the team.

" I do not know how I can even begin to thank you all for your kindness." Thor said shakily, with fresh tears coming to his eyes.

Seeing this finally pushed Steve over the edge. To hell with keeping their distance. Steve strode into the room with purpose, the others following suit. They surrounded Thor, offering him their comfort and support. Thor hugged Bruce, thanking him for conducting the autopsy. When Clint came forward, the archer looked pale and a little shaky himself, his eyes lingering on the still, dark haired figure laying on the bed a few feet away before he turned to Thor.

" Are the clothes okay? We uh... We didn't know if green was okay or not and-" Clint began to say when Thor reached out and gripped his shoulder gently, shaking his head and giving the Archer a crooked, heartbroken smile as he spoke.

" Green is... Green w-was his favorite color. When my brother fell into the void, he was wearing green and gold armor. I suppose the Chitauri just... decided to keep him looking familiar to me, make me think it was actually him... Make me think the worst of Loki." Thor said quietly, his voice trailing off.

Clint felt his own throat close up, glad that they hadn't offended Thor, but chilled at the mention of the Chitauri and how they had twisted Loki's image of himself. Clint reached up and held Thor's shoulder in return, giving it a squeeze before he nodded and stepped back.

Natasha stepped forward, Thor taking her diminutive hand between his two giants ones and pressing several kisses to it, thanking her for keeping him company when Steve had gone to take his shower. It had been a welcome distraction from his devastation. The Black Widow did not crumble, it wasn't her nature. Her eyes did soften and grown a little brighter than normal as she reached out and cupped Thor's damp cheek with her other hand, quietly assuring him that when Director Fury inevitably showed up here and demanded answers, none of them would allow him to come near this room without Thor's express permission.

Thor leaned into Natasha's hand and nodded, sending her a grateful look.

Steve had broken away from the group to go and get a chair from the other side of the room, placing it by the bed with his blue eyes lingering on Loki, feeling that strange sense of utter loss wash over him again. When he turned to rejoin the others, he found Thor already standing there before him, a look of gratitude across his tear reddened face.

" Your kindness knows no end it would seem Steve Rogers." Thor said before he pulled Steve into a crushing hug as well.

Steve returned it, feeling comforted himself.

" I know that when you went downstairs it was not just to bathe, that you went to give to Bruce, Tony, and Clint assistance regarding my brother. I am certain that whatever you needed to help with was not pleasant." Thor said quietly into Steve's ear.

Steve took a deep breath through his nostril before he nodded and spoke into Thor's ear.

" It was really bad." Was all Steve could bring himself to say.

Thor tightened his hold around Steve, the super soldier doing the same before they finally withdrew from each other.

" If you need anything, just say the word." Steve said before he sent one last, lingering look at Loki over his shoulder and then rejoined the rest of the Avengers.

The others made similar assurances, Jarvis chiming in as well, before they finally took their leave of Thor. It was more than past time for Thor to have some time with Loki and mourn in private. Once they were all out in the hallway, an exhausted looking Tony pulled the door to the guest room shut with a soft click. Feeling the full weight of everything that had happened today, the absolutely drained Avengers all shuffled back up the hallway towards the kitchen area to at least sit down and just breathe for a bit.

They all knew that this ordeal was far from over, that they still had explaining everything to Fury to look forward too along with Thor's unimaginable grief.

Back inside the guest room, Thor slowly turned and for the longest time he just stared at Loki. Then with a soft sniffle, Thor made his way back over to the bed and sat down over the edge, leaning down and reaching out to gently cup one of Loki's gaunt cheeks. With his eyes welling and his heart shattering, Thor leaned in and pressed his lips to his brother's cold forehead. Thor then withdrew and let out a shuddering breath before he sat up and turned his gaze up towards the ceiling as he spoke.

" Heimdall, all-seeing Heimdall, no doubt you have seen the truth that has been revealed today. No doubt you have seen the true state my brother was in, what the Chitauri did to him and the care given to him by the warriors of Midgard. Tell the All-Father and the All-Mother that their sons have been reunited, but there is no joy, only despair. Tell them that Loki is innocent, tell them he had no part in the horrid invasion that took place here, that he had no such wicked machinations of subjugating Midgard. Tell father all that the Chitauri did, do not spare him the details. Let him know how wrong he was about his second son, but please spare our mother, I beg you. Tell our parents that I shall bring my brother home and... and build his boat with mine own hands to send him to Valhala."

Thor let out another rattling breath, his entire face crumbling as the tears finally gushed out of his without reserve.

" I am shattered Heimdall, I shall never heal from this."

A low gut-wrenching sob tore itself from Thor's throat. With long, drawn out keen of pain, Thor collapsed over his brother, his blond head coming to rest over Loki's shoulder as he finally dissolved into the full despair that gripped him. Thor lay beside his brother and wrapped his arms around him, much like they had done when they were children. He started to cry without shame, steadily growing louder and louder until he was all but howling.

Outside, the horrid gray skies over New York City finally cracked open unleashing a great deluge of rain over everything, seemingly blanketing the battered city in Thor's despair.

Meanwhile, up through the branches of Yggdrasil, in the Realm Eternal, a figure clad in gold armor and a horned helmet stood watch at the end of the broken Bifrost bridge. Heimdall, the Gatekeeper Asgard.

The tall warrior gazed out at the nebulous skies before him with his glowing orange eyes, the roar of the waterfalls below the broken bridge being the only sound. Then with a low rumble, Heimdall averted his gaze and bowed his head. He was all-seeing, and he had indeed seen everything that had transpired down in Midgard. From "Loki" appearing and causing chaos, to Thor arriving after the Allfather had expended a great amount of dark energy to transport the Thunderer to Midgard to retrieve his wayward younger sibling and the tesseract, to the chaotic battle in which the warriors of Midgard had banded together with Thor and fought back the Chitauri invaders.

Most importantly, he had seen the truth about Loki, from when he collapsed along side the Chitauri, to his "puppet master" revealing himself to the Avengers, to the horrendous state of Loki's body during the autopsy.

In his minds eye, Heimdall kept seeing the state of Loki's back, the ghastly word that had been mercilessly carved into his pale flesh, along with that cleaving blow to his head that had killed him, and how Steve Rogers had pulled the metal fragment out of Loki's brain, needing to use nearly all of his superhuman strength to do so.

He had seen it all, and his stomach was still rolling. Swallowing thickly and needed a moment to compose himself, Heimdall took a deep breath and looked back down to Midgard, where he observed the Crown Prince of Asgard as he wept bitterly over his little brother's body. Taking in another deep breath, Heimdall spoke to Thor who could not hear him.

" As you command, my Prince." Was all he said.

Heimdall then looked down at the great sword he held in his hands. He slowly twisted the sword clockwise to activate its teleportation magic to get him to the palace many miles away.

He could not dwell on the horrors he had born witness to regarding Loki, and what the Chitauri had done to him. He had been given orders by the Crown Prince to bring this grave news to the King and Queen of Asgard, but more importantly a worried father and mother still unaware that they had lost their youngest for a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

Author's note: Apologies if anyone seems out of character.

.

Chapter 4

.

" It's really coming down." Tony said as he watched the windshield wipers move back and forth furiously against the onslaught of rain drops that were pelting everything around them.

He and Steve were currently sitting inside one of Tony's less flashier cars, a nondescript black Aqura MDX with Tony driving. The pair were currently making their way through the busted up and rain splattered streets of the city, following the route Jarvis had entered into the car's GPS software. It was for that shawarma place Tony had seen earlier, during the battle when the relief of victory had been fresh and wonderful.

It had been a little while after they had left Thor with Loki in Tony's guest room in the penthouse, the rest of them congregating in the kitchen area when several stomachs had started growling, making the need for sustenance known. Tony had sprung into action, declaring that he was gonna get them all that shawarma after all. They had all agreed to that, and to also getting everything vegetarian. None of them really wanted to ingest any kind of meat, especially Bruce, Clint, Tony, and Steve, who had been involved with Loki's grisly autopsy.

Jarvis had done a search of the local restaurants and found the exact eatery Tony had seen, calling ahead to confirm that the place was still open and operating despite having suffered some damage during the chaotic battle that had taken place earlier in the day. Jarvis had placed a large enough order of the best veggie dishes the place could make. The owners of the Shawarma place had assured Jarvis that for the Avengers, they would cook up nothing but the best.

" Yeah, it really is." Steve said sadly, knowing full well that this storm was the physical manifestation of Thor's tremendous grief.

The guy could summon lightening, so why not the other elements of a storm?

" We gotta try and get him to eat something. He might be the God of Thunder but even he has to eat at some point, keep up his strength." Tony said with determination.

" What about you, how are you doing?" Steve asked instantly as he turned concerned clear blue eyes to Tony.

Tony just snorted and shook his head.

" I'm okay Cap, more pissed off than anything really. Bunch of ugly ass alien jerks tried to take over our town, they used Thor's kid brother like a puppet and you don't even know the half of what they did to him, and our own government tried to nuke New York with all of us in it to "minimize" the damage." Tony gritted out, his dark eyes blazing in reflection of his mood.

" You flew that nuke into the portal, you saved us all and nearly died. I am just really glad we didn't lose you too." Steve said sincerely, feeling that tell-tale ache for Loki that was perpetually plaguing him now.

" Don't get all sappy on me Cappy." Tony snarked, trying to hide how much Steve's words actually meant to him.

Steve smiled crookedly back at Tony. The two drove the rest of the way to the shawarma place in a comfortable silence. Once they reached the restaurant, Tony parked the car right in front of it without fear of getting a ticket. It was understandable that parking rules had been suspended today, and probably would stay suspended for a while if the debris and dead Chitauri all over the place was any indication. Tony and Steve climbed out of the car and trotted into the restaurant to get out of the rain. The moment the owner and his employees saw the pair of tired and hungry Avengers, they all dropped what they were doing and came to greet them enthusiastically.

The place was a wreak but the grill was still working. The owner quickly ordered his chefs to finish up what they had been grilling, saying something rapidly in Turkish. Tony and Steve didn't mind as they mingled with some of the grateful citizens they had saved today. It warmed them that no one asked for selfies or autographs, just handshakes and hugs.

When the owner and his employees presented Tony and Steve with several large bags of fresh, piping hot food, Tony insisted that they all take at least one picture together for the owner to hang on his wall once the place was fixed up. When Tony tried to pay for everything, the owner wasn't having any of it. As far as he was concerned, the Avengers could eat here for free for the rest of their lives. Tony made a not to have his people come in and fix the place up asap, regardless of the owner's Once they had all done that with tired but genuine smiles, Tony and Steve had taken their leave of the wonderful bunch of people, promising to come back with the rest of the team once things settled down and got repaired.

Tony and Steve scrambled back to the car, putting everything in the trunk before hurrying into the car themselves. Sharing a smile, Tony and Steve headed back to the tower with the sweet torment of the absolutely delicious aroma of the fresh shawarma quickly filling the car. They drove back to the tower where Tony expertly turned the car into the underground garage that had a built in freight elevator large enough to transport the Acura back to the floor where Tony kept some of his rides.

About ten minutes later found the Avengers, save for Thor, all gathered at Tony's kitchen table, where Steve and Tony had set up the meal. Everyone had yet to take a seat though, their gazes going down the hallway to where Tony's guest room was, knowing Thor was in there mourning his brother.

" Hey maybe one of us can go see if Thor would like to have something, or convince him he should join us out here?" Bruce asked quietly.

The rest of the team all looked to each other before Natasha nodded.

" I'll go." She said simply before she headed off, now wearing a black Stark Industries hoodie over her Black Widow battle suit.

Once she reached the door to the guest room, Natasha spoke to Jarvis.

" Jarvis, could you please ask Thor if I can come in?" She asked quietly.

" Of course Agent Romanov." Jarvis replied dutifully.

Natasha waited to see if Jarvis would tell her to stay out, or tell her to go ahead inside. A few moments later her ears caught the soft click of the guest room door's lock opening.

" Thank you Jarvis." Natasha said quietly before she let herself into the room.

Her green eyes immediately went to the chair Steve had placed by the bed, Thor sitting in it with his blond head bowed and his hands clasping Loki's over the latter's still chest. Natasha slowly made her way over to Thor, till she was standing beside the despondent Thunderer.

" Tony and Steve brought food, would you like to come and eat with us?" She asked softly.

At first Thor didn't respond at all, his blond hair, now dry and falling in waves around his head partially obscuring his face. Natasha could clearly see the tear tracks though as Thor kept his eyes firmly on Loki. Then with a deep, shuddering breath, Thor looked up at Natasha. Natasha had to steel herself against the broken-hearted agony that was radiating in Thor's crystal blue eyes.

" I don't want to leave him my lady, but at the same time I... I am hungry." Thor said quietly.

Natasha would have suggested that she could bring him some food but she thought better of it. It would not do to have her devastated teammate having to eat next to his brother's dead body. It was then that Jarvis spoke up.

" Pardon me if I am speaking out of turn, but please Mr. Odinson, go and eat with everyone. You are long past due for sustenance and I can watch over Mr. Odinson the younger. You have my utmost assurance that I will have this room securely locked until your return sir." The AI promised.

" My thanks to you Ceiling Spirit." Thor said as he looked up at the ceiling with tired, red eyes and a crooked, exhausted smile.

" Think nothing of it sir." Jarvis replied firmly.

Natasha sent a warm look up at the ceiling too before she waited for Thor. The Thunderer slowly rose from the chair and then leaned over to kiss Loki's forehead again.

" I will return to you brother." He said softly, knowing Loki was too far away to hear him, but needing to say it anyway.

Natasha held back her own emotions at the gesture, feeling like she was intruding. Thor reluctantly drew away from Loki and turned to face the red haired woman who had come to ask him to eat. Without a word, Natasha held out her hand to the man who dwarfed her by several feet, not inches. Letting out a tired little sigh and sending Natasha a warm, grateful look, Thor reached out and took her hand. Mjolnir hummed softly from where Thor had placed the magical hammer on the bedside table next to Loki, as if she were promising to keep him safe too. Thor sent his faithful weapon a grateful look before he let Natasha lead him out of the room.

A few minutes later the rest of the team looked up from where they were mingling in the kitchen when Natasha and Thor arrived.

Everyone immediately perked up a little at seeing Thor, but not by much. The Asgardian looked completely wrecked and the others knew they all probably didn't look any better. They gathered at the table, Tony playing the proper host and ushering Thor into a chair, the others following suit. Steve set a plate for Thor but staved off at filling it for him. Despite his grief, Thor was still functioning somehow.

" Friend Tony, is this the food you mentioned once you regained your senses after closing the portal?" Thor asked quietly, his voice hoarse and nothing like the booming baritone it usually was.

" Yeah buddy, the place is still open and running. They were happy to hook us up." Tony said with a lackluster version of his usual smirk.

Thor sent Tony his own tired smile before he looked to the rest of the team sitting around the table.

" Come friends, let us eat. It is long overdue." He said tiredly.

Together, the Avengers finally started to eat, enjoying their first taste of shawarma as best they could given the circumstances. Thor was mildly surprised that he didn't mind that everything was vegetarian, but when he thought of how a majority of his teammates had dealt with Loki's torn and bruised body for several hours, he couldn't begrudge them avoiding meat. It was delicious, and helped chase away some of the fatigue, but Thor didn't eat with nearly as much gusto as he normally did. Every bite just reminded him that his brother laying down the hallway would never get to taste anything ever again. Thor quickly quashed down this irrational guilt and focused on eating his pita bread filled liberally with perfectly grilled and seasoned vegetables.

Bruce took a liking to the falafel while Clint nearly inhaled his fries. Natasha munched on a veggie burger, while Tony poured liberal amounts of ketchup and mustard on his pita. Steve sat with his head against his hand, quietly picking at his food rather than eating it. They all were finally feeling the full weight of the days events. They had all earn scraps and bruises and the ache from them was settling in.

Before he could stop it, Steve's mind unhelpfully conjured up the image of his spectacular view of Loki's cleaved open skull and brain matter as he had pulled the fragment out. Steve had to screw his eyes shut and breath a moment.

" Hey Steve, you alright?" Bruce asked in concern, everyone else's eyes turning to the super soldier.

Steve snapped his eyes open and jerked a little, coming back to the present. Feeling his face heat up a little, Steve looked to his teammates and gave them a nod.

" I am okay. Just needed a second." He explained simply before he picked up the falafel stuffed pita he had chosen for himself, bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite he really didn't feel like taking.

The rich flavor of the vegetables cooked with spices like coriander, cumin, and cinnamon and topped off with a rich tahini sauce pulled Steve's mind away from his dark thoughts. It was delicious, and a welcome distraction. When they saw Steve start to eat tiredly, but earnestly, the rest of the team went back to their own meals as well. Outside, the rain storm calmed down a bit. It didn't become a soft drizzle by any means, but it did lessen enough to make it easier for the denizens of the city to deal with.

While Thor ate with his teammates and even partook in some quiet conversation, back in the guest room Jarvis kept constant vigil over Loki, taking scans of the younger Odinson's body every few minutes and keeping the room cool. It didn't appear like Loki was at risk of rapid decomposition despite however long he had been deceased. For all of Jarvis' advanced technology, there were still things that were beyond his capabilities to pick up.

Mainly a minuscule spark of green magic going off within Loki's brain, where the largest fragment of the weapon that had murdered him had been embedded. That tiny spark set off a chain reaction as first one long dormant cell slowly started to come back to life, followed by another, and another. It was happening at a snail's pace, but it was happening.

Back in the kitchen area, by the end of the communal meal there was hardly anything left to put in the fridge.

Thor obviously made his way back to Loki's side in the guest room while Steve took charge of cleaning the table and putting away the leftovers. Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha headed into the living room area, all of them carrying cleaning supplies. Tony could have easily called in a cleaning crew, and repair crews would definitely have to come in and fix the busted windows and the giant crater in the floor later, but he wasn't above doing things himself despite opinions to the contrary. It was how he ended up becoming Ironman.

Tony had suggested the rest of them just hang out and rest while he swept the place, but the moment the words were out of his mouth, his teammates were all asking where the cleaning supplies were. Once Steve was done in the kitchen he quickly joined Tony and the others in the living room, going to the crater in the floor and helping Clint pick up the broken bits of concrete and putting them in a large trash bag.

Natasha, Bruce, and Tony worked together to sweep up the copious amounts of broken glass strewn all over the place. They all stayed busy with cleanup, their eyes sporadically going to the grater The Hulk had made with Loki's body. Within the depths of Bruce's mind, the green rage monster grumbled in unhappiness, not likely how things had turned out regarding Loki.

It was at the tail-end of this impromptu clean up that Jarvis' voice sounding, alerting them to an inevitable arrival.

" Sir, please be advised that Director Fury is here and currently waiting on the ground floor. He is demanding entrance to the penthouse, says that his patience had run out." Jarvis reported.

Tony sighed and nodded, the other Avengers staying silent. A collective worry coursed through the team, all of them wondering what the hardened director of SHIELD would do once he got up to the penthouse, and how Thor might react to his presence.

" Alright Jarvis, let him up." Tony said tiredly.

They had been putting it off for the whole day, and the sun was actually setting outside, though with the storm clouds still showering the city with rain, it wasn't really visible.

A tense few minutes later the elevator doors were sliding open and a tall figured dressed head to toe in black stepped out with a tall, statuesque brunette beside him.

Fury looked annoyed, and Maria Hill looked grim with the cuts on her temple bandaged.

" Answers, now." Fury growled, his tone holding now room for argument as he pinned the Avengers with a severe look. Rain drops still clung to the shoulders of his leather trench coat.

About ten minutes later found the Avengers, sans Thor understandably, and Fury and Hill all congregated in one of the conference rooms.

From where he stood in the corner of the conference room scratching at his bearded jaw, Tony was about to ask Jarvis to pull up the footage of the Penthouse after the Chitauri had collapsed when the door to the conference room suddenly opened. Everyone turned to it and were stunned to see a pale-faced Thor shuffle into the room, a quietly devastated but determined look on his face.

" Thor, what are you doing here man?" Clint said as he stepped forward in concern.

Thor looked around the room, his eyes coming to settle on Fury. He gazed at the one-eyed man unflinchingly as he spoke.

" You are here to get the full details of what my brother was put through by the Chitauri, are you not Fury?" He asked hoarsely.

Fury stayed silent and just gazed back at the Asgardian, knowing better than to say anything to a Norse God who's emotional state was volatile at this point to say the least. Thor then looked to his teammates situated throughout the room, a momentary warmth spreading across his face as he spoke.

" The rest of you sought to spare me the full horror of what happened to Loki, but my friends I cannot turn away from my failure as a brother. I must know." Thor said thinly as he took a seat at the conference table and tried to be stoic.

Clint and Bruce looked like they wanted to protest, vehemently so, but Steve shook his head and sent them a helpless look. He wanted nothing more than to drag Thor out of here and take him back to Loki, but Thor was a grown man and a Nose God, and it looked like he had made his mind up to take on the trauma of knowing what Hell his little brother was put through. Feeling apprehensive in every sense of the word, the other Avengers all took their seats at the conference table.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping his tower would still be standing by the end of everything Jarvis was about to show them, Tony spoke.

" Okay Jarvis, give us the full report." He said wearily.

" Understood sir." Jarvis said before he addressed everyone else in the room.

" I must advise all of you who were not present for Mr. Odinson's full autopsy to prepare yourselves. What was done to the man is unspeakable." The AI warned.

Fury glanced around the room before settling on Thor's worn and tear reddened gaze. The two shared a look and then Fury nodded with his jaw lightly clenched. Thor nodded in turn and took a deep breath before he spoke.

" Please show us Ceiling Spirit." Thor said quietly.

In lieu of a verbal response, Jarvis wordlessly activated the holographic projector that was imbedded in the ceiling above the conference table.

With a yawning pit opening up in his stomach, Thor began to watch the evidence of what had happened to Loki.

The video started from when the Hulk had smashed Loki into the floor of Tony's penthouse and the revelation that he was under alien control before he collapsed dead on the penthouse floor and ended with Loki's distressing autopsy, with Jarvis listing everything from the appalling number of injuries and sexual violations done to the second Prince of Asgard, the mutilation done to his hands, feet, and genitals, to showing the kinds of metals that had been imbedded into Loki's flesh and bones while he had still been alive.

Steve sat pale and shaky, and as he looked around the room, the others were fairing no better. Fury's eye was wide in disbelief, all semblance of annoyance and stoicism gone, while Maria Hill looked like she was one breath away from actually being sick, especially when the state of Loki's back, and the word that had been carved into it had been displayed. Natasha sat with her eyes betraying her horror and her hand tightly gripping Hawkeye's, the archer himself barely keeping it together. Tony just had his eyes glued to the able top, not wanting to see it all again, while Bruce was breathing deep with his eyes closed, no doubt trying to keep the Hulk at bay.

When the moment in the video came where Bruce was moving to start extracting the fragments out of Loki's brain, the projection abruptly went blank. All eyes immediate turned to Thor, who sat with fresh tears trailing down his otherwise worryingly blank face.

" Why did you stop Spirit there was more left to be seen." Thor said mechanically, with absolutely no emotion.

The sight of Thor and the sound of his voice in such a state had the unease in the room increasing tenfold as Jarvis spoke.

" I cannot in good conscience show you this footage Mr. Odinson. I believe that it is too much for even you to handle. I shall instead describe what happened at this point in time during you brother's autopsy and show you the fooage of the immediate aftermath." Jarvis explained firmly.

" Speak then Ceiling Spirit." Thor said with empty voice and ice cold eyes.

" At this point in time Dr. Banner began extraction of the fragments of the weapon that had been left in the fatal wound to Mr. Odinson's head. There were five fragments in total. Four of the fragments came out with relative ease, but it was the last and largest piece that proved to be inexplicably difficult. Dr. Banner tried to pull out the fragment with increasing amounts of force but it would not be dislodged. It made no sense because the fragment was lodge in soft brain tissue, not drilled or otherwise imbedded into bone such as nearly all of the other metal that had been extracted from Mr. Odinson's body." Jarvis explained.

Steve saw Maria give a barely perceptible flinch out the corner of his eye at the mention of the metal that had been imbedded in Loki's bones, while Fury blinked and clenched his jaw. The super soldier could see that despite their usual fortitude, even the Director of SHIELD and one of his highest ranking officers could not remain unaffected by the disturbing development regarding Loki going from number one villain, to first victim of the Chitauri.

" What happened next?" Thor asked, his tone still holding that awful, apathetic quality.

" Next Dr. Banner tried to pull the fragment out with assistance from Sir. When their combined efforts proved fruitless, Agent Barton added his assistance, but again the fragment remained imbedded even with three capable men pulling on it. It was then that Captain Rogers was called in to assist." Jarvis explained.

Thor finally turned his gaze to Steve, some of the glacial coldness leaving those clear blue depths. Steve for his part had to avert his gaze as Fury and Maria looked to him too. Jarvis continued to explain.

" Initially Captain Rogers could not pull out the metal fragment either, but then as he increased the amount of force he used, the fragment finally came loose and he started to pull it out of Mr. Odinson's head wound. However when Captain Rogers was about halfway to getting it out, the fragment seemingly cemented itself in Mr. Odinson's brain matter once more."

There was a horrified silence throughout the whole room, Thor gazing at Steve with terrifying blankness while Natasha, Fury, and Hill all looked visibly concerned. Steve felt like his skin was crawling with a billion ants, the memories of how he had needed to hold onto Loki's face as he had pulled out the fragment arising yet again to torment him without fail.

" Captain Rogers needed to hold on to Mr. Odinson and exert nearly all of his inordinate strength, but he finally pulled the fragment out of Mr. Odinson's head wound. Please observe that there was a very odd development concerning the fragment." Jarvis explained.

All eyes once again turned to the holographic projection where the video of the immediate aftermath of Steve pulling the fragment free started playing.

They all watched as a shellshocked looking Steve held the gleaming tongs with the fragment held between them, the symbol on the jagged piece of metal glowing an eerie alien blue. Thor, Natasha, Fury, and Hill were all riveted by the sight, while Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Clint just felt an echo of that crushing disappointment once more as they all watched the glowing symbol promptly flicker and the fade away completely with nothing happening to Loki.

The video them kept playing, showing Bruce take the fragment from Steve's unresisting hold while the super soldier himself kept his eyes riveted to Loki. In the present, Steve felt mortified as he watched himself pull off his protective gear and then reach from the strands of Loki's hair that had been stuck to the fallen god's jaw, tucking them behind Loki's ear while looking like he was about to collapse himself. He shifted his gaze to Thor, wondering if he was about to get murdered by the Thunderer for daring to touch his little brother. When their eyes met, Thor's eyes actually lost some of their earlier frigidness as he sent Steve a look of pure gratitude that made the super soldier want to hurl himself out the nearest window.

As they watched Steve take his leave, Jarvis spoke.

" At this point in time, Captain Rogers took his leave and asked to be directed towards the showers, where he then proceeded to try and boil himself alive. Dr. Banner, Sir, and Agent Barton then began the conclusion of Mr. Odinson's autopsy by stitching and bandaging his innumerable injuries." Jarvis explained.

The video then proceeded to show how Bruce, Tony, and Clint had all worked together to stitch up Loki's craved up back before covering the word with large bandages. At the very end of the video, they all watched as Bruce and Tony worked together to lift a fully dressed Loki onto the gurney while Clint covered him up with a white sheet. The last shot of the video was their somber procession out of the exam room with Loki.

A deathly silence fell over the entire conference room. No one moved, no once spoke, no one seemed even to breath. Then the overly loud sound of a chair scraping across the floor had all eyes turned to Thor, was slowly rose to his feet with fresh tears streaming down his face, a face that had yet again become terrifyingly devoid of emotion.

Without saying a word the God of Thunder turned and walked out of the conference room without a backwards glance.

Tony felt every instinct in him warning him of imminent calamity, that Thor was been took calm and composed after seeing the stark evidence of all that had been done to his kid brother.

" Guys, should we go after him?" Clint asked quietly as he looked around the room.

" He's a Norse God who just saw the full, HD presentation of the many different ways his little brother was brutalized and used by an alien force. It might be best to give him his space." Fury said, looking worn but stoic.

" His back." Maria said softly before shaking her head, sharing a look with Natasha who pursed her lips and held the other woman's gaze.

The people in the room all either stood or sat at a stalemate, not knowing how to proceed. Finally, Tony spoke, addressing Jarvis.

" Where's Point Break now Jarvis?" Tony asked.

Before the AI could report, there was an almighty crash from somewhere upstairs that startled everyone, even Fury.

" Jarvis?" Tony asked again.

" Yes Sir, I am here, and I must inform you all that Mr. Odinson had just taken his leave of the tower... by retrieving mjolnir from the penthouse guest room and then promptly flying through a section of the storm shutters I had lowered earlier since nearly all of the penthouse windows were destroyed at various points during today's battle with the Chitauri."

" Shit." Tony said eloquently.

" Do you have any idea where he went?" Steve asked, trying to be objective by also deeply worried about the Thunderer.

" I have just accessed the tower's surveillance cameras. It appears that Mr. Odinson has not gone far. He barreled off to the West towards an area of the city that sustained heavy damage due to one of the ginormous Chitauri Leviathans falling onto it when it expired thanks to Sir's actions." Jarvis explained.

" Let's go!" Steve shouted before he himself barreled out of the room with the rest of the team, plus Fury and Hill following.

Thankfully since the conference room was just one floor below the Penthouse, it only took a quick scramble up one of the stair cases to get to the penthouse. They were greeted by the damage the moment they entered the living room, a howling wind sweeping into the room along with a spray of rain from the storm that was raging outside thanks to a man-sized hole punched clean through one of the heavy metal shutters.

The distant roar of thunder had all of their eyes going to the hole and the storm that seemed to have intensified outside it.

" Grab your gear and let's find him." Steve ordered as he hurried over to the sofa where he had left his signature shield. Clint grabbed up his bow and quiver were he had left them over the top of Tony's bar while the inventor himself made a B-line for the door that led out onto the patio where he walked the ramp where several mechanical arms emerged and assembled a fresh Ironman suit around his rain drenched form. From where he stood next to Natasha who checked her electrified gauntlets, Bruce again tried to remain calm, assuring The Hulk that he would get to come out if they needed him to handle Thor. They just had to get to the Norse God and see what state he was in first. In all regards, it was not going to be pleasant.

Everyone's communicators immediately went online as Tony spoke.

" Guys, I'll fly ahead and find Thor, let you know where he's at and if it's too dangerous to go near him. And don't worry, I'll have Jarvis lock down the entire tower, nobody comes in or out or gets anywhere near Loki." Tony said as with a signature whistle of his thrusters he took off from the landing pad of the tower.

" Thanks Tony, you just be careful out there." Steve said, sending a lingering look at the locked door to the guest room before he and the rest of the team, along with Fury and Hill all piled into the elevator.

Outside, Tony cruised through the air, scanning everything in sight.

" Talk to me Jarvis, anything?" He asked his trusted AI through the HUD.

" So far I can't find any visual on Mr. Odinson. There also appears to be high amounts of electrical interference in the air that is causing disruptions throughout the entire city sir." Jarvis explained.

" Damn, Point Break's losing it bad." Tony said with some strain as he flew against a sudden, harsh wind that buffeted him on all sides.

Then Tony suddenly remembered what Jarvis had said earlier, that Thor had gone careening towards a part of the city where one of those giant ugly flying whale lizards had dropped dead.

" Jarvis, where's that leviathan corpse you mentioned earlier?" He asked the AI urgently.

Before Jarvis could tell him anything, there was suddenly this Earth shaking boom and a gigantic column of lightening, the biggest that Tony had ever seen in all his life suddenly shot down from the stormy night sky and crashed down onto the city about a just a football field's length away. The force of it nearly knocked Tony clean out of the sky. With a gasp and getting as much of a hold on his bearings as he could, he turned his gaze in the direction the lightening had touched down on and saw a giant leviathan corse that law charred, but thankfully not on fire.

" Never mind Jarvis." Tony said lightly before he shot off in the direction of the leviathan and no doubt, their wayward Thunderer.

As he hurried to the scene, Tony raised Steve and the others on the com-links.

" Guys I found him, he's at the leviathan that fell on West 31st Street. I am on my way now." Tony said with a grunt against the winds getting even more strong the closer he got to the leviathan.

" Understood Tony, wait for us, do not engage him." Steve said over the line from where he sat in the lead SHIELD vehicle in an entourage of four that was careening through the New York streets with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

" Hey Fury, you got any way to bring down an enraged Norse God?" Bruce asked with a green tint to his skin and gritted teeth.

From where he was driving like a maniac, Fury kept his eye on the road as he replied.

" We have something that can bring down an entire heard of elephants, that should be enough to calm him down. Not making any promises though." He said with a fleeting smirk.

From where they sat next to Bruce, Clint and Natasha shared a look and hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

By the time Tony arrived at the leviathan corpse, the entire place looked more like that famous picture of Nikola Tesla reading next to one of his coils, bolts of lightening going everywhere. Thankfully the area had been cordoned off earlier, so no one was close by. The sight itself was no less terrifying as Tony landed on the the protective visor of his HUD Tony finally caught sight of Thor, and what he saw had his heart freezing inside his chest.

There standing amidst the lightening bolts that sizzled and crackled on top of the head of the dead leviathan was Thor, his long hair whipping in the wind and his face contorted in fury as he brought mjolnir down over the leviathan's charred and mangled head over and over again, roaring louder even then the thunder from high above. The hoodie he had been wearing was now charred and shredded, barely hanging on to Thor's muscular frame that somehow seemed even bigger now in his unbridled rage. The legs of his pants were in a similar state, while the shoes he had been wearing had completely disintegrated from his feet.

" Oh Buddy no." Tony whispered as he watched Thor mutilate the Chitauri creature with his hammer.

" Sir the others have arrived." Jarvis said, breaking Tony out of his stupor.

He turned to see a whole bunch of SHIELD cars pull up amidst the chaos, Steve being the first to shoot out of the lead vehicle with Fury, a green looking Bruce, Clint, and Natasha following after. Hill and several teams of heavily armed SHIELD agents came out of the other cars. The rest of the Avengers and Fury all joined Tony, staring at Thor in his seething rage with varying degrees of awe written across their faces.

This was the God of Thunder, the Berserker straight from mythology.

" We gotta calm him down before he electrocutes the entire city." Fury said loudly over the roaring din.

" Jesus." Clint swore, everyone turning to see that Thor had started kicking and tearing at the leviathan's eyeballs and teeth, yanking away huge chunks and getting acrid dark blue blood all over himself as he screamed out his rage.

" We need to come up with a plan." Natasha said as she turned to the others.

By now they were all soaked through and desperately wondering how to go about it. Taking a deep breath, Steve turned to Bruce.

" Bruce, we're gonna need the Hulk, but not just yet." He began before he turned to the others.

" Hulk has a good shot at holding Thor down, so the rest of us should try and distract Thor." Steve explained.

" Yeah, then Hulk can sneak up on him from behind and grab him or something." Clint said with a nod.

At an animalistic roar from Thor, everyone turned and were stunned as they watched Thor, with his eyes actually glowing with lightening, full on rip the leviathan's lower jaw clean off and then send the entire thing flying over their heads. Maria and the other SHIELD agents all scrambled out of the way as the thing barely missed landing on a couple of the SHIELD vehicles.

" Holy shit." Fury said under his breath.

They had come up with a plan, but naturally the plan went straight to Hell as with a roar to rival Thor's, Bruce finally lost all control of his other half.

" Aww Bruce no!" Tony yelled as he and the others hurriedly got out of the way.

They watched as Bruce transformed into the green rage monster, his clothes ripping and tearing until he thankfully had only his stretched out pants covering him. With another loud roar and his massive muscles rippling the Hulk started stalking towards Thor. The Thunderer was so focused on further mangling the leviathan's corse, he didn't actually notice the green behemoth's approach. Movement out the corner of his eyes finally had him looking away with a snarl. When he saw the Hulk walking towards him, Thor let out a loud, inane snarl as his lightening flared around him in warning.

The Hulk just growled and kept making his way towards Thor, the rest of the team and SHIELD standing by, waiting for the inevitable knock down, drag out brawl that would ensue with these two. So it rather took everyone, including Thor by surprise when instead of leaping at Thor, The Hulk made his way over to the roasted snout of the leviathan and started punching it with his massive fists with all his might.

Thor stared at the Hulk, his face unreadable until the green rage monster looked up at him with a snarl. The two reluctant teammates shared a look before with a shared snarl they started pounding at the dead alien creature with renewed vigor.

" Well, didn't expect that." Tony quipped.

He was about to turn to Steve and ask him what the plan was now but his words died in his throat as said super soldier hurled his signature vibranium shield at the dead leviathan. It made a sizable dent in the armor above the creature eye before it bounced back to Steve. With a look of muted anger of his own, the super soldier stepped across the distance to his two enraged teammates who were going to town on the monster's corpse.

Thor and Hulk both looked up from their smashing when they heard the grunts that mingled with their own, seeing Captain America himself with his hoodie and sweatpants completely drenched, using his shield and fist to strike at the leviathan over and over again. Then the whistle of a familiar repulsor charging up had all eyes turning skyward to see Ironman swoop in and start blasting at the leviathans armor covered back. Arrows started to whiz past and bury themselves into one of the giant monsters front fins, courtesy of Hawkeye. Natasha rounded out the group with some fierce punches and kicks of her own next to Steve.

From where he stood and watched the Avengers join Thor in violently venting his rage, Fury ordered everyone else to stand down, nodding his head in understanding. Behind him Maria Hill ducked her head and needed to swallow a few times against the tightness in her throat.

This seemed to go on forever, Thor pounding away and the Avengers not letting up until finally, Hulk and Ironman shared and look. Tony landed in front of a blue blood covered, drenched and disheveled Thor and held up his hands in a wordless, placating gesture. Thor snarled in warning, conveying that Tony should stay well back. With his focus on Tony, Thor didn't notice the large green hand that was reaching for him low and behind.

" Do not dare to placate me Man of Iron, I will reduce this thing to ash and all of its ilk with it! You wi- ACK" The rest of Thor's roaring tirade was abruptly cut off as one of his bare ankles was seized and he was promptly yanked down from the leviathan's head.

It was almost like a repeat of how The Hulk had taken out "Loki" while he had been angrily monologuing in Tony's penthouse, but instead of smashing Thor into the cold hard New York Street, he pulled the grief stricken Norse god to him and restrained him against his chest, his larger arms going around Thor and holding like the tightest vice so that Thor's feet were actually dangling off the ground.

" GET OFF ME!" Thor screamed, his eyes flaring white with power and lightening blots cracked down from the sky, striking dangerously close to everyone.

" No, Thor smash enough, Thor get hug now." Hulk rumbled as he tightened his hold on Thor.

The words seemed to make Thor pause a moment, and it was enough for Tony to float down from leviathan and land before Thor and Hulk. The billionaire genius flipped up the face plate on his helmet, looking somber and tired as he stepped forward with a metallic clank and reached out towards Thor. Without fear of being completely fried by the taller Norse god, he took Thor's head into his armor covered hands. Thor snarled and his eyes flared as he tried to yank himself out of both Hulk and Tony's grips, but neither teammate was budging.

To his own chagrin, Thor felt his mindless anger starting to ebb away, the despair and absolute desolation behind it seeping into its place.

" LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU BOTH APART!" Thor roared.

" Not gonna happen, none of us are going anywhere." Tony declared, as Steve, Natasha, and Clint all joined them, forming a circle around a struggling Thor.

The storm that had been raging above them all slowly but surely began to die down as Thor's breathing began to get more labored and his struggling less wild. Thor's roars of rage slowly started to turn into low, heart breaking groans. Then with an incomprehensible sound Thor finally crumbled.

Tony didn't let go, clenching his own jaw tight enough to hurt as he watched Thor finally break down. With one of his armored hands he lightly stroked at Thor's drenched blond lock. The white glow faded from Thor's eyes, leaving them a dull blue in the night light, with fresh tears gushing out and mixing with the rain that now pelted them all lightly instead of like the great deluge it had been at the very apex of Thor's berserk rage.

The leviathan carcass lay smoking and nearly unrecognizable, but no one gave an absolute damn. There were plenty more specimens strewn throughout the city, those scientists at SHIELD could shove it.

Steve didn't bother to hide his own emotions, tears flowing from his eyes and mixing with the rain. His heart went out to his friend as he remembered his own pseudo-brother he had lost all those years ago, watching Bucky fall from that train in the mountains. From where he stood, Clint crossed his arms and bowed his head, the tear-tracks clear on his cheeks. He just hated how this all turned out, hated this was the aftermath after they had won the battle for Earth. Natasha stood next to him, stoic for the most part. If a single tear track carved its way down her cheek, she quickly tilted her head up and let the rain wash over her face to hide it with a sigh. She was who she was after all.

Now instead of those earth shaking roars, Thor just hung his head with silent sobs wracking his entire body. The Hulk could feel them against his chest. With an unhappy rumble he leaned down and actually pressed his large cheek to the back of Thor's head. Thor blindly reached up and wrapped one arm around Hulk's wrist, while his other hand went and desperately gripped one of Tony's forearms, actually causing dents in the metal panel.

The rest of the team just shuffled closer and surrounded the broken Asgardian. Drenched in both rain and blue alien blood, there really wasn't much else they could do.

The raging storm may have ceased, but it looked like the rain would be unending.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 5

.

" Please forgive my outburst my friends. I hope I have not caused further destruction to your city." Thor said quietly.

" We would have been more worried had you not reacted as you did." Clint said, the others nodding and murmuring in agreement.

They were all back safely in Tony's penthouse, sitting on the plush sofas in the living room, instinctively in a circle, surrounding Thor on either side. The skies above the tower were still rolling with clouds, but the horrendous storm that had pounded the city had slowly but surely become a light drizzle now.

After the Avengers' impromptu group therapy session through the epic and electrically cathartic destruction of a massive alien corpse, Fury had stepped up to them while Maria Hill had brought the largest black van around. With the sternness of a long-suffering father, he practically ordered them all to pile into the car and go back to Stark tower.

Listening for once, Hulk had let go of Thor with a final pat on the Asgardian's head with his massive hand before he had stepped away to transform back into Bruce, shredded, stretched pants and all. Tony had lowered his face plate back down with a soft "clank" and grabbed onto an unsteady Thor's arm, Steve stepping forward and doing the same for the Asgardian on his other side. Keeping the exhausted and still utterly mournful god upright, they had led him to the waiting van. Before the Avengers had all piled into the vehicle, they had watched as Fury wordlessly made his way over to the charred remains of the leviathan.

To their complete surprise, the Director of SHIELD had promptly let fly his foot and given the burnt snout of the grotesque creature a hefty kick, and then another for good measure before he had simply turned and walked away towards the waiting SHIELD teams with a muttered "Motherfucker" and his black trench coat billowing behind him.

Now here they were, freshly showered and free of Chitauri blood stains and tattered clothing, sipping on cups of tea like Bruce, Clint and Steve, or something much stronger like Tony, and Natasha. Thor had foregone either drink option and simply sat picking at imaginary thread over the knee of his new black sweatpants, sitting amongst his teammates more or less composed, with itchy reddened eyes and the occasional sniffle here and there. Earlier Steve and Clint had gone ahead and patched up the hole Thor had left in the shutter with a large, thick plastic tarp and a whole lot of late, the rain softly pattering against it in the background.

It was well past midnight, and everyone was truly exhausted. Steve was the first to stand up and address Tony.

" Tony I am gonna go-" He began to say when Tony just shook his head.

" The only place you're going is to your floor here at the tower Spangles." Tony declared, his voice holding no room for argument and his words stunning everyone.

" What do you mean by that Tony?" Bruce asked, blinking in confusion.

" There's a floor designated for each of you guys here at the tower." Tony said with a shrug as he took a sip of his drink, trying his best not to squirm under the many stunned gazes that were pinned on him.

" But... why?" Clint asked quietly.

" The tower was already being built when I found out about Fury putting together this merry band of superheroes. I just designated certain floors incase any of you needed a place to stay, considering you're basically from another planet." Tony said as he turned to Thor and then gestured to Bruce.

" And you've been off the grid for years. And for all I know you literally build yourself a nest somewhere up in the rafters at SHIELD Birdy." He added with a playful smirk at Clint, who finally snorted and rolled his eyes.

The rest of the Avengers were well and truly speechless in the face of Tony's kindness. Steve felt a gnawing guilt lance through him for how he had behaved earlier with Tony. Yes, the Mind Stone may had amplified things but the anger and resentment had been his. Anger at his situation of having been asleep for almost a century and losing everyone he had known and loved, resentment that Howard's only son looked so much like him, but was this arrogant, playboy jerk. Shaking his head, Steve stepped forward and spoke.

" Tony, we can't impose on you like this. This goes beyond anything we deserve." Steve began when Tony rolled his eyes and set his drink down on the coffee table between then before he rose to his feet and looked around.

" Guys c'mon, we just saved the world from an freaking alien invasion. Now I am not asking you all to just drop everything and move in with me, you all haven't even taken me out on a proper date yet." Tony said with a smirk, breaking the tension and actually earning the barest quirk of her lips from Natasha before he continued.

" All I am saying is that you guys have a place to conk out for the night, if you want it. I mean it beats having to go out in the rain again." Tony said before he quickly turned to Thor.

" No offense buddy." He said with an apologetic look.

" None taken friend Tony." Thor said with a tired but genuine smile at the Man of Iron.

Steve deflated and then nodded. He was about to thank Tony profusely when Howard's son held up his hand and shook his head.

" No need for a long winded speech of gratitude Capsicle. Just maybe make us some pancakes in the morning or something." He said with one of his signature smirks, but his dark eyes warm. He wasn't being serious or anything, just trying to lighten things up.

Since when does Captain America make pancakes anyway?

" Sure thing." Steve said, and if his voice croaked a little, no one mentioned it.

Then the smirk suddenly left Tony's face, a much more somber expression taking over as he turned to Thor. His dark eyes darted to the guest room door for a moment before they settled back on Thor. With a sigh, Tony spoke.

" I have an air mattress if you'd like." He said quietly.

Thor felt his eyes fill again. Without a word, Thor got up from the sofa and made his way over to Stark, once more throwing grateful arms around the slighter man and hugging him tightly. Whatever jovial mood had been evaporated instantly as they remembered that just a few feet away, a person still lay dead and gone in Tony's guest room.

" I know not how you have made a bed out of air, but I thank you yet again for your generosity Man of Iron. Not even the kings and queens of the other realms I have been to have treated me with even half as much kindness as you have Tony Stark of Midgard." Thor said quietly.

Tony's eyes grew wide for a moment before he deflated and sighed, patting Thor on the back and shaking his head.

" C'mon Point Break, you're making way too big a deal of this." Tony insisted, feeling his face heat up and his heart swell at Thor's words.

No matter how much of an act he would put on, from here on out the rest of the Avengers all understood that for all the bluster and bravado, there was a good man underneath the facade of the Billionaire Playboy.

With a watery huff, Thor relinquished his hold on Tony, the human feeling a strange floating sensation through his entire body after being thoroughly squeezed.

" It is a great deal Man of Iron. At the very start of this ordeal, my... my brother was your enemy, he had become my enemy, we all believed it so, but the moment you all saw that he was a victim of the Chitauri, you went above and beyond to take care of him, and me. Not for as long as I live shall I be able to repay you all for what you have done." Thor said with conviction before with a barely suppressed sob he looked over his shoulder at the door down the hallway and shook his head.

" When we were children, Loki would come running to my room whenever he had a nightmare or was scared by the thunder. I would tease him yes, but I would always hold him in my arms and promise him that nothing bad would ever happen to him as long as I was there, that I would fight the monsters and always keep him safe." Thor said, his deep voice wavering with each word.

Steve had to shut his eyes, while Tony looked away and swallowed. Clint bowed his head and sighed, while Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. Natasha was the only one who kept her gaze unwaveringly on Thor, while her hand almost crushed the glass she was holding, the only real sign of how deeply the Thunderer's words affected her.

With a crooked, awful little smile Thor shook his head and spoke.

" I will lay beside my brother, you need not bring me an extra bed Man of Iron. Sleep will not come to me this night, or the next. I will hold my brother in my arms again, and lament. That is all I can do until I get us home to Asgard."

Then with a shuddering breath, Thor gave his friends a final, heartbroken look of gratitude before he shuffled away and made his way back to Loki. The rest of the team watched him go down the hallway until he reached the guest room door and disappeared through it.

There was a moment of oppressive silence, no one being able to articulate anything in the face of Thor's now quiet, but no less heart-rending grief. It was Tony who finally spoke.

" C'mon you guys, I'll show you to your floors." He said quietly, gesturing for all of them to follow him to the elevator.

_A couple of hours later..._

The tower was quiet now, well and truly save for the every constant sound of rain now lightly pelting the glass windows. As he sat in the living room area of the entire floor that had been designated to him, Clint just sat in the dark, contemplating the day. He still had a bit of a headache from Natasha's blow to his head, the fateful blow that had freed him from the Mind Stones control, but was otherwise ok.

Clint sighed and reached up to rub a tired hand over his face. His floor was amazing, complete with a way for him to safely navigate the air ducts if he wanted to keep up his spy skills, Jarvis said so as Tony had shown him the space and the AI had given him the quick tour. Any other day Clint would have been ecstatic, but today he just felt like complete and utter crap.

Was he supposed to enjoy his living arrangements while at the very top of the tower Thor was sitting mournful vigil over his brother's body. Memories of the autopsy and all the dreadful horrors Loki had gone through assaulted Clint's mind. He was one hair away from grabbing the nearest hard object he could find and hurling it at the nice, pristine wall when there was a light knock at his door. Startled out of his dark thoughts, Clint quickly got up to answer it, already with an inkling as to who it might be. When he pulled the door to his quarters open, he found one Natasha Romanov on the other side.

" Couldn't sleep either?" She asked knowingly.

Dressed in black sweatpants and a small Stark Industries hoodie, the spy had no less of that deadly aura she was known for.

Clint just shook his head and sent his friend and tired smile before he stepped aside. The Black Widow stepped over the threshold into the room with that inherent grace of her's, and made a b-line straight for the plush sofa Clint had just been occupying. Clint shuffled after her and dropped down on the sofa beside her, sprawling out and sighing deep.

" You wanna talk about it?" Natasha asked calmly.

Clint just shrugged as he turned and looked at his fellow SHIELD agent.

" What's there to talk about Nat? I got my mind taken over by a crazy alien asshole. You had to sent me flying headfirst into a metal railing to free me from said mind control, I wanted to bury as many arrows as I could into crazy alien asshole and even got one to blow up in his face. I was gonna bury some more into his face when lo and behold, he was dead the whole time and his body was being controlled by whatever freaky alien force was behind the Chitauri." Clint said lightly, nonchalantly while his mind started to replay the autopsy in all its bloodstained glory behind his eyeballs.

Natasha reached out and placed her hand over one of Clint's clenched fists, patiently waiting until he uncurled it and slowly wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed tight.

" It wasn't quick, what they did to him Nat. You saw the video, you heard everything Jarvis reported. They starved him, they beat him, and they raped him more than once." Clint said with his voice wavering.

" The Chitauri did that, but you feel guilty." Natasha said knowingly.

Clint ducked his head and gave a wordless nod. He already felt like complete shit for what he had done while under the influence of the Mind Stone, someone actually had their eyeball drilled out so that Clint could get the iridium. They had both been used by that malevolence, him and Loki, and now there wasn't anything Clint could do for his fellow victim. The Chitauri were all dead, but whatever or whoever had been pulling strings had been just fine, the way he had made Loki's corpse rise up for the last time and mocked Thor had been proof of that.

" None of this is on you, or Loki. It's on that piece of shit that was controlling him. You were both just instruments in whatever sick game he was playing. There was nothing you could do for Loki, he was gone before he even set foot on Earth. You helped Bruce and Tony patch him up when you didn't have to go down there, that tells of the kind of man you really are. None of this is your fault Clint. " Natasha said firmly as she squeezed Clint's hand back almost painfully. Then with a sigh she continued.

"One day you're gonna believe that." She said with surety.

As they sat hand in hand, Clint actually believed her. Didn't really make him feel any less like crap over everything that happened, but it did fill him with some much needed hope.

" Yeah, one day." He said with a nod.

On another floor of the tower, Bruce Banner sighed as he opened his dark eyes. The doctor and scientist was currently laying in what was truly the most luxurious and comfortable bed he had ever laid in, but sleep had proven illusive, even though he had actually gone to bed right after Jarvis had given him the quick tour. He and his angry green counter part were still on edge, wondering what new calamity might befall them.

Was the invasion really over? Would the city come crashing down because the damage from the battle had been too much? Would the World Security Council send people to try and take custody of Loki's body? How was Thor even going to get back to Asgard? With a million different thoughts running through his head and Hulk's own restlessness nagging at him, Bruce let out another long suffering sigh before he sat up in beg and spoke.

" Hey Jarvis?" He called out and his rubbed at his eyes.

" Yes Dr. Banner?" The AI answered.

" Could you put something on the TV for me?" He asked, indicating the large flat screen TV across the room from the bed.

Tony had gone all out for them, even though he'd shrug it off with a flippant comment, the billionaire had spared no expense to give the team the best living arrangements. This entire floor was the best place Bruce had ever stayed at, and it was actually way bigger in space than the other floors and well-reinforced to accommodate the Hulk as well.

" Of course sir, do you have anything particular in mind?" Jarvis asked as the TV was switched on.

" Nothing with bloody gore that's for sure." Bruce muttered.

" Understood sir, how about a nice international chocolate and sugar works competition?" Jarvis suggested.

" Perfect." Bruce said with a tired smile as the program started and the good doctor settled in for a sleepless night.

Several floors down in his workshop, Tony sat at his work table and stared at it blankly. Everything he had seen today, from what had been on the other side of the portal, to Loki's true and awful state, had driven the genius down to his workshop to occupy his mind with better things. He knew he should go and sleep, he knew he'd crash eventually, but right now he needed to do something other than avail himself to the nightmares his mind would undoubtedly conjure up.

" Sir, I would advise that you go back to bed, or at the very least lay down on the sofa here in the workshop." Jarvis urged gently.

Around Tony, Dum-E, YOU, and Butterfingers all chirped in agreement. Tony sighed, feeling a warm affection for his AI as he shook his head.

" I got more productive things to do, and I actually don't want to drink myself into a stupor. So Jarvis, pull up a new schematics grid, because I got some ideas for the Helicarrier's main propulsion system that I think Fury's gonna appreciate." Tony said as he remembered teh flaws he had seen while he had literally flown inside the helicarrier to keep it from crashing after a brainwashed Barton had tried to bring it down during "Loki's" great escape after fooling them into taking him into custody so he could get his hands on the tesseract.

" While we are at it, I also got some ideas for some new specialized Ironman suits." Tony added.

" As you wish sir." Jarvis said, actually sounding long suffering as he pulled up a blank holographic schematics grid and Tony got to work bringing his ideas into being.

Sleep could wait.

Upstairs, in the Avengers floor closest to the penthouse, Steve stood before the floor to ceiling windows in his own bedroom and gazed out at the city. The rain continued, but it was quiet now, no doubt reflecting that Thor's emotions were more or less spent at this point. Steve felt that tell-tale ache go through him, just imagining Thor right now, keeping vigil over his brother's body, the story of their childhood gut wrenching.

It made him wonder yet again, who the real Loki was. A child who would run to his brother for warmth and safety when he was afraid warred with the cold, calculating villain who had gleefully rained down chaos and death over New York. Lies, that Chitauri caricature of Loki was the biggest lie out of this entire, God awful mess. Knowing that sleep wouldn't be forthcoming to him tonight, and knowing his enhanced body could more than handle it, Steve turned away from the view of his home city, so changed from when he had lived in it last, during his own time, and made his way over to his bed where he promptly sank down over the edge of the luxurious, king sized mattress.

" Are you alright Captain Rogers?" Jarvis asked quietly.

Steve sighed and hung his head. He could lie and say that he was swell, just not sleepy, but instead Steve opted for the truth.

" It's all a downright mess Jarvis, and I don't know what to do, or how to feel. All I keep seeing is my own hands digging around Loki's head." Steve confessed.

" I apologize yet again for calling you in to assist Captain." Jarvis said gravely.

" No Jarvis, you and the others didn't do anything wrong. I knew I was walking into something horrible when you guys asked me to help. I just didn't think it could get that horrible." Steve assured.

" It's all just really fresh and raw in my mind right now, but I'll be ok. I always am." He added with a lopsided smile.

" Understood sir." Jarvis said.

The AI and the Captain shared a few moments of comfortable silence before an idea suddenly struck Jarvis.

" Captain Rogers, forgive me if I am being too forward but I just remembered that Sir actually purchased an item that he believed you would appreciate." The AI said.

" He did what?" Steve asked, completely stunned.

" Please sir, if I may direct your to the desk beside the window." Jarvis said.

Steve turned wide eyes to the aforementioned desk and quickly rose to his feet to make his way over to it.

" Look in the drawer sir." Jarvis instructed.

Swallowing thickly as he felt his throat already closing up a little, Steve pulled the drawer open and peered inside. What he saw had him letting out a watery huff.

Art supplies, an entire drawer full of charcoal pencils, pastels, paints, and sketch pads.

Steve brought a hand up and scrubbed at his lips, rendered speechless by Tony's thoughtfulness.

" Jarvis this is too much." Steve said once he could speak.

" That is the thing about Sir, for all of his posturing, he can be quite considerate when he wants to be. Sir does not like to speak about his father, your good friend Howard Stark, but on one of the rare occasions that he did, he mentioned of how his father spoke of you often, and that one of your favorite pastimes was drawing, especially portraits. Once he became aware of the Avengers initiative and your potential residence here at the tower, he made a quick trip to Michael's Art Supply store on his way home from a business meeting." Jarvis explained.

Steve closed his eyes and hung his head, remembering the callous words he had said to Tony after their initial meeting, words said while the Mind stone had been flaring in the background, making them all angry and cutthroat.

_" Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" _

_" I know guys with none of that and worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing that you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you." _

_"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." _

These words echoed mercilessly in Steve's mind now, because he knew now without a doubt just how untrue they were.

Without the suit, Tony was a good man, a great one even. When push came to shove, he had been willing to lay down his life and save everyone from that nuke, flying it straight into the portal knowing that it was certain death for him, he was a hero, a true honest to God hero. Steve saw that now. He felt like such an ass.

Steve sniffled lightly and needing a second to compose himself before with a deep breath he looked back up at Jarvis, an idea forming in his own mind as he remembered some of Tony's words from earlier.

" Hey Jarvis, what kind of pancakes does Tony like?" He asked.

There was a beat of silence from Jarvis, the AI seemingly taken aback by the question before he answered.

" Sir has a particular fondness for pancakes loaded with blue berries, and also chocolate chip. Why do you ask Captain?" The AI asked.

" I made Tony a promise, and I intend to keep it. Just tell me if I need to go make a grocery run at sun up." Steve said with a smile and a happy determination filling him.

" Rest assured Captain, the pantries on all floors, including the penthouse are fully stocked with whatever you may need." Jarvis replied.

" Good to know Jarvis. I'll be in charge of breakfast for everyone tomorrow, so no ordering out." Steve declared.

" Very well Captain. Is there anything else you require?" The AI asked, sounding almost warm.

" No Jarvis, thank you. I'll let you know though, I promise."

" I will hold you to that promise Captain. Goodnight then, though technically it is already morning." Jarvis said.

" Night." Steve said, feeling loads lighter than he had been just a few minutes before.

He had something pleasant to look forward to, despite the circumstances. Steve then remembered the grief stricken older brother upstairs and felt some of the heaviness return to his heart. With a small sigh, Steve sat down at the desk and turned on the table lamp. Reaching into the drawer Tony had so thoughtfully filled for him, he pulled out a set of charcoal pencils and a sketch pad.

Flipping the pad to its second blank blank page of thick drawing paper, Steve pulled out a sharpened pencil from the box and started to lightly sketch what was on his mind.

Finally, up in the guest room of Tony's penthouse, Thor lay beside his brother with his arm around him and no sleep in sight. True to his word, the Thunderer lay with his forehead pressed against Loki's bruised temple. For all these hours, Thor had not said a word, simply held the cold body beside him and shuddered every now and then.

Memories of the past haunted Thor's mind, memories of his and Loki's carefree days as children all the way to that awful moment where they had been hanging off the bifrost bridge and Loki had let go, falling into the yawning void below.

Thor had thought his brother had died then, but now knowing what Loki had endured on the other side of it, he wished Loki had.

With a deep shudder rushing through him, Thor tightened his arms around Loki and spoke.

" I am sorry if I scared you earlier, when I flew away and found that leviathan's carcass. I know how much you hate big storms." Thor said softly, his voice breaking.

" I am sorry that I threw you upon that cliff when I first arrived in Midgard. I did not know how badly your back was hurt brother." He added with his breath hitching as he remembered all the blows he had landed on Loki during the battle with the Chitauri.

Feeling his eyes fill, Thor pressed his forehead further against Loki's cold temple.

" I am so sorry brother, I am so sorry. I love you Loki, I love you. I am so sorry." He whispered over and over again.

True to his earlier declaration, sleep never came for Thor, he just laid there beside his pale and unmoving brother, talking to him, apologizing to him, never letting go.

Unbeknownst to Thor, and anyone else for that matter, beneath Loki's heavily bandages hands, a small cut on the back of one hand slowly knitted together and healed completely, while a single broken knuckle of the other mended itself with a soft green glow of magic. Minuscule though this was, small enough to still go unnoticed by Jarvis' biomedical scan, it was progress none the less.

Up through the branches of Yggdrasil, back in the realm eternal a lone, white haired figure slowly walked along the crystalline bifrost bridge. His gate was slow and head while his head was slightly bowed.

Odin, King of Asgard.

Father to a devastated crown prince, father to a murdered second prince, husband to a grief-stricken queen who had just torn him to shreds with her words alone.

_" All you had to do was give him a single morsel of the love he craved, he never would have let go if you had given him even just a little!" _

_" We never should have hidden the truth from him, we should have told him everything from the beginning and proven our love for him was real!" _

_" My boy, my boy, they killed my baby boy!"_

_" You could have saved him! Why didn't you Odin Borson? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE OUR SON!" _

Frigga's rage-filled words still rang through Odin's ears as he walked along the bifrost towards the lone, golden-armored figure standing guard at the very jagged, broken end of the rainbow bridge. He came to stand beside Heimdall and spoke.

" Tell me Gatekeeper... How are my sons." Odin asked, trying to keep his voice steady at the mention of his boys as he gazed out at the vast expanse of the cosmos that held the nine realms.

Heimdall sighed deeply before he spoke, his glowing orange eyes trained on Midgard.

" They are together my King, Prince Thor holds Prince Loki in his arms, he speaks to him. Words of apology and love. The Crown Prince's grief is quieter now, whereas before it threatened to crumble the very foundations of the Midgardian city where the battle with the Chiaturi took place." Heimdall replied.

As Odin's silent tilt of his head in askance, Heimdall explained how Thor had sat down and watched Loki's autopsy video, against the advisements of everyone and then had promptly flown off to the nearest Chiaturi Leviathan carcass and gone totally berserk, ravaging it with his hammer and his fists, ripping the thing's massive jaw clean off and raining down countless bolts of lightening from the heavens to leave that leviathan a charred husk.

Heimdall further explained of how instead of trying to restrain Thor, the warriors of Midgard had joined him in venting their rage and frustration at the situation. He told Odin of how when Thor's rage had finally descended into despair, Hulk and Tony and held him up while the rest of the Avengers had gathered around him close in silent support.

Odin listened in silence, feeling grateful to the warriors of Midgard for keeping Thor from decimating the whole of New York, but keeping his face as unreadable as always.

It would not do for the King of Asgard to fall apart, to just sink to his knees and roar his own heartache to the heavens no matter how much he honestly wanted to.

" They are safe though, Thor and... Loki?" He asked neutrally.

" Yes my King, they are secure in the Man of Iron's tower, which had a sentient technology built into every floor keeping faithful watch. The warriors of Midgard themselves do not partake in much rest, a few restless moments of slumber here and there but for all intents and purposes they are all of them standing guard over our princes my King, ready to come to their aid at a moment's notice should the need arise, especially the man who leads them, the one known as Captain America. He sits at his desk quietly, occupying his own restless mind with sketching, but always asking the tower's sentient guardian of Prince Thor and Prince Loki's wellbeing every few minutes." Heimdall answered.

Odin nodded at Heimdall's words, taking a deep breath.

" Is the Tesseract secure?" Odin asked.

" Yes my King, it is secure and in the custody of the one called Nicholas Fury, along with the Chitauri staff that contains the Mind stone." Heimdall replied before he spoke.

" Prince Thor will need the Tesseract to bring himself and Prince Loki home, but what of the Mind stone my King?" Heimdall asked.

Odin took a moment to think before he shook his head.

" It would not be wise to house two Infinity stones here on Asgard. I do not want the Mind stone anywhere near either of my sons. It would be best to keep the stones separated. Once... once my youngest has been sent to the Halls of Valhala and the bifrost has been restored, I will send Thor back for that vile thing." Odin all but spat, hatred in his heart for the item that had been used to toy with his youngest son's dead body and also enslave the minds of countless others.

Feeling weariness creep into his bones, Odin took his leave of Heimdall. He walked the entire length of the broken rainbow bridge before he used his magic to transport himself back to the palace. He materialized outside of his and Frigga's joint chambers in a quiet swirl of golden flame.

The palace guards stationed nearby were startled, but quickly bowed in respect to their king before standing to attention. Odin turned his attention to the doors to his and Frigga's chambers. Taking a deep breath and wondering what would await him on the other side, Odin pulled open the doors and stepped inside.

Frigga was nowhere to be found, but the aftermath of her motherly rage was on clear display. Furniture was upended, a couple of chairs charred and still smoking from magical fire being hurled at them, the vanity, usually so pristinely organized now lay in disarray, with twin craters caving in the surface, no doubt from a pair of fists smashing down on it with all their might.

Odin stepped further into the room, walking through the destruction and making his way over to the steps that led to the balcony. With a soft groan, Odin lowered himself to sit down at the steps. In the silence of his chambers with his wife, Odin allowed himself to not be so stoic.

Memories of little ruby red eyes turning the most brilliant green filled his mind.

When he had heard that Loki was alive, Odin had rejoiced inside, until Heimdall had reported that Loki was wielding the Mind stone and causing murder and mayhem in Midgard while leading the Chiaturi army. Upon learning this, Odin had denounced Loki as no more than a criminal who needed to be stopped, and brought to justice for all that he had done, not only to Midgard, but to Jotunheim as well. He was to not be shown an ounce of leniency for his crimes. All of Asgard was made aware of this.

Then Heimdall transported himself into the great hall and revealed the terrible truth of what had really transpired in Midgard.

Loki was innocent, Loki was dead and his body had been used like a puppet to carry out the Chitauri's evil plot. The news had spread fast, all of Asgard stunned. Frigga had kept herself composed in front of everyone but once they had gone into a private chamber with Heimdall to get the full story, she had broken down and wept bitterly for her son. Heimdall had told them the story of how Tony Stark had sent one of Midgard's most powerful weapons up into the portal through which the Chitauri had been pouring into New York City, destroying the mother ship and thus causing all the Chitauri to fall down dead where they stood or flew.

It just so happened that Loki had collapsed along with them. He told them of the revelation once the Mind stone had been near, Loki's puppet master cutting the strings with a final mocking grin at Thor before leaving behind Loki's corpse. Frigga had turned enraged eyes at Odin and said nothing before she had promptly let the room. It had been far more terrifying then had she screamed at him then. It was when it was just the two of them there in the room that Heimdall had revealed the full, grisly truth as to what the Chitauri had done to his youngest son.

Starvation.

Countless beatings and floggings.

Broken and dislocated bones.

Fingers and toes completely severed.

Tongue cut to ribbons, body bearing wounds all over.

Metal drilled into his bones.

The vulgar word carved into his back.

Raped, violated without mercy.

The killing blow that cleaved his skull open, the weapon used leaving fragments buried in his brain.

With a shaky breath, Odin bowed his head and held it in his hands as he groaned. He had reached the limits of his own stoicism. He could go on no further.

A single tear fell from his one eye, carving a bitter trail down his weathered cheek. It started a steady stream and the Allfather clenched his jaw tight to keep from screaming.

His boys, his sons. He had lost his youngest for the second time, and now there was no hope that it was not so, there was a body, and body he would have to preside over. A horribly brutalized body that had once been his vibrant, green eyed son. His eldest would never recover from this, Thor had said so to Heimdall when he finally had Loki back in his arms after the Midgardians had tended to the fallen prince.

Odin doubted that he would fair any better when he finally lay eyes on Loki and saw the damage for himself.

Odin did not look up when a slight shuffle of feet, and the swish of fabric caught his ear. He knew who it was. When he felt a warm and familiar hand gently come to rest over the back of his head, he shut his eye and let out a profound breath. When the hand stroked at his white hair with infinite care, Odin finally lifted his head and found those familiar, wise blue eyes bloodshot as they gazed back at him.

Frigga stood with her dress and sleeves torn and ragged, her hair in disarray, her jewelry missing, and her face holding a look of quiet devastation. There was a hardness that still remained in her eyes as she looked down at her husband and king.

She was still very much angry at him, but she was here. Without uttering a word, or taking her hand from his head, the Queen of Asgard sank down beside her husband and king. Odin sat up and slowly wrapped his arm around Frigga's shoulder. At first she sat stiff and resistant to the gesture, but with a hitched breath a few moments later, she all but collapsed into his side, tucking her head into his neck as she started to silently weep. Odin tightened his hold around his beloved, reaching up with his other hand and gently wiping at the tears that streamed down her cheek.

There wasn't much else he could do, was there?

A few hours later, back down on Midgard, the sun slowly peaked over the horizon, signaling the start of the next day.

At Stark Tower, the elevator door to the penthouse quietly opened and a tall, muscular blond figure stepped out. Casting a look down the hallway to his left, his blue eyes lingering on the metal door of the penthouse guest room where Thor and Loki were, Steve turned away and headed into the penthouse's kitchen area.

Jarvis had assured him that Tony was not up here, the billionaire inventor having stayed in his workshop all night instead of going to bed. The inventor was currently conked out downstairs over his work table, having finally passed out a mere two hours ago after coming up with multiple designs for the helicarrier's propulsion system and some new Iron Man suits. The other members of the team were no better. Bruce had finally passed out after watching Team Italy take first place in the chocolate and sugar sculpting competition he'd asked to watch, while Clint had fallen into a restless sleep after Natasha had taken her leave, The Black Widow herself laying awake for several hours before she too dozed off, a knife under her pillow just in case.

Thor of course, had stayed true to his declaration as he had stayed away the entire night, keeping vigil over Loki. He was awake even now, running his fingers gently though Loki's dark hair, being careful not to disturb the stitches to his brother's head.

In the kitchen, Steve quietly looked through the cabinets and drawers, pulling out the utensils he would need before making his way over to the fridge and the pantry for ingredients. Once he had everything, Steve got to work on making good on his promise.

A few hours later, down in the workshop Tony groaned as he was gently coaxed back into consciousness by the sound of Jarvis' voice and the gentle poking at his back by Dum-E.

" Oh what is it Jarv'?" Tony grumbled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and shooed Dum-E away, who had still be vigilantly poking him despite him being awake.

" Sir the time is now 8:30AM and breakfast is ready and waiting upstairs." Jarvis announced.

" Oh is that all." Tony groused as he shuffled blearily off towards the workshop's bathroom where he kept an extra toothbrush.

After he had splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth, Tony looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head at the dark circles under his eyes before he shuffled out, looking and moving with more alertness.

" So what'd you order for us Jarv?" Tony asked as he stretched his arms above his head and made his way to the elevator and stepped inside.

" Oh nothing sir." Jarvis replied as the elevator started making its way up to the penthouse.

" Then what's for breakfast?" Tony asked in confusion.

Then the elevator came to a stop at Bruce's floor, the door opening to reveal a groggy looking but freshly showered Bruce Banner dressed in fresh dark gray sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt.

" Morning Tony." Bruce said with a yawn as he joined Tony in the elevator.

" Morning Green Machine, how'd you sleep?" Tony asked, momentarily forgetting about Jarvis' crypticness regarding breakfast as the elevator started moving.

" Managed to catch a few hours after watchings some mindless tv, gotta say it's the best bed I have ever been in Tony, so thank you." Bruce said with a genuine smile.

Tony nodded but before he could say anything further, the elevator was coming to a stop yet again, this time on Clint's floor. The archer, wearing his battle uniform sans the bow and quiver. The archer looked a little tired but no worse for ware as he joined them in the elevator and it continued to head upstairs.

A stop of Natasha's floor had the Black Widow stepping in, dressed in her battle suit as well. When Steve's floor came up, the rest of the Avengers were confused when the elevator did not stop at Steve's floor.

" Is Cap not joining us Jarvis?" Tony asked for the group.

" Captain Rogers is already upstairs waiting in the Penthouse. He awoke earlier than everyone else, save for Mr. Odinson who did not sleep at all last night." Jarvis explained.

The entire elevator immediately grew somber at that, but Tony quickly tried to change the subject.

" What's Cap been doing up in the penthouse?" Tony said as the elevator reached the penthouse and the door slid open with a soft chime.

" Keeping his promises sir. Now please all of you, proceed to the kitchen." Jarvis said simply.

Tony and the others did just that, their eyes all glancing at the closed door to the penthouse guest room as they went. As they neared the kitchen area, the heavenly smell of butter, sugar, and fruit caught their noses. When the kitchen finally came into view, Tony felt his mouth actually drop open at the site that greeted him.

There on the dining table was large tray piled high with fresh, golden, buttery looking pancakes. Some had liberal amounts of blueberries, others with chocolate chips, others still with swirls of cinnamon, and the rest plain, but no less delicious looking. Place settings were there for each other them as well. Proper condiments like syrup, Nutella, grape and strawberry jelly, butter, and cream cheese had also been set out along side the large

At the stove stood Steve Rogers in all his tall blond glory, expertly flipping the latest blueberry pancake that would join the heavenly bunch. He pulled the frying pan off the stove and turned, smiling warmly and looking a tiny bit shy as he spoke.

" Morning you guys." He said as he slid the freshly made pancake onto the stack of his fellows.

" Morning to you too Captain Homebody." Tony quipped good-naturedly, hungrily staring at the stack of pancakey awesomeness laid out for all of them.

Steve huffed before he gestured for all of them to come have a seat.

" You didn't have to do this for us Steve." Natasha said as Steve hurried over and pulled the chair out for her like a proper gentleman.

" Hey, I promised Tony last night remember? I try to keep my promises, and I really wanted to. Haven't made pancakes since I woke up, figured I'd see if I remembered my mom's special recipe." Steve said with a smile as he looked Tony's way.

Tony and Steve shared a nod as the billionaire having yet to sit down, lookin genuinely surprised but not displeased.

" Looks fantastic Cap." Clint said as he took a seat and eyed the cinnamon pancakes with interest.

Steve nodded, before he grew somber.

" Hey you guys get started, I am gonna go see if Thor is up to joining us." Steve said quietly.

" I'll go with you." Tony said as he stepped forward.

Steve nodded and together they stepped out of the kitchen area.

" Jarvis told me Point Break didn't sleep a wink last night." Tony said seriously.

" I woulda preferred it if he had gone on another rampage." Steve said somberly.

The two Avengers made it to the guest room door and paused while Tony asked Jarvis to see if Thor was up to seeing them. A few moments later, much to their relief they heard the lock of the guest room door open. Sharing a look, Steve pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold with Tony following behind him. They didn't know what to expect when their eyes fell on the room. Thor might have been in a quieter version of a rage, or crying, or simply sitting there numb to everything.

Instead they found Thor standing over the foot of the bed, his hair damp from a fresh shower as he gently pulled and straightened the sheets out around his brother's long legs.

Steve's eyes went to Loki unbidden. The deceased Prince lay still and bruised, but he looked ok in the morning light all things considered. It may have been the truth, of Steve's wishful thinking but the mottles blue of his skin appeared to have lightened up just a fraction. Steve attention was taken from Loki as Tony spoke.

" Good morning Thor, how are you doing buddy?" He asked casually as he and Steve stepped closer.

Thor turned away from his task and stood up tall, looking almost regal as he nodded to his teammates. He had the slightest bags under his eyes and an overall aura of tiredness, but he was standing upright and composed.

" I am as well as can be expected Man of Iron, I bid you both a good morrow." Thor said with a weak smile.

" That's good Thor, good morning." Steve said with a slightly forced smile, which left his face when his eyes went to Loki.

" Good morning Loki." He said before he could stop himself, tensing when he realized he had just said good morning to Thor's dead brother. He was about to apologize profusely when Tony stepped in without missing a beat.

" Yeah, good morning Rock of Ages." Tony said as he looked between both brothers.

There was a beat of silence where Thor looked like he was about to break down again, but he composed himself with a deep breath as spoke.

" Thank you for being so considerate of my brother. What brings you both to see me my friends?" Thor asked.

" Oh uh, Stevie Homemaker here got up way too early for any normal human being and went ahead and made breakfast for us." Tony answered as he gestured with his thumb at Steve.

" Do you like pancakes Thor?" Steve asked.

They watched as Thor's eyes took on a far away, as if he was remembering something, and it must have been a pleasant enough memory as a fond little smile curled up the corners of his lips.

" I could make you something else if you like?" Steve assured.

Thor looked up and shook his head as he spoke.

" There will be no need for that friend Steve, I like pancakes, very much so. When I was banished to Midgard without my powers, the first meal I partook in was pancakes with Jane, Darcy, and Eric Selvig." Thor explained with a fond smile at the memories of how many plates of the fluffy flat cakes he had devoured, making Jane, Darcy, and Eric stare at him in awe.

" Come and eat with us Thor, please?" Steve asked quietly.

Thor looked like he was going to hesitate, his eyes immediately going to his quiet brother where Loki lay peacefully. Then he sighed, and nodded his head.

" I shall join you all in the morning meal." He said quietly as he stepped forward.

Tony and Steve both nodded and kept themselves from sagging with relief. Thor was calm right now, and willing to join them for breakfast. It had gone better than they could have hoped for.

They watched as Thor made his way around the bed and leaned down to press a kiss to Loki's forehead before taking his leave. If Tony Stark reached up and subtly rubbed at his eye, he'd say he was just wiping at the uneasy sleep that lingered. Steve sniffled quietly to himself and swallowed against the tightness in his throat as he led Thor and Tony out of the guest room, leaving Loki under Jarvis' capable vigil.

In the wake of them leaving, a couple of bruises on Loki's back and torso quietly faded away, unseen by anyone. Jarvis noticed a momentary spike of energy in the room, but another scan showed nothing, so he was not alerted.

When Steve and Tony returned with Thor in tow, they were warmed to see that none of the other members of the team had started eating, they had waited patiently for them.

" Thank you my friends, you need not have waited." Thor said with a tired but genuine smile as he sat down next to Bruce.

" Of course we waited Thor, don't worry about it. Now we don't run the risk of burning our mouths." Clint said as he finally speared a cinnamon swirl pancake with his fork.

Thor smiled warmly before he too started to fill his plate, taking one of each kind available. It wasn't nearly as much as he usually ate but it was something.

Bruce helped himself to some of the chocolate chip and cinnamon, while Natasha stuck to plain with strawberry jelly. Tony took a hug stack of blueberry for himself, sending a full grin Steve's way. Steve nodded before taking a couple of chocolate chip pancakes for himself.

" Holy crap these are fantastic Cap!" Tony exclaimed when he finally took a bite.

There were murmurs and nods of agreement from all around the table, making Steve duck his head as his face heated up a little.

" Glad you liked it you guys." Steve said shyly.

" Like it? These are the best pancakes I have ever had in my entire life!" Clint declared.

" Indeed, I am ruined for all other pancakes on Midgard." Thor said with all seriousness before he smiled and enjoyed another fork-full of chocolate chip and blueberry pancake combined.

Breakfast at Stark tower in the wake of the Chitauri invasion was a smashing success.

However, things grew serious again as at the tale-end of the morning meal, Jarvis informed everyone that Director Fury was here, and he had brought with him an unexpected guest.

Dr. Erik Selvig.

When the doctor stepped out of the elevator with Fury, they could see that he was pale and unsteady.

" H-Hello everyone." He greeted, looking deeply unsure of his welcome.

" Hi Dr. Selvig, you doing okay?" Clint asked as he made his way over to his fellow mind control victim.

" As well as can be expected given the circumstances." Erik said as he ducked his head.

He looked up when Thor quietly approached him. Taking a deep breath, Selvig stepped forward to meet Thor halfway and spoke.

" Director Fury debriefed me regarding L-Loki but I need proof Thor. I am scared out of my mind here. I am sorry." Erik said shakily.

Thor just shook his head and reached out to grip Selvig's arm tightly.

" I understand Erik, and though I do not wish for you to see the true extent of what the Chitauri have done to my brother, I would have your misconceptions about Loki put to an end as well." Thor said firmly with a pained look.

" Are you sure you wanna see D. Selvig, it was pretty goddamn awful." Tony asked.

" Y-Yeah, I have to... I need to if I want to start getting back to some kind of good." Selvig said with a helpless shrug.

" I was in charge of the autopsy, I should be the one to walk you through." Bruce said as he stepped forward.

With that, Bruce led Dr. Selvig and Director Fury to the elevator. They all headed downstairs to the tower's medical wing where everything they had extracted from Loki was stored, and Jarvis could play the full video for Selvig if he could handle it.

A very tense hour followed, everyone else gathered in the penthouse, including Thor. On the TV there were just news reports of the Chitauri invasion, the devastation the attack had wrought, but also the hope that had been sparked in The Avengers, that this team of superheroes would be there to defend them if God forbid something this bad ever happened again.

" Pardon the interruption everyone, please be advised that Dr. Banner, Dr. Selvig, and Director Fury are on their way back up." Jarvis informed.

When the elevator doors opened, Erik stepped out looking paler than when he had arrived but otherwise surprisingly steady with Fury and Bruce on either side of him. The doctor immediately rushed over to Thor and pulled the tall Asgardian into a crushing hug. Thor returned it as they said not a word for the longest time, everyone else keeping a respectful distance.

" Would it be alright if I pay my respects to your brother Thor?" Erik asked when they finally drew apart.

" Of course friend." Thor assured before he turned slightly over-bright eyes to Nick Fury.

" Would you be inclined to see him as well Director Fury?" He asked.

If Fury was a bit stunned by Thor's graciousness, he kept it from showing on his face as he nodded his ascent.

Thor led the two men to the guest room.

When his eyes fell on the still and pale figure laying on the bed, Erik brought a hand to his mouth and shook his head as he came to stand by Loki's Bedside, Fury and Thor beside him.

Young, painfully young and brutalized. That was the main thought that passed through Fury's mind as he finally beheld the real Loki, with the many cuts and bruises that marred his pale face.

Erik started whispering under his breath, a small prayer he remembered his mother teaching him when he had been a boy while Fury crossed his arms and bowed his head in silence.

There really wasn't much else they could no was there?

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in Tony's living room. Erik was sipping some scotch despite it being way too early in the morning. He had asked and Tony had delivered, plus the astrophysicist just looked like he could really use it. With a deep sigh, Erik set the drink down on the coffee table and turned his gaze to Thor who sat quietly between Bruce and Clint.

" One of the only good things to come out of this entire mess is that I got to know how that damned glowing cube can be used for inter-realm travel. It'll take me a few days Thor, but I'll be able to get you and your brother home to Asgard." Erik said with conviction.

Thor ducked his head and needed a moment before he looked back up at Selvig with a crooked smile.

" Thank you my friend." He said quietly.

On the one hand his heart sang, he would be able to take Loki home, on the other he wanted the ground to swallow him up for the same reason. He would be able to take Loki home to their heartbroken mother and no doubt guilt-ridden father.

Then preparations would have to be made for a royal funeral.

_A few days later..._

Steve pulled on his brown leather jacket and gave himself a once over in the mirror inside his bedroom. Dressed in a blue plaid shirt and khakis, the man who was Captain America was dressed casually for a not so casual event.

Today was the day Thor could finally take Loki home. As he began to head out of his bedroom at the tower, Steve paused as he was walking past his desk by the window. He looked down and eyed the sketch pad that lay on top of it. Steve reached down and picked the pad up, flipping the cover and first page over to see the first drawing he had created.

It was a portrait of none other than Loki himself, in grays and blacks, rendered by Steve on that sleepless first night on the tower. Steve had used both his memory and his imagination to conjure this image of what he thought the real Loki would have looked like with a thoughtful expression and none of that cold, seething madness that had been a perversion by the Chitauri. Steve took a few more moments to look over the image, hoping that it was at least somewhat accurate.

Today was after all the last day he, or anyone else would ever gaze at the face of the real Loki.

Dr. Selvig had come through and found a way to create a special holding device that could safely contain the Tesseract and harness its energy to safely transport the two princes to Asgard.

According to Thor, once he got Loki back to Asgard, preparations would be made to cremate him and have his ashes sent out into the eternal universe.

With a deep sigh and lamentation, Steve flipped the cover back on the sketch pad and set it back down on the desk before making his exit. He headed upstairs to the penthouse, the place that had become the default spot where they would all gather. When he got upstairs he found Bruce and Tony there. Bruce was dressed in a yellow button up shirt and grey slacks, while Tony had on a sharp light gray suit with a dark tie and sneakers. By his feet was a large, steel briefcase inside of which was the Tesseract, the very means to get Thor and Loki home.

" Hey Cap." Stark said quietly.

" Hey Tony, hey Bruce." Steve replied with a slightly pained smiled.

" How is he?" Steve asked as his eyes went to the door to the penthouse guest room.

" He's holding it together, barely. After breakfast he put on his armor and said he would redress his brother in the fresh clothes Tony ordered for him." Bruce explained.

Steve nodded and looked around to see if Natasha and Clint were there.

" Our resident Robin Hood went to coordinate with SHIELD, make sure the van Fury sent over was waiting at the back of building while the lovely Lady Romanov went to the medical wing to get a gurney. She should be back any second." Tony said.

A few moments later Natasha arrived, dressed casually in black jeans, a dark purple top, and a caramel leather jacket over it all, pushing a gurney out of the elevator. It had fresh, folded white sheets and a pillow ready at the head of the simple mattress.

They all gathered and waited patiently for word that Thor was finished. It came maybe ten minutes later.

" Lady and gentlemen, please be advised, Mr. Odinson and his brother are ready." Jarvis said quietly.

All eyes turned to the quest room door as it was pulled open from the inside. A few moments later, Thor emerged, dressed in his full Asgardian armor with his crimson red cape billowing lightly behind him and mjolnir hanging from his belt. In his arms he carried Loki.

The second prince of Asgard was now dressed in simple black slacks and a crisp white dress shirt. His hair fell around his shoulders in soft black waves. Tony had instructed Thor to go ahead and leave the green t-shirt and black sweatpants they had put Loki in after his autopsy on the bed, that he was going to have people come in and take care of everything later.

What he didn't tell Thor was that he planned on having the entire room stripped, donating anything salvageable to charity and having the rest destroyed, especially the clothes and the bed, both to keep anyone from getting their hands on any biological material left behind and also out of respect for Loki. Tony just couldn't have the room be the same after having the prince's dead body in it for several days.

As Thor walked towards them with shuttered eyes and a pale and drawn face, the Avengers all moved to meet him halfway with Tony and Steve pushing the gurney. Once they reached Thor, everyone stepped back to allow the Asgardian to take all care of his brother.

With his jaw trembling, Thor carefully lowered Loki onto the gurney, trying to make sure to be as gentle as possible. Thor folded Loki's pale and bandaged hands over his unmoving chest and then took and moment to just cover them with his own and gaze down at his little brother.

Not much had changed during these last few days while they had waited for Dr. Selvig to create the transportation device. They were all thankful that Loki had not started to decompose as a normal, un-embalmed human body would have. He had simply laid in peace and perhaps his pale blue Jotun pallor had gotten the slightest bit less mottled but nothing more. Steve never took his eyes off of Loki's face, wanting to commit it to memory while he still could.

Now it was time to finally get him and Thor home.

Letting out a shaky breath through is nostrils and using every ounce of will to keep the tears back, Thor released his brother's hands and reached for the white sheets, unfolding them and draping them over Loki. He paused a moment, looking around at everyone and allowing them all a last look before he lowered the sheets down all the way over Loki's face.

Bruce and Tony stepped forward and picked up the straps that hung from the gurney. One went over Loki's chest, while the other went just below his knees. It hurt everyone to see how far Tony and Bruce had to pull to make sure the straps actually held Loki's too thin frame securely. Thor wordlessly nodded his thanks to Tony and Bruce before he finally spoke.

" Let us depart my friends." Thor croaked out with difficulty before he reached out and gripped the head the gurney and started pushing his brother towards the elevator, flanked somberly on either side by his fellow Avengers.

About five minutes later had Tony leading the way in his Acura convertible with Bruce in the passengers seat. A large black SHIELD van followed with Clint driving and Thor and Natasha riding in the back with Loki, and Steve guarding at the very end of the procession on his motorcycle. They were all headed to Central Park, where doctor Selvig would be waiting. Fury would have been there too, but since the World Security Council was causing a stink about Thor taking the Tesseract and Loki back to Asgard, the Director of SHIELD was effectively standing as a barrier, and giving them a peace of his mind with his usual calm nonchalance.

The days after the battle had been hard, even harder when a statement had been issued by SHIELD proclaiming Loki's innocence. No one had wanted to believe it, riots had almost broken out. SHIELD's PR had done their best to placate the matter, but they didn't have what Tony Stark had.

The lovely but never to underestimated Ms. Virginia Potts.

When Pepper had come back to New York safely, she had rushed to the tower and reunited with Tony. The Avengers who had never met Pepper before had all immediately taken to the beautiful woman who held Tony Stark's heart, and when she had found out the truth about Loki and seen for herself the horrific things that the Chitauri had done, the red-headed woman had basically gone on the war path.

With Thor's permission and the help of Stark Industries PR team, the video showing Loki collapsing along with the Chitauri and the proof that his body had been controlled was released to the public, along with a redacted autopsy report that kept out the multiple sexual assaults and more gruesome injuries but left plenty of the other unpleasant details to get people to start seeing the truth. It would take more time, but people were starting to come around.

It was why Pepper wasn't with them now. At the moment she was coordinating with Stark Industries PR and SHIELD PR to run distraction so that Thor could leave with his brother and not be hounded by the media.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was just twenty minutes, the Avengers in their procession where pulling up to the world famous Bethesda Terrace, which over looked the equally famous Angel of the Waters fountain.

Selvig was there, looking a little sleep-deprived and pale but otherwise alright, if somber as befitting the occasion. Burly looking SHIELD agents had set up a permitter and were standing guard.

Tony and Bruce climbed out of the convertible and made their way over to Selvig, Tony bringing the briefcase. Clint got out of the SHIELD van quickly made his way over to the back, Steve parking his bike and joining him as they opened the back door. Natasha quickly climbed out, sending Clint and Steve a look to stay back. Steve and Clint's eyes immediately went to the inside of the van, and what they saw had both of their hearts lurched.

There inside the van, Thor was draped over Loki's covered chest. The Asgardian wasn't making a sound, but his face was pressed over Loki's heart and his shoulders were visibly shaking. Steve pursed his lips while Clint looked away. They couldn't do much of anything for Thor, but they could give him a few minutes at least.

Back out on the terrace, Tony knelt before the silver case and opened it to reveal the glowing bluish white Tesseract. Bruce looked to Selvig in concern, noticing immediately how the professor trembled lightly at the sight of the cube and grew even paler if that were possible. Bruce stepped forward and picked up the tongs from the case to handle the Tesseract. Selvig quickly shook himself of his apprehension and opened the cylindrical device for Bruce to carefully place the Tesseract inside it.

By the time the three of them were done, they turned to see a tearful Thor finally climb out of the van and then carefully pull out the gurney with Steve, Clint, and Natasha's help. Swallowing thickly, Selvig made his way to the center of the terrace and waited. Thor wiped away the tear tracks from his face and looked to his friends.

Without saying a word, Steve stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Thor, squeezing him hard without fear. Thor's breath hitched a little but he otherwise stayed composed as he wrapped his arms around Steve in turn.

" Give our condolences to your mom and dad." Steve said into Thor's ear.

" I shall my friend." Thor said quietly.

They drew away and Clint stepped forward with a hug of his own, and his own apologies for blowing up Loki during the battle with the Chitauri. Thor only smiled crookedly and told the archer to think nothing of it, it was when they had all thought Loki had been the enemy.

When Natasha came forward, Thor bowed to her and kissed her hand.

" It was my honor to fight along side you my lady." He said formally.

" As it was mine to fight along side you Prince of Asgard. I am sorry." Natasha said as her eyes glanced at the sheet covered occupant of the gurney.

Tony and Bruce quickly made their way over to the team to say their goodbyes as well.

Thor easily engulfed both men in a double bear hug, the Hulk grumbling unhappily at having to see Thor and Loki go, while Tony forgot about his earlier awkwardness and just hugged Thor back. When he drew back from them, Thor turned and addressed the entire team.

" I know not what I would have done without all of you these last few days. I shall never forget your kindness and compassion, towards me and my... and my brother. Rest assured than when the Bifrost is repaired, I will bring you all to visit Asgard and see the splendors of the realm eternal as no other mortals have ever done." Thor declared steadily.

" Don't worry about that right now Thor. You just focus on getting home and making sure Loki gets a proper send off." Tony said quietly.

" Aye. I shall." Thor said before with his face growing even paler, he finally made his way over to gurney and undid the straps.

The sheets fell away from Loki's face as Thor took him into his arms, flowing in the soft breeze almost ethereally. Steve felt his heart almost howl at the painful sight, the image burning itself into his memory as he and the others silently followed in Thor's wake as the Prince carried his brother to the center of the terrace. When he was at the center, Thor turned around to face the members of his team and then slowly sank down to his knees and held Loki close. With a pained looked focused on Loki's pale face, Erik stepped forward with the transporting device. He had showed Thor the day before how to activate the Tesseract by twisting both handles and held the device out to the Prince of Asgard now.

" Thank you friend Selvig." Thor whispered as he used his forearm against Loki's shoulders to keep his brother upright against his chest and grasped the handles with his hands.

" We're going home now brother." Thor said as he gripped the handles firmly and started to twist his wrists to activate the Tesseract.

Then out of nowhere, bright green energy suddenly erupted from beneath the stitches of the wound to Loki's head.

In the next instant, Loki's eyes were bursting open wide and suddenly a vibrant blood red, his jaw doing the same and sucking in a profound gasp of air into his once deflated lungs. Before Thor or anyone else could react, that same breath of air was bursting back out of Loki's lungs in a blood curdling scream.

" GAAAAAAAH!" Loki's cried as he once dead being jolted back to life abruptly and he start flailing about wildly.

" HOLY FUCK!" Tony scream as he reared back in shock.

" Oh my God!" Steve swore as he gazed at Loki with wide eyes.

" Shit." Clint whispered, unable to saw more.

Bruce stood speechless with a telling green tint slowly trying to take over.

" You gotta be shitting me." Natasha mumbled with her eyes wide in astonishment.

" God have mercy!" Selvig said in horror at the sight of Loki flailing and struggling in clear agony.

Thor gazed down at Loki, utterly speechless as Loki started to scream out garbled words with his damaged tongue and his eyes unseeing of his true surroundings.

" NO I WILL NOT ATTACK MIDGARD!"

" BURN IN HELL EBONY MAW!"

" NOOOOO I'LL NEVER SERVE YOU THANOS! I'LL NEVER KNEEL BEFORE YOU!"

Whatever else Loki might have said turned into more inarticulate screams of pure agony as another burst of fiery green energy erupted from under the bandages that covered his hands.

Before their very eyes, the mottled blue tint seemed to evaporate from Loki, leaving behind only pale white skin. His wide red eyes melted away into brilliant green that stared unseeing at the sky, the mind behind them locked tightly in the grip of past terror.

" LOKI!" Thor screamed, and in the confusion, his hand twisted the rest of the way on the handled of the transport device before he could let go.

With a low hum the Tesseract activated, glowing bright blue and spreading fiery blue energy over Thor and a now seemingly very much alive Loki.

" Oh crap no wait!" Tony yelled and he made a futile attempt to reach Thor and Loki.

" AAAAAAHHHHH!" Loki screamed as his entire body arched in fresh agony, the green energy mingling with the Tesseract's blue.

" BROTHAAAAAA!" Thor screamed desperately as he and Loki dematerialized into the Tesseracts energy and then vanished completely, leaving behind nothing but air.

A deathly silence fell over Bethesda Terrace, everything completely still save for the soft summer breeze that passed through the open, empty space. Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and Erik all stood there completely rooted to the spot, none of them breathing, all of them trying to process the hellish scene that had just unfolded before them. It was a pale, wide eyed Tony who regained the ability to speak.

" Guys... What... the fuck... just happened?" He asked as he slowly turned his wide dark eyes to his teammates.

Naturally his question went unanswered.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 6

.

Clear blue eyes slowly fluttered open as sleep released its hold. With a soft sigh, Steve Rogers came back to awareness. The blond turned over onto his back and looked up at the clean, light blue ceiling of his bedroom.

It was early morning, he was in his bedroom at the newly rechristened Avenger's Tower, and there didn't appear to be any world ending disasters happening thus far. Steve pushed himself up into a sitting position and took a look around his bedroom. What had once been an empty space now had a more lived in feel. There was a special magnetic panel on the wall by the bedroom door were his famous vibranium shield hung. Behind his shield was a special panel in the way that could fold inward and take the shield with it straight to the special hangar bay Tony had built into the tower during its repair so that whenever there was an emergency that needed them to fly out on a quinjet, Steve's weapon of choice would be there waiting for him to pick it up. Steve's battle armor was kept in a special alcove on the floor directly beneath the new hanger, along with Natasha and Clint's armor ad weapons. Framed pictures hung from the wall or stood on the desk and the book shelves he had gotten and filled with everything from Shakespeare, to books on the arts, and even a few comics about the Avengers and himself. There was even a special edition Captain America Mad Libs book that Clint had gotten him for his birthday, a gag gift that had actually been a huge hit when they all tried it out at the party his teammates had surprised him with.

Steve smiled at the memory and the feeling that came with mattering that way to other people. When he turned to pick up his watch from the bedside table, he paused as his gaze fell on the two other items that rested on it besides his watch. One was an old style compass that rested open with the small black and white photo of a lovely dark haired woman pressed inside its top cover. The other was one of the sketchpads Tony had bought for him, the one he had started to draw in during his first sleepless night at the tower actually.

Steve reached for his watch and after he wore it around his wrist he sought out the compass first, reverently running his fingertips over the round edge of the lid. Steve's lips curved up into a small, warm smile as he looked a Peggy Carter's photo, remembering the fierce brunette who hd literally taken a shot at him when he had inadvertently pissed her off. Steve clear blue eyes then turned their attention to the sketchpad. The smile drained away from Steve's face as he reached out and picked up the sketchpad.

Steve slowly flipped the sketchpad open, gazing at the portrait of Loki he had sketched on his first night here. It had been nearly five months since that morning at the Bethesda Terrace in Central Park, five months since they had witnessed Loki come back to life just as Thor was about to activate the Tesseract to take him home with green energy bursting from his wounds and his mouth wide with screams of pure agony. Steve carefully flipped the page with the first portrait way to reveal a different sketch, this one of Thor holding Loki in his arms, Steve remembering the Thunderer's awful lamentation. The drawing after that was just Loki's eyes done two ways, one with deep crimson red, and the other with the iris' green. The sketches of Loki's eyes could not do them justice, for they had been even redder and greener than Steve could have ever imagined. No color on Earth could truly to them justice. The entire sketchpad was filled with such drawings of Loki. Some were based on the harsh reality of how Loki had been in death, and the Chituari's lie they had encountered, but most, like that very first portrait were born from Steve's imagination of what the true Loki was really like.

Five months had passed without any sign from Thor. The Avengers had absolutely no idea if Loki had even survived the journey back to Asgard via the Tesseract. It still haunted Steve even now, hearing Loki's screams, his words of defiance, and how he and Thor had basically melted away before their eyes in a swirl of blue, flame-like energy.

Steve carefully flipped the sketchpad back to the first portrait he had made of Loki. He lingered on it a moment, gazing at the face that still haunted his dreams and sparked a strange yearning in his heart. With a last look, Steve flipped the sketchpad shut and then set it back on its place of prominence beside the compass with Peggy's photo.

How novel was it that he could have feelings for a woman he had had the privilege of knowing in his own time, and then having feelings for an actual Norse god who he never got the chance to know properly at all in the present? How novel was it that what had once been anathema for him to even dare to contemplate, feelings for a person of the same sex, was now not so big a deal, especially here in his own birthplace?

The man out of time turned his gaze to the large windows and felt warmth spread through him as he gazed at New York as the skies above were bathed on the light of the slowly rising sun. During these last five months, New York City had proven its resilience as it had slowly but surely started recovering from the Chitauri invasion. Debris was still being cleared away, along with the lingering Chitauri leviathan bodies that had been too big to haul away all at once, but people were starting to rebuild what had been catastrophically destroyed.

It was all anyone could hope for really.

Pushing away the lingering tendrils of melancholy regarding a certain green eyed God of Mischief, Steve climbed out of bed and fixed his dark gray sheets with military precision before shuffling into the bathroom to take care of his morning ablutions.

He brushed his teeth and shaved before he headed out of the bathroom and made his way over to one of his closets. He pulled out a fresh gray workout shirt, a black hoodie, and black sweatpants from the drawers inside and then snatched up a pair of running shoes. Once he had everything on, he strode out of his bedroom. He made a quick stop in the kitchen area and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl he kept on his kitchen island before heading for the elevator.

"Good morning Captain Rogers." Jarvis greeted him ever faithfully.

"Morning Jarvis, you good?" Steve said with a smile as the elevator started to make his descent and he munched on his apple.

"All systems are functioning at optimum levels. I see you are heading out for a run this morning. Shall I order in breakfast?"Jarvis asked.

"Yes Jarvis, thank you. I'll be taking charge of lunch today though so no worries." Steve said.

"Understood sir." Jarvis acknowledged.

There was a beat of comfortable silence before Steve spoke with a frown.

"Is he still in his workshop Jarvis?" Steve asked knowingly.

"You would be correct Captain, Sir is in his workshop fabricating the latest variation of Ironman armor, this one designed to withstand Tsunami level water pressure." Jarvis replied, even sounding a bit long suffering himself.

Another development over the last five months was Tony's almost obsessive need to build and rebuild his suits, constantly upgrading or building from scratch. Steve wasn't all together sure but he believed that there was basically almost a legion of Ironman suits resting at the Malibu house where Tony had tons of space for them.

Steve tried his best to get Tony to rest and eat, but Tony had his father's stubbornness through and through, and sometimes it really was like pulling teeth.

"Don't worry Jarvis, I am planning on making lasagna today with Ma's secret recipe. That's bound to have even Tony come running for lunch at least." Steve assured as the elevator gently reached the ground floor.

"Wonderful Captain, have a good run sir." Jarvis said warmly enough.

"Thanks Jarvis." Steve said with a smile before he stepped out of the elevator. He tossed his apple core into the trashcan next to the elevator as he walked past.

He nodded to the security guards standing watch before he headed outside into the crisp Autumn morning air. With a light stretch, Steve took off down the street, which were quiet at this early hour. He had no particular destination in mind, no direction, Steve just ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but being sure not to plow into people or smash through store front windows like he had done right after his transformation and he had gone in pursuit of Dr. Erskine's killer.

For a solid twenty minutes Steve just ran aimlessly along the New York streets, passing shops and building that were just starting to open for the day. As he ran, all he could see before his very eyes were a pair of brilliant red eyes slowly morphing into an even more striking shade of green, gazing up unseeing at the sky but filled with pain and defiance.

By the time Steve came to a stop, he felt his heart slam to a stop as well as he found himself standing in none other than Central Park, just across the street from Bethesda Terrace, the exact spot his mind had been focused on throughout his whole morning jog. Steve was all for turning around and running as fast as his legs could carry him in the opposite direction, maybe all the way towards Hudson River itself when his eyes caught on to something unexpected.

There standing at the thick stone railing of the terrace that overlooked the walkway that led to the famous Angel of the Waters fountain was a man with his back to Steve. As Steve looked closer he saw that the man was tall and slender, dressed in what looked like an elegant and well-tailored black suit that hugged his stream-lined physique. The man had long hair the color of a glossy raven's wing that cascaded about his shoulders in soft, wavy curls.

For whatever reason, Steve felt his heart started to pound wildly against his sternum as he gazed at this unknown figure. Steve couldn't see his face, and every instinct inside him was telling him he needed to see the man's face. Letting out a shaky breath and not tearing his gaze from the man standing at the terrace railing, Steve stepped forward aiming to cross the street that went through the park so that people could drive by the terrace. He only got a step in before the loud honk of an oncoming car startled him. Steve reared back nimbly and let the car pass, sending an apologetic look at the man who sat behind the wheel as the driver passed. When he looked up, Steve felt his heart slam to a stop inside his chest again.

The man had vanished, the terrace stood empty as if it had all been a dream. Steve trotted across the street and made his way onto the terrace, looking around to see if he could spot the man. There was nothing, not even anyone walking away in the distance. I was like the man had just disappeared into thin air in the span of a blink. Steve reached out and leaned on the heavy stone of the terrace, handing his head in disappointment.

Memories of what had happened here five months ago rose up before his mind's eye. Steve turned and looked down at the empty spot at the center of the terrace, where Thor had knelt with Loki in his arms, preparing to use the tesseract to get them home to Asgard. The echoes of Loki's agonized screaming slammed through Steve's ears. With another shaky breath, Steve forced the horrid memories away and took another look around. Save for some park employees doing some lawn maintenance a few feet away, there was no one else there.

With a sigh, and a shake of his head Steve took one last, lingering look at the center of the terrace before he resumed his run, deciding to go through the park for a bit before he headed back home to the tower. As he ran, Steve didn't notice the striking yet incredibly sad green eyes that watched him till he disappeared from view all the way from the other side of the stone wall the surrounded the park.

By the time Steve got back to the tower, the sun was fully up and bathing everything in soft golden light. Still feeling a little frustrated at having lost the raven haired man at the terrace, Steve decided that a thorough workout was in order. When he got to the gym he saw that Clint and Natasha were already there. Natasha was lifting weights while Clint was doing pull up on one of the overhead bars.

"Morning you guys." Steve called as he walked into the room.

"Hey Cap." Clint greeted with a small grunt as he pulled himself up.

"Hi Steve." Natasha said as she set her weights down and started doing some stretches.

Steve smiled warmly at his teammate before he set about doing some light stretches as well. He then went over to the bench press and started putting a substantial amount of weights on the bar. Clint finished his set of pull ups and then nimbly jumped down, making his way over to the super soldier to be his spotter as Steve laid down on the bench and gripped the heavy bar.

With a soft grunt, Steve lifted the bar and started pumping it. His chest and arm muscles soon started to bulge from the exertion, the burn feeling good. After doing several reps that had even Clint wide-eyed, Steve set the bar down gently back in its place on the bench press and got up. As he wiped the press down with a sanitary wipe he looked his two teammates.

"Hey you guys wanna spar with me next?" He asked hopefully.

Clint and Natasha shared a look before they turned their eyes to the super soldier.

"Sure thing Cap." Clint said with eagerness while Natasha nodded.

The three of them headed over to the sparing square on the far end of the floor, affording a spectacular view of the city and the river. Steve stood facing off against Clint and Natasha on either side of him. There was a beat of charged silence and then Clint and Natasha were rushing forward to attack the super soldier.

Steve went on the defensive, blocking Clint's punch and deflecting Natasha's kick. He would feint and roll out of the way, keeping just out of reach when Clint tried to full on tackle him. He jumped when Natasha tried to sweep his legs out from under him and smoothly ducked when Clint aimed a roundhouse kick to his head.

Then Steve went on the offensive, though he held back on unleashing his full strength as he aimed punches and kicks at his teammates. Clint and Natasha both held their own, evading the blows that would have been crippling had they landed at full strength. The three of them spared for a good long while until they had really worked up a sweat, Clint and Natasha just a little more so seeing as to how Steve was who he was.

By the end of it the three of them were casually sprawled out on the mat covered floor, tired and maybe a little sore, but otherwise fine. From where she lay stretching her spine, hearing the satisfying cracks of her vertebrae, Natasha turned her hazel green eyes to Steve and notice that he was laying on his side with his gaze fixed on the windows that gave them their view of the city.

"You alright Steve?" She asked casually, Clint turning his gaze to the two of them where he lay on his front, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Steve turned his head to meet Natasha's gaze and nodded as he spoke.

"I am okay Natasha, I just went out for a run earlier and ended up going to Bethesda Terrace in the park." Steve explained.

Clint let out a profound sigh and nodded as he spoke.

"Still can't believe it's been months since we all saw Loki basically pop back to life." Clint said quietly before a fond little smile spread across his lips.

"You guys remember how Fury looked like his head was gonna explode? And how Pepper went ballistic when some news people tried to call us liars saying we had tried to fake Loki's death to help Thor out?" He asked.

Steve found his own lips curving up into a smile as he had remembered how Pepper had personally ripped one so called political pundit a new one on national TV for speaking ill of Loki, Thor, and the Avengers.

Not to just stand on the sidelines, Tony had actually been recording Thor's departure with the sunglasses he had been wearing, a prototype design for some smartglasses as he has started calling them. With Pepper and PR's help, the video of Loki coming to life and defiantly refusing to attack Midgard and curse out his captors was released to the public, further helping to sway people's minds that Loki truly had not been a willing participant in the invasion.

It had taken almost two months for the chaos to die down, but it did eventually as everyone's minds turned to mourning those who had been lost and rebuilding the city.

Steve, Clint, and Natasha spent a few moment minutes bantering, with Steve asking the two SHIELD agents about that recent mission to Istanbul to monitor possible HYDRA activity. Clint and Natasha had said that the Hydra activity was a bit of a bust, but they did mention that the coffee was fantastic.

Steve then took his leave and headed back up to his floor.

Once upstairs Steve headed straight to the bathroom, because a shower was well in order at this point. As he stripped off his sweat stained t-shirt, Steve paused as he caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes wracked over his muscular frame, and he remembered how a very different body used to greet him whenever he looked in the mirror.

80 some odd years.

With a shake of his head, Steve turned away from his reflection and focused on the task at hand. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and tossed them in the waiting hamper before he stepped into the standing shower. He pressed the buttons on the panel for an ideal lukewarm temperature and pressure setting and then hit the start button. Steve sighed as the water washed over him, reaching for the body wash. As he soaped himself up though, his mind inevitably turned on what he had seen this morning.

That tall man in the black suit with the long black hair who had been standing at the Bethesda Terrace.

Who was he?

Why had Steve's heart started racing when he had seen him?

How did he disappear so quickly?

What did it all mean? Did it mean anything at all?

Steve pushed these thoughts from his mind and focused on enjoying his morning shower.

Upstairs in the penthouse, Tony finally shuffled out of his own master bathroom, showered but still looking like death warmed over. He had spent another sleepless night coming up with new suits and upgrades, anything to keep the nightmares and the panic away. He wasn't alright, he knew he wasn't alright so he fell back on what he was sure of.

His ability to create.

Pepper was in California for a very important business conference but she would be back in a few days. He hated that he was keeping her at a distance again, like he had when the palladium poisoning had been slowly killing him, but what he was dealing with was on its own scale together. No one else could ever understand just what he had seen up there on the other side of the Chitauri portal.

He had seen it, and he had been finished. He had gone in truly believing he wouldn't come back out alive, only he had. He had fallen back to Earth somehow after losing consciousness and slammed back to awareness with an ear-shattering roar from the Hulk.

No one else could ever understand.

Tony got himself dressed in one of his favorite long sleeve Metallica shirts and black jeans, and went to see what Jarvis had ordered for breakfast.

Sweet, bagels and donuts from his favorite shops.

Downstairs in his lab, Bruce Banner sat gazing into one of the microscopes at a fragment of metal from one of the Doom bots they had collected after a skermish with the weirdly third-person dialoging villain a couple of weeks back.

As he looked over the fragment, Bruce reared back with a small gasp, not because he had discovered something profound, but because his other, bigger, greener, and angrier half suddenly grumbled very loudly in his head.

"Dr. Banner, are you alright?" Jarvis asked from above.

"Y-Yeah Jarvis, I am okay. The other guy isn't threatening to come out or anything, he just suddenly got on edge about something." Bruce explained as the green tint slowly drained from his features.

"Very well then, please come upstairs and partake in breakfast. It is unfortunately not one of Captain Roger's famous endeavors but there are bagels and donuts for Sir's favorite establishments." Jarvis said.

Bruce contemplated a moment before he pulled off his gloves and shut off his microscope.

"I could use some breakfast, and the other guy wants donuts." Bruce said as he shrugged off his lab coat and headed for the elevator.

A few minutes later found all of the Avengers gathered in the penthouse kitchen, enjoying bagels and donuts. Steve himself chose to indulge in some donuts and chuckled warmly at the good-natured ribbing he got from Tony and Clint as a result. While there were subtle looks of concern sent Tony's way, for the most part everyone just enjoyed breakfast together.

After breakfast, Tony inevitably headed back down to his workshop despite Clint's attempt to get him to join him and Natasha in watching the Star Trek The Original Series marathon that was while Bruce headed back down to his lab to keep researching the Doom bot fragment. Steve watched a couple of episodes of Star Trek too out of curiosity, immediately loving the character called Uhura, before he headed into the kitchen to get started on the prep he needed to do for the lasagna.

Several hours later, after getting through a good chunk of the first season and growing fond of Spock as well, Steve went to go pull the lasagna he had promised out of the oven. Steaming and with the wondrously melted cheese golden brown and bubbling on top, Steve carefully set the hot pan down on top of the stove to allow it to cool a little. The rich smell of garlic and herbs soon began to fill the entire penthouse.

"That smells fantastic Cap!" Clint called all the way from the living room, Steve chuckling as he asked Jarvis to let Tony and Bruce know that lunch was ready.

True to his predictions, Tony Stark tore himself away from what he was working on in his workshop and came running at the mention of Steve's lasagna. Bruce too for that matter.

Once again everyone was gathered in the penthouse to enjoy a communal meal. They were all just about to head to the kitchen to enjoy Steve's cooking when there was a low rumble of thunder outside.

"Hey Jarvis, what there supposed to be rain today?" Tony asked with a frown as he watched the skies over New York rapidly darken.

Bruce felt the Hulk roar within his psyche, a growl of warning escaping him as he noticed the thunder clouds gathering.

"No sir, according to all weather reports today's forecast was clear skies. This sudden change in weather does not appear to be natural." Jarvis replied.

"Then what are we dealing with?" Natasha asked to everyone really.

No sooner had she said these words, there was a blinding white light outside on the penthouse balcony followed by an otherworldly roar.

"Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed as he shielded his eyes.

"What in the crap!" Clint yelled, wishing he had his weapons on him.

Steve squinted his eyes and noticed that the blinding white light had started to shimmer in a myriad of colors, like a prism.

Then just as quickly as it had come, the beam of light simply vanished in a shimmer of different hues. When the light was completely gone, the Avengers as one stood completely shocked by the sight that greeted them.

A tall, blond haired man was standing outside on the balcony, with his striking red cape billowing in the wind and a large hammer in his hand.

"Thor!" Steve exclaimed, instantly recognizing the God of Thunder.

"Point Break's back!" Tony said excitedly as the Avengers all rushed to the doors leading out to the balcony to greet their long absent teammate.

The Norse god stood with his long blond hair braided to keep it out of his face, and his armor had changed since they had last seen him, looking more old Viking-like in design but no less impressive.

Thor smiled warmly if tiredly at his friends, the symbol left behind by the Bifrost still sizzling beneath his boots on Tony's balcony. As he shared handshakes and hugs with his teammates, this fact did not go unnoticed by Tony.

"Dude, did you just burn a viking symbol into my balcony?" He asked incredulously as he gingerly poked at the still sizzling marks with his sneaker covered toes.

Thor sent Tony a sheepish and apologetic look as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forgive me Man of Iron, when the Bifrost is used, we usually end up landing of bare ground or grass. I had not known the Bifrost could land so precisely on your tower." Thor explained.

There was so much Steve wanted to say, so much he wanted to know from Thor, the chief of which was Loki. Instead, Steve shoved his own desires away and smiled warmly at the Thunderer as he spoke.

"Are you hungry Thor?" Steve asked as a warm smile spread across his face.

"After all, you touched down just in time for lunch." Steve asked.

The grin that lit up Thor's face, though not as brilliant as it was capable of being, managed to temporarily chase away the weariness that clung to Thor's face. It was reply enough.

Lunch was a smashing success, with everyone basically devouring Steve's lasagna. There was literally an almost clean pan by the end of it. All throughout the meal everyone's eyes went to Thor, all of them wanting to ask Thor what had happened immediately after that fateful morning five months ago, but they refrained. The man was eating and it was a meal to be enjoyed. Whenever Thor would ask them about how they had been during these long five months, they answered with honesty.

The Avengers were bonafide protectors of Earth now. They got called in for all sorts of things, like dealing with a slew of new super villains, helping out with rescue missions that needed all hands on deck, making special appearances at charity events to raise money for the victims of the Chitauri attack, going up against HYDRA in coordinations with SHIELD, but thankfully nothing as big as the Chitauri invasion had been.

Once the meal was eaten and the plates and utensils cleared away, they all migrated to the living room area.

"Friend Steve, that was a most wonderful meal. I thank you all for your hospitality, but as I am sure you've all realized, I am not here merely to reunited with you." Thor said quietly.

"Figured as much Point Break, so what's going?" Tony asked.

At that moment, before Thor could speak, Jarvis's voice sounded.

"Pardon the interruption everyone but just to inform you, Director Fury has just called, desiring a video conference. Shall I put him through?" The AI asked.

No one was surprised that Fury was calling, word of Thor's unexpected arrival no doubt spreading like wildfire.

"Put him through Jarv." Tony said with a sigh.

A few moments later Jarvis was projecting a holographic image of the Director of SHIELD himself, looking as stern and no-nonsense as ever, sitting behind his desk at the SHIELD office in Washington DC.

"Mr. Odinson." Fury said formally.

"Director Fury." Thor replied with a nod as a definite tension filled the room.

"It's been more than five months since you and your suddenly alive again younger sibling were dematerializing in a swirl of blue energy in Central Park. What have you been up to?" Fury asked lightly, belaying the true gravity of the situation.

Thor looked around the room at the many eager looks his friends were giving him and let out a sigh.

"To answer the main question, yes my brother lives. He came back to life and he survived the journey back to Asgard despite the unspeakable amount of agony he was in." Thor said somberly.

Steve felt this strange rush of relief wash over him, but it was quickly replaced with concern at the haunted look that filled Thor's face.

"What happened to him Thor?" Clint asked quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Thor began to recount what had happened immediately after they had transported out of Midgard.

Chaos, that was the best way to describe it. Terrifying chaos. When he and Loki had rematerialized, they had found themselves smack in the middle of their mother Frigga's rose garden. Loki had screamed even louder, yet again refusing to attack Midgard, refusing to obey the one called Thanos, but he had started shouting other names as well.

He told one called Corvus Glaive to go phallate himself, proclaimed his ever lasting hatred for one called Obsidian Cull, and named one Proxima Midnight as an ugly horn headed bitch, all the while with his eyes still not seeing that he was safe in the arms of his brother and struggling wildly with his broken and dislocated limbs to try and get away.

Frigga had come running, stunned beyond belief to see he youngest son alive, but it such a bad state. The Allmother had rushed forward and tried to calm her child down, but with his head wound and other wounds glowing with green magic, Loki's damaged brain could not see reason. To keep him from injuring himself further, Frigga had been forced to cast a sleeping spell over Loki.

Once Loki had slumped unconscious in Thor's arm, his brother and his mother had rushed him to the palace healing wing, where Odin joined them, he too stunned to see his youngest son unconscious but breathing in his older son's arms. More chaos had reigned as Loki's family had rushed him inside, where the head healer Eir had done all in her power to stabilize the newly resurrected second Prince of Asgard.

With the help of the Soul Forge, Eir had been able to determine that fragments that had been left behind in Loki's head wound had somehow blocked the main channels of Loki's magic within his brain, and that with the fragments gone, Loki's magic had surged back to life and was attempting to heal all of his injuries in one fell swoop. There was no way that his body would be able to survive the strain so they had to come up with a way to slow Loki's magic down so that it would heal him in sections.

"So you see my friends, my brother is alive because of the care you showed him. Especially you Steve Rogers. Had it not been for you pulling out the largest fragment from Loki's brain, his magic would have died off eventually. You saved him." Thor said as he sent a look of such gratitude towards Steve, the super soldier could scarcely breathe.

Loki was alive because of _him_? Because he had been able to pull the last and largest fragment free from Loki's brain?

Steve couldn't process this monumental truth.

"What happened after that Thor?" Fury asked quietly, looking a little less severe than he had when he had first called.

Thor took a deep breath and began to explain.

"The most grievous injury Loki had was the wound to his head that had cleaved his skull. Mother, Father, and Eir used their combined magic to heal the damage to Loki's brain and skull so that Loki's magic would not be drained trying to heal it on its own. Afterwards, Eir started to give Loki potions that would help replenish his magic and his emaciated body to make the healing process easier for him. He stayed unconscious for several weeks as his fingers and toes regenerated first, then the lesser wounds and bruises on his body." Thor said before his expression crumbled a bit.

"I had hoped to spare mother from seeing what had been carved into Loki's back, from knowing the violations he had suffered but she saw it all when she insisted on redressing Loki's wounds herself. I tried to stop her, I did, but she's our mother." Thor said with a helpless shrug. Then with a shuddering breath he continued.

"When she... When she saw what the Chitauri had done to Loki she just grew deathly quiet and pale. She backed away and stood there unmoving, her eyes never leaving my brother's back. Then the entire palace started to shake around us." Thor said with a haunted look in his eyes as he remembered his mother's petrifying rage.

"Mother's eyes flared with raw magic as she started roaring. I had never seen her so angry in my _entire life_." Thor all but whispered, sounding and looking like a little boy rather than a full-fledged Norse god.

"Thor do you need a minute?" Steve asked quietly as he reached out and gripped the Thunderer's shoulder gently.

"No my friend, I shall continue." Thor said shaking his head. With a deep breath, Thor carried on with his harrowing tale.

"Mother would have split the entire palace in half if she had continued. When Father arrived, he and I both held onto her and did our best to calm her. Mother just kept roaring as tears started to fall from her eyes. She then just collapsed into my arms and stared off at nothing while she asked Father why he hadn't told her, why he had kept the full extent of what had happened to Loki from her. She finally fainted from the strain and I had to carry her to one of the healing beds so that Eir could tend to her. The palace was in shambles, everyone was terrified, and when I looked to my Father he was standing over Loki, just staring at the wounds on his back." Thor explained, needing to pause here a moment.

He looked around the room at the stricken faces of his friend, even Fury looking somber at the recount of Frigga's reaction.

With a crooked, humorless smile Thor continued.

"Our father is the King of Asgard, for as long as I have known life, he has been this infallible, strong person. In that moment when I saw him gazing at my brother's back, I no longer saw that unbreakable King. I saw father as a man, a completely devastated man who couldn't even concentrate on his magic enough to try and heal my brother's back himself. He knew of the state by brother would be in, our gatekeeper Heimdall no doubt told him, but I believe seeing it all for himself, seeing the wounds was just too much. Father could not even summon a simple healing spell at that point, and I knew not what to do or who to go to first."

Thor swiped at his eyes before he continued.

"As the days passed, by brother's body slowly healed while he slept. All of Asgard was abuzz with the news that he was alive and that he had not willingly carried out the attack on Midgard." Thor said, before his eyes darkened and his face grew mutedly angry.

"There were those who proclaimed that it was all some trick on Loki's part, that he faked his own death and joined the Chitauri willingly, and that it was all just a farce to avoid punishment. Even the Lady Sif, one of my closest friends from childhood would not believe in my brother's innocence. She kept on bringing up how he had gotten me banished to Midgard in the first place, how he had tried to usurp the throne for himself and destroy all of Jotunheim after learning that he himself was a Frost Giant. Again and again she brought up how he had sent the Destroyer to New Mexico to kill me and very well would have had I not proven myself worthy of wielding Mjolnir again."

"Sounds like a real pleasant gal." Tony quipped flatly while Steve noticed that Thor looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Thor what's going on? Wasn't that what happened before we all came together to stop the Chitauri invasion?" Steve asked.

Thor sniffled and shook his head before he swallowed thickly and composed himself.

"My friends, the Chitauri's lie about my brother goes far beyond what you experienced in the invasion. It would not be enough for me to just explain, I must show you." Thor said before he reached under the collar of his armor and pulled out a flat gleaming silver amulet with intricate runes carved into it.

"This amulet is a memory repository, enchanted with powerful magic to hold collective memories to create a cohesive vision. If you would allow me, I shall show all of you what Loki's truth really is." Thor said gravely as he pulled the chain on which the amulet hung up over his head and held it up for all of them to see.

"Go ahead Thor, show us." Natasha said firmly, the others all nodding or murmuring their ascent, including Fury.

Taking a deep breath of his own, Thor brought the amulet close to his lips and spoke.

"Opna." He said softly as he held the amulet flat in his palm.

In the next instant, the amulet began to glow pure white with magic. Then in the blink of an eye, the Avengers found themselves no longer city in Tony's living room. They were instead in the hallway outside the healing wing of the Asgardian Palace with Fury's holographic face floating in the same spot that it had been in the living room, all of them still sitting in a semi-circle like that had been.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday." Fury said as he looked around, clearly seeing the same thing the Avengers were seeing in his office, even though on screen nothing appeared out of place at all.

"I take it your office doesn't look like your office anymore sir?" Clint asked for everyone.

"No Agent Barton, it definitely does not." Fury confirmed.

"My friends do not be afraid, you are in a cohesive projection of my parents' and my own memories combined. You need only sit and observe." Thor explained.

A few moments later Thor and a white haired man with armor and an eyepatch, whom they assumed was Odin came into view, walking side by side towards the door to the hallway.

"Father, Eir tells us that Loki has healed fully, but do you think it wise to wake him now?" The Thor of the memories asked.

"Eir and your mother have both been tending to him, if they are sure that waking him at this point is safe, then let it be so. If not, we will place Loki back into the healing sleep once more." Odin declared before he and Thor made their way into the Healing wing.

The Avengers all sat up in anticipation of seeing the real Loki again for the first time in months, none of them knowing what to expect.

They watched as Thor and Odin made their way past the main ward and into the more private wing where Frigga and Eir were waiting for them before a set of arched silver laden doors.

Thor greeted his mother with a tight hug, and Eir a bow. Together with his mother and father, Thor waited for Eir to open the door and then lead them in.

When the private room was revealed to them, Steve felt like a bolt of lightening had struck him dead center in his heart as he finally beheld Loki.

The emaciated and tortured body they had tended to was gone, and instead there lay a healthy looking, living and breathing man with perfect, unbruised skin that was fair rather than deathly pale, and his hair falling about his shoulders in soft ebony waves. His face was fuller and healthier, though his cheekbones retained their prominence. He lay on a plush looking bed, wearing what looked like thin white Asgardian robes.

Steve felt like a bolt of lightening lanced through his whole heart as he beheld the real Loki.

"Hey, his fingers are okay." Clint said with a slightly wobbly smile, and indeed Loki's hands were pale and his fingers long and elegant once more instead of broken, bruised, or missing all together, even his pinky that had been savagely bitten off.

"His toes came back as well." Thor said with a crooked smile to the Archer.

"You're brother's a not too shabby looking dude Point Break." Tony commented with a mischievous look, earning a soft chuckle from Thor that faded far too quickly for anyones like.

Natasha for her part did her admiring silently, agreeing with Tony for once.

Even from where he sat observing in his office in DC, Nick Fury had to admit the difference between the real Loki and the Chitauri Puppet was night and day. This man looked nothing like the psycho they had fought against. Though he would never say it out loud, Fury found himself in agreement with Stark for once.

The real Loki was indeed quite striking.

Back in the cohesive memory, the Avengers watched as Odin spoke to his wife, asking her to lift the powerful sleeping spell she had cast over Loki when he and Thor had first returned to Asgard.

Frigga made her way over to the bed where her youngest son lay, looking barely composed as she slowly leaned down and gently placed her warm hand over his forehead. They watched as she closed her eyes and started to speak under her breath, murmuring what they assumed were Asgardian words of magic.

Thor and Odin drew closer as well, Thor coming to kneel on the floor on Loki's other side looking painfully unsure as to what was going to happen, while Odin stood stoically at the foot of the bed, gazing at his youngest son with silent anticipation shining in his single blue eye.

The Avengers themselves scarcely breathed as they watched the glow from Frigga's hand gently spread from Loki's forehead to the rest of his body. For several seconds he glowed a gentle gold before the magic faded away like morning dew against the sun.

They watched as a small frown formed a crease between Loki's dark brows, the second Prince scrunching his face up and humming softly as he slowly came back to awareness. His eyes fluttered open momentarily before shutting quickly against the bright morning light that was streaming into the room.

"L-Loki?" The Thor in the memory asked tentatively as he leaned in closer.

The moment his voice sounded, Loki's eyes shot wide open, and he sat bolt upright with a soft gasp, startling his family, and startling the Avengers. They watched as Loki's already wide eyes grey impossibly wider as they fell on Odin who was standing before him.

If Steve had thought Loki was breathtaking while he had slept, the only way the super soldier could describe the Second Prince of Asgard now that he was awake was that he was truly magnificent now. Steve quickly shook himself of these distracting thoughts as he watched on with the others.

Loki gawked at Odin for several long moments before a warm, familiar had settling gently on his shoulder had him turning his eyes to his right to find a tearful Thor smiling shakily at him. A smaller hand settling on top of his head had Loki turning and looking up to see Frigga with happy tears streaming down her face. Loki unabashed stared at his family, unable to utter a word and seemingly not knowing who to address first.

"I-Is this real?" He finally croaked, his voice rough from disused as he continued to look between his family members in disbelief.

"Yes my brother, this is real. You are in Asgard, you are safe." Thor assured softly as he let go of Loki's shoulder to hold the side of his neck in that familiar gesture between them.

Loki let out a shaky breath, his face crumbling in relief. The Avengers all thought he'd lunge forward and finally hug his brother or something along those lines, but something completely different happened. They all watched as Loki quickly composed himself and sat up ramrod straight. He looked to Thor with respect and brought his hand up and over his check in a salute before he curved his spine and bowed his head.

"Thank you my King." He said he said formally.

They watched Thor's eyes grow impossibly wide and his jaw fall open in utter astonishment. From where she stood, Frigga brought her other hand up and covered her mouth, and from where he stood, Odin's one eye was actually wide and his expression slack with severe shock.

The equally shocked Avengers all turned their eyes to the present Thor and saw that he had tears streaming from his eyes and the most pained expression on his face.

"Thor?" Bruce asked.

Thor shook his head and spoke.

"He thought I had been crowned King like I was supposed to." Thor said brokenly.

When everyone turned their attention back to the memories, Odin had stepped around the bed and come to stand before Loki, finally reaching out and gripping his youngest son's shoulders.

"Loki my son, I am still King of Asgard, your brother remains Crown Prince." He explained quietly.

Loki looked up sharply, both at his father's touch, and his words.

"Wha?... But I... I was getting ready for the ceremony... Someone seized me from behind and then everything went dark and when I woke up I was... The Chit..."

Loki trailed off, his eyes losing all focus as undoubtedly the memories of what happened on the other side of the void rose up and made themselves mercilessly know. Loki let out this guttural, bloodcurdling groan before he scrambled away from Thor and Odin, making his way to the foot of the bed and leaning over the wooden frame as he started to violently empty the contents of his stomach out onto the floor.

Frigga rushed to Loki's side, pulling his long hair way from his face and holding it up while Eir quickly grabbed the rubbish pail by the door and held it for the Second Prince as he vomited. Thor almost seemed to collapse onto the floor by Loki's bed, all the color completely drained from his face. Odin stood staring at his youngest son as through he had never seen him before, his blue eye wide and his own face pale enough to almost match his white hair.

Tony flinched but didn't look away, Steve winced while Bruce held his head in his hands. Natasha was as stoic as ever, and Fury looked composed, though his mind was racing a mile a minute at Loki's words. It was Clint who spoke, looking pale and shaky as he turned to Thor.

"Thor, Loki just described what it was like to get taken over by the Mind stone. Believe me, I know." Clint said firmly.

"How would he know what it was like when as far as we know he was dead and his body was being controlled the entire time of the Chitauri invasion?"

Thor met Clint's gave and shook his head as he spoke.

"All will be revealed friend Hawkeye, as I mentioned before, the Chitauri's lie was far reaching, even more so that any of us could have ever imagined." Thor answered ominously.

By the time Loki had finished violently gagging, Thor had come and taken over for Eir in holding the pail while the Chief Healer had used a spell to quickly clean up the mess on the floor. Odin went and retrieved the pitcher of water that stood on the bedside table and filled the accompanying class, bringing it over to his shaking youngest son.

"Here my son, rinse out your mouth." He said quietly as he brought the glass to Loki's colorless lips.

Loki parted his lips and took a gulp of water, swirling it around his mouth to get rid of the acrid taste of regurgitation before spitting out it into the bucket. He did it two more times before he let out a deep exhale and nodded. Thor put the pail down on the floor, wincing at an inadvertent glance at its contents. When he straightened up, he found himself summarily tackled in a hug that nearly bent the armor around his chest and shoulder.

"Brother." Loki whispered as he closed his eyes and buried his face into Thor's neck.

Thor stood stunned for a few moments before he reached up and carefully wrapped his arms around Loki, afraid that he might actually hurt his brother.

"Brother." Thor whispered back as he too buried his face into Loki's shoulder, his confusion and apprehension regarding Loki's earlier words receding to the background as he felt the full joy of having his little brother back wash over him.

The Avengers watched Thor and Loki's reunion with smiles, even Fury looking glad, as much as he allowed himself to anyway.

Steve caught Tony subtly wiping something from his eye when they watched Loki hug Frigga next, all of them seeing for themselves how much Loki loved his mother as he tenderly wiped at her tears. Frigga was no exception as she showered her boy's entire face with kisses. When Odin stepped forward, Loki didn't tackle him as he did his brother and mother. He looked like he was about to salute and bow to his father formally when Odin reached out and took Loki's face in his hands. The Avengers watched as a look of naked surprise spread across Loki's face as Odin held him and stroked his hands over his dark ebony hair.

It was quite clear that Loki was not used to such gestures of affection from his father, and for some odd reason, this pained Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Steve in a way they did not expect.

The memory ended with Loki tearfully smiling, safe in the arms of his family. Everything faded to black and all eyes turned to the somber looking Thor who sat among them. With a sigh, Thor leaned is elbows on his knees and spoke.

"That was what happened when Loki first awoke from the healing sleep. It was about a week later when Father asked him if we could see his memories. The people were growing restless for news of my brother and Asgard's court wanted answers." Thor said, his face twisting in quiet anger.

"Contrary to popular belief I am not so much of an oaf as to not be able to read between the lines, they all just wanted to know why the "Traitorous Trickster" was being treated with such care." Thor spat with disgust.

With a sense of foreboding, the team and Fury turned their attention back to the memories, watching as the blank black slate shifted and swirled into clear images once more.

The Avengers and Fury were stunned when they found themselves in a vast golden hall with a ceiling that seemed to stretch towards the heavens itself, and seemed to have literally the whole populace of Asgard in attendance.

There sitting on the ornate golden throne at the very head of the hall was Odin, dressed in his armor but without his signature horned and winged helmet. In his hands he held a gleaming golden staff. Beside him stood Frigga, dressed in a dark green gown with gold accents. Her youngest sons colors. As they observed her, they could all see that Frigga was trying her best not to let anger show on her face. She kept sending pointed looks at Odin who seemed to be avoiding her eyes all together. On one side of the dais upon which the great throne stood, were a group of men and woman in stately robes, no doubt the members of Odin's council of advisors. On the other side of the dais stood four Asgardian warriors. One was a rotund man with auburn hair and gold and brown armor who looked like he wanted to sink into the ground. Next to him was a severe looking Asian man with silver and blue armor who's expression was unreadable. Beside him was a younger, handsome blond man wearing light blue and gold armor with a thin rapier-like sword at his belt. This blond man looked entirely uncomfortable and kept glancing worriedly at the woman who stood beside him. The woman had green eyes and dark hair and was wearing silver and dark red armor. The expression on her face was one of angry determination.

The entire hall was murmuring, like a giant hive of bees.

Odin then lifted the spear, bringing the end of it down onto the dais, the sound somehow reverberating through the entire hall. At once, everyone fell silent. Odin took a deep breath and then spoke, his voice amplified to echo through the entire hall.

"We are gathered here today so that all of Asgard may know the truth. The royal family had been through a most dreadful ordeal. Many of you believe that my youngest son Prince Loki went mad and tried to usurp the throne of Asgard for himself, that he engineered Prince Thor's failed coronation and later banishment. You further believe that he deceived his family by falling into the void to die, only to align himself with the Chitauri and lead their armies to attack and conquer Midgard. Even still, you believe he feigned death yet again to avoid punishment now that he had been returned to Asgard." Odin said neutrally while Frigga stood beside him grinding her teeth and glaring at anyone who caught her eye.

Odin's own eye hardened as he looked upon his subjects and spoke.

"Well I say unto you now, upon my honor as your King, my son Loki is innocent of all he stands accused of, and there is incontrovertible proof." Odin declared.

There was an immediate uproar as the crowd all spoke at once. The Avengers could hear things like "Liar", "Traitor", "Deceitful Trickster", and "Cast an evil spell on the Allfather" amidst the din.

Odin raised his spear and brought it down hard on the dais, actually cracking the marble as an almighty "thud" sounded through the hall and silenced everyone once again.

"Prince Loki has agreed to have his memories of his ordeal shown to you all, here and now in this hall, and I have asked Thyra, our strongest mind healer to act as neutral spell-castor, so that there can be no doubt as to what you shall see. People of Asgard, do you agree to such terms?" He boomed, as Frigga clenched her fists in quiet rage.

Bruce turned wide eyes to the present Thor while the hall roared with ascent around them.

"Please tell me you guys didn't project Loki's entire ordeal for all of Asgard to see. Please tell me you didn't put his trauma on display." He said softly.

Thor averted his gaze and hung his head in shame as he spoke.

"My friends, please believe me when I say that I fell to my knees and begged Loki not to go through with this travesty. I begged him not to put himself through such unnecessary suffering, that it did not matter what the rest of Asgard thought, that father, mother, and I believed him and that would be enough. But Loki would not stand for it. He wanted all of Asgard to know everything he went through, _every damn thing_. He wanted them to know that he was no traitor, not to Asgard, and most definitely not to me." Thor said brokenly.

From where he sat, Fury's eye was actually wide with shock at the revelation of what Loki had been willing to do to prove his innocence.

Steve felt horror course through him at what was about to unfold, and a look at his fellow Avengers told him that they were no better.

The sound of doors opening with a resounding crack had all eyes turning back to the memory. A few moments later Thor and Loki appeared from the hallway that led into the great hall on Odin's right. Loki stood tall, wearing gold, green, and black armor that was different from all other outfits the Avengers had seen him in, his green cape billowing around him and his hair loose and free about his shoulders. Beside him Thor looked pale and deeply angry, glaring at everyone in side as he walked with Mjolnir at his belt, his red cape billowing behind him, and his arm firmly around his brother's shoulders in a sign of clear solidarity.

Thor nodded to the Warriors three while Loki kept his gaze straight ahead and defiant, not acknowledging anyone. When his eyes fell on the Lady Sif, Thor's eyes grew impossibly harder as he sent her a silent, deeply scathing look. Sif looked pained but clenched her jaw and gazed back defiantly at Thor, with a hint of pleading, as if trying to get him to see that he was making a mistake in trusting the vile Trickster.

Loki and Thor made their way to stand before their parent, Thor reluctantly letting go of Loki as they both bowed before Odin and Frigga.

"Allfather, Allmother." They said in unison.

Frigga's anger left her momentarily, her eyes growing overbright with untold heartache as she gazed down at her boys. Odin himself was silent for a long moment before he nodded his head.

"My sons." He said gravely.

Then he raised Gungnir and sent an echoing reverberation through the hallway once more as he spoke.

" Come forth, she who is tasked with the presentation of my son's memories." Odin ordered.

From the other hallway that led into the Great Hall on Odin's other side a tiny, grandmotherly woman walked in, wearing a dark blue long sleeve dress and her pure white hair done in intricate braid-work about her head. She made her way to stand before the dais and bowed before Odin and Frigga.

"My King, My Queen." She said, her voice amplified for all to hear.

"Mistress Thyra, do you swear before your King, you Queen, your Princes, and all of Asgard, that you shall carry out the task appointed to you with all diligence, fairness, and care? Do you swear that you will not cast any spell to taint or alter the memories you are tasked with projecting? Above all, do you swear on pain of death that you will not cause any harm to befall the youngest child of your king and queen?" Odin asked, his voice booming and holding no room for anything less than absolute fealty.

The air grew charged with an ancient magic, the magic of a true oath to the royalty of Asgard.

"I swear to you my King and my queen that I will perform my task with all diligence, fairness, and care. I swear that I will not cast any such spell that would taint or alter the memories of his royal highness Prince Loki. I swear above all else that I will not cause any harm to befall the youngest child of my king and queen and take all care of his well-being." Thyra said firmly. She then turned to Thor and Loki.

"I swear to you my princes, I shall take all care of your mind and body Prince Loki." She said as she bowed to Thor and Loki.

Loki nodded wordlessly in acknowledgment while a pale Thor looked like he just wanted to grab his little brother and physically take him away from the hall and this mockery of learning the truth.

The air crackled and hummed as the oaths bound by magic were struck. When everything grew still again, the Avengers watched as Thor reached out and held the sides of his brother's neck as he spoke.

"Loki please, do not do this. I will kneel before you in front of everyone if I have to, just please don't go through with this." He pleaded.

Loki reached up and gripped Thor's wrists tightly, gazing at his brother with fondness in his sad green eyes as he shook his head.

"No brother, I must do this. My own honor has been stained by what the Chitauri did. Let all of Asgard see what was done to me, let them all know where my loyalty lies." Loki said, his eyes momentarily glancing past Thor to rest on Sif, who glared back at him with disgust and defiance. Volstagg looked to the second prince with begrudging respect, Hogun's eyes were perpetually unreadable, and Fandral looked deeply worried, a far cry from the normally confident and smiling way he usually was.

Loki turned to face his mother and father, nodding to them and sending Frigga a reassuring look that finally had the queen breaking as tears started to stream down her face. Taking a deep breath, Loki sank to one knee before Odin and spoke.

"I am ready my King, let this kingdom know my truth." Loki said loudly.

Steve felt his stomach roll violently as he watched all of this happen. Tony's face had gone gray with silent rage, while Natasha had her fists clenched tightly. Bruce's face had a telling green tint and Clint was stock still with his eyes like chips of ice. From where he sat at his desk in DC, Fury crossed his arms over his chest and waited with his jaw clenched.

They watched as Mistress Thyra stepped in front of Loki, turning to nod wordlessly to Odin and Frigga before she reached out and pressed her fingertips to Loki's temples. She started to quietly murmur the necessary incantations.

There was a bright flash of light and then like one of Jarvis' holograms, an image appeared, large enough for the entire great hall to see.

The first memory they saw was of Loki himself, staring back at them from a mirror as he adjusted the gauntlet on his wrist, dressed in an ornate set of gold, green, and brown armor. Atop his head was his signature horned helmet, gleaming in the light and he looked even more painfully young. They then saw Loki's hands themselves and realized that they were seeing his memories from his point of view.

The realization made everything all the more worse for the Avengers. It was a front row seat to something they truly did not want to witness.

They watched Loki give himself a final once over and speak.

"The day has finally come, my brother shall be king." He said quietly to his own reflection. A smile spread across his face, if tainted by sadness.

From where he sat in observance, Thor had to shut his eyes, a pained expression on his face one more at his brother's words. He had already seen all that had unfolded once before, now this was punishment he felt he rightly deserved for failing his brother.

In the memory within a memory, the Avengers and Fury watched as Loki was about to turn away from the mirror when suddenly there was a glow of blue, misty light and then there was a hideous, bat-like creature materializing behind Loki and grinning at him with pure evil. Before he could react, the creature grabbed him in a brutal head-lock, yanking Loki almost clean off his feet and clamping a boney hand over his mouth to prevent him from crying out. Loki struggled wildly, his hand glowing green with incoming magic.

"Oh my God." Clint breathed as he and the other watched the creature quickly pull out the Chitauri staff with the Mind stone glowing its dreadful blue.

"You have heart." The creature said with his grin widening, showing off jagged teeth as he pressed the tip of the spear to the center of Loki's chest.

For Clint it was like reliving the nightmare all over again, only this time it was the person that he himself had blamed in the beginning.

Steve felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he watched the Mind stone take hold of Loki, its blue energy seeping into Loki, leaching through his veins and into his head, his eyes going from green to unnatural blue as he stopped struggling. The creature set him down and he stood to attention, his expression completely vacant.

The creature stepped around to eye his handy work and then frowned when he say Loki's unnatural blue eyes.

"Hey Ebony Maw, you got any way for me to turn his eyes back to their color. With that shade of blue they are gonna know something's off the moment he steps out of the room." The creature said, addressing this Ebony Maw at some place unseen.

"Leave it to me." Loki said, his voice sounding off and not his own as an equally alien smirk pulled up the corners of his lips, his blue eyes closing under his puppet master's will.

When Loki's eyes opened again, they were back to being green so that none were the wiser.

"You've done your part Corvus Glaive, we're playing the long game after all. Leave it to me to cause the chaos and get rid of a few annoyances, mainly the old one eyed king and his arrogant blond brat." Whoever was controlling Loki said with Loki's voice and a grotesque grin on Loki's face.

The creature, now revealed to be Corvus Glaive nodded with a smirk before activating a button on his gauntlet and disappearing in another burst of blue energy.

The one controlling Loki lifted his hands and flexed them before speaking.

"I am going to have so much fun with you, pretty little prince." The puppet master said before he made Loki's body walk out of his room and off towards the weapons vault where he would start his chaos by creating a portal to Jotunheim that would allow the three frost giants to enter Asgard and interrupt Thor's coronation.

The Avengers and Fury all turned their gazes to Thor in stunned silence, barely being able to process what they had just seen. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Thor met the many gazes leveled on him and spoke.

"So you see my friends, my brother's suffering started long before I lost him to the void. It was the Chitauri who caused my coronation to go awry and manipulated me into going to Jotunheim, banking on my own foolishness and father banishing me. They even made up the farce of my brother going mad after finding out he was adopted, and a frost giant. It was all just a game to them, a game they played with my brother's life!" Thor shouted.

And indeed, that was exactly how Loki's memories played out, the prince not even truly awake as his body was used to create as much chaos as possible. When the people in the crowd, and especially a few members of Odin's council tried to make a fuss about Loki's true heritage of being revealed to be that of a Frost Giant, they were cowed by a single, united look from Odin, Frigga, and Thor, who made it quite clear that Loki was their son and brother, Jotun and all. This first act culminated in everyone watching from "Loki's" point of view as he dangled from the edge of the broken bifrost bridge, hanging on to Gungnir and making a final, "desperate" appeal to Odin for acceptance and approval.

When Odin said 'No Loki' the Puppet master was gleeful as he made Loki's fingers let go of the spear, Thor's desperate scream filling the entire hall as Loki's body fell into the void.

What came next was a chaotic cacophony of roars and whistles, the many hues of purple, blue, red, yellow, and white all mixing together and swirling chaotically past Loki's eyes as he violently fell through the void. When it cleared, the next thing before Loki's eyes was the rapidly approaching stone cold ground on the other side.

There were flinches from the people gathered in the great hall and from the Avengers as Loki's body made impact with the land on the other side of the void head first, and everything was plunged into blackness.

For what felt like hours, there was nothing but silence and blackness. Then a low, terrible groan sounded as Loki slowly blinked his eyes open. He blinked them into focus and looked around, everyone else seeing the nightmarish, blueish purple hell-scape the Chiaturi called home. They watched as Loki somehow managed to push himself up.

"Where-Where am I?" He whispered, his voice a broken croak as he coughed to clear his lungs.

"You are in the company of the glorious Thanos and his children, and we are so pleased to have you little prince of Asgard" Came a slimy voice from behind Loki, the Prince whirling around as fast as he could, coming face to face with this skinny, humanoid creature that looked like a cross between a nose-less eel and the Crypt Keeper that was holding the Chitauri staff and smiling horridly.

"Stay back, don't come any closer!" Loki warned, everyone watching his hands rise and glow weakly with magic.

They watched as the creature, no doubt the one called Ebony Maw stopped smiling and raised the Chiaturi staff, sending a blast of blue energy careening towards Loki, blasting him clean off his feet. Everyone watched as Ebony Maw came into a coughing and sputtering Loki's blurred view, gazing down at him nonchalantly as he spoke.

" Come my new pet, come back under my thrall." He said lightly before he pressed the tip of the Chitauri staff to Loki's chest and sending another vitriolic burst of the Mind stone's energy onto Loki, intending to take over his mind again. This time though Loki was ready and having none of it. With a burst of green magic, Loki lashed out and pulled the vitriol off his chest before he rapidly burned it away.

Ebony Maw stood stunned for a moment before he looked to the staff and then down at Loki.

" Huh, this usually works." He said lightly.

From where he sat, Tony felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at these words. Remembering how "Loki" had said them after his second attempt to enthrall him had failed.

The Avengers and Fury watched as Loki tried to attack Ebony Maw with his magic, only for the creature to conjure a bunch of wicked looking, long glass-like shards out of thin air, all of which were summarily sent flying straight into Loki's flesh. His screams of agony echoed through the entire great hall of Asgard, and through Tony's entire penthouse.

What happened after Ebony Maw dragged Loki into spaceship like structure the Chiaturi called home could not be described. It was the dreaded second act, the true depths of what Loki suffered.

It was the beatings carried out with savage joy by Obsidian Cull, the stabbing and slashing done by Proxima Midnight with her wicked looking staff, the repeated rape by Corvus Glaive, and the mental and physical torture carried out by Ebony Maw, after his many attempts to use the Chitauri staff on Loki to take control of his mind once more failed, and so he tried to break the Norse god's mind the old fashioned way.

Loki's screams for his brother, his father, and his mother, for anyone went unanswered or were laughed at cruelly by Maw and his Chitauri helpers.

They did countless, unspeakable things to Loki, the four grotesque warriors of Thanos and the Chitauri minions, and still he would not break to their will. Over and over again, he refused to kneel before Thanos, the still unseen leader. He he refused to plead for the beatings and violations to stop. It was because he had nearly bitten Corvus Glaive's entire cheek off during a session of violation that the hideous bat-like fiend had held Loki down and carved that horrid word into his back and bit off his pinky for goo measure. Obsidian Cull was the one who enjoyed drilling the wicked bits of metal into Loki's bones and flesh. Through out this entire ordeal, again and again Loki refused to attack Midgard and retrieve the Tesseract.

Hours and hours of heinous torture played out for all to see, many in Asgard both men and women fainting or becoming violently ill at seeing it all through Loki's eyes. The Thor in the memory stood like a statue, tears streaming down his face. Odin looked like he was one final squeeze away from bending Gungnir in half with one hand, and Frigga had collapsed to her knees, holding onto the arm rest of the throne to keep herself sitting upright. Thyra had tears of anguish streaming down her own face as she down held Loki's head gently in her weathered hands, in a show of comfort to the second prince of Asgard.

Loki himself knelt with his face pale and his expression one of steel. He didn't have a single tear streaming down his face. It was as if he were beyond crying at this point as his memories finally culminated in the moment his life was savagely torn from him.

"I must admit, out of all my toys you have proved to be the most stubborn Prince of Asgard. No one has ever lasted even a week, yet here we are nearly three months later." Ebony Maw said casually as he gazed down at Loki, who was strapped down to some kind of table with his breath coming in short, horrendous gasp, indication of the many broken ribs he was suffering.

"I would love to continue to see how far we can keep having fun with you before you finally break, as all things do, but my Lord Thanos has no more patience left, so I ask again. Will you swear undying loyalty to the great Thanos and retrieve for him that which he so desires?" Ebony Maw asked airily.

Loki took in a deep, rattling breath and then the next thing they saw was a glob of bloody spit hitting Ebony Maw dead center of his ugly face as Loki gave his answer.

"No, I will not attack Midgard! Burn in Hell Ebony Maw!" He roared as much as he was able.

Ebony Maw wiped at his face in disgust while Proxima Midnight emerged from the shadows and sneers hatefully at Loki as she pulled out a wicked looking bladed staff from its scabbard at her back.

"Noooo! I'll never serve you Thanos! I'll never kneel before you!" Loki screamed defiantly just as Proxima Midnight swung her blade in a deadly arch and brought it down on his head. Loki's scream cut off abruptly, followed by a soft, slow exhale.

The Thor in the memory looked away with a broken yell, while the Thor in the present shut his eyes and sobbed.

The silence that followed was all encompassing as Loki's vision rabidly dimmed, the last thing he heard before everything faded were Proxima and Ebony Maw's annoyed voices in the distance.

"Stupid cunt's head actually broke by blade." She growled in disgust before grunting like a hog as she no doubt roughly pulled her blade out of Loki's head.

"Why did you have to go and damage him Proxima? You know I like my puppets to be pristine and it's going to be such a chore making him presentable now." Ebony Maw said with a much put upon sigh.

Everything faded into blackness after that, and the magic projection dissipated like a puff of smoke.

No one moved, not in the memory of the great hall of Asgard, and not in Tony Stark's living room or Nick Fury's office. Tony felt tears finally break free down his face, finally getting the answer to the question he had asked five months ago. When Loki's magic had brought him back to life, the poor man had been reliving the final moments of his life. He had gone down spitting words of defiance at his torturers, he had fought to the end.

The Avengers and Fury watched as a crying Thyra leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the top of Loki's head, in comfort and most likely apology for the part she had to play in this humiliating display. Loki opened his green eyes and nodded to Thyra, reaching up and covering her tiny hands with his substantially bigger ones before gently pulling them from his head and standing.

He gazed up at his father and mother. Odin was almost slumped over where he sat, his one blue eyes dimmed with quiet despair. He looked as if he had aged a century. Frigga sat slumped against the throne looking catatonic with tears streaming down her colorless face.

Loki stepped forward and went to his mother, reaching out to her and gently pulling her to her feet. Frigga swayed dangerously but Loki held on to her until she grew steady. He then reached up and tenderly held her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe under her eyes as he spoke.

"It's not your fault mother." He said simply, Frigga sobbing brokenly as she reached up and gripped Loki's wrists tight. Loki allowed some of his bone-deep sadness to show as he gazed at his distraught mother. Then he schooled his features once more and drew away from Frigga, turning his solemn gaze to Odin.

"Nor is it your fault father." He said firmly, Odin turning his head sharply and gazing at his son with an unreadable look on his face, though the Avengers and Fury could all see when Odin's jaw actually began to lightly tremble beneath his white beard.

Loki released his hold on Frigga then, the Queen reaching out for him only for Loki to step away and give a light shake of his head. Loki kept his back to the people of Asgard, taking a deep breath before his eyes grew glacially hard and he stood to full, towering height before he turned. When he was facing the crowd, many gazed at him in awe, some in horror, others were deeply upset with tears in their eyes, and still many more averted their gazes entirely in shame.

The entirety of the great was silent in a way thought impossible for so many people congregated. Loki slowly turned his gaze to his left, to where the members of his father's council stood. Many of the men and women in formal robes were trembling fearfully, knowing that they had been among those who had demanded to see Loki's truth for themselves. They had gotten their wish, and in the process made the second Prince of Asgard go through something so vile and degrading as to display his excruciating ordeal for all of them to see.

There would be consequences for their insistence, far reaching and deeply unpleasant consequences if the very cold way Prince Loki stared at them was any indication.

Loki turned his gaze away from the council members and looked back at the crowds of Asgard at large.

There was a beat of silence before Loki finally spoke.

"People of Asgard, I have allowed myself to be stripped bare before you." He said neutrally, his silvery voice carrying across the entire hall.

"Despite my true heritage as a Jotun, the Allfather has deemed me still a Prince the Realm Eternal. I am no traitor, my loyalties are to my Father, my Mother, and my Brother, the ones I love most." Loki said, his eyes going to Thor who had his eyes firmly fixed on the floor, looking absolutely devastated.

"I am more than aware of what most of you have thought of me even before this mess began. You call me the Liesmith, the Silvertongue, and the Trickster but be sure that all you have just witnessed today was no trick. What lies on the other side of the void is a nightmare beyond imagination." Loki said in warning before he took a deep breath.

"I truly wish that you all will think better of me, knowing what you know now, but I shall not be holding my breath." He said with all seriousness.

Loki's words were met with silence, a terrible, embarrassed and ashamed silence.

With that Loki turned sharply and started to walk towards the hallway from where he and Thor had entered hours ago, with thousands of eyes riveted to him.

Thor sent a mute glare about the room and moved to walk with Loki when his younger brother held up his hand, halting him.

"Brother?" Thor asked softly.

Loki sent Thor a fond, but awfully wan smile as he shook his head. Without saying a word, Loki closed the distance between them and hooked a hand around the side of Thor's neck. Thor went willingly as Loki pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together.

"Some time to myself Brother, please." Loki said quietly before he pulled away.

Thor stood rooted the spot as he watched his brother walk away. Loki walked with his head held high and his expression composed, if tired. He shed not a single tear before them. He had just stepped off the dais when four familiar figures stepped forward before him.

Volstagg was opening crying, his mouth working but no sound coming out. Hogun looked at Loki with open regret and apology on his usually expressionless face, while Fandral was ghostly pale and trembling, barely able to look at the second Prince at all.

It was Sif who was the least composed. At the very beginning of this entire ordeal, Sif had stood defiant and firm in her condemnation of Loki. The Sif that stood before Loki now was none of those things. She had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were averted to the floor. There was a deep flush of shame over her lovely features.

For several long moments Loki just stared at his brother's four friends, pinning them with his unreadable eyes. Then in an unexpected move, Sif turned to face Loki fully and then sank down to one knee, crossing her arm over her chest. She forced herself to look up at Loki and spoke.

" Forgive me my Prince." She croaked, sending Loki a pleading look before she bowed her head.

Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral all turned to face Loki and sank down to one knee as well, mirroring Sif as they spoke.

" Forgive me my Prince." Volstagg all but whispered.

" Forgive me Prince Loki." Hogun said quietly.

Fandral found he could not even speak as he just bowed his head.

This action by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three seemed set off a chain reaction as one by one everyone from he Einherjar guards and Odin's council members, to the vast crowds of Asgard's people all sank to one knee and cross their arm over their chests. There were a few holdouts to be sure, but they found themselves the focus of a vast majority of glares and scathing looks.

Thor looked around the hall, a look of grim satisfaction spreading across his pale face. His eyes settled on Loki, who had an unreadable expression on his face. When their eyes met, Thor too began to sink to his knee, only for Loki to come rushing forward with wide eyes. Loki grabbed Thor by his shoulders and forced him to stand up straight, a deeply stricken expression on his face. Loki said not a word as he shook his head at Thor before he drew away and turned sharply, striding down the stairs and past the kneeling Warriors Three and Sif. With no further acknowledgement, Loki left the great hall. A few moments later there was this almost collective flinch as the jarring crash a door being slammed reverberated through the great hall with a sense of finality.

With a soft swirl and a chime from the memory repository amulet, the entire vision gently faded away, leaving the Avengers in Tony's living room once more and Nick Fury in his DC office.

The silence was deafening.

Steve reached up and wiped at the salt that clung to his cheeks, running a hand through his dark blond hair in a nervous gesture. Natasha had her hand clutching arm of the sofa she was sitting in in a white knuckle grip, her nails having actually punctured holes into the leather. Clint stared straight ahead with his jaw clenched and his hands in tight, trembling fists in his lap. Bruce was breathing hard, a telling green tint to his skin and his brow actually pulsing with the Hulk wanting to come out and smash everything. Tony sat pale and angry, glaring at his coffee table, and finally, where he sat at his desk in DC, Nick Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his jaw, trying to keep just how deeply seeing the humiliating proceedings on Asgard had effected him.

Thor sat with his head bowed.

No one said anything for the longest time. When they felt that they were all composed enough to speak, Fury was the one to address Thor first.

"It's clear that you are not here for a simple social call. For what reason did you beam down to Earth Mr. Odinson?" He asked sternly.

With a sniffle, Thor sat up and met all of the expectant gazes leveled on him.

"My friends, due to the mind control, my brother's memories of the events that transpired before he was taken into the void were shoddy at best, and after that bitch buried her blade into his brain, he had no memories of the invasion what so ever. He did not know about any of you at all, not even what you look like." Thor explained.

A jolt seemed to go through everyone at this, even Fury's eye growing wide.

"When he learned of what the Chitauri had done while mind controlling him, almost wiping out all of Jotunheim, almost killing our gatekeeper Heimdall, and the Bifrost being destroyed by my hand to try and stop everything from perishing, he was beside himself with guilt and blame." Thor explained.

"It only got worse when he found out about what happened here in Midgard. None of us wanted to recount the Chitauri invasion, we sought to spare him from it because it was in no way his fault, but he forced my hand when he used his magic and touched my forehead, seeing my memories of the events for himself. My friends, I cannot even begin to describe the devastation I saw in Loki when he learned of what was wrought using his name and body." Thor said brokenly.

Thor's teammates sat stunned by this. Loki felt this way? Why, when he was not in control of his faculties leading up to the invasion, and not even alive for the invasion himself?

Thor ducked his head and blinked back a fresh wave of despair as he spoke.

"He withdrew from us. No amount of pleading from me, or mother could get him to see that it wasn't his fault. Not even father assuring him helped. I tried to assuage his guilt and self-flagellation, to tell him that none of you here in Midgard blame him, and that I was sure that once the Jotnar were made aware of the truth, they would not either. It was all for naught, for one day I came to his rooms to try and coax him into spending time together only to find it empty. Loki was gone, not just from the palace but from all of Asgard itself." Thor explained. With a sad little smile, Thor looked to the stunned countenances of his friends before he continued.

"My brother's skills as a magic wielder are unmatched, it was why the Chitauri had to resort to full out killing him to make him agreeable to their terms. Loki is capable of veiling himself from Heimdall's sight, and he had also figured out the paths that can lead out of Asgard without the use of the Bifrost. My brother, my cleaver brother slipped out from under our noses to do the Norns only knew what."

Thor paused here a moment, a small, proud smile curving up the corners of his lips despite everything before he continued.

"I was curtailed from immediately searching for him because I had no means of inter-realm travel. The Bifrost was still shattered, our father could not expend the amount of dark energy he had used when he had transported me to Midgard during the Chitauri invasion so soon, and I could not risk using the Tesseract again for fear that it would alert those monsters in the void that Asgard was in possession of it." Thor explained, rubbing tiredly at his face.

"Then what happened?" Clint asked quietly.

"I focused my energies on helping rebuild the Bifrost as quickly and safely as possibly. It was tedious work, every part of the rainbow bridge needing to be meticulously regenerated. I helped the smiths rebuild the grand atrium and it was when we were about midway through the repairs that Heimdall saw something that shook even one as infallible as him to the core." Thor replied.

"Jotunheim, the realm of the Frost Giants was rapidly rebuilding seemingly by itself. Heimdall could see the devastation left in the wake of the Bifrost reversing itself. Within just three weeks, the realm was restored, as though not only the Bifrost beam had never happened, but as though the realms main power source, the Casket of Ancient Winters had never been taken after the war with Asgard."

Fury at stunned, knowing full well that it was Loki who did this, Loki would restored an entire realm.

"Hearing this galvanized me further into restoring the Bifrost. It took several more weeks but when the bridge was finally operational, the first place I went was Jotunheim, along with father. The Jotnar were understandably wary of us, but we pleaded with them to understand that we were not their to cause them any harm, we just wanted to know what was going on. My father asked if the Casket of Ancient Winters had been restored to the Jotnar, but they explained that no it had not. They then showed us that whatever strange power was responsible for the restoration of Jotunheim to its former glory had created an actual new power source for the realm, one that could not be used to transport to other realms like the Casket had done or even touched by the Jotunar themselves." Thor said with pride shining in his tired eyes, a light that dimmed a bit as he continued.

"I scoured all of Jotunheim for him, but my brother was long gone. I would have come to Midgard sooner but there were petty skirmishes happening in the other realms due to the Bifrost's destruction cutting of trade and access to Asgard. My duty as crown prince meant that I had to help Asgard regain peace with the other realms, but I never stopped looking for him and never forgot what he did for Jotunheim."

"So you think he'd come here to do the same for us? Rebuild everything that got destroyed because he thinks it's all his fault?" Tony asked knowingly as Clint shook his head beside him.

Thor nodded mutely.

"If he were here, I bet the city would have already been restored by now, so maybe you headed him off Thor." Bruce said, Thor looking cautiously hopeful at his words.

"We have a legitimate security concern. It has only been five months since the alien invasion, people are still raw about it and the World Security Council will jump at any excuse to try and prove that we're all still in danger, that the Avengers and all outside forces like Loki are more harmful that good, and that _they_ know the best way to keep the world safe." Fury said grimly.

Tony scoffed loudly and even Clint and Natasha rolled their eyes at the mention of the WSC. Bruce made his way over to a sad and work looking Thor, going into doctor mode and asking him how he was doing, earning an appreciative look from the Norse god.

From where he sat, Steve felt like his heart was going to explode out of his own chest as he remembered the strange man he had seen at the Bethesda Terrace just a few hours ago, in the early morning light. The tall, slender man with long black hair, wearing an all black suit.

The man couldn't possibly have been who Steve thought he was, could he?

_Meanwhile, several miles away across town from Avenger's Tower..._

"Just sign right here and you're all set Mr. Odensen." The petite pixie-haired realtor said with a toothy smile as she indicated the signature line on the rental agreement.

Mr. Lukas Odensen was a tall and willowy man hailing from Amsterdam, dressed in a well tailored black suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath and a classic black tie with a pristine Windsor knot. He had rich curly auburn hair the color of Autumn leaves, deep coffee brown eyes, and cheekbones to die for. He smiled quietly back at the woman as he picked up the pen and signed his name. The pair were currently standing inside the kitchen island of an empty studio apartment in a quiet part of the city, high enough to offer a great view. Once all of the other formalities were taken care of, the realtor took her leave with an enthusiastic shake of the gentleman's hand, leaving him to his new home.

Lukas made his way into the empty living room area, coming to stand before the large rectangular windows. He gazed out at the city, eying the people who milled about down below. When his dark eyes traveled up towards the taller buildings, a frown slowly creased his brow as they settled on the prominent Avenger's Tower that stood off in the distance.

With a sigh, Lukas' hair and eyes started to glow a subtle golden green with magic. Within seconds his curly, light auburn hair turned a striking glossy black and elongated to fall around his shoulders in soft, wavy curls, while his dark eyes brightened to an incandescent green.

Without taking his eyes off of the home of the Avengers, Loki placed his hands in his pants pockets and contemplated the situation.

He had arrived on Midgard just a few days earlier, thinking he could simply make the necessary repairs after he had assessed the near catastrophic damage and then head off to parts unknown and try to figure out his seriously fucked up life. Then he had gone to the spot where he had been violently jolted back to life in Thor's arms and he had seen him.

The one called Steve Rogers.

He was one of the warriors he had seen in Thor's memories who had fought against the Chitauri during the invasion. The one Thor said had pulled the fragment of Proxima Midnight's blade out of his brain and allowed his resurrection to take place. Loki would admit, if only to himself that seeing the handsome Midgardian in person had intrigued him to no end, but all such frilly thoughts had fled from Loki's mind as hours ago he had witnessed the rapid change in the clouds above the city and seem the familiar beam of the Bifrost touch down on top of the tower he now spied.

Thor was here, and it definitely punched a hole in his plans to just use his magic in one fell swoop to fix everything like he had managed to do on Jotunheim.

As he gazed at the tower off in the distance, Loki's eyes blazed with determination.

He had a job to do, and he would do it, and if not anything else, he was patient and a master of getting things with finesse and subtlety with no one the wiser.

He would fix things here in New York, and wherever else the Chitauri used him to cause damage.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. I do not own the characters of "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure" either It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 7

.

A single, blueish-gray eye slowly fluttered open as sleep released its hold. With a small groan, Heinrich Schafer came back to awareness and rolled over into his back, blinking up at the ceiling of his bedroom inside the secluded cottage he had retreated to for his convalescence. In an instant he felt something inside him crumble to dust as his vision cleared, as much as it could anyway. There was a column of black on the left side of his vision, a result of what had happened to him on the night of a gala where he had been a guest speaker.

That night a full six months ago, when a pale, dark-haired man had seized him by his neck, flipped him over the great stone table with two bull's heads on either end, and then used a wicked looking metal device that glowed a searing blue on his left eye.

Shredding it beyond all recognition and repair in order to use his retinal scan to steal the iridium he was in charge of safeguarding.

Heinrich pushed away the covers on his bed and got to his feet. He stretched lightly and reached for the special eyepatch that lay on his bedside table before he gingerly walked out of his bedroom, trying not to bump into things since his depth perception was permanently thrown off. He shuffled into his bathroom and stopped when he came to stand at his bathroom mirror and saw the damage to his face for himself. His ruined eye had needed to be taken out completely, and his lids had collapsed due to the void. With a small sigh, Heinrich went about his morning routine. He carefully shaved his morning stubble and washed his face, being careful around his scars. He then took a quick showed and toweled himself dry before he pulled on the protective eyepatch, making sure it was secure before he shuffled out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom to change into fresh clothes.

Before everything happened, he would have been heading out the door right now, dressed and ready in a formal suit, but while he may have survived his life-threatening injuries, his job had not. Heinrich went about making himself a simple breakfast of oatmeal with some berries in it. Once he had a bowl ready he parked himself in front of his TV and turned it to some mundane German soap opera rerun. He ate mechanically, without much enjoyment.

His mind inevitably turned to the pale, blue eyed man who had done this to him, or rather, who he had believed had done this to him. Much like New York, the rest of the world had been made aware of the truth regarding Loki, how instead of being the leader of the alien force that had tried to take over Earth, he had been the first victim in this entire mess. He had hated Loki with all his heart in the beginning, for stripping him of his full sight, and his life. When the truth had been revealed through the horrific images of Loki's autopsy and the redacted but still stomach curdling autopsy report that had been released to the public, Heinrich had let go of his hate. When news and footage of Loki's suddenly coming back to life and screaming his refusal to attack Earth had reached him, Heinrich had still felt terror course through him at the thought of the Norse God suddenly being alive.

He couldn't help it, it had been Loki's face and his body that had been used to carry out the attack on him personally. Heinrich sighed and he was just about to toss his half-eater breakfast in the sink when there was suddenly a knock at his front door. Frowning and wondering who would visit him at all, let alone so early in the morning, Heinrich climbed to his feet with his bowl in his hand and walked to the front door.

When he undid the lock and pulled the door away, the breath exited his lungs in one fell swoop, and the bowl of oatmeal slipped from his numb fingers when he saw just who it actually was standing on the other side. The bowl never hit the hardwood floor though, as Heinrich's unexpected visitor gracefully reached out and caught the bowl right side up in his gloved palm, even the spoon staying in place.

The visitor slowly stood up and looked to Heinrich with brilliant but penitent green eyes.

"Y-You?" Heinrich whispered in German as he beheld the very Norse God he had been thinking about just moments ago.

Standing on the other side of the door, Loki Odinson stood wearing a simple black peacoat and black jeans, and his long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail with a few loose strands framing his still angular but healthier looking face. He looked nothing like the pristinely dressed nightmare that had attacked Heinrich that night, or the golden-horned and green caped would-be conqueror that had immediately followed. He looked far less intimidating, yet still arrestingly striking as he held Heinrich's bowl out to him with the soft morning breeze blowing about him, and rusting through the Autumn crisped leaves that still clung to the branches of the trees that surrounded Heinrich's cottage.

Heinrich took in a sharp breath, ready to let out a scream of unbridled terror and then run for his life, when Loki spoke, halting him completely.

"May I come in Dr. Schafer?" Loki asked quietly in perfect German as he held out the bowl further to Heinrich.

Heinrich's mouth moved but no words would come out, his eye wide in astonishment as he reached out and hesitantly took the bowl back from Loki. With a shaky breath, Heinrich could only nod as he stepped aside. Heinrich's heart pounded forcefully against his sternum as Loki offered him a small, warm smile and stepped over the threshold into the cottage. Shaking, and never taking his eye off his truly unexpected guest, Heinrich shut the door and took a tentative step further into his living room.

"You need not be afraid Dr. Schafer, I have no intention of causing you any harm." Loki said as he turned and sent the frightened mortal a reassuring look.

"Won't you... Won't you please sit down?" He asked haltingly in English now, remembering his manners and not wanting to offend Loki.

"Only if you would be so gracious as to join me." Loki said as he gazed warmly at Heinrich.

Heinrich gave a jerky nod and gestured towards his plush sofa. Loki silently gestured for Heinrich to go first before following in the mortal's wake. Heinrich sat down on the sofa and set his bowl down on the nearby coffee table, his eye fixed on Loki as the god gracefully sank down onto the sofa beside him. They sat together in an silence, charged and slightly awkward, but safe enough. It was Heinrich who spoke first.

"I must admit, I was not expecting any visitors, and most definitely not you. P-Please forgive me if I sound rude Mr. Loki, but... why are you here?" Heinrich asked quietly, feeling his anxiety rise exponentially.

Loki sent Heinrich what he hoped was a reassuring look as he spoke.

"There is no need to apologize Dr. Schafer, I completely understand your confusion. I came here with the purpose of making amends to you." Loki replied.

Heinrich's eye widened.

"Amends to me?" Heinrich asked, his confusion growing.

"Yes Doctor, to you and to all who were affected by the invasion in this realm." Loki said with a nod.

"How?" Heinrich whispered.

Loki slowly rose from his seat and stood tall as he gazed down at Heinrich. Before the mortal's very eye, Loki began to shimmer with green and gold magic. His peacoat and jeans slowly morphed into formal Asgardian leathers in green and black, while golden armor materialized over his shoulders, arms, and chest in a different design than the one the lie had worn during the invasion. A long, deep green cape flowed from his shoulders and down his back, draped and striking behind him. His long black hair came free of the band holding it, cascading about his shoulders in soft waves. He stood regal and otherworldly before the injured mortal man. Heinrich let out a shaky breath as he beheld the Norse God. His eye grew impossibly wider though, when Loki sank down to one knee before him with infinite grace and spoke with all formality.

"I Loki Second Prince of Asgard, ask you Heinrich Schafer for your forgiveness for the grievous injuries that were done to you. I also humbly ask for your permission to use my gifts in seidr to restore to you that which was violently torn from you by the one who controlled my hand. Will you allow it?" Loki asked in German as he raised his head and looked at Heinrich with a serious but quietly reassuring look in his otherworldly green eyes.

Heinrich felt the blood roaring through his ears and his heart felt like it was going to explode clean out of his chest at Loki's words. Not knowing what was going to happen next, Heinrich hesitantly rose to his feet and looked down at the Norse God who was kneeling before him as he spoke.

"I... I will allow it Prince Loki." He said as steadily as he could manage.

Loki nodded, his bright eyes growing determined as he regally climbed to his feet and stood to full, towering height. It took everything in Heinrich not to avert his one-eyed gaze at the sight of the actual Norse God standing before him.

"Please remove your eyepatch Doctor." Loki said as he slowly stepped forward and reached for Heinrich, placing one of his large, elegantly long-fingered hand over the side of the man's neck in a gesture meant to steady and reassure, while the palm and fingertips of his other hand started to glow an almost blindingly pure white. Heinrich trembled, only for Loki to shake his head and speak.

"Do not be afraid Dr. Schafer, it will feel somewhat odd but won't cause any pain." Loki assured as he finally placed his hand over the damaged area of Heinrich's face.

Heinrich gasped, and his working eye fell shut as a soothing, almost hot sensation filled his damaged and empty left-eye socket. His entire face started to tingle with the highest concentration rolling within his empty eye socket. Then just as quickly as it had begun, the sensation ceased. Everything went back to normal temperature and Loki withdrew his hand from Heinrich's left eye. Releasing a slow, shaking breath Heinrich opened his right eye first, before he carefully opened his suddenly full feeling left.

" Mein Gott." Heinrich whispered in awe as he opened his left eye, and _saw_ through it.

His restored eyes darted all over, taking in the interior of his cabin with no persistent black column that had plagued him for the last six months. With his eyes rapidly filling with joyful tears, Heinrich's eyes finally settled on Loki. The god still stood tall and regal, but his face looked a little bit paler than it had been when he had first stepped into Heinrich's cabin. With his tears finally spilling from _both_ his eyes, Heinrich let out a broken inarticulate sound before he all but lunged forward and seized Loki in a hug that would have bent or even broken mortal bones.

Loki just chuckled softly, as a rare genuine smile spreading across his face, relief flooding him at his magic having restored Heinrich's eye. He raised his arms and wrapped them carefully around Heinrich in turn, a bit stunned himself to be embraced so tightly. They did not speak for a good long while and they didn't need to.

_A few hours later, in the heart of Stuttgart..._

An old man stood in his backyard, quietly raking at the many fallen leaves that littered the grass. He enjoyed the work, and the relative quietness. A smile spread across the man's weathered face as he remembered the chaos of just a few months ago, when anyone and everyone wanted to take his picture and interview him about that fateful night in the city, when he had stood his ground against a deranged looking man with a glowing spear and a golden-horned helmet, refusing to kneel before him as others had done.

Of course, just as he was about to be blown to smithereens, a young man in a red, white, and blue uniform had come in the blasts path and used his red and white shield to protect him. Captain America himself, saving an old German man's life from a horned, would be conqueror. Of course things became even more complicated when over the course of the harrowing events that had happened after back in America revealed that the would-be conqueror had actually not even been alive, but that it had been his reanimated corpse that had done all those horrible things.

It was in the aftermath of the attack on New York that Klaus had finally learned the man's name. He was Loki, Prince of Asgard and actual Norse God of Mischief. In his long life, Klaus had never once thought he would see the day when figures from mythology would suddenly come to life. It had astonished him further when he learned from the news that Thor himself was real, complete with red cape and magic hammer, and that he had fought along side Earth's strongest warriors to defend against the alien invasion.

The old man, who's name was Klaus Wagner shook his head out of his musings of the past and went back to his task of raking the leaves. He did not want to dwell on such things, like how he had stood his ground against a dead man who was being strung along like a puppet by something far more evil and that the man himself had been put through unspeakable hell only to come careening back to life. Klaus busied himself with raking, so it startled him when someone lightly cleared their throat from behind him.

Klaus turned at the unexpected sound and when his eye fell on the tall and pale young man with long black hair standing in his backyard, the rake fell from his boneless fingers and clattered softly against the dry leaves and grass.

_About an hour later, thousands of miles way across the ocean back in an undisclosed location in Washington D.C..._

The incessant and shrill ringing of his phone abruptly yanked Nicholas Fury back into consciousness. With a deep growl of unhappiness at being awoken, Nick pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked to his bedside table where his phone was busy ringing and vibrating away. Fury reached out and snatched up his phone, seeing the time of the screen and vowing that if the person on the other end of the line who was calling him at fucking 4:30 in the morning was calling for anything less than Earth shattering news, he would personally stick them physically in a place where God's light would never shine on them. A look at the ID had him only mildly reconsidering his promise, seeing as to how it was Maria Hill.

With a grumble, Fury flicked his thumb across the touch screen to accept the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"You better have a good reason for calling me at not even the ass-crack of dawn Agent Hill." Fury said as he tilted his head and felt the satisfying crunch of the vertebrae in his neck.

"Director Fury, it's Loki. He's made his first move and revealed his presence on Earth sir." Maria replied with all seriousness.

In an instant, all sleepiness and annoyance evaporated from Nick Fury as he sat up straight.

" Understood Agent Hill, I'll be at the office presently, I want to know everything that happened, and I want a quinjet ready and waiting to take me to New York ASAP." Fury ordered as he got out of bed.

"Yes Director, see you soon." Maria replied before hanging up.

As he got ready by pulling out one of his signature all black outfits, Fury could not help the anticipation that lanced through him.

The much sought after Second Prince of Asgard had finally come out of hiding. It had been a whole month since Thor beamed down from Asgard using the Bifrost and showed him and the Avengers team just what had gone down in the immediate aftermath of Loki's miraculous return to life. From the pain of his slow recovery and then his unimaginable degradation before all of Asgard when Loki had been forced to replay the memories of his entire ordeal at the hands of the Chitauri for everyone to gawk at on a full, magical version of a Jumbotron. For all of these weeks, Thor had been searching for his brother in vain throughout New York. From the most damaged parts of the city to the quiet suburbs across the bridges, the Thunderer had looked for his wayward sibling to no avail.

Fury had been of the mind to be patient, that if Loki was here to fix things in Midgard despite none of it being his fault, he would make a first move in due course. Fury's hunch had paid off, because now they had something. What it was exactly, Fury would know as soon as he got in to the office.

"Why'd you have to pick such an ungodly hour to reveal yourself Mr. Odinson the younger?" Fury complained to himself as he shuffled into the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

_A few hours later, at Avenger's Tower in New York City... _

Tony Stark jolted back into awareness as the lights in his bedroom were suddenly turned on to their highest setting.

" Ugh! What the Hell Jarvis, I just got to bed a couple of hours ago!" Tony moaned as he pushed himself up on his elbows and squinted against the near blinding light.

"My most sincere apologies for waking you at such an hour Sir, but an urgent call has come in from Director Fury."

With a soft grunt, Tony collapsed back onto his bed and threw an arm over his eyes as he spoke.

"What hell does Nick Angry want so Goddamn early in the morning?" Tony asked unhappily.

"He did not say Sir, only that he is on his way to the tower, that you all should be dressed and ready, and that his estimated time of arrival is about twenty-five minutes from now." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis lower the lights, and get everyone else up." Tony ordered sternly.

"Understood sir." Jarvis said, dimming the lights as requested and them heading off to the other floors of the tower.

With a shake of his head, Tony pulled himself out of bed. Despite the awful hour, the genius inventor did find his curiosity piqued as to what could possible be so urgent as to have the Director of SHIELD flying all the way to the tower from DC.

About twenty minutes later found all of the Avengers gathered in the living room of Tony's penthouse.

Tony was lounging on his sofa already half asleep, dressed in a Metallica T-shirt and blue jeans. Bruce was no better, dressed in a gray button up shirt and black slacks, jerking awake every few seconds where he sat at the end of the plush, circular sofa. Natasha stood dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black jeans, with a light green suede jacket, with her phone in hand, rapidly texting with Fury no doubt. Clint was dressed in civilian attire too, a red t-shirt and jeans with one of his favorite leather jackets. Steve stood by the windows with Thor, dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue denim jacket over it, while the Norse God was dressed in the less formal version of his Asgardian leathers with Mjolnir tied to his belt.

"What do you supposed Director Fury wants with us so early in the morning?" Thor asked as he gazed out at the slowly waking city.

"No clue, but it's gotta be something really serious if he's flying all the way here." Steve said with surety.

A few minutes later Jarvis' dutiful announcement of Fury's arrival and the roar of a powerful engine had all eyes going to the penthouse windows, where the Avengers all watched as a sleek gray quinjet slowly came into view and then smoothly dip downward into the open mouth of the the tower's built in hanger bay.

About five minutes later Nick Fury was stepping out of the elevator and into Tony's penthouse with his signature black trench coat billowing about him.

"Morning Nick, to what do we owe the early morning visit?" Tony asked, barely suppressing the jaw cracking yawn that threatened to come out as he eyed the severe, eye-patch wearing older gentleman.

"Morning to you all as well, sorry for such an early call but there's been a very recent development concerning a certain elusive younger brother and Second Prince of Asgard whom we all believed would eventually show up on Earth." Fury explained.

The effect of his words were instant, Thor rushing forward with wide blue eyes.

"You have news of my brother? You have news of Loki? Where is he? Is he alright? Has something bad befallen him?" Thor asked rapidly, his worry and desperation etched onto his face.

"Calm down Mr. Odinson, I'll explain everything." Fury assured before he turned to address the room at large.

"At around 11:00AM German time, an individual by the name of Doctor Heinrich Schafer walked into his personal physician's office suddenly sporting a brand spanking new and fully functional left eye." Fury began, his eyes going to Clint who sat dumfounded but not displeased.

Steve found his jaw dropping open and a quick look about the rest of the room showed him that the others had similar expressions on their faces save for Natasha who was an unflappable as ever.

"Agents from the SHIELD offices in Germany were dispatched to retrieve Dr. Schafer to debrief him. This unexpected development led to SHIELD doing a welfare check on Mr. Klaus Wagner, the older gentleman who refused to kneel before Ebony Maw while he was controlling Loki's body during the incident in Stuttgart." Fury went on.

"Is Mr. Wagner alright?" Steve asked immediately, remembering the lionhearted old man who had directly challenged "Loki" and would have been vaporized by the Chitauri staff had he himself not gotten in the way with his trusty shield.

"Yes Captain, he's perfectly alright, although he too was paid an unexpected visit by the younger Mr. Odinson." Fury replied.

"What are we waiting for then? Let us go to Stuttgart." Thor said making to head out the door to the balcony.

"Hey now hold your horses Point Break, Loki's probably long gone by now and SHIELD's handling the debriefings so there's not much point in us rushing all the way to Germany is there?" Tony said, before he turned shrewd dark eyes to Fury.

"Is there?" Tony asked expectantly.

Fury didn't say anything for a beat before he finally answered Tony.

"Mr. Wagner has asked to speak to Thor specifically and I think he wouldn't mind at all catching up with the superhero who saved his life in Stuttgart." Fury said as his eye went to Thor and Steve a moment before he continued.

"On the other hand, Dr. Schafer has been a little tight-lipped so far with SHIELD agents, but could be put at ease by speaking with fellow scientific minds, and luckily this team has such like minds." Fury said as his gaze lingered on Bruce and Tony.

When his eye went to Clint and Natasha last without saying anything, the two SHIELD agents understood his implication immediately. The two of them, especially Natasha were the last resort just in case Dr. Schafer or Mr. Wagner clammed up on them.

"So Avengers, I need you all to assemble." Fury said as he looked around the room.

Tony snorted and shook his head.

"That's gonna get cheesy real fast." Tony quipped, although he did have eagerness in his dark eyes as he got up.

"Is it cheesy when I say it?" Steve asked as he and his teammates all headed for the elevator with Fury to get to the hanger bay where the quinjet was waiting. They had to wait a moment for Jarvis to bring up Tony's latest special red briefcase from the workshop but once he had it, they were all piling into the jet save for a serious faced Thor who opted to fly on his own, summoning his full formal armor and taking off with Mjolnir's help. Natasha and Clint took over piloting duties from the two SHIELD agents who had come from DC along with Fury. These two agents dutifully remained in the back up pilot seats on either side of the Black Widow and Hawkweye.

As Thor and the quinjet carrying the rest of the Avengers and Fury headed off across the sky above the city, way down below at the street level on a corner across from Avenger's Tower, a young man with rich, dark brown eyes and short, wavy deep auburn hair watched the quinjet and Thor's departure. He had his hands in the pockets of his black peacoat and watched on with the many other denizens of New York who had paused to watch the sight. While these other denizens watched in awe and excitement, the auburn haired man known on Midgard as Lukas Odensen watched on with a deep longing in his heart for the blond, red-cap wearing figure who flew alongside the advanced aircraft.

Thor.

It was the first time Loki was laying eyes on his brother since he had taken his leave of Jotunheim after restoring it. He was too high up for Loki to see his face, but watching him as he flew with Mjolnir held aloft in front of him and his striking red cape billowing in the wind made something inside Loki lurch most painfully. Loki forced himself to tear his disguised green eyes away from the sight of his brother and the Avengers and started walking down the street. As he had gambled, his actions in Germany regarding Heinrich Schafer and Klaus Wagner had inevitable caught the attention of SHIELD, which had in turn had gotten the Avengers involved. It worked out well, for Thor would get a much desired update from Loki himself, while the Avengers and SHIELD could see what feats he was capable of, and they would all be out of the way for a few hours so that Loki could get started on placing his repairing enchantments on some of the many buildings that had been damaged or completely destroyed during the invasion.

Unlike Jotunheim, where he had simply cast his magic out like a wide net and repaired the damage, he could not afford to do that here in a place so far more densely populated. Jotunheim may have been bigger, an entire realm compared to this city, but it had been less inhabited allowing for large chunks of stone and earth to right itself without risk. If he tried that here, he ran too great a risk of people getting hurt. They would either get hit by the massive amounts of debris rising back up to the buildings to repair themselves, or trampled widespread pandemonium and panic that such a magical feat would surely cause.

No, Loki had to be subtle about repairing everything here. Jotunheim had been remade with an uneven and overly emotional hand, New York would see Loki's patience and finesse instead.

With that in mind Loki headed off towards the nearest section of the city that had sustained heavy damage. He would veil himself from all sight and scope the area out, placing his enchantments so that he could activate them later, when no workers or people would be milling around.

On the quinjet there was this definite buzz of excitement and perhaps even a little bit of apprehension, and it all revolved around the green eyed God of Mischief who had finally revealed his presence on Earth.

From where he sat strapped into his seat, dressed in his civilian clothes rather than his Captain America regalia, Steve felt a quiet elation spread through him. Even though he knew that Loki was long gone from Germany, this was still first contact, definitive proof that he was here on Earth and that he was okay. In all the weeks that had passed, Steve had not stopped thinking about Loki, or the unknown man he had seen at the Bethesda Terrace that early morning.

These two incidents involving victims of the invasion meant that Loki was making good on what they all believed he would do, trying to repair the damage that had been done during the Invasion.

Steve could scarcely believe it when Fury told them of how Loki had been able to regenerate Dr. Schafer's whole eye for him. Thor, for all of his strength and abilities could not do that. The power that Loki wielded was a thing to be in awe of, and Steve could say without shame that he already was without even having witnessed it for himself.

"What's on your mind Cap?" Tony asked from where he sat across from Steve, lightly jarring the super soldier back into the present.

"He literally grew somebody's eye back with magic today, and he restored an entire realm for the frost giants. I just really want to meet him, you know?" Steve said, feeling a little embarrassed at his own eagerness regarding Loki.

"I hear you there Cap. Just imagine what he could teach us if we had the chance." Tony said, sounding a bit rueful himself that they wouldn't be able to meet Loki himself.

"You'd actually ask him nicely?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Of course. If the guy can grow an eyeball back, you better believe he can probably turn stuff into other stuff. I'd rather not end up as a toad or something, and then one of you would have to kiss me." Tony said jokingly.

Steve huffed and Bruce chuckled, while even Fury had a momentary quirk of his lips.

"Why one of us? What about Pepper?" Natasha asked from the pilot seat.

"As if Loki'd make it that easy? And besides, it would let me know how you all _really_ feel about me." Tony quipped good-naturedly.

It earned several chuckles, even a fleeting smile from Natasha as they continued to banter.

A normal flight from New York to Germany would have taken roughly nine whole hours, but with the quinjet, they would get their much sooner, within maybe three or four hours if Natasha fired up the engines every now at then.

From where he flew outside next to the quinjet, Thor felt his stomach twist itself into knots. His brother had made his first move, and what a hefty move it was. He had restored the eye of the scientist in Stuttgart and met with the brave old man who had refused to kneel. Now that old man wanted to talk to him specifically. As he flew, Thor he wondered just what the elder had to say.

The flight to Germany passed by without incident, the Quinjet and Thor touching down on the landing pad of the SHIELD compound located in Kehl, just West of Stuttgart. Fury let the way into the compound, with many of the agents and other personnel who had been milling about their business stopping to see the Avengers in their midst.

Steve plastered a pleasant smile on his face and nodded or said hello to any of the agents who greeted him, but his main focus was trying to keep Thor from barreling through everyone and everything to get to the two men who had news of his little brother. Tony of course went into his public persona mode, waving and smiling, and even giving a few cheeky winks to a couple of lucky lady and gentlemen agents alike. Bruce walked beside Tony, smiling at his antics, but also feeling nervous about the unofficial task Fury had given them. He and Tony were to speak to Dr. Schafer regarding what happened today. Bruce had a feeling that it was going to be a very emotionally taxing day.

From where they walked at the back of the group, Natasha and Clint silently made their choices as to which debriefing they would sit in on. Natasha would go with Thor and Steve to talk to Mr. Wagner, while Clint would go with Tony and Bruce to speak with Dr. Schafer. Clint himself wanted to apologize to the man who's eyeball had gotten shredded because of him, since he had told "Loki" he had needed it while under the Mind Stone's control.

Fury led the Avengers to the elevators and they headed upstairs to the large and spacious conference rooms where the two men of interest were being attended to.

"Mr. Wagner's in there." Fury said as he pointed to a conference room on the right, Thor and Steve nodding to him before heading for the door with Natasha following behind them.

"You guys are there. Fury said to Tony and Bruce as he gestured to the conference room right next to the one Mr. Wagner was in.

Tony opened his mouth, probably to make a smart-ass comment but Bruce intervened and tugged the genius inventor along towards the other conference with a quietly apprehensive look on his face. Fury ducked away and headed to the surveillance room to listen in on the two conversations that were about to happen.

Klaus Wagner looked up from where he sat on the soft sofa that lined the entire wall of the conference room when the door opened and he immediately grew alert and elated when he saw the two tall, blond men and petite red haired young lady who quietly entered. Klaus moved to get up, only for Steve and Thor to rush to his side and halted him. Klaus looked up at the three Avengers and smiled warmly.

"Good to see you again Captain America, especially under non-life threatening circumstances for a change." Klaus said humorously, earning a bright grin from Steve as they shook hands warmly.

Thor did his best to muster up a half-hearted smile as he watched the interaction, but his worry and desperation were at the forefront.

"You must be Thor. Your brother spoke of you with such tenderness, and he was not exaggerating when he said that you would be even taller in person." Klaus said as he turned his attention to Thor.

Thor felt his eyes burn at the mention of Loki, smiling crookedly down at the old man and reaching out to gently take his weathered hand into his much larger one.

When Klaus and Thor parted, the old man smiled warmly to Natasha when she stepped forward.

"Good day to you my dear." Klaus said as he pressed a kiss to Natasha's hand like a proper gentleman, earning a smile from the usually reserved read head.

"Good day to you as well Herr Wagner." Natasha replied.

"Come let us sit, I have much to tell you all regarding the most interesting day I have been having." Klaus said, gesturing for Natasha to sit down on the sofa first before he sank down himself and patted the space on his free side.

Thor gestured for Steve to take the seat while he pulled up a chair and sat directly before the old man, the three of them all listening intently as the old man began to speak.

"This morning I was going about my day and racking the leaves that were littering my backyard. Normally one of my son's would come by and do it for me but I felt like I could use some exercise. Then someone was clearing their throat behind me so I turn around and there he was, as if he had simply appeared out of thin air." Klaus explained.

"My brother can teleport himself if need be. He probably came to you after seeing the man who had lost his eye." Thor said in understanding.

"I was stunned to see him, but not afraid, because he looked nothing like the madman who had forced many to their knees and nearly ended my life." Klaus said as he grew somber.

"He was dressed like a normal man, and he actually bowed to me and wished me 'good morning' in perfect German. He looked healthier than he had that night, but his face, his face held such a sadness to it that I actually asked him to come inside and have some tea."

Steve and Thor blinked at this before Thor's expression grew pained and Steve sighed as Klaus continued.

"He obliged me, and actually looked surprised at the gesture. We went inside where I prepared everything because my wife Lena is in Stockholm visiting her sister. It was as we sat together that I asked him what had brought him to me." Klaus said, pausing here as several powerful emotions rose up inside him at the memories of his conversation with Loki.

With his own weathered blue eyes growing upset, Klaus shook his head and turned to Thor.

"Your brother is heartbroken Thor. He hurts in a way that I in all my life have never seen, not even during the war. He said he came to me to make amends, and it confused me because I know about what happened in New York, I saw the news and read the articles. I asked him why he would feel the need to make amends when he was not the one who did any of those things." Klaus said before his face crumbled a bit and he shook his head.

"He blames himself, actually called himself weak for not being able to fight off the evil ones who took control of him." Klaus said gravely.

Thor shut his eyes and bowed his head, his heart cracking in half at hearing this about Loki. Steve felt his own heart give a painful lurch, but he otherwise kept quiet and let Klaus continue.

"I do not know the full extent of what he went through, but I have no doubt that the three of you do. From those horrific pictures I saw, he was tortured most brutally, but I have a feeling that what he went through was worse than even I dare contemplate." Klaus said as he looked between Thor and Steve.

Thor averting his gaze and Steve's silence was confirmation enough for Klaus as he shut his own eyes and let out a long, pained sigh before he spoke.

"When I tried to tell him that it was not his fault, that he owed me nothing, Loki would not hear of it. He rose to his feet and his clothes changed before my very eyes and became like what you have on Thor, armor and a bright green cape, but no horns." Klaus said with wan smile as he gestured to Thor's formal armor.

"What happened then elder?" Thor asked, his voice reedy with the emotions he was trying to keep at bay.

Klaus' old eyes grew over-bright with salt and his breath hitched a moment before he seemed to deflate and meet Thor's own shining eyes.

"He sank down one knee before me Thor, he kneeled." Klaus all but whispered.

Steve had to shut his eyes, while Thor no longer tried to hold back his tears as they spilled down his cheeks. With a shaky breath, Klaus continued to speak.

"He bowed his head and asked me to forgive him for what he had allowed to happen." The old man said before he shook his head.

"I could not bare to see him like that, I could not bare to see a fellow victim bringing himself down so low. I got up and I pulled him to his feet. He is so tall, but he bent down for me so that I could hold his face in my hands." Klaus said with a fleeting smile as he raised his own hands to give emphasis to his words.

"His eyes are so green, the greenest I have ever seen in all my life, but they are filled with such self-hatred, with a despair that seems to go straight to the core of his very being." Klaus said as a single tear escaped him. He sniffled and wiped it away, composing himself as he continued.

Steve had to swallow thickly against the lump that had formed in his throat, feeling a deep yearning to find Loki, to talk to him and try to get him to see that no one blamed him for what the Chitauri had done. This revelation from Mr. Wagner had Steve feeling just awful, and he had a sinking suspicion that Tony, Bruce, and Clint were faring no better with Dr. Schafer.

"I absolved him, I held his face, looked him in the eye and told him that with all my heart, I forgave him." Klaus said firmly.

With tears still streaming from his eyes, Thor reached out and gripped one of Klaus' hands between his two large ones as he spoke.

"My thanks to you Elder, for you kindness towards my brother." He said quietly.

Klaus unexpectedly chuckled and shook his head, squeezing Thor's hands and reaching out to clap his hefty shoulder with his free one as he spoke.

"It is your brother who is most generous. After I told him that I forgave him, he made this little wave with his hand and suddenly there was this giant chest brimming with gold at my feet. He referred to it as weregild, and wanted me to have it as further compensation for what happened that night in Stuttgart. I politely refused, but I did keep this." Klaus said with a smile as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a single, gleaming coin of solid gold with the tri-tip symbol of Asgard etched into it. Steve felt his jaw actually drop at Klaus' words, and Natasha's eyes widened in momentary astonishment.

Then Natasha allowed a small smile to curve up the corners of her lips, while Thor let out a watery chuckle and Steve grinned quietly. Klaus chuckled again and tucked the coin away before his own smile grew quieter and he spoke.

"He raked my entire backyard for me, as if things could not get any more unbelievable. He cleaned everything by hand without using any magic. He had youth and those long arms and legs and he cleaned all of it. He is a figure straight out of the mythology they would teach us in school when I was a boy, but he just looked so happy to do it for me that I had not the heart to stop him." Klaus said shaking his head.

Steve felt his heart actually melt at Klaus' words and resisted the urge to sigh. Thor smiled crookedly and wiped at his eyes, while Natasha looked thoughtful.

There was a beat of comfortable silence before Klaus jolted slightly as he suddenly remembered.

"Before your brother took his leave, he gave me this and asked that I give it to you and to you alone." Klaus said as he reached into his other coat pocket and pulled out a small envelope with an actual seal of green wax with what looked like Loki's helmet in symbolic form. On the front of it in elegant handwriting was simply written "Brother".

"He told me that a handsome blond oaf who wears a red cape and wields a magical hammer would come flying all the way to Germany the moment he found out about his visit to me, and to that other man who lost his eye." Klaus said with a warm smile as he held out the letter to Thor.

With a shaky breath, Thor took the proffered envelope and gazed at it reverently. He looked back up at Klaus Wagner with grateful blue eyes and spoke.

"My most sincere thanks to you elder, for everything." Thor all but croaked out before he looked to Steve and Natasha.

"Forgive me my friends, I really must take my leave of you." He said as he held up the letter and sent his teammates an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it Thor." Steve said with a nod of understanding although he wished wholeheartedly that he could gaze at Loki's handwriting and read his words, but it was Thor's personal and private matter.

"We'll stay with Mr. Wagner and wait for the others, there are plenty of places where you can read that in private." Natasha said as she gestured to the facility at large.

With a grateful look to his teammates and a final shake of Klaus Wagner's hand Thor stood and made a rapid exit out of the conference room with his red cape billowing behind him and Loki's letter clutched tightly yet carefully in his hand.

He came all but crashing out of the conference room, startling the two heavily armed SHIELD agents in blue uniforms who had been standing guard.

" Apologies." Thor said shortly before he deflated a bit and continued.

" Could you direct me to an empty room, I am in most dire need of privacy at this moment."

The two agents shared a look before one of them, a tall well build young man with chocolate brown hair as kind dark eyes pointed down the hallway behind Thor and spoke.

" You can use the room at the very end of this hallway on the right, it's completely soundproof once you lock the door." The agent explained.

Thor reached out and clapped the agent on his shoulder in gratitude, perhaps a little too hard as the young man was nearly knocked clean off his feet.

" A thousand pardons." Thor said quickly with his face heating up in embarrassment before he turned and quickly headed down the mentioned hallway.

Thor did his best not to just scramble down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. He calmly walked and then ducked into the room, sedately shutting the door behind him. Then with a quick glance around to make sure he was alone, Thor quickly pushed his thumb against the green wax seal, pleased beyond words when the entire this came apart with a soft click of the wax breaking. Thor rapidly pushed away the top flap of the envelope and tugged out the folded piece of thick paper out of it, recognizing it as Asgardian parchment. He took a moment to set the empty envelope down on the long glass table in the room before turning his full attention to the letter. With a shaky breath, Thor unfolded the parchment and started to read, his eyes already growing over-bright. Loki's words to his brother read as followed.

_Dearest Brother,_

_Where do I even start? It pained me beyond words that I could not reunite with you properly today, now that I have made my presence on Midgard known. Know that I am well, or as well as can be expected given my circumstances. You must have so many questions for me that I wish I could answer for you in person. _

_First and foremost, know that my flight from Asgard was in no way due to any failing on your part. After I awakened from the healing sleep, you took all care of me and you were exemplary. You were so attentive to me during my convalescence. You fed me my meals when I was too tired to hold my spoon, you read to me from my favorite book and spent hours talking about our carefree boyhood days, and you stayed with me at night and were there to comfort me after the many nightmares I had. You were either always there or came rushing back to my side when you weren't. _

_I had my mind taken over the day you were meant to be crowned king and nearly destroyed an entire realm, and then I fell through the void and landed with the Chiaturi and died when Proxima Midnight buried her blade into my head, and even then my body was strung up by Ebony Maw's strings to carry out his master's bidding and another realm suffered. _

_Everything is changed now Thor. You are not as I remembered you last. You have grown up so much, become so much better than who you were and I cannot begin to convey how proud I am of you. But Thor, though it pains me to the very depths of my soul to say this, I must truthful. You have become somewhat of a stranger to me because I was not there to see this reformation of you. And it's not just you, I have become a stranger to myself. _

_Unspeakable things were done to me Brother, you saw what they did, all of Asgard got to see what they did. No matter how many cleansing spells I cast on myself, or how hard I scrub at my own skin, I feel so dirty, so stained and ruined. I know that these feelings are not the truth, that I did nothing wrong but Thor, it's so hard and it hurts so much. _

_I hate it, I hate that they basically tore me apart, that they took my mind and my identity from me. They stole my life in every way possible and now I must pick up the pieces and cobble it all back together again. _

_I could not stay Asgard, especially not after that day in the Great Hall when all was laid bare before our people. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral all asking for my forgiveness, kneeling at my feet and the rest of Asgard following felt like spit upon my cheek rather than vindication. They called me traitor, they believed so easily that I could do such horrid things as to put Asgard, mother, father and especially you in danger, all for a throne. And worse still, even you believed I could hurt you in such a way Thor? I say this unto you now, I never wanted the throne, it was always meant to be yours and I will be happiest above all others when you truly become King of Asgard. _

_All of this aside, just know that I am better than I was when first I awoke and I have given myself purpose. I can never be who I was before Ebony Maw stole my mind from me, but restoring Jotunheim and giving the Jotnar a means with which to live in peace has eased some of my guilt at what befell them. I plan to do the same for Midgard, and helping Heinrich Schafer and Klaus Wagner today was my first step. I have hope brother, for the first time in a very, very long time I have hope again. _

_I know that you are searching high and low for me daily, I have seen you take flight from Avenger's tower and circle around New York for hours on end, but I beseech you Brother, do not to try so hard that you forget to live. I saw your memories and I know of Jane Foster, the Midgardian scientist who won your heart. From all that I have seen, she is brilliant and I have her to thank for the profound change in you that turned you for the better. Reunite with her Thor, experience the true joy of being in love as I don't think I will ever know. I promise Thor that when I have chased away enough of the dark despair that clings to me like the blackest tar, I shall come back to you. I shall be a brother worthy of you. _

_There is so much more I wish to say to you, so much more I want you to know and understand than I can convey in this one negligible letter. _

_If not anything else, please know that you are my brother, my best friend, and my crown prince. I love you brother very much, please don't ever doubt that._

_Before I take leave of you brother, p__lease tell you friends the warriors of Midgard that I apologize for any inconvenience I may be causing with my presence. _

_Fare thee well for now. _

_-Loki_

A warm droplet of salt dripped onto the Asgardian parchment, splashing lightly over the "B" in before. Another warm drop soon followed, splashing the thankfully empty spot right next to Loki's name. With a shaky exhale, and fresh tears coursing down his face, Thor held his brother's letting in his hands and then reverently brought it to his armor covered chest, pressing the piece of paper over his aching heart.

"You are already worthy of me brother, it is I who needs to be worthy of you." Thor whispered brokenly as in the privacy of the sound proof conference room, the Thunderer lamented in pure anguish for his deeply wounded brother.

It took a long time for Thor to compose himself, but once he managed to staunch the flow of tears and despair, Thor tucked Loki's letter under the collar of his armor, close to his heart and made his way out of the room. He was directed to a lounge area a little further from the two conference rooms his teammates had split off into earlier. When he stepped through the door, he found the rest of the Avengers and Fury waiting for him.

Tony looked uncharacteristically quiet and his eyes held the barest redness, while Bruce look a little more tired than usual. Clint was the one who looked drawn and pale, haunted no doubt from the part he had played in Dr. Schafer losing his eye. Everyone was lounging on the plush sofas and chairs.

"Thor, are you okay?" Steve asked immediately upon spotting the Asgardian.

"Not really friend Steve." Thor said honestly as he took a seat in the chair next to Natasha before he turned his attention to Tony, Bruce, and Clint.

"How went your talk with Dr. Schafer?" Thor asked.

"Much like yours went with Mr. Wagner, gut wrenching." Bruce said succinctly as Tony and Clint both nodded.

"You're brother's not at all what any of us expected." Fury said, his words accurate for everyone really.

Thor smiled crookedly and nodded in agreement.

The Avengers stayed in Germany a few hours longer, Tony taking charge of lunch by asking Jarvis where the best bratwurst and sauerbraten in Kehl was and ordering for the entire SHIELD office, earning major brownie points, even from Fury.

The flight back to New York was uneventful and quiet, Thor opting to ride along with everyone inside the quinjet instead of flying. Chief on everyone's mind was Loki. Loki was here on Earth. Who knows for how long he had been before he had made his presence known today? It was early evening by the time they finally reached New York.

The Avengers all disembarked from the Quinjet, Fury taking his leave with it back to Washington soon after.

Unsurprisingly, Thor retreated to his floor almost immediately, still needing some time to process his brother's heart rending words to him. Not for the first time, Thor despised himself for allowing Loki's trauma to be displayed for all of Asgard to see. Yes there was a need for the truth, but not in such a cruel way to Loki. Regret and yearning consumed Thor where he sat in his bedroom at the tower, as dark clouds began to gathered over the skies over New York.

Steve busied himself with getting dinner ready, smiling as Bruce and Tony helped out by chopping vegetables, the Hulk's other half not allowing Ironman's other half to go and retreat into his workshop yet again. The schematic for a new hydraulic lift for the Ironman cranes could wait a day. Even as he busied himself, Steve's mind kept turning to the green eyed God who had revealed his presence, and the extraordinary feats he could perform. Steve could not help but envy Dr. Schafer and Mr. Wagner, not because they got to see Loki's magic first hand, but because they got to behold Loki himself.

From Schafer and Wagner's words, Loki looked well, but shrouded in perpetual sadness. Steve wished he could have laid eyes on the man who captivated his mind and if he were to be perfectly honest, his heart as well for all of these months, even to this very moment. The sizzling of the pan before him broke Steve from his own yearning thoughts. He went back to stirring and making sure dinner for the team didn't get burnt.

About an hour later, they were all gathered at Tony's kitchen table, even Thor. The Asgardian looked better, is still emotionally wrung out as he followed Tony's lead on how to fill up the empty taco shell with the many fixings that were available. By the end of it Thor was smiling as he tried to stuff the taco he had loaded in full with meat, grilled vegetables, cheese, and sauce, into his mouth whole. He was actually just about successful, much to Tony's astonishment and delight. Bruce too chuckled, welcoming the humor after such an emotionally charged day. He still recalled how grateful Dr. Schafer was at having his eye restored to him, but also his concern for Loki. Like Klaus Wagner had seen, Dr. Schafer had seen Loki's quiet despair with his own eyes and was concerned for the Norse God's well-being.

It would have been hilarious, a mortal worrying for a god had Bruce and Tony not had first hand knowledge of just why Loki had such anguish about him.

Natasha allowed herself a smile before her shrewd eyes went to Clint. The archer was sitting quietly, nibbling at a single, half-heartedly filled taco instead of inhaling them as he normally would have. Natasha understood, the talk with Dr. Schafer had been tough of Clint, facing a man who had been injured because Clint knew about his stockpile of iridium. It might have been tough, but like Loki, Clint had asked, and received absolution. Natasha went back to her own meal, knowing her fellow agent and friend would be alright.

Once dinner was enjoyed and not even a crumb was left, Thor went about helping Steve clear away the dishes while the rest of the team went into the living room to bicker about what movie to watch, even Tony staying and not disappearing into his workshop. The super soldier and the Norse god were going about scrubbing the last of the dishes when Steve glanced at his watch and noticed the time.

"Hey Thor, aren't you due for you nightly fly-over?" Steve asked, referring to Thor's nightly search for Loki.

Steve watched as a quiet smile spread across Thor's face as he shook his head.

"Nay friend Steve, I shall not take flight tonight." Thor said before he sighed.

"In his letter to me, Loki made it known that he is aware of my fervent searches for him. He even said that he has seen me take flight from this very tower on many occasions, meaning he was and hopefully still is in this city as we speak."

Steve felt his eyes widen at Thor's startling revelation. Loki was here in the city. It just solidified it further in Steve's mind that it was indeed Loki he had seen that morning standing at the railing of the Bethesda Terrace. The super soldier kept mum about this though as Thor continued to explain.

"My brother has urged me to not spend every waking hour looking for him. He knows of Jane Foster and my feelings for her and asked me to reunite with her." Thor said before his smile dimmed.

"After all the horrific things that have happened to him, after his life and free-will were robbed of him, the least I can do is actually respect Loki's wishes for once, even though it pains me greatly that he is all by himself, that he is so close yet I cannot reach him."

Steve reached out and gripped Thor's shoulder, absolutely hating to see Thor so desolate.

"Listen, I don't much about anything, and I especially don't know anything about the real Loki since all we have are the good awful memories of what happened in Asgard and what happened today. He's okay, by all accounts he is okay and he was strong enough to get all the way to Germany and help out not one but two people. He was even up to racking Mr. Wagner's backyard on his own steam. He's been hurt in ways none of us could ever truly understand, he was actually killed and then he somehow came back to life. No one can suddenly just be alright after something like that, so he's gonna need a lot of time to work through things and heal, but I firmly believe that he'll come back to you once he does." Steve assured.

Steve grew confused at the throaty chuckle that bubbled up from Thor as the Asgardian reached up and gripped his forearm tightly for a moment before they drew back from each other.

"Your words are almost an exact mirror of Loki's own in his letter to me my friend. He gave me such similar assurances, telling me that once he has moved past what was done to him, he would return to me. It seems that you and he think very much alike friend Steve." Thor said warmly.

Steve barely kept the astonishment from showing on his face, Thor's words taking him completely off guard. He felt something warm unfurl in the center of his check, and in his mind's eye all he could see was the memory of the man with long black hair, wearing that tailored black suit and standing at the terrace.

"I-I don't... Thor I couldn't possibly be at Loki's level." He said hastily, feeling his face heat up.

"You mustn't sell yourself so short Steve Rogers, my brother is the smartest person I know, and you just spoke words that are on par with his own." Thor said with a warm look that Steve doing his best not to duck his head to hide his rapidly warming cheeks.

"Thanks Thor, I appreciate it." Steve said, reached up and rubbing at the back of his neck nervously before he spoke.

"If you aren't going out, come and watch the movie we eventually agree on." Steve said as the noisy debate regarding what to watch went on in the living room

"I think I shall join you later, but first I will heed my Brother's words and gather the courage to contact my beloved Jane. I can only hope that I survive her ire." Thor said with an actual hint of fear in his clear blue eyes.

Steve let out a chuckle, Thor joining him before he took temporary leave of everyone and went down to his floor, asking Jarvis to place a long distance call to London, England where Jane was currently carrying out her latest research into the Einstein Rosen bridges.

When the call connected and Jane realized that it was Thor on the other end of the line, the blond Asgardian sat on his bed and actually cowered slightly as Jane Foster gave him the truly awe-inspiring castigation he had been dreading. He sat and took the verbal beatdown for a full twenty minutes, wondering if the windows would actually shatter before Jane finally calmed down and they got to talking. By the end of it, Thor had plans to fly to England and finally see Jane. With that, Thor headed back upstairs and joined his teammates to watch the movie.

A film called 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.'

Once he had things explained to him by a triumphant Bruce, who had won the battle for movie pick, Thor found that he quite liked the premise of the two best friends hilariously galavanting through history itself, and saving the future in the process. It didn't hurt that the one called Keanu Reeves bore some resemblance to a certain dark hairs little brother of his, while the other lead of a blond. It was also nice that the one called Rufus was a lot like Heimdall too, what with being a gatekeeper of sorts who held the key to the necessary means of travel.

After the movie, everyone had headed to their individual floors to turn in for the night, except for Tony, who despite several stink-eyes leveled his way, headed down to his workshop to catch up on a few things and see his beloved bots.

Thor stood before the glass windows of his bedroom, gazing out at the cityscape with longing, but accepting eyes.

"Goodnight brother, you've had a most eventful day so now you must rest. Rest and heal so that you may come back to me like you say you will." Thor whispered out into the night.

Unbeknownst to Thor, just a few floors above him Steve too stood at his floor to ceiling bedroom windows, gazing out at the brightly lit city with his own wistful blue eyes.

"A prince who regrows a lost eye, rakes a backyard for an old man, and conjures chests of gold with a wave of his hand. You are nothing like I believed, Loki of Asgard." Steve said out into the night.

_Several hours later in the dead of night..._

The city was calm and quiet, most of its denizens fast asleep with only the night-owls and late-night workers shuffling about.

At the sight of several crumbled buildings that had finally been freed from under the mangled wreckage of several Chitauri gliders that had crashed into them, several bricks started to glow bright green with seidr. With no one the wiser, these bricks started to shuffle under the pile and stack themselves with fresh cement materializing around them and solidifying within seconds instead of days.

Several miles away on the roof of a tall apartment complex in a quiet part of Midtown, a solitary tall black haired figure stood with the crisp Autumn wind whipping about him and his pale hands glowing and shimmering with green magic. Dressed in his green and black Asgardian leathers but without his armor, his outfit and hair billowing wildly in the wind, Loki stood with his eyes glowing with magic and a genuine smile on his face. Had he been seen by the denizens of New York, he would have been awe-inspiring, but he was not here to be gawked at.

These first couple of buildings would subtly rebuild themselves every night with the workers none the wiser. He would make sure that every single man and woman who was charged with rebuilding the city would get more than the compensation they were expecting. This would take months instead of days like in Jotunheim, keeping with Loki's vow to be careful not to raise alarm or cause injury.

Loki stood with the stars twinkling high above him, a welcome elation filling him as he finally got to work on fixing things.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 8

.

With a sharp gasp followed by an inarticulate snarl, striking green eyes abruptly shot open as their owner was roughly yanked back into awareness. Loki sat bolt upright in his bed, he dark green sheets pooling around him as he breathed hard and his hands flared with greenish gold magic, ready to fight off the phantom boney hands that had been holding him down in the horrid nightmare he had just broken free from.

His pale, bare chest heaved as his flesh crawled as the feeling of phantom boney hands and razor sharp teeth clung to his skin. His green eyes looked straight ahead at the brick wall of his bedroom, grounding him and chasing away the lingering tendrils of the putrid nightmare of his past ordeals at the hands of Thanos' Black Order. Gradually Loki calmed down, taking in a deep breath as he realized that he was no longer strapped to Ebony Maw's metal table or suspended in the air by his telekinetic abilities, that Corvus Glaive wasn't on top of him grinning lasciviously as he took his horrid pleasure.

He wasn't on that hellish frozen rock on the other side of the void, he was safe in the bedroom of his apartment of nearly three weeks in the Midgardian city of New York with fresh sunlight streaming in through the bedroom windows. Loki relaxed and just breathed, stroking his long fingers through his sleep tousled black hair. He pushed his hair back and out of his face as he sat up, his eyes going to his bedroom window where the skies were just turning bright blue and soft, cotton-like clouds still tinted purple by the receding night were slowly floating by. For a few moments, Loki just admired the simply yet exquisite sight before with a soft huff, he pushed the bedsheets away and climbed out of bed. A quick glance at his bedside clock told him it was 6 o'clock in the morning, way too early but he wasn't falling asleep again so he may as well have get ready for the day.

Dressed only in a pair of black sleep pants, the Second Prince of Asgard stretched lightly, groaning softly when his vertebrae gave satisfying cracks. Loki shuffled across the room to his ensuite bathroom, scratching lightly at the center of his bare chest and yawning loudly and without shame.

The floor of the bathroom was made up of large, hexagon shaped tiles of white marble with swirls of black and gray, while the walls seemed to almost be hewn from mountains, made with jaggedly cut panels of cool gray slate stacked together, lending a rich, earthy feel to the room. In keeping with this organic theme, by the large bathroom window with another fantastic view of the city was a large stone bathtub that had been hewn from an actual oval-shaped granite boulder with silver faucet and knobs. A few feet away in the corner of the room was a square shower area with a frosted glass door and wall. The showerhead was imbedded in the ceiling above, allowing for water to cascade down under the various settings.

Loki made his way over to the toilet to take care of nature's call before he shuffled over to the sink, which matched the stone tub in that it was a smaller granite rock with its inside meticulously hewn and smoothed into a shining bowl shape. Loki looked up at the geometric hexagon shaped mirror that hung over the sink and took in his appearance. The nightmare had left him pale and there was the barest hint of purplish dark circles under his eyes, but he otherwise looked whole. His hair was a giant mass of wavy black curls. With a grouchy hum, Loki picked up his toothbrush and went through his morning routine. By the end of it, with a shimmery haze rolling over his hair, eyes, and face Loki Odinson disappeared and auburn haired and dark-eyed Lukas Odensen stood in his place. Loki had decided to subtly change the shape of his face and add a bit of a matching beard, mustache, and stubble to fortify his disguise, and it made him look a bit more serious and reserved.

Something he needed for his job as a historian and exhibit designer for the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Another perk of being a magic wielder was that he could conjure up an impressive work history, portfolio, and educational background with the director of the museum none the wiser that he knew so much about Midgard's history because he had been an actual part of it throughout the many centuries and could also absorb volume after volume of historical texts within minutes.

With a final once over to make sure that his illusions regarding his appearance were firmly in place, Loki headed out of the bathroom to go about the rest of his morning routine. As he walked over to his closet, he raised his hand and flexed it, conjuring a small ball of whitish yellow magic that he sent flying with a deft flick of his wrist. The ball floated out of the bedroom and up the hallway and past the living room into the open kitchen area, where it divided into several small balls of light and spread throughout the kitchen like billiard balls shot out of formation. One disappeared into the coffee maker, a few others into the stainless steel fridge, who's door swung open by itself as several ingredients for an omelette floated out. The rest of the balls of light disappeared into the various cabinets, which opened seconds later as a frying pan, a small bowl and whisk, a spatula, cutting board, and several knives all floated out.

In a scene straight out of Harry Potter, the floating items all came together, the stove turning on, the pan setting itself down, while the knives started shopping the tomatoes, onions, and spinach on the cutting board, the eggs cracking themselves against the side of the bowl and dumping their inside inside it before the shells floated off to the nearby trashcan. The carton of milk poured some of its contents in along with the eggs before floating back to the open fridge while the salt and pepper shaker fulfilled their part.

While Loki's magic prepared breakfast, back in his bedroom the God of Mischief stood before his large but not walk-in closet, his dark guised eyes racking over the pristinely kept suit jackets and dress shirts on one end, and the more casual attire on the other. Loki had conjured most of the clothing after flipping through some magazines at a newsstand, while the rest he had bought when they caught his eye during his clandestine reconnoissance of the state of the city. He could have used his magic to simply keep up an illusion of being dressed in Midgardian attire but decided against the unnecessary drain on his seidr.

Today he and the rest of the design team were scheduled for a meeting with the directors to plan the exhibit of the visiting collection of priceless works created by the Dutch masters like Rembrandt and Johannes Vermeer. With that in mind, Loki made his pick as he reached for a lovely dark Navy suit, a crisp white dress shirt, and a black tie overlaid with a Celtic knot pattern in silver and some black boxer-briefs, and gray tube socks. With his hands glowing green, Loki made a graceful sweeping motion with the clothes slung over his forearm. In an instant the sleeping pants he had on disappeared and then every article of clothing smoothly came apart at the seams before molding themselves onto him, perfectly tailored and pristine. With a small smile, Loki adjusted his lapels before reaching inside and pulling out a pair of shiny black dress shoes. He made his way over to his bed and sat down, taking the time to put the shoes on without any magical assistance.

Once he was dressed, Loki then stepped around his bed and picked up his smartphone from where it had been charging on the beside table. He flicked his wrist, and his bed remade itself to military precision. Loki made his way over to the standing mirror next to the bedroom door and gave himself a final look over. He reached up and ran his hand through his shorter hair and nodded to himself before he headed out of the bedroom. When he stepped out of the hallway and into the living room, his eyes went to the kitchen island, were a plate with a freshly made steaming omelette, and an equally steaming mug of rich, black coffee with five spoonfuls of sugar were ready and waiting for him while the frypan, spatula, whisk, and bowl were all cleaning themselves in the sink.

Loki sat down and took a moment to savor the rich smells that caught his nostrils before he picked up the knife and fork that were set out and got to enjoying his breakfast. Once he was done, Loki sent the plate, coffee mug, and cutlery off to the sink to clean themselves with a flick of his wrist. With a final look around to make sure he had everything, Loki grabbed up the dark green laptop bag that was ready and waiting on the plush leather sofa he had in the living room before he headed for the door and left his apartment. He who was the God of Mischief and the missing Second Prince of Asgard stepped out onto the New York street, gently buffeted by the crisp Autumn air as the unassuming looking gentleman and recent New York transplant from Amsterdam Lukas Odensen, one among the countless others heading into work.

Loki walked along the fence of the park across from his building, smiling to the maintenance worker on the other side as he passed. He made his way to the bus stand and while he waited, he pulled out his phone to check the newsfeeds to see about the happenings of the city. His face fell a little when one of the first bulletins that came up was the ongoing excavation of a Leviathan body that had fallen on the other side of town. The next bulletin was in regards to the charity fund Tony Stark had set up for the families of those who had lost their lives during the invasion. Loki eyed the inset picture of Tony as Ironman with warmth in his eyes.

Loki knew that he could have easily gotten a job working for any number of the nonprofit organizations that had been created to help those affected most grievously by the Chitauri invasion or even joining the army of construction crews working tirelessly to clear away the massive amounts of debris to start rebuilding, but again it would have been too obvious, running the risk of crossing paths with the Avengers or those closely associated with them. Loki had however, vowed that every single paycheck he got from his job at the Museum would be anonymously donated to the various charities and organizations set up to help the victims. He may be able to repair broken buildings and shattered streets but he couldn't bring back those who were lost. If the money he earned while he laid low and kept up the appearance of a normal Midgardian could help a widow keep her house, or a child who lost a parent with their education, or pitch in with the many memorials that were bound to be erected in commemoration, then he would gladly hold on to none of it. Again, he was a prince with a pocket dimension and the ability to conjure things out of thin air, he would have no problem keeping up his rent payments. The job was part of his cover, and also something to do to occupy his mind so that he wouldn't dwell as much on the hellish nightmare he had been forced through.

Loki was broken from his musings as the bus finally pulled up at the stand. Loki found himself smiling a little to himself, wondering what Thor or the Avengers, or even the rest of Midgard would think if they saw him now, dressed like a normal person, waiting patiently in line to get onto an MTA bus to take him uptown. Loki pulled out a metrocard from his pocket, smiling at the middle aged man who sat behind the wheel who smiled back cordially enough, before he made his way towards the back of the bus and took a seat.

The ride was thankfully uneventful with maybe the customary horn honking and near collisions that were the norm in the city. Loki was busy checking his emails when he felt multiple eyes on him. He slowly looked up, his instincts on high alert only to deflate when he saw that the ones who were gazing at him were a few of the bus' other passengers. One was a middle aged woman with jaw length grayish blonde hair who was sitting just a few seats away and had her appreciation written blatantly and unashamedly across her face. Another was a brunette woman in her twenties with stylish retro style black glasses who kept shyly glancing at him with sweet hazel eyes sitting near the front of the bus. The final pair of eyes belonged to a young black man in his thirties sitting near the middle of the bus with his dark eyes gazing at him with a confident curiosity and interest, but like the young lady he too kept shifting his eyes to not appear so obvious.

Feeling his insides heat up, and shoving away that spike of anxiety and self-revulsion that lanced through him at the thought of anyone having any kind of interest in him, Loki first turned his dark eyes to the middle aged woman who was unabashedly admiring him. He gazed at her warmly and even went so far as to nod. The woman chuckled lightly and shook her head before turning her attention back to the newspaper in her hands. Next up was the nervous looking young lady near the front of the bus. Loki waited patiently for her to look up from her phone, and when she did he held her gaze. Her eyes widened when she realized that Loki was looking back at her, that she had been caught. She looked like she was ready to bolt any second when Loki pinned her with his gaze and warmed his eyes, hoping that the look he sent her was reassuring. She blinked and seemed to grow reassured as a hesitant little smile slowly made her lips curl upwards. Loki sent her a quiet, warm smile of his own. He watched as her smile grew wider and her expression more assured. She seemed to almost look grateful that he didn't mind. Loki nodded to her as well and grinned softly when he saw her duck her head and blush.

As his stop began to come up, Loki rose up from his seat and made his way to the back door of the bus. Just as the bus was pulling to a stop, Loki turned his head and zeroed his gaze intensely on the young black man sitting a few feet away. The man was seemingly arrested by Lokis gaze, his eyes wide and a look of quiet awe on his face. The look only grew as Loki slowly unleashed one of his rare, full grins that spread across his entire face before he gave the young man a cheeky little wink and promptly got off the bus.

Once he was standing on the sidewalk, he looked back at the bus to see the young man grinning back at him, looking absolutely smitten. Loki's own grin quietened into a smaller, quietly happy one as he felt a wave of pure, veracious triumph washed over him. He was by no means miraculously cured of his crippling fear and self-loathing, and the thought of any intimate touch left him in a cold sweat even now that it had been eight months since he came back to like and two months since he arrived on Midgard, but what had happened just a few moments ago was progress, small but no less monumental progress. Still smiling, Loki crossed the street and made his way towards the palatial white building with a grand facade of Roman style columns and arched windows.

Loki made his way up the steps that would soon be milling with people from all walks of life once the museum opened. Before he ducked into the employee entrance, Loki paused and looked back at the distance, his eyes passing over the many tall buildings that stood in the before they fell on the large, modern looking tower with a large 'A' emblazoned across its top. Loki felt a pang of longing go through his heart as he eyed the home of the Avengers, the place where his brother was. He kept constant eye on the tower, and so far these past few weeks there was no blinding beam of light, just dark thunderous clouds gathering and dissipating without warning in clear representation of Thor's unhappy moods over the last two months.

A part of Loki wanted nothing more to just teleport himself straight to Avenger's tower and reveal himself to Thor, to let him know that he was ok, not great, but ok. He knew Thor was worried sick about him, had seen for himself how desperately the Thunderer had searched for him on Jotunheim after Loki had gathered enough seidr to cast the heavy duty restoration spell and given his birth realm its new power source. Loki had seen Thor as the Thunderer had rapidly flown through the skies. Loki had had just enough energy left to veil himself within a small cave in Jotunheim and slept dreamlessly for several days in order to recover his strength, but even as he slept, he had distantly heard Thor's calls for him. A part of him wanted nothing more than to go home to his family, to see his mother and father and just be together, but after the humiliation he had been forced to endure by his father's council, after how everyone had seen his degradation and torture at the hands of Thanos' Black Order, Loki just wanted to get away and stay away from the looks of pity or regret that were constantly sent his way. The halls of Asgard no longer held that golden hue and sense of safety they once did for Loki.

Loki felt his eyes harden as a cold fury rose up inside him. Remembering how Asgard had been so quick to believe he could do such horrifying things all in the name of power, no one questioning the way he was behaving, everyone assuming that he was just that evil, even his brother, mother, and father, made Loki's heart shatter and bleed all over again. Yes, Ebony Maw had done all these things and used him as the instrument, but it was his face, his body, his voice, and everyone, even those who had known him his entire life had believed the absolute worst about him, because he was nothing but the Trickster, the "Silver Tongued Liesmith, the jealous little brother.

Clenching his jaw tightly, Loki turned away from the sight of where his brother was staying and headed inside, pulling out his employee ID badge and lanyard dropping it around his neck as he pushed open the entrance door. He had better things to do than dwell on than how much he had been misjudged by his family and his home realm.

Loki strode into the white marble halls of The Met and headed for employee security, where he plastered a serviceable smile onto his face for the guards on duty and walked through the metal detector with no problem. He headed for the employee elevator that would take him upstairs to the museums administrative wing. The ride up was thankfully a solitary one. When the doors opened, Loki stepped out and made his way down the hallway to his left. He walked till he reached the end of the hall and then smoothly ducked into the second to last room. The room was spacious with bright sunlight streaming in through the large arched windows. A heavy, old fashioned wooden desk sat against the wall beside the window, a remnant of Loki's predecessors.

Loki made his way over to the desk and set his laptop up. It would still be a little while longer before he was to report to the conference room around the corner from his office for the scheduled meeting. While he waited, Loki opened up his web browser and looked up a familiar name.

Dr. Heinrich Schafer.

Within a few minutes, Loki had some information on Schafer. Loki smiled as he looked at the first couple of headlines that popped up, about Dr. Schafer's miraculous recovery with his eye restored. The man was now back at work on his iridium research, and he had also begun working closely with a charity that provided free eye-surgery to people all over the globe. Loki remembered how he had offered weregild to Dr. Schafer as well, only for the man to decline and tell him that he had already given him something money couldn't buy, his life and his ability see the world in full.

Before Loki could dwell on things further, a glance at his wristwatch told him that the meeting would be starting in about twenty minutes. With a small sigh, Loki closed his browser windows and initiated the note taking program. He didn't need to take notes, not with is eidetic memory but again, he had to keep up the appearance of being ordinary. When Loki got to the conference room there was only one other person there, the head director of the museum, a tall and regal woman dressed in a rich burgundy business suit with dark, almost black brow hair streaked with gray and piercing blue eyes.

" Good morning Lukas." She greeted warmly.

" Good morning Mrs. Dumont." Loki greeted back with a mild accent to further hide behind his persona. He gave his director a nod before taking a seat at the conference table.

He and Mrs. Dumont chatted idly, the Director asking him if he'd had a chance to see the new Japanese exhibit that had been set up right before he had started the job a month and a half ago. Loki shook his head regarding the exhibit but promised to take a look once he had gotten some designs and research done for the Dutch masters exhibit and some newly aquired African sculptures that were scheduled for delivery next week. A few minutes later the room started to fill with other designers and coordinators, and everyone got down to business.

Even as he sat among his mortal co-workers and listened intently to the exciting discussions about how to properly but the priceless works on display for the maximum pleasure of the public, Loki felt his mind and his heart inevitable drift to a certain blond, red cape wearing, hammer wielding individual who was just a few miles away across the city in Avenger's tower.

The hours passed, and true to his word once Loki had come up with several designs for the latest art exhibit and sent them to his fellow designers to consider, he left his desk and headed downstairs to the main area of the museum to stroll around among the patrons. He walked through the halls of the second level, stopping to check out the new Japanese exhibit as he had promised Mrs. Dumont, admiring the skillful tapestries with paintings of regal emperors and fierce samurai that had been put on display in soft golden light.

Loki wandered a bit after that; ending up in the large wing where some of the older European paintings were displayed. He walked and admired silently, until one particular painting caught his eye.

It was a large, full body French Neo-classical portrait of a stately looking lady with honey brown hair and kind blue eyes, wearing a gold and white gown. Loki felt a deep yearning shoot through his heart as he remembered another set of warm blue eyes ad honey brown hair.

Frigga. His mother and queen.

Feeling his eyes start to burn and knowing that it would not do to become so terribly emotional as to lose concentration for veiling himself from Heimdall and keeping up his disguise, Loki sharply turned away from the painting and strode off down a side exit. With his head down and doing his best to reign in his emotions, Loki ended up in the American Wing, where hundreds of paintings and statues centered on American artists and moments in the nation's history were kept. Loki was so caught up in trying to keep himself from having a full, frustrated meltdown in the middle of the Met that he didn't see the man who was about to enter the main gallery of American from the other side. The other man was distracted himself because he was focused on reading the museum pamphlet and making sense of the map. The fact that he also had a baseball cap on with the visor partially obscuring his vision and his face.

Inevitably, Loki and the man crashed head long into each other with a resounding thud and startled grunts. It was not like two opposite waves crashing into each other like the ocean sometimes did, it was more like a wave slamming against an immovable sea cliff, because despite looking trim and skinny, Loki was a frost giant and no mortal really stood a chance at bowling him over, not even the enhanced one the ball cap wearing man just so happened to be.

Steve Rogers let out a started yelp as he bounced off of what felt like a steel wall, his museum map flying out of hands and his ball cap snapping off his head. He would have fallen flat on his derrière had a pair of wiry yet astonishingly strong arms not wound around him and kept him upright. When he looked up at his savior, Steve felt the breath seize in his lungs when he found a pair of the deepest, richest dark coffee brown he had ever seen staring back at him in utter shock.

They belonged to a regal-looking, auburn haired man in a distinguished Navy blue suit who had cheekbones that almost held a candle to Loki's, almost.

Loki felt his own heart come to a grinding halt inside his chest as he beheld the man who was Captain America up close and in person. This was the famed warrior of Midgard, the man who had pulled the fragment of Proxima Midnight's blade out of his brain and allowed for his magic to resurrect and heal him. The man without whom he would not be here now. The pictures he had seen of this man did not do him any proper justice, nor did the fleeting look from behind the Central park wall he had managed that morning after he had fled from the terrace.

Crystal clear blue eyes that held an inherent kindness, a face with chiseled yet soft features, and short dark blond hair combed neatly with a side part. Even dressed casually in blue jeans, a gray t-shirt and a black hoodie, the man was a vision.

Loki could have gazed at him all day, but then he remembered that Steve Rogers was Captain America and he was currently holding the tall and muscular Midgardian up without any problem, which was _exactly the problem_ seeing as to how he was supposed to be a thin, gangly twig of a historian. Thinking fast, Loki yelped in feigned exertion and twisted his face into a matching grimace. Laying it on even thicker he allowed his knees to buckle a bit and his arms to shake as they held the super soldier up.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Steve exclaimed as he stood up and took all of his weight back up onto his own two feet, reaching out and gently gripping the auburn haired man's upper arms to steady him.

Loki felt a jolt of electricity go through him when he felt Steve's hands on his arms, the feeling was immediately followed by an all too familiar burst of cold anxiety in his gut. Sensing the other man tensing at his touch, Steve immediately dropped his hands while the auburn haired man quickly withdrew his own arms from around the super soldier, whom he noted with a bit of surprise was actually a couple of inches shorter than him.

Unbeknownst to either man, they both felt oddly bereft at the loss of contact.

Pushing back his instincts to flee not only because this was the leader of the Avengers and Thor's good friend, but also because the unexpected interaction had left him completely overwhelmed, Loki looked up at Steve and smiled.

" No need to apologize sir it was my fault really, I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going." Loki said apologetically and laying his accent on a little thicker, hoping to hide all trace of his normally British sounding drawl so that the Captain wouldn't recognize him from his voice.

Steve gave the barest frown at hearing the auburn haired man speak, something vaguely familiar about his voice, as though he had heard it before. But that voice, for all of its power and arrogance had been a lie, an evil alien controlling long dead vocal cords and lips. Steve gave himself an internal eye roll at once again thinking about Loki. The man in front of him didn't even have the right accent. Thor and Loki both sounded like they were from England if anything.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I had my nose buried in the map for this place." Steve said before he looked around and found said map laying on the carpeted floor between them while his baseball cap lay off to the side. Steve quickly reached down and grabbed up the pamphlet and his hat, giving the map an annoyed look before waving it between them for emphasis and smiling coyly as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Alright then, you are fully to blame for our crash-course introduction." Loki shot back, instinctively seizing an opportunity to sass.

Steve blinked owlishly for a moment, stunned by such cheekiness from one who looked so prim and proper. Then his face broke out into a true, radiant grin as he chuckled lightly and Loki felt the center of his chest do a strange sort of flip-flop, followed immediately by that dogged spike of anxiety. Loki thankfully did not have to dwell on the perpetually awful feeling as Steve spoke.

"Well technically we haven't been properly introduced." Steve said back, before he sighed.

"Even though you probably already know who I am." He said with the barest hint of bitterness.

"Indeed I am aware, but right now you are not here as your heroic and patriotic persona. You are here simply as a patron of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and as a proud member of its staff it would be terribly remiss of me not to meet the real you." Loki said with a warm, genuine smile of his own and the barest hint of mischief in his dark eyes.

Steve chuckled and ducked his head a moment, actually charmed by the auburn haired stranger, before he looked back up at those dark eyes and held out his hand.

"Steve Rogers, Captain in the United States Army and off-duty superhero. Nice to meet you." He said warmly.

With every instinct in his screaming that this was a bad idea, that he should get away from the gorgeous blond man who was close friends with the elder brother who was still desperate to find him, Loki reached out and took the proffered hand into his own as he spoke.

"Lukas Odensen, art historian and exhibit designer, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Rogers." He said, feeling another jolt go through him as he held Steve's hand firmly in his own.

He was hyperaware of Steve's hand, noting the callouses and raw power hidden behind warm and infinite gentleness. Loki was not alone in his hyperawareness, as he held Loki's hand Steve noticed that despite Lukas' hand being long fingered and elegantly delicate looking, there was an undercurrent of steel in the grip. Steve couldn't help the feeling that somehow, this hand could actually crush his if Lukas wanted to. The feeling left Steve silently confused as to why such a thought would ever enter into his mind regarding someone who by all accounts was just an ordinary man. He shook it off quickly as he spoke.

"Please none of that Mr. Rogers, like you said I am here as myself, so it's just Steve from Brooklyn." He said warmly.

"Well in that case, you can skip the Mr. Odensen as well, I am merely Lukas from As- Amsterdam." Loki said, feeling chagrined at his near massive slip-ip regarding where he was actually from.

"Amsterdam, that's really neat." Steve said with genuine interest, and then he noticed that he and Lukas had yet to release each others hands. Loki looked down himself when he noticed where Steve's eyes went and felt his own face heat-up.

Sharing a slightly awkward chuckle, the pair released each other's hand. Loki quickly put his hands in his pants pocket while Steve occupied his by folding his museum map.

"Was there any exhibit you were looking for in particular?" Loki asked before he could stop himself.

Loki watched as Steve's cheeks turned rosy and his smiled sheepishly as he spoke.

"This is going to sound incredibly predictable but I was looking for the American wing because I wanted to see the Washington Crossing the Delaware painting in person first. I hear it's this huge thing with a golden frame and everything."

Steve watched as Lukas' eyes lit up with mirth and he actually honest to God giggled. The sound of it was like pure silver in Steve's ears and he would have gladly put himself through further self-deprecation if it meant he could continue to hear such a wonderful sound. Loki reveled in this rare, authentic euphoria, not having had much reason to laugh in a good long while. When he calmed down a bit he pulled his hands out of his pocket and made an apologetic gesture to Steve, still chuckling lightly as he spoke.

"Oh pardon me, it is not your desire to see such a famous painting of America's first president that has caused me such humor, it is the fact that you have managed to walk right past the American Wing entirely in your search for it." Loki said with a bright grin as he pointed past a gobsmacked Steve.

"It is down that way." Loki said helpfully.

He watched as Steve shut his eyes and grinned hard before he reached up and pulled the visor of his cap down over his reddened face while his body shook visibly with laughter.

Feeling more light and free than he had in a very long while, Loki threw logic to the wind and spoke.

"Come, let me show you to the painting in question." He said, gesturing for Steve to follow.

A still chuckling Steve nodded and followed after the auburn haired man. Soon he and the man he thought was Lukas Odensen were standing before the grand painting of George Washington and his men cross the frozen Delaware river.

"Wow." Steve said succinctly as he beheld the famous work of art.

"Yes it is quite grand, but an interesting bit of trivia for you. This painting was actually painted by Emanuel Gottlieb Leutze in Germany in 1851, a full 75 years after the event it depicts." Loki explained.

"I didn't know that, and that is pretty ironic." Steve quipped before he sent Lukas a smile, one that the disguised God of Mischief found himself easily returning.

The two of them stood side by side before the large painting, Loki sharing some other facts of about the painting and then moving on tp several other works in the wing, Steve listening to Lukas' richly accented voice and explanations with rapt attention. They were literally in there for almost an hour. As they made their way out of the American Wing, Loki spoke.

"I hope the works in the American Wing were to your liking, after all you have a unique perspective considering your alter-ego." Loki said warmly and carefully.

"I liked it very much... mainly because I had such a great tour guide." Steve said, ducking his head shyly at his own boldness.

Loki let out a small huff and felt himself grow warm on the inside. This time though, when the anxiety spiked inside him, Loki decided to stomp on it wholeheartedly as he pinned Steve with a look and spoke.

"I hope I am not being too forward, but I would not be opposed to staying your tour guide for a little while longer." Loki said, managing to keep his voice from trembling while his heart pounded against his sternum.

Steve stared at Lukas with wide eyes, obviously surprised by his words. He quickly shook himself out of it though.

"I'd like that very much but, don't you have to get back to work? I don't want you to get in trouble." He said, meaning every word.

"You need not worry Steve, us exhibit designers are actually encouraged to roam about the entire museum to gage how the public responds to the exhibits we put up and also get inspiration for our next endeavors. In guiding you, I would actually be doing my job." Loki said with a cheeky grin.

To Loki's silent delight, he watched as a quiet, pleased looking grin spread across the super soldier's handsome features.

"Come, let me show you the latest additions to the Arms and Armor section." Loki said as he headed for the stairs, Steve trying not to look too eager as he followed after the auburn haired historian from "Amsterdam".

Hours passed, they walked through the hallowed halls of one of the city's oldest institutions, Steve never once growing bored as Lukas pointed out certain stunning pieces of art and explained their history or told funny stories of how the museum went through epic negotiation battles that nearly broke out into fisticuffs while in the process of acquiring them.

It was well into the afternoon when Steve realized the time.

"Oh crap, I've kept you all throughout lunch time? I am so sorry!" Steve exclaimed, mortified as he and Lukas stood by the steps of the great hall.

"No worries, I actually take my lunch really late to begin with. If you are amenable, we can just grab something from-" Loki began, again inwardly surprised that he offered to have lunch with the super soldier, not wanting to part from Steve's wonderful company. Then his phone started to buzz at that exact moment.

"Excuse me." Loki said with an apologetic look as he pulled out his phone.

Sure enough there was a text from one of his fellow exhibit designers that was all caps and had several exclamation marks in it. Loki quickly sent a text saying he was on his way before he turned his attention to Steve.

"I am so sorry but I must take my leave of you now Steve, there's an emergency that requires my attention." Loki explained regretfully.

Steve felt his shoulders droop as a crushing disappointment washed over him, but he plastered a warm smile on his face and shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize, I totally understand. Besides that, now I have a reason to come back and see the rest of this place." Steve said with a veiled eagerness in his blue eyes.

"The fact that you have yet to see the Egyptian wing?"Loki asked teasingly.

"Among other things."Steve replied smoothly before he held out his hand.

"It was really nice meeting you Lukas, and thank you for being so kind as to show me around." The super soldier said with a shy smile.

"It was nice to meet you too Steve, and think nothing of it, the pleasure was all mine in guiding someone so attentive." Loki said, and actually meaning it as he reached out and took the Midgardian's hand.

That spark from before seemed to have almost intensified as their hands clasped, Loki feeling his chest tighten while Steve felt reluctance course through him again. They let go, their hands almost tingling at the loss of contact. Loki turned, preparing to rush up the grand stairs to address the earlier mentioned emergency when Steve called out to him.

"Lukas please wait." Steve said, most of him not really believing what he was about to do next.

"Yes?" Loki said, feeling mildly embarrassed when he turned back quicker than necessary to face the mortal.

"I hope it's not too forward of me, but could I please have your phone number?" Steve asked, trying his best to keep his nerve from leaving him.

Loki blinked at the mortal owlishly, wondering if he had heard right. The silence reigned between them so a slightly crestfallen Steve assumed a rejection.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean we only just met and-" Steve began to backtrack when Loki stepped forward and spoke.

"You may have it, and I would very much like yours. It just surprises me that the man who is Captain America would want to stay in contact with a nobody like me."Loki said honestly, all the while his inner logic was screaming at him to abort for countless reasons.

"You're not a nobody, you spent your time and energy showing me around this place for hours and I loved every moment of it."Steve blurted out before he could stop himself.

Loki's eyes widen, clearly taken aback by Steve's words, while Steve himself felt his entire face turn bright red. Loki gawked at Steve for a few moments more before he let out a soft huff and smiled, shyly ducking his own head as he spoke.

"Thank you, you are too kind." He said.

"Y-You're welcome, and hey I shouldn't keep you any longer so let me just give you my number, you can call or text me when you have the chance and I'll add you to my contacts."Steve said as he stepped forward, for once grateful to have modern technology on his side.

"Ok." Loki said as he held up his phone.

Steve dictated his number and Loki saved it to his contacts.

"Thank you Steve."Loki said quietly.

"No, thank you Lukas."Steve insisted just as quietly.

With a shared lingering look, Steve and the man he knew as "Lukas" finally parted ways. Steve stood before the grand stairs and watched as Lukas all but flew up the stairs three at a time with an inherent grace. The super soldier was startled when as he reached the top, Lukas turned and gave him a final wave and a bright grin. Steve scrambled to wave back at him before he watched the auburn haired man disappear through the grand archway.

With a rueful little smile, Steve turned and headed for the main doors of the Met and out into the crisp afternoon air. His long strides carried him down the front steps. In his mind all he saw were dark brown eyes, auburn hair, and a smile that could put the very sun to shame. Steve had it in mind to get back to the tower where he could prepare himself a simple lunch since there was no communal afternoon meal planned, everyone scattered today. Tony was busy testing out a new repulser for his suit, Bruce had actually come down with a slight cold so Steve had told him to rest. Clint and Natasha had to report to SHIELD regarding prep for a secret spy mission, and Thor had actually flown to England to see Jane and wouldn't be back for a few more days still.

Steve had just crossed the street when his phone unexpectedly chimed, signaling an incoming text. Feeling a grin spread across his face, Steve quickly pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Sure enough there was a text from an unknown number. Steve opened the text to read it and found himself chuckling at what it said.

_Hi this is Lukas! Apparently you can add treasure hunter to my job title because I am currently in desperate search along with the rest of the staff to locate a piece of art that had been misplaced. Again, it was nice meeting you Captain America! _

Steve eagerly pressed the buttons to add Lukas to his contacts before he sent a text back to the newly christened treasure hunter.

_Happy hunting Lukas, I know you'll find it. Glad I got lost and crashed into you. Take care! _

Steve wanted to say so much more, but decided not to be overbearing. With a visible spring in his step, Steve made his way to the nearest subway station, pulling up the hood of his hoodie over his hat to go a bit more incognito. Other days he would have gladly greeted strangers who recognized

Back inside The Met, Loki was elbow deep in a large wooden crate, "searching" through it in the urgent collective hunt for the missing sculpture. In all honesty the moment he had arrived upstairs to the storage area that not open to the rest of the public and where everyone was gathered with one of the directors frantically explaining that the sculpture was nowhere to be found, the God of Mischief had sent out a simple searching spell throughout the museum with a subtle flick of his wrist behind his back.

How the sculpture had ended up on one of the highest shelves near the back of the large storage area on the upper floor was beyond him, but he had to put up the act of searching for the piece of art along with everyone else. It took everything he had in him not to chuckle at some of the near frantic antics of some of his coworkers, especially some of the older staff members who were freaking out in spectacular fashion.

Loki looked up when his phone chimed with a new text. With one hand still rooting through the large crate, Loki looked around to make sure no one was paying much attention to him before pulled his phone out. A smile spread across Loki's face at Steve's text, a wonderfully giddy sort of elation like he had not felt for eons spreading through him. He quickly shoved his phone into his jacket pocket and went back to searching when one of the directors frantically passed by him talking animately of his phone, no doubt updating Mrs. Dumont.

Loki let his coworkers scramble about for another five minutes before he directed one of the interns to try looking at the high shelves at the very back. At first the young man named Chris couldn't really see anything but when Loki came to join him and subtly directed him to look all the way up.

When Chris finally spotted the sculpture, Loki quietly stepped away as everyone scrambled to the intern's side, showering him with praise while someone went to go get one of the special ladders to get to the highest shelf. When Chris' eyes sought him out, Loki just shook his head and smiled at the young man, telling him without words that it was okay for him to take the credit for the find. The appreciative look Chris sent him in return was enough.

Once everything calmed down, Loki finally headed back to his office in the administrative wing. When he was inside, he did his best not to slam the door shut in his wake. With a trembling hand, Loki reached up and pulled at his tie to loosen it. He barreled across the room and came to stand at the window. Bracing his hands against the window sill, Loki let out a loud, shaky breath.

He had literally crashed headlong into Steve Rogers, the man who was Captain America. He had felt such ease in the mortal's presence that he had spent hours showing him around. Steve had been so different than his larger than life and legendary hero persona. Loki had seen that Steve Rogers had a genuine interest in art and hung on his every word.

It was so unexpected, so wonderful, so absolutely terrifying.

What had he been thinking? He was here to hide and repair the damage done during the invasion, not make friends with one who shared living quarters with the brother who would pounce on him the moment he found him and insist on taking him back to Asgard.

Loki looked up and gazed at his reflection in the window glass.

His face crumbled as a cold desolation spread through him.

Steve Rogers had a great time with Lukas Odensen, the disguise, the man from Amsterdam who did not even exist. Had the super soldier known who Lukas really was, he probably would have gone running straight to Thor. Loki highly doubted the mortal would have given him a second thought, all he would see was Thor's damaged little brother who needed to be stopped from galavanting all over Midgard and causing chaos, helpful chaos maybe, but still chaos.

Fighting back the burning in his eyes and all of his earlier elation evaporated, Loki stood to full height and fixed his tie with a coldly determined expression on his face. He would not give in to such foolish whims as having any further interaction with Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. He had a job to do, both literally and figuratively and once he had the city's damage fixed, he would be gone to do as he pleased with no one pitying him or looking down at him for being so weak as to have been taken over by the Chitauri in the first place.

With a scowl, Loki turned away from the window and stepped over to his desk to get some more research done. After he typed in his password to unlock his laptop, Loki pulled out his phone for a moment and opened his contacts. He scrolled down to the sections marked "S" and sought out Steve's number. Once he had it, his thumb hovered over the delete button and he was a hair's width away from pressing the screen but he stopped, feeling a war between his mind and his heart.

Logic was telling him to delete the Midgardian mans's number, while his heart begged for him to keep it, to save this unexpected connection he had made today. Letting out a slow breath through his nostrils, Loki made his choice.

He drew his thumb away from the screen of his phone and sighed and he shoved the whole thing back into his jacket's inner pocket. Still scowling, Loki did his best to concentrate on researching some more history on the Dutch masters for the exhibit he was helping to design.

Meanwhile, back at Avenger's Tower Steve stepped out of the elevator onto his floor and quickly pulled off his hat and hoodie, tossing them onto his sofa before heading into the kitchen area. He rummaged through his fridge and fixed himself a simple turkey and tomato sandwich and salad with ranch dressing. As he sat on his sofa and watched some mindless TV rerun as he ate, his mind inevitably went to the handsome auburn haired man he had literally crashed into today. A smile came to Steve's face unbidden as he remembered how Lukas had been so passionate and enthusiastic as he had shown him around The Met. The man was almost like a living encyclopedia but definitely way more personable and interesting than a thick volume.

_What about Loki?_

In an instant the smile dropped from Steve's face, the mouthful of sandwich turning to ash against his tongue.

Steve set his sandwich down on the coffee table next to his salad bowl and sighed as his mind filled with visions of deep, other worldly green eyes and long black hair, the complete opposite of the red-haired historian he had met today. Loki was still out there in the city, perhaps even the world, and he had already used his magic to quietly rebuild some of the broken structures and clear away debris within these last few weeks, without any show boating or fanfare. He had simply rebuilt structures and pouched filled with gold would materialize at the homes of the workers who's job he had taken care of, leaving them far richer than they would have ever gotten from their employers.

Steve felt his heart shudder with yearning again. All these months, without ever truly meeting the real Loki and he never stopped thinking about him. Steve always wondered what Loki was doing, how he was with everything that happened to him. Today marked a dose of cold hard reality for Steve though.

He didn't know Loki and he most likely never would. Thor may have said that they thought alike, but that was one time and far between. What Steve had for Loki was this inviolable dream of him, not the real thing. He'd never know Loki's heartbeat, or hear him laugh, or gaze into his green eyes and run his hands through his long, raven black hair. Loki wouldn't look twice at a mere mortal like him. And after all the vile things that had been done to him, Steve highly doubted he would welcome the touch of a lowly mortal either.

Feeling a sting behind his eyes, Steve got up and walked over to the large windows on the other side of his living room, gazing out at his home.

Loki could never be real for him, and to be honest Steve never really believed he could ever be good enough for someone like him, someone so strong, so kind, and so giving.

Again, auburn hair and dark coffee brown eyes flitted across Steve's vision.

Lukas was someone he could cultivate a friendship with, someone he could listen to for hours and hours and not get bored, someone who shared a love for art like him and seemed really down to earth.

Lukas was real.

With that in mind and a heavy heart regarding the green eyed Prince who was out their somewhere, Steve turned away from the windows and went back to his half-eaten lunch. Once he had wolfed it down without any real enjoyment, Steve washed up and then took a long, cleansing shower before he asked Jarvis where everyone was. The AI had dutifully informed him that Tony had actually come up from his workshop and he and Bruce were currently watching a movie in the penthouse, while Natasha and Clint had yet to return from their meetings at SHIELD's New York office.

Deciding that some company was in order, Steve headed upstairs to join Tony and Bruce.

"Hey Capsicle." Tony said, genuinely pleased when the elevator to the penthouse opened and the tall blond super soldier stepped out, dressed casually in a light blue t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Hey Cap." Bruce said with a distracted wave, his eyes on the TV with rapt attention.

"Hey Tony, hey Bruce." Steve said with a smile of his own as he joined his teammates on the plush circular sofa.

When he asked what movie they were watching, Tony quietly gave him the run down on what he had missed, thankfully not much. The movie was called 'Blade Runner' and was a science fiction classic. Steve soon found himself engrossed in the film too.

About halfway through Natasha and Clint got back and joined them all leaving Thor as the only one missing. Once the movie was over, Clint put on some random show about funny videos while everyone simply hung out and asked each other about their day.

"So Cap, how was your day at The Met?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, it was great, I actually crashed into this guy while I was trying to figure out the map and it turned out he was one of the historians who works there. He ended up giving me the grand tour. Well, more like half of the grand tour, he got called away unfortunately." Steve said with a smile.

"Oh do tell, was he handsome?" Tony asked cheekily, earning a huff from Steve.

One major thing that had happened in the past few months was Steve confiding in his team that he was indeed bisexual. It had been one of the most terrifying things he had ever done, but he need not have worried because none of the Avengers, even Thor surprisingly had batted an eye. Tony and Clint had both gone the humorous route, vowing to try to set up Steve with any guy or gal they thought might be a good fit for Captain America, while Thor had been more formal in vowing that none would besmirch his friend's honor. Steve had had the feeling Thor was trying to make amends to Loki for not being so supportive of him in the past but Steve decided not to pry. Bruce just informed Steve that he and the Other guy would always watch his back, while Natasha had simply given him a wink.

"He wasn't bad looking, a red-headed gentleman from Amsterdam who didn't immediately ask for a selfie with Captain America."Steve replied with a smile.

"You mean he didn't freak out or get star struck?"Clint asked curiously.

"And what's this you said about crashing into him? How'd that happen?"Tony added.

With his face heating up a little and a fond smile spreading across his face, Steve began to recount how he had met one Lukas Odensen.

Later that night, in a studio apartment in a quiet part of Midtown, with a flash of greenish blue energy Loki materialized in the living room and immediately dropped his laptop bag and his phone on the sofa. He hadn't bothered waiting for the bus and instead had cast an invisibility spell around himself and teleported straight home. With a tired huff he dropped his glamor of auburn hair and dark eyes, allowing his bright green eyes and long black hair their freedom after a long day. He shuffled off to his bedroom where made a b-line straight for the bathroom. Once there, with a wave of his hands he smoothly stripped out of his suit and shoes, sending the garments floating away through the air back into the bedroom where the closet doors opened seemingly of their own volition and the clothes tucked themselves neatly back into their respective places.

Loki padded across the tiles of his bathroom, gloriously nude as he came to stand before his great stone tub. His hand glowed with magic as he made a sweeping motion over the empty tup. In the next instant, the tup filled with water that actually glowed and shimmered silver with an otherworldly quality. Normally Loki would have just grabbed a quick shower but today he wanted to relax, so he had gone ahead and summoned some enchanted water straight from Alfheim. Without any further ado, Loki stepped over the rim of the tub and lowered himself into the perfectly hot but not steaming water. With a sigh he sank all the way in, his head disappearing beneath the waters surface leaving only his pale knees poking out from the waters surface. He stayed submerged longer than any normal human could, and then simply rose back up and sat up against the curved wall of the tub, straightening out his knees so they could sink down into the water. Loki smoothed his wet ebony hair back and out of his face before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant tingle the water caused through his whole body.

It was several long hours later that Loki emerged from his bathroom wearing a long and luxurious, velvety black Asgardian bathrobe. He made his way back out into the living room and grabbed up his phone as he collapsed onto his sofa and stared up at the ceiling with a blank look.

What the Hell had be been thinking today. It was one thing to smile and hold eye contact with strangers on a buss, it was a whole other thing to spend nearly the entire day with Captain America himself and yet, he had loved every moment of it too.

Captain American was the indelible symbol and hero, the formidable warrior and defender of Midgard, the leader of the Avengers. Steve was the real man behind the red and white shield, and from one simple afternoon, Loki wanted to guard him with every ounce of magic and physical strength he possessed.

With a sigh, Loki turned his thoughts away from clear, crystalline blue eyes and a shy grin and focused on the latest batch of rebuilding spells he had littered throughout the city, this time focusing on the cracked and crumbled foundations in a few different sections of the city. For these Loki did not have to wait till the dead of night. With his green eyes and his hands flaring with bright white magic, Loki sat up and started slowly rotating his hands. Several miles uptown, cracked concrete and shattered asphalt buried under the rubble and large leviathan bodies still being taken away piece by piece slowly repaired and became sturdy with no one the wiser.

_About two weeks later... _

Loki did his best to ignore how his stomach was twisting itself into tight knots as he sat in a subway car that belonged to a C train that was thankfully no as occupied as the rest of the train, seeing as to how it was the weekend rather than one of the hectic work days. Dressed causally in black jeans and a grey button-up dress shirt with a gray and black waistcoat hidden beneath his favorite black peacoat, Loki sat disguised as auburn haired Lukas Odensen with the heart Brooklyn being his intended destination.

Once again, his heart had won out over his logic, and he had accepted Steve Rogers' invitation to have lunch in the super soldier's old neighborhood.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. I do not own any rights to the restaurant called Brennan and Carr. Everything movie and comics related all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. The Restaurant rights belong solely to its owners and purveyors. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 9

.

Steve did his best not to fidget as he sat on the park bench across the street from the subway station he had emerged from about ten minutes earlier. He was just outside of the old neighborhood he and Bucky had grown up in, the faintest twinge going through him already as the memories came to the forefront of his mind unbidden. Steve pushed them back, not because they pained him, but because he desired to share them later, when the person he planned to spend this bright and sunny Saturday afternoon showed up, hopefully at least.

The trains could break down and were already going slower on the weekend service, some super villain could decide to cause chaos today of all days just for the hell of it and he would have to go running, or the absolute worst possibility, that Lukas would change his mind and back out entirely.

Steve made an aborted reach to run his hand through his hair in that gesture when he got nervous but then he remembered that he had one of his ball caps on to help keep a low profile. He had on his favorite brown leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt that inevitably showed off his well-built chest, and dark blue jeans. He was just a regular Joe, no super soldier and leader of a group of mildly dysfunctional superheroes here thank you. Steve smiled quietly to himself as he remembered how he and Lukas had simply been talking on the phone with each other, actually talking instead of texting about how their respective weeks had been going.

Surprisingly it had been Lukas the museum historian and exhibit designer who had experienced the more harrowing work week instead of Steve the actual superhero. The most notable thing that happened during Steve's week was that Clint had gotten stuck in the tower's air ducts _again_ while he had been practicing his stealth training and he had volunteered to help a long suffering Tony cut the archer out. Lukas on the other hand had basically recounted a whole week of pandemonium at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

The first incident naturally happened on Monday, while Lukas had been walking through the large European paintings gallery on the second floor to meet up with one of his fellow exhibit designers to see about switching some of the paintings out with some newer acquisitions, he had stumbled across a highly amorous young couple trying to recreated the same position as the famous statute of Eros and Psyche that was part of the gallery. They had even managed it too before they started to get more frisky than was descent in such a public place and Lukas' coworker beat him to contacting security. Then on Wednesday Lukas and his fellow historians were a bit shocked to discover that someone had anonymously sent the Met several paintings of hyper realistic, disembodied female breasts. Lukas and his coworkers had been in a quandary as to whether to actually display the paintings or not because subject matter aside, the artist was actually very talented. Then on Thursday once again while he wandered the museum, Lukas had found himself sucked up into the drama, this time joining security to stop an actual duel of walking sticks between two blind men, over a set of headphones of all things. By Friday, Lukas had wisely opted to stay in his office for the whole day, even bringing lunch from home in order to avoid venturing out.

Once they had both stopped cackling at the surprising hijinks that took place at the Met, Steve had asked Lukas the fateful question of whether he had any plans for the weekend. When the "Man from Amsterdam" said that his plans consisted of staying home reading, Steve had asked Lukas to join him for lunch in Brooklyn before he lost his nerve. Much to his quiet delight, Lukas had been amenable and now here Steve was, eagerly waiting for the auburn haired man's arrival.

"Hello Steve." Came a silvery, richly accented voice from above, startling Steve from his musings.

Steve looked up sharply and was greeted by the sight of Lukas Odensen's shyly smiling face.

"Lukas, hi!" Steve said, his heart doing that telling little flipflop at seeing Lukas as he did his best not to scramble to his feet.

The man had his auburn hair falling about his head in soft waves and curls and was dressed simply in black jeans, classic converse sneakers, and a sleek black peacoat covering the rest of his outfit, but still looked so effortlessly regal in a way very few besides actual royalty could pull off.

Loki chuckled softly, honestly quite charmed by the good Captain's eagerness, but no sooner did he feel such warmth, Loki felt like someone had dumped ice cold water over him. Steve was happy to see "Lukas Odensen of Amsterdam" not Loki of Asgard... or rather Loki of No Place. Doing his best to keep the desolation he was feeling from showing on his face, Loki reached out and took Steve's hand to shake when the mortal held it out to him.

Again there was that unmistakable spark between them as their bare hands touched. Neither wanted to let go but they knew it would get awkward fast. With reluctance Steve released the quietly powerful yet splendidly elegant hand.

Steve and Lukas headed off towards the former's old neighborhood. Steve watched as Lukas looked about the area with genuine interest and an easy smile.

"So this is Brooklyn, the famed birthplace of Captain America himself." Loki said as he turned his dark eyes to Steve and sent him a playful look. Steve ducked his head and huffed.

"Come on history buff, you know full well this place was already famous for a whole bunch of stuff long before Captain America came into existence." Steve replied, earning a silvery chuckle from the auburn haired man as they turned a corner.

Steve found himself pausing, a look of quiet nostalgia spreading across his handsome features as he gazed at the old familiar, yet not so familiar block.

"Are you alright Steve? If this is too much for you we can go elsewhere." Loki said with a light frown of concern.

Steve looked at Look and shook his head, sending the other man a warm and appreciative smile.

"I am okay Lukas, I visited here often after I woke up from the ice but after everything that happened with the Chitauri invasion and the horrifying incident that followed I just... I hadn't been back here in a long while." Steve explained.

Steve watched as an incredibly sad look spread across Lukas' face at the mention of the Chitauri Invasion and more vaguely what happened with Loki. Steve absolutely hated seeing such a look on Lukas' face and it also gave him pause because according to Lukas himself, the Danish man had only moved to New York less than three months ago, well after the invasion. Lukas had been on the other side of the world when everything went down, yet there was this leaden guilt in his deep eyes that actually made Steve's heart lurch.

"Hey, why so glum?" Steve asked quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

Loki swallowed and thought very carefully about his words. Lightly licking his suddenly dry lips, he spoke.

"Since I came here, I have seen much of the terrible damage left behind by the invasion, the toll it have taken both to the city and especially to its people. I cannot help but feel awful, for this is a truly wondrous place, and I was too far away to be of any help." Lukas said softly as a far away look took hold of his features.

It was the truth for Loki, he had been too far away to stop any of it on account of being stone cold dead at the time.

"Hey now, none of that."Steve said firmly as he reached out and gripped Lukas' shoulder, giving in a tight squeeze, Loki looking up at him with mild surprise at the gesture.

"It's a perfectly sunny Saturday afternoon and we are here because it's my turn to show you around, and afterwards I am treating you to the best hot roast beef sandwiches in all of Brooklyn." Steve declared.

Much to his relief and quiet joy a winning smile spread across Lukas' face before he ducked his head shyly and spoke.

"Very well, it's one thing to read about the 1930's and 40's in a history book, it's a whole other thing entirely to be in the company of a man who actually lived in those times. Lead the way Steve, I would like to hear your unique perspective."

With a small grin of his own Steve gestured for Lukas to follow him through that old familiar block. As they walked side by side, Steve started to explain how different the neighborhood was when he was growing up.

"That used to be where Mr. Landon's grocery was. Me and my mom would get groceries from there whenever we could afford it." Steve said wistfully as he pointed to a corner where a CVS now stood.

"One loaf of bread cost nine cents."

Loki felt his eyes grow wide at that.

"Only nine cents?" He asked as he blinked owlishly.

"Yup, and get this, a gallon of gas cost only one cent more can you believe it?" Steve asked, shaking his head.

Loki actually felt his mouth fall open at that. True he might not have needed a car what with secretly being a Norse God who could teleport at whim and also because he happened actually enjoy taking the bus or train, it had not gone unnoticed just how expensive fuel for Midgardian cars was, especially in the big city.

"You must have had amazing adventures with your friends." Lukas said with a smile, but it turned into a frown when Steve laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say friends, just maybe one friend who was like a brother to me." Steve said.

"You were not popular?" Loki asked in genuine befuddlement.

"Popular with the neighborhood bullies maybe." Steve said as he then pointed to an alley between two older brick building.

"I got beat up in that alley twice, and the parking lot a few blocks down." He said with a sigh before he continued.

"I was a 90 pound asthmatic who was about this tall. If even." Steve said and he brought his hand up and pressed he edge lightly to just under Lukas' ribcage.

"Yet you would face them fearlessly." Loki said knowingly, feeling a thrill go through him at Steve's innocent touch against his coat.

"Yeah I guess I could get a few good licks in before I got pulverized." Steve said, feeling his face heat up at the warm respect that was shining in Lukas' dark eyes.

Loki wanted nothing more than to share his own stories of the bullying and torment he suffered while growing up in Asgard and falling short of the "Warrior Ideal" that Thor had fit effortlessly. He wanted to tell Steve that he understood what it was like to be the skinny kid everyone thought they could pick on, with Thor being the oblivious oaf he was before his banishment and reformation. Instead, Loki forced a smile onto his face and continued to walk beside the super soldier.

"You won in the end, you are adored by the masses now."Loki said.

"I didn't go through the program to become what I am now for that, I just wanted to serve my country and protect my home."Steve said with a shrug.

"You have and you still are." Loki said shyly.

Steve found himself smiling back before he and Lukas crossed the street and headed further in. They walked for a bit, Steve still pointing out areas where he and Bucky would hang out, or had those epically disastrous dates his best friend would insist on to try and find him the right gal. Then they came upon a nice, tan brick and glass condominium and Steve paused with another rueful smile on his face as he turned to Lukas.

"Well Lukas, this is where I lived with my mother back in the day and it was nothing like this. The building had six floors and this was the poorest part of town. Me and Ma lived around back in the smallest room. Then when she passed it was just me." Steve said with a slightly crooked smile.

"I am so sorry you lost her Steve." Loki said, meaning it with all his heart before he turned and eyed the condominium with mild distaste.

"She must have been truly extraordinary." He said with a bit of ruefulness of his own as he thought of Frigga all the way in Asgard, his own resplendent mother and queen.

"She was but how did you know?"Steve asked playfully.

"She helped make you didn't she?"Loki replied smoothly.

Steve honest to God snorted and ducked his head as his cheeks turned bright red, Loki smirking good-naturedly in quiet triumph.

They walked around some more, Steve recounting tales of his and Bucky's more ill advised but no less hilarious escapades through the neighborhood and how Bucky had never let him go no matter how old they got or how much more popular Bucky was around the block. Loki could have felt jealous at how Steve spoke of Bucky, with such genuine love and tenderness, but instead all he felt was gratitude for the friend who kept Steve safe as best he could. It made the God of Mischief curious to learn more about Bucky alongside Steve, but he would have to be patient. He was just glad Steve was being as open with him as he was right now. It really made him all the more hate the fact that he himself was lying with each breath and step he took beside the man who was Captain America.

"Hey I bet you're famished by now, let's head over to the restaurant."Steve said, feeling a little eager for lunch himself.

"Yes, I actually am feeling the pangs. This place is close by I take it?" Loki asked curiously.

"Yeah, just a couple of blocks that way."Steve said as he pointed behind him with his thumb.

With a shared smile, the pair headed off in the direction Steve indicated.

"What is the name of the establishment we are going to Steve?" Loki asked.

"Oh it's called Brennan and Carr, established in 1938 and still going strong."Steve replied with a smile.

"Ah, it's that place that has those roast beef sandwiches they basically bathe in a rich broth. I remember it being featured on one of those best foods in America specials they have on the travel channel." Loki said as he remembered keeping the tv on for some background noice while he was doing his research for work and the special was all about the best sandwiches throughout the fifty states.

"Indeed that's the one."Steve confirmed.

"Oh be still my historian's heart! You are literally treating me to a taste of your time. I am impressed."Loki said, only half-teasingly, the other have of him was actually quite touched by the gesture.

"I-I well... Thanks."Steve stuttered softly, his cheeks staying a fetching shade of pink all the way to the restaurant in question.

Once they got to the restaurant Steve and Loki were greeted warmly by the manager himself, a tall and slight rotund man wearing a white butcher's jacket and an easy smile. He took them to a more secluded section near the kitchen, no doubt because Steve asked for minimal disturbance and with him literally being Brennan and Carr's oldest regular, the establishment was happy to oblige Captain America and his guest. Loki looked about and took in the old school restaurant.

The interior was made with dark wood and the tables were small and square to provide an intimate dining setting. Small chandeliers hung from the ceiling emitting a soft golden light. There were vintage pictures and posters on the walls. There was also a rich scent to the air, no doubt from the famous broth they dipped their sandwiches in. The place had a charm and steadfastness to it that came with being so long running. There was an ambiance here that Loki immediately liked, and it didn't hurt that he had Steve as company.

Loki unbuttoned his peacoat and shrugged it off to reveal his casual outfit underneath. Steve for his part felt his mouth go a little dry when his eyes fell on Lukas' figure hugging waistcoat and button up shirt.

"Wow."Steve whispered as quietly as he could before he too busied himself and shrugged off his leather jacket and the baseball cap. Steve resisted the urge to pull out Lukas' chair for him, seeing as to how Lukas was a man and this wasn't a date. No really it wasn't.

Loki with his sharp hearing heard Steve none the less and did his utmost not to preen, though he did send Steve a smile as he took his seat.

They sat and picked up the menus, Steve's eyes glancing at Lukas the whole time and Loki being secretly well aware of this fact.

"Which one do you get when you come here Steve?"Loki asked liking the straight-forward and surprisingly affordable menu but also wanting to know which one's his companion had a liking for.

"Well, when I first came here way back when they really only had the roast beef sandwich, fries, the broth, or the clam chowder. Now though I love to have the Gargiulo burger which is the cheese burger that gets dunked in the broth or the beef plate if I want to have just a pure taste of their famous roast beef by itself, and yeah their grilled chicken sandwich is really good too."Steve explained, shifting closer and pointing out the various items on Lukas' laminated menu.

Loki was hyper aware of Steve's closeness, and for one terrible moment Corvus Glaive's grotesquely grinning bat-like face flashed across his mind. Resisting the urge to snarl and tear everything in sight apart, Loki forced down his rage and desolation. He focused on the fact that he was here to have lunch with Steve Rogers, who was the furthest thing from that vile pig who had done so many horrible things to him. To him, Steve stood in a column of light against a sea of black despair. Thor had once been that for him, he still was, but that light had dimmed somewhat after all that he had gone through and what he had been put through that day in the Great Hall of Asgard.

"Lukas are you alright?"Steve asked, eying the barely veiled look of pain on the auburn haired man's face.

Loki startled a bit before he plastered a brittle smile onto his face and shook his head.

"No need to be troubled Steve, I just remembered some unpleasantness for a moment but I am fine."Loki said carefully, even though most of him wanted to scream the truth, to tell Steve everything. With a small huff Loki pinned Steve with a look and spoke.

"Let us place our orders."Loki said with a hint of finality in his tone.

Steve naturally wanted to know who or what had dared to put that look on Lukas' face, his protective instincts flaring. However, Steve found himself backing down at both Lukas' words and the quietly warning look the auburn haired man gave him.

Ironically it made Steve find Lukas even more attractive. Like the quiet strength behind the delicateness of his long-fingered hands, there was solid steel behind Lukas Odensen's temperate and easy-going nature.

"Yeah let's."Steve said trying his best not to shuffle awkwardly as he turned and raised his hand to flag down the restaurant's manager who was standing nearby, waiting in the wings as it were to serve Captain America and his guest without risking any of the other members of the staff fangirling or fanboying and wanting to take pictures and get autographs before either of them had even taken a bite of their meals.

Not to disappoint, Steve had promised the manager that after he and Lukas had eaten without disturbance he would reveal his presence to the staff and other patrons and oblige them if they wanted such things from him in his capacity as a superhero.

The manager smiled warmly at the pair, naturally a little curious as to who Captain America's friend was. The man was actually taller than Mr. Rogers by an inch or two and had this almost magnetic, otherworldly quality to him. It didn't hurt that the red-headed man also had cheekbones sharp enough to rival even Brennan and Carr's meat slicers. The manager inwardly shrugged, if Captain America deemed this unknown but very polite man as good company, then who was he to doubt?

Once the manager left to place their orders with the kitchen, Steve turned to Lukas and spoke.

"Hey Lukas can I ask, what happened with those special paintings of the lady parts you told me about?" He asked, genuinely curious and wanting to bring some levity between them after the earlier tension.

Loki found himself relaxing and immediately seeing Steve's ploy. He actually appreciated it as the horrid feelings regarding Corvus Glaive still lingered a bit.

"Oh in the end we actually decided to hang up the one that was voted the best in the Modern and Contemporary Art wing, a rather shapely set of double Ds. It fit right in and actually was the perfect size to fill up this bothersome void on one of the far walls. Maybe the anonymous artist will come by one day and be pleasantly surprised to see that we actually liked his or her work enough to put it on display."Loki explained with a grin.

He was met with stunned silence, Steve blinking at him owlishly before the corners of his lips began to twitch and his blue eyes crinkled. The next thing Loki beheld was Steve Rogers' full blown, unadulterated guffaw in person as the super soldier lost all semblance of his composure. Loki beheld Steve in such an unguarded state and felt something warm unfurl inside his stomach. This time around he paid no heed to Corvus Glaive's hideous face, the sight of Steve's radiantly laughing face chasing away the image and all the darkness it represented. Loki found himself chuckling as well, Steve's laughter infectious.

Once the mirth had died down the pair turned their conversation back to Steve's experiences as a youth in this very neighborhood.

When the food arrived, Steve grinned as he watched Lukas' dark eyes widen in wonder. Indeed the sandwiches and sides were a sight to behold, and Brennan and Carr's was known for being generous with their portions. Lokis' classic beef sandwich was piled high with finely slices roast beef, and resting in a gathering pool of rich jus on the curved plate. Steve's Garguilo burger was no less impressive. It was this massive looking construct of a large hamburger patty, pilled high with the famous roast beef, topped off with gold melted cheese and sandwiched between the halves of a Kaiser roll with the whole thing bathed in the signature broth. A side order of fries and their respective choices of soda finished off the meal.

"These look amazing and decadent. I take it they are knife and fork affairs?"Loki asked as he sent a knowing look at Steve, the rich and inviting scent of the perfectly cooked meat and wonderful broth making his mouth water.

"Yup, unless you actually want all that wonderful jus dripping down your face and neck. Believe me I have seen how messy it can get, and besides that outfit's way too amazing on you to mess up like that." Steve said before he could stop himself, his eyes subconsciously wracking over Lukas' svelte form.

Loki's eyes grew wider at those words, a little stunned by Steve's boldness. The super soldier seemed to realize what he had just said and looked mortified. He opened his mouth to apologize profusely when Loki just smiled and shook his head.

"No need to apologize for your compliments Steve, just to let you know I am open to admiration of all sorts." Loki assured.

The words made a jolt go through Steve and also a sort of happy mixture of elation and relief.

"That's great because I am like that too, I was even back then." Steve said quietly, carefully.

Loki nodded and sent Steve a warm and understanding look, though he wanted nothing more than to ask Steve to elaborate, to tell him his own truth, Loki understood that it would best be a conversation for another time and perhaps a more private setting than a busy Brooklyn landmark restaurant.

"Hey we better dig into these before they get cold. The soggy part's kinda of redundant though." Steve said with a chuckle as he unwrapped his knife and fork from the napkin.

"Yes it does look like the bread has done its job of acting like a sponge. Have you ever just squeezed one of these to see how much broth actually gets in?"Loki asked playfully as he took reached for his utensils, unwrapping the napkin and placing it over his lap just to be on the safe side.

"Nah can't say I ever fell for that trap. I remember the first time I ever got a good look at one of these things and knew it would be a bad idea to try and eat it with my hands. I have seen some brave guys and galls give it a try but it really just ended up being fountains of broth going every which way. That was proof enough of just how much of this broth can get soaked in."Steve said with a chuckle.

Loki chuckled as well, then with a shared nod the pair set their attention to the hot meal before them.

Steve cut himself a wedge of his Garguilo burger and eagerly put it in his mouth, the rich flavor bursting across his tastebuds. Steve resisted the urge to groan in pleasure, but Loki made no such attempt. Steve turned sharply at the almost obscene sound Lukas made at his first bite of Brennan and Carr's finest and felt his mouth go dry again, a feat unto itself as he eyed the ecstatic look on his friend's face. Loki seemed to realize how he had sounded and looked to Steve, feeling self-conscious, but he need not have worried as Steve just smiled back at him and nodded in wordless agreement. Then much to Loki's surprise, the super soldier went ahead and cut another wedge from his burger and transferred it onto Loki's plate.

Loki gawked at Steve for a moment, actually quite moved by the gesture and remembering how during many feasts when they were little boys he and Thor would do the same, Thor giving Loki his sprouts because Loki actually liked them and Loki giving Thor his potatoes that he wouldn't finish. Of course once they got older it became Thor simply skewering whatever he wanted off of Loki's place without asking and Loki getting ridiculed by Sif or Volstaag if he tried to take anything from his brother's plate.

Not to be outdone, Loki quickly reciprocated by cutting off a little bit of his own sandwich and passing it to Steve's place, quelling the super soldier's attempt to protest with a shake of his head. Smiling and feeling warmed in a way that had nothing to do with the hot meal, the super soldier and the disguised God of Mischief simply enjoyed lunch together.

After they had eaten their sandwiches and cleaned off their fries and soda with gusto, Steve offered to get them dessert but Loki shook his head.

"Dear Captain I am truly stuffed, I could not possibly eat anything more. This was absolutely delicious, actually reminded me of the roasted meats I enjoyed back home in Amsterdam, but perhaps a tiny bit more flavorful."Loki said honestly. True he was a God who could actually have eaten about ten more of these delicious sandwiches, but he was pretending to be this wiry red-haired historian after all, it would not do for him to go all out.

Indeed the feasts in Asgard were grand and the food sumptuous, but those meals were always tainted by the whispered behind his back or the blatant looks of distain leveled his way, or worse still when no one paid any mind to him at all.

Today though, here in this quaint little restaurant in Brooklyn it had been different. Unfortunately Loki was well aware that Steve was not really seeing him, he was seeing his construct of Lukas Odensen from Amsterdam and yet for a few minutes he could pretend that he was actually Lukas, enjoying a taste of Steve's past and more importantly, being prioritized and treated by the blond man.

"I hear you there. This place figured out how to do things right and just kept on doing it."Steve agreed.

"It is a testament to its endurance then."Loki said with a nod.

The two shared a beat of comfortable silence before Steve raised his hand again to flag down the manager, this time to pay the bill. Despite the Manager actually telling him that the entire meal was on the house, Steve would hear none of it. Loki felt his respect for the man grow as he watched Steve not only pay but also leave a substantial tip before reminding the Manager that the super soldier had promised to make his presence known and oblige any fans among the staff.

"Hey Lukas come with me to the back, you don't have to wait by yourself." Steve said.

"That's alright Steve, I don't mind. You go and keep your promise, and I promise I will be here." Loki said warmly, actually wanting Steve to attend to any fans present but also needing some time to just think and process a few things.

Nodding in acceptance and with a lingering look, Steve followed after the manager to the back of the restaurant where the wait and kitchen staff had gathered for photos and autographs along with a couple of lucky children and their parents from the dining crowd.

When he was finally by himself, Loki shut his eyes and collapsed in on himself a little, burying his face into his hands and letting out a shaky breath.

Today was a good day, a great day even. He was with Steve and they had explored the soldier's old neighborhood together and he had learned so much, both about the city but more importantly the wonderful man behind the superhero persona.

But he was still lying to Steve, right to his face he was lying. What was he supposed to do, Loki knew this would only end badly if he let things proceed any further but he just felt so safe with Steve. For the first time in a long time he felt at ease. There was no fear or pain, the blackness from the void and all that had been done to him having faded into the corners for a time, providing an actual respite from his living nightmare. He was getting better, and like he had told Thor in his letter, he had hope again, in himself and in his abilities. He was also well on his ways to fixing the city without causing mass terror and pandemonium. He had a job here that he actually loved, he was cultivating a life.

Still, it was a lie and it made him feel like absolute dirt.

Loki sat up and reigned in his emotions. Giving in to emotions and being reckless would not do. He may have been masquerading as an ordinary Midgardian man but he was anything but ordinary. For all of his physical strength and magic, it was still his mind that was his greatest weapon. He had given in to his heart when it came to spending time with Steve and while he did not regret it in the least, Loki knew he needed to be objective now.

Loki had seen Thor's memories of the events that had transpired in New York during the Chitauri invasion and had read up on the many recounts, but those were other's perspectives. He wanted the perspective of the man without whom he would not even be here. He wanted to know what the man who pulled the final fragment of Proxima Midnight's blade out of Loki's head actually thought of Loki. Loki was real and ironically, Loki would be the true test of what kind of man Steve Rogers really was.

With that in mind, Loki took a deep breath and waited for Steve to return to him.

It was a solid twenty minutes before Steve finally came out from the back of the restaurant, shaking hands with the very happy manager and waving at someone in the back, no doubt some unseen but equally happy staffers. Steve then turned and sent Lukas the most winning smile that had Loki feeling his gut lurch almost painfully with guilt, but he quickly quashed it down as he rose from his seat and picked up Steve's jacket and hat, holding them out to the blond.

"Oh thank you." Steve said as he gratefully accepted his things from the auburn haired man and quickly donned them.

Loki did the same, reaching for his peacoat and pulling it on before he stepped around the table and came to stand beside Steve.

"Ready to head out?"Loki asked with a smile he hoped looked genuine.

"Yeah, let's go."Steve said, although he actually looked a bit rueful for some reason.

The pair of them thanked the manager for a wonderful lunch before they headed out into the brisk, late afternoon air. A slight wind had picked up but while others were bundling themselves into their jackets tighter, the man who was a super soldier and the man who was secretly a frost giant were not bothered as they walked through the neighborhood once more to get back to the subway station.

"I hope you had a good time today Lukas." Steve said as he and Lukas waited for the C train that would take them back to Manhattan.

"I enjoyed myself very much, great food, great neighborhood, and above all the best company."Loki said meaning it, but wishing he wasn't veiled by the glamor of Lukas Odensen.

When the train arrived with all of its rattling roaring, they got on and thankfully found some seats near the back. Much to Steve's quiet relief the weekend train was once again sparse and much like when he had first woken up, no one recognized him. He was just a man, in the company of his red-headed friend heading back to Manhattan.

All throughout the ride, Loki wanted nothing more than to ask Steve point blank about what had transpired after he and the Avengers had found out about Loki being nothing more than a reanimated corpse. Loki wanted to know if it had disgusted Steve having to touch a Jotun runt's corpse. He wanted to know everything that Steve knew, but he staved off, remembering his earlier vow. He needed to be smart about this, he needed to be patient.

When Steve asked him how the exhibit for the Dutch Masters was coming along, Loki welcomed the distraction and began to regale the super soldier with the trials and tribulations that came with not only designing and redesigning an exhibit but also making sure those charged with bringing it into the real world didn't end colossally mangling everything up, even when it wasn't his full design that had been chosen but a happy amalgamation of his and two other designers ideas being combined into one cohesive vision to display the many stunning paintings.

Inevitably Loki's stop was announced as the next stop and he rose from his seat, Steve doing the same despite his own stop still being a good way off.

"Thank you so much for lunch today Steve, rest assured I shall be the one to treat you for our next outing."Loki declared. He may have wanted to breach the subject of Steve's perspective about his true self, but Loki also genuinely wanted to just spend time with Steve.

Steve for his part felt almost giddy at Lukas' words of another outing. It made him want to do something ungainly like bounce around or whoop with excitement. Instead he just grinned brightly as he spoke.

"It was my pleasure Lukas, just like when we met that day in the museum, you're really great to hang out with."He said honestly feeling his ears heat up.

Loki felt his own cheeks flush a bit. It also made something in his heart twinge as he remembered that there really weren't many people who though he was great to hang out with, besides perhaps Frigga, but then again she was his mother after all. There was a difference.

The train started to slow down indicating that Loki's stop was arriving.

"I will message you once I find a spot worthy of you."Loki declared.

"You don't have to go out of your way or anything, I wouldn't be worth that."Steve said quietly, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his neck.

Loki was about to rebut Steve's words when the train pulled into the station with the customary screech of the breaks and gave an almighty lurch as it came to a full stop. The momentum worked against Loki as he was lurched forward with a gasp, crashing right into Steve much like how they had first met. His hand went out and found the center of Steve's chest while the super soldier's arms instinctively reached up to grab onto his companion to keep him from falling.

For a moment everything froze around them, the train, the very city, time itself. Dark brown eyes gazed into those of clear blue while Loki felt the steady beat beneath his palm. Steve felt the breath leave his lungs, his entire body rapidly growing hot. He parted his lips to apologize and ask Lukas if he was alright but no sound came out. Loki was no better as he gazed into those earnest eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, Loki swallowed and spoke.

"A man so good is worth everything."He said quietly before his logic could stop him.

Steve felt his already wide eyes widen and a jolt of some unnamed thing go through his chest, hyperaware of Lukas' hand over his heart, but then the moment between then was broken by the loud slide of the subway car door opening and the conductor's voice sounding through the car.

"Take care Steve." Loki said softly before with a slightly rueful smile he withdrew his hand from Steve's chest and stepped back and out of Steve's unexpected embrace.

"I'll see you later Lukas."Steve said just as softly as he watched the auburn haired man turn and step out of the threshold of the subway car door.

Loki knew it would be a mistake to turn around, to see that handsome face and those rich blue eyes, but he found himself willingly doing just that. As the doors of the subway car slid shut after other passengers got out and still others stepped in, Steve and Loki gazed only at each other through the doors oval glass window. Still smiling but feeling something inside him keen painfully, Loki raised his hand and gave Steve a wave, one which the super soldier returned with a warm is slightly shaky smile of his own. Then the train was pulling away with another rattling roar. Steve stared at Lukas until the auburn haired man was lost from his sight. With a sigh he turned away from the subway car window and shuffled off into a corner, keeping his back to everyone and pulling his hat down further to hide his face. All he felt was confusion as he hand subconsciously went to cover the center of his chest where Lukas' hand had been

Loki stood on the platform, watching until the lights of the C train disappeared fully into the darkness of the tunnel before he turned and headed for the stairs. Once he was outside, Loki started to walk back to his apartment. He could have easily just cast an invisibility spell and teleported straight to his residence but he staved off, he needed the walk and the time it provided in order to think and process all that had happened today, what had just happened on the subway.

His stride was long as he made his way into his quiet part of the city, walking past the park where children were playing and giving a small nod to the man standing at the gyro cart on the corner. He crossed the street with his building in sight and kept his hands in his pockets, the one hand that he had accidentally pressed to Steve chest still tingled with the echo of the soldier's steadily beating heart. All he felt was confusion as he flexed his hand.

_A little while later back at Avenger's Tower..._

"So Capsicle, how'd your date with the sexy red-headed historian go?" Tony asked teasingly as he munched the apple Steve had basically forced into his hand.

The Avengers were all gathered in Tony's living room, everyone besides Steve having enjoyed some thin crust pizza courtesy of Tony.

"Lay off it Tony, it wasn't a date and it went fine. I showed Lukas around my old neighborhood and then we stopped by Brennan and Carr's for lunch. That's all."Steve said with a huff, gesturing for Tony to keep eating the apple. Tony actually stuck his tongue out at Steve but kept taking bites of the apple.

"Really Steve? This is the guy you gushed about all week and you're saying this wasn't a date?" Natasha asked in that silky smooth way of her's that still managed to convey her incredulity.

Steve felt his ears heat up and ducked his head at all the teasing looks that were leveled on him.

"Quite makin' him blush so much, I wanna get to the details already. Tell me you at least took pictures so we can finally see what this guy looks like."Clint asked from where he sat beside Bruce.

"Indeed, I too would like to gaze upon this man who had caught your interest Steve Rogers. I would also like to know more about this Brendon and Cars."Thor said eagerly, and looking well rested and less hollow after his return from visiting Jane in England.

He had reported that Jane, Darcy, and Erik were doing well, although Thor was concerned for Dr. Selvig. After the trauma he had suffered during the invasion and also the emotional upheaval of finding out the truth about Loki being a fellow victim rather than his subjugator, the good doctor was in a bit of a bad way. Thankfully Erik hadn't dived right off the deep end, but Thor could see that the man was struggling to deal with everything that happened. Thor had tried to talk things over with Erik but the scientist had put up his walls and refused to speak to him about it, opting instead to make frequent visits to the local pubs instead.

Thor was worried and before he had left to return to New York he asked Jane to keep him updated on Erik's behavior incase things got worse. He was already worried about Loki and what he was up to besides his clandestine rebuilding of the city and paying workers more than enough to have them set for life, he was now deeply concerned for one of the first friends he had ever made in Midgard.

Steve and the rest of the team all chuckled at Thor's eagerness to know how the get together went and his complete butchery of Brennan and Carr's name.

"Sorry you guys, didn't take any pictures with him. He did get massively excited about going to a restaurant that's almost as old as I am, plus he loved the food. Wolfed down an entire sandwich and a plate of fries without any trouble."Steve said as he began to recount how his and Lukas' time together went.

Later in the dead of that night, one of the actual skyscrapers that had fallen victim to the invasion rebuilt itself in a matter of hours and so silently that no one really noticed what had happening except maybe the occasional homeless person or late night patrolman who simply though they were seeing things. The sight had not even been properly assessed yet, but through the unseen rebuilder the building was standing tall by the time the sun rose again, astonishing everyone.

Thor watched the live news coverage of the event with a longing but resigned look. He might not have been spending every waking moment searching for Loki, but he was still looking. Seeing such feats made him fiercely proud of his younger sibling, but it also reminded him of how Loki was so close and yet so far away.

Steve had smiled at first truly impressed by Loki's power along with the rest of the teams, but then he had remembered soft auburn hair ad dark eyes and his decision to move on from Loki who was unattainable. It was his decision, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to the very core of his being to know that the God he had somehow developed feelings for was probably within a mile of him, out their somewhere hiding and doing such good work for the city even though what had happened was in no way his fault.

The rebuilder himself paid very little attention to the feat he had performed. Loki hadn't bothered to turn on his tv or go to any of the news feeds. Instead, after he had enjoyed a simple breakfast of oatmeal with fruit Loki had gotten straight to work on his laptop researching the perfect place to treat a certain super soldier.

_A week later on a bright but nippy late Sunday morning in Lower Manhattan..._

Loki resisted the urge to pace back and forth in front of the bookstore and cafe. While most everyone else was either still fast asleep in bed, lazing about in said bed, or enjoying breakfast at home, he was on Prince Street eagerly awaiting the other tall, blond haired, blue eyed man in his life besides Thor.

The disguised Second Prince of Asgard stood by the bookstore and cafe's front door dressed casually in dark blue jeans, his favorite classic converse, his charcoal gray coat hiding the deep forest green quarter sleeve Henley shirt he had on. His auburn hair fell about his head in even more wavy curls than usual, thanks in part to the light, chill touched wind that had

True to his word, Loki had spent the past week researching dozens of possible places to treat Steve and thankfully, New York had no shortage of eateries to choose from. It was while he was looking up the countless cafes that he stumbled upon the joint cafe and bookstore establishments and then the idea had struck him. He could meet with Steve at one of these bookstores with a cafe and bring up the subject of Norse mythology without raising the super soldier's suspicions. Since he was "relatively new" to New York, he could innocently ask the actual leader of the Avengers what he truly thought of the bona fide God of Mischief.

Much to Loki's relief and also mild guilt Steve had been more than happy to agree to join him for brunch at the bookstore and cafe located at Prince Street in Lower Manhattan. He had been so nervous about being late, Loki had teleported straight to Prince Street, materializing in a thankfully deserted alleyway and making his way to the spot without arousing suspicion.

Now he was the one waiting for Steve.

"Lukas!" Came Steve's deep yet soft voice from Loki's right.

Loki turned at the sound of his assumed name and found a smile spreading across his face with ease as he spotted the man from Brooklyn.

The super soldier was dressed in a dark green and light blue checked button up shirt with his favorite brown leather jacket and blue jeans. A dark blue beanie hat covered his blond head, finishing off the look and Loki would dare to say, actually adding a bit of an adorable quality to the handsome man.

"Good morning Steve!" Loki said with his Danish tint as he stepped forward with his hand outstretched.

Steve's smile widened as he came to stand before the auburn haired man, grasping the warm hand and giving it a firm squeeze as he shook it.

This last week had been deeply stressful what with Steve, Natasha, and Clint being sent off to infiltrate and Hydra cell in the Maldives. If that wasn't enough just before they were set to leave Tony had come down with a nasty cold. Instead of laying around, the genius billionaire had doubled down on making his latest set of projects for Stark Industries, almost running himself straight into an early grave. Steve and Bruce had put their foots down and ordered Tony to bed with Thor threatening to physically sit on him if he tried to go back down to his workshop. The threats had worked, Steve had utilized his Ma's chicken soup recipe, Bruce had gotten Tony the proper medicines, and Thor had gladly taken on the role of nurse/warden to keep Tony firmly in bed. Pepper of course had been on hand to back Thor up whenever she didn't have meetings to attend to. Thankfully the mission to the Maldives had gone off without a hitch or as many casualties as their could have been since the secret hideout was located under a densely populated area. Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow had come back to SHIELD with some valuable intel.

Steve and Lukas themselves hadn't had much time to talk during the week what with Steve going on a mission and Lukas basically buried in a new research assignment regarding Native American pottery. It was on Friday that Lukas finally sent Steve a message asking him to brunch on Sunday. Steve had been more than happy to assent to the request for his presence.

"How are you?"Loki asked.

"I am good, it's been a really busy week so thanks for calling."Steve replied warmly.

"Don't mention it, though I hope the establishment I have chosen is adequate."Loki said as he gestured to the bookstore.

Loki felt his heart do a little flipflop as a large grin spread across Steve's face. The super soldier chuckled softly before he spoke.

"Lukas, I didn't mention it before but you actually ended up picking my favorite bookstore in the entire city."He said, his grin growing a bit more shy as he played with the sleeve of his jacket.

Now it was Loki who laughed at the irony.

"Well I am quite relieved because I was pretty eager to explore this place myself." Loki said before he gestured to the front door.

Steve chuckled and nodded as he followed after Lukas, who did the gentlemanly thing and held the door open for him. Steve gave a little huff of laughter at that but obliged as he stepped over the threshold with Lukas coming into the bookstore after him. Loki watched as Steve took a look around, a warm smile staying on his face as he clear blue eyes took in nearly innumerable books that filled the entire area of the store, and this was only the first floor, there was a second floor upstairs along with the cafe itself.

"No matter how many times I walk in through the door, seeing this place never gets old." Steve said as he turned to Lukas.

"Indeed, this place is way bigger than I thought it would be."Loki said as he too looked about eagerly at the many publications just waiting to be explored.

"Oh this is just the tip of the iceberg, there's even more upstairs where the cafe is."Steve said with a smile.

Loki wanted nothing more than to explore this entire store with Steve, but he wasn't here just for that. He wanted some answers from Steve and he would get them though he hoped he would not have to resort to casting a simple truth telling spell on the good Captain.

"Then we definitely must explore this place, but first brunch." Loki declared, pleased when he earned a chuckle and a nod from the Super soldier.

Together the pair walked through the bookstore towards the staircase that led upstairs. As he walked, Loki subtly kept a keen eye out for the norse mythology section where he wanted to lead Steve to so he could breach the subject he wanted to breach with the super soldier, the subject of himself. He had scoped out the place a few days earlier and knew where the section was. Thankfully it was this nice secluded spot near the back. They climbed upstairs and sure enough there were even more books, but also a quaint little cafe area that was thankfully not milling with too many people seeing as to how it was Sunday and the store had only opened about twenty minutes ago.

Loki walked up to the young man standing by the entrance to the cafe area and asked for a nice, quiet table for two somewhere secluded. The young man obliged and led them to a nice corner spot near the back beside a window that was letting the bright morning light in. They shrugged off their coats and Steve pulled off his beanie, stuffing it into one of his coat pockets. Loki subtly admired the way Steve's checkered shirt accentuated his amazing physique as they sat down, while Steve did the same regarding Lukas' form hugging henley shirt.

A young lady in a black uniform walked up to them and introduced herself as Mina their server while she handed them some nice blue bound menus.

"Thank you my dear." Loki said, sending the girl a winning smile that had her cheeks turning rosy.

"Yes thank you Mina."Steve added as he smiled at her too.

"You're welcome and please let me know when you guys are ready to order." Mina said before she turned to Steve with a smile.

"By the way, if you turn to the second page of the coffee section you'll find a little something special dedicated to you and yours Cap." Mina said with a wink to Steve and another brilliant smile to Lukas before she almost glided away.

Steve and Loki shared a look before they immediately opened their menus to the aforementioned page in near perfect synchronization. When their eyes fell on the title, Steve and Loki in disguise both dissolved into a fit of honest to God giggles.

There listed on the second page was an entire section of assorted drinks all made in honor of The Avengers themselves.

The first specialty drink was called the Tony Stark-iatto, which was a Macchiato served either hot or cold with Tony's arc reactor skillfully drawn across the surface of the drink in rich dark chocolate, next was the aptly named CAP-uccino America which was the store's take on a cappuccino with Americano coffee and it even had Steve's classic shield drawn with steamed milk of all things. Loki found himself smiling despite also feeling a pang of longing go through him when his eyes fell on the specialty drink dedicated to his beloved brother. It was the fittingly named Mjolnir Mochaccino, which was a lovely chocolate variant of a cafe latte that had a little lightening bolt drawn onto it with milk. The drink dedicated to Natasha was a double shot of rich, strong espresso with a hint of milk aptly named The Widow's Bite. It even came with a little piece of red chocolate shaped like The Black Widow's symbol. Clint's signature drink was called the Hawk-acai berry iced-tea, which was a lovely purple colored drink that nearly matched Clint's uniform colors. And finally, rounding out the group was the vibrantly green Frappe Hulk, which was a sweet green tea frappe blended to perfection with shavings of green colored white chocolate on top in honor of the Avenger's beloved green berserker.

"The guys would get a kick out of this."Steve said with a chuckle.

"Indeed my dear CAP-puccino America."Loki grinned, delighted when he got an actual snort from Steve.

Still chuckling at the novelty drinks, Steve and "Lukas" went about skimming through the rest of the menu.

The super soldier selected a nice spinach and potato breakfast frittata and decided he would very much like to try The Widow's Bite. Loki decided to indulge his sweet tooth, choosing the strawberry cheesecake pancakes and the Frappe Hulk to accompany it.

Loki raised his hand to flag down Mina and the young lady came running. Both Loki and Steve thanked her for directing them to the special section of the menu before placing their orders with her. Mina grinned brightly at them both when she naturally noticed the drinks they had selected, assuring them that they wouldn't have to wait long for the food. Just as she was about to hurry off to the kitchen to place their order, Steve went ahead and asked her if she wanted a selfie. Mina's bright grin was answer enough as she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture with Captain America himself.

"Steve I hope I am not being too forward but if I may ask, how are your friends the other Avengers?" Loki asked carefully, quietly opening the door for later.

Steve blinked for a moment, a bit stunned by the question but he quickly recovered.

"Oh they're ok. Tony's still getting over a really bad cold and trying to get his projects done but Bruce and Thor have him on a tight schedule of mostly resting for real. Bruce may or may not have threatened to have Hulk be his nurse instead along side Thor. Clint and Natasha are ok too, I can't really say much because it's classified. Sorry Lukas."Steve said with an apologetic look.

"No need to apologize, I understand. There is much that must remain secret, you all help keep the world safe after all."Loki said in understanding.

Steve then asked Lukas what he had been up to all week and Loki was happy to recount some of the interesting facts he had researched about how the different Native American tribes went about making their own versions of pottery. Steve of course listened with rapt attention, loving how Lukas had such a way with words he could make everything sound interesting.

About twenty minutes later Mina returned, carefully holding a large tray that was laden with food and drink.

"Please let us help you with that darling."Loki said as he and Steve both tried to get up from their chairs to help their server.

"uh-uh none of that but thank you for offering, you two stay right where you are. I got this."Mina said with a small grin as she carefully set the tray down and then served the two men their respective meals.

"Thank you Mina." Steve said as the rich smell of his buttery frittata caught his nose.

"Yes Ms. Mina, thank you most kindly."Loki added as he sent a dazzling smile the young lady's way.

"Don't mention, now eat up you guys and let me know if you need anything else." Mina said with a smile before she made another graceful exit.

"She's wonderful."Loki said as he watched Mina smile and talk to a new set of customers a few tables away.

"Yeah, she's a lot nicer than some of the servers I've dealt with."Steve said as he too looked over hiss shoulder to glance and Mina before he picked up his utensil bundle.

"I take it back then customer service was in the fledgling stages and people weren't so nice."Loki said knowingly as he too picked up his napkin wrapped utensils and unfurled them.

Steve sent Lukas this absolutely dead-panned look as a reply that immediately had the hidden Norse God chuckling.

Oh he definitely wanted to know more but first, pancakes.

Steve and Loki dug into their meals with gusto. Steve loving the rich and buttery flavor of his frittata while Loki's sweet tooth sang happily. Much like they had done at Brennan and Carr's, they gave each other samples of their respective dishes. For Steve even though he was enhanced and things like caffeine or alcohol had no real effect, The Widow's Bite with the little chocolate symbol dropped into it and melted to add a subtle hint of sweetness was actually very rich and flavorful. He would gladly drink a couple of them if he wanted. For Loki the Frappe Hulk was kind of mild considering the drink's namesake. It wasn't a sugar bomb like some of the frappes he'd had over his time here in the city but it was a nice green tea centered drink.

Steve and Loki ate and conversed, Steve regaling the auburn haired man with his tales of some of the more nightmarish customer service experiences he had witnessed back in the day.

When it came time to clear their plates and pay the bill Lukas left Mina with a very sizable tip that was sure to make her day once she saw it in the guest check presenter.

Afterwards, they hung their coast on their arms and Lukas subtly led Steve back downstairs and through collections of books pertaining to art and cooking, giving them cursory glances and stopping now and then until they finally reached the section on Norse mythology.

"Oh look, I have been meaning to brush up on these stories."Loki said, his heart pounding a tiny bit as he made his way into the section.

"Norse mythology?"Steve asked as he eyed the little sign indicating the types of books to be found.

"Yes, these are the tales I grew up with back in Amsterdam." Loki said, internally cringing a bit at the lie. After all, he hadn't grown up with these tales he had actually participated in many of the events that these stories recounted along side Thor and their parents. With varying degrees of inaccuracy of course. Just as a side note, he _never, ever_ gave birth to anything in all his life even though he was perfectly capable of doing so with his seidr.

Steve followed closely after Lukas, watching as the red headed man raked his dark eyes over the many titles that lined the shelves. Lukas then reached for one of the larger books and pulled it out. Steve felt the bottom drop out of his stomach when he saw the cover and title of the book.

It read _Loki: Tales of the Norse God of Mischief_ and had an intricate snake emblazoned in gold around the white letters and the black background of the cover.

Steve felt his chest tighten as he watched Lukas open the book and flip through the pages a bit before he turned to face him.

"Steve look what I found."Loki said feeling his own stomach drop at the slightly haunted look on Steve's face but holding fast to his objective as stepped closer and held out the book to the super soldier.

Steve reached out and took the book, forcing a smile onto his face as he spoke.

"This is really neat, someone gathering up all these stories about Loki."He said lightly as he opened the book and flipped through some of the pages.

He stopped when he came to a page that held a vintage illustration of the Norse God. It was this rather not so flattering portrayal of the go with him dressed in orange and with a witchy elf-like face. Steve found himself snorting a bit as he turned the illustration up and held it out for Lukas to see.

"For starters I can tell you that Loki looks nothing like this."He said.

"Indeed, I have seen some of the pictures of him that were released. Angular face to be sure but not so grotesque."Lukas agreed.

"He's not grotesque at all." Steve said with a sudden fierceness.

Loki felt his eyes widen at this. Swallowing thickly Loki gathered his thoughts quickly as he spoke.

"S-Sorry, I meant no offense."He said.

Steve blinked and felt his own face heat up with embarrassment before he shook his head.

"I am sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped like that. Loki is a bit of a touchy subject for me. For the whole team if I were to be honest."Steve explained.

"Because of what happened during the invasion on Earth?"Loki pressed.

"Yes, it was probably one of the worst situations I had ever found myself in and considering I fought in World War II that is saying something."Steve said grimly.

"Are you okay with discussing him? I will understand if you do not, you just said that Loki is a sore subject for you."Loki said, the logical side of him wanting to know Steve's thoughts while his heart would gladly let things go and spare Steve having to recount something he did truly did not want to talk about, for now at least.

Steve looked at him and seemed to debate something for a moment before he sighed and spoke.

"I am okay with talking about him. Maybe it's high time I actually did talk about him and how I feel regarding this whole situation with him."Steve said quietly with a nod.

He then looked round and thankfully there were some comfy looking chairs just a few feet away in a little sitting area that had been set up in this section, no doubt for people who wanted to just curl up with a book and not be disturbed by the sometimes heavy foot traffic in the main area.

Without letting go of the book about Loki, Steve gestured for Lukas to follow him. Loki felt his heart pounding hard against his sternum as he wordlessly followed the super soldier into the sitting away. They sat down and there was a beat of tension laced silence before Steve spoke, his eyes raking over the illustration of Loki.

"You know that the invasion wasn't Loki's fault right?"He began.

Loki immediately felt his throat tighten at this so he just nodded his head silently, trying to keep his face neutral and his disguise in place.

"Well, before we found out about this I went up against him in Stuttgart." Steve said before he raised his hands and did air quotes.

" And by him, I mean the warped lie the sick bastard who was controlling Loki's body wanted us to see."

Loki nodded again, not trusting himself to speak as he watched an utterly regretful smile spread across Steve's face as he continued.

"I fought him and he threw me around like a rag doll and every punch I landed did absolutely nothing to him. Even though he was the "bad guy" he was still... impressive you know?"Steve said with a self-deprecating little smile.

Loki found his own lips turning up in a small smile as he nodded. It didn't stay for long though as Steve continued.

"I am sure he would have handed me my own back end in a couple more minutes if Ironman hadn't shown up and blasted him backwards. He then surrendered, we tried to take him in, Thor showed up out of the blue and kidnapped Loki, then Tony and Thor got into it and I got involved too, and then the three of us were too dumb to notice Loki stayed put instead of making a get away like someone who didn't want to be caught logically would have." He explained.

"Whoever was controlling Loki played us good. We ended up losing a good man, regaining Hawkeye after Black Widow gave him a hard knock to the head, and Loki escaped after he crippled us. Then the portal opened and all Hell really broke loose. We fought the Chitauri, the Hulk smashed Loki into the floor of Tony's pent house and the World Security Council sent a nuke right at the city for the greater good and Ironman actually grabbed that thing and flew it straight into the portal, straight at the mother ship. The Chitauri all dropped dead and we thought Tony died but he had just blacked out for a second and scared us." Steve said before his entire expression grew haunted and all the color slowly drained from his face.

"We go back to the tower to deal with Loki and we were riding in the elevator when Tony's AI Jarvis tells us that Loki hasn't moved from the spot Hulk left him in. That he had actually sat up at one point only to drop back flat into the crater his body had made at the same time as the Chitauri all went. He hadn't so much as twitched since." Steve said as he sent a pointed look to Lukas.

Loki swallowed thickly and again tried to remain outwardly neutral, but his hands were already holding on tightly to the arm rests of his chair and with his inordinate strength he needed to be careful not to crush the wood beneath the leather all together as Steve continued.

"I knew that something was very wrong, I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach as we all got out of the elevator and saw him just laying there. Thor rushed forward and started yelling at Loki to wake up, thinking it was all just another one of his ruses but I could see that he was laying too still, that his chest wasn't moving. Then Thor knelt down next to him and tried to reach for his shoulder. Natasha had Loki's staff in her hands and that thing started to hum. When we all looked at it the gem Loki had been using to take over people's minds started glowing. At first it was glowing blue like it had been the whole time, but then it turned white and Loki's eyes suddenly opened." Steve said, his mind replaying the Hellish scene as he continued.

"His eyes were white and by the time we all turned back, he had sat up and had Thor by the throat, choking the air out of him. He opened his mouth and this God-awful voice that wasn't his started speaking. It mocked Thor, telling him his little brother wasn't in at the moment. It called Loki pathetic and said that he hadn't been able to handle the f-fun that they had with him." Steve said, his voice trembling with barely suppressed rage and horror.

Loki knew the exact words Ebony Maw had said to Thor before discarding his corpse, he had seen it through Thor's eyes when he had looked into his brother's memories. It had been horrific then, and it was no less horrific now as he heard it from Steve's perspective. Loki wanted to say something, Loki wanted to stop this because he had heard enough, but he was frozen where he sat as Steve continued.

"The bastard creature pulled Thor closer, called Loki a puppet and then called Thor a moron before it said that as a parting gift, Thor could keep what was left. It then left go of Loki and the stone stopped glowing. Loki fell back into the hole in the floor and he... he didn't move again." Steve said with great difficulty.

He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.

"I can't really describe what happened next, only that it was one of the most horrifying things I have ever seen in all my life. What I will tell you is that there was a lot of blood that started to leak out and there was nothing any of us could do because Loki was long gone." Steve said grimly as he remembered.

" Thor just let out this sound that'll haunt me for the rest of my life and then he took Loki into his arms and held him. There were so many cuts and bruises all over him, so much blood leaking out of him that it stained Thor's silver armor. It took us what felt like hours to get Thor to take Loki downstairs to the medical wing so that Bruce could perform the autopsy. When he finally let go off Loki he was covered in red. Me, Natasha, and Clint were able to coax him into getting out of his armor and taking a shower. While he did that with Black Widow and Hawkeye standing by, I did my best to clean his armor. I just sat there and tried to get as much of it off the metal of his sleeves and his gauntlets." Steve said with an awful, crooked smile.

Loki felt a wave of horror rush through him. He knew about Thor being coaxed into taking a shower but he hadn't seen this in Thor memories. Steve Rogers had actually gone out of his way to try and clean his blood from Thor's armor? Loki could scarcely believe it as he let out a shaky breath and gawked at Steve.

"What... What happened next?" Loki asked quietly, almost forgetting to use his Danish accent.

"Not much really, the higher ups were informed and I did my best to keep Thor calm and out of the medical wing so that Bruce, Tony, Clint could perform Loki's autopsy. We didn't want him to just lose it and the storm clouds had already gathered outside. About an hour in Natasha gets this text from Jarvis that says that the guys need me to come downstairs, so while Natasha and Jarvis distracted Thor by asking him about some Norse Goddess who apparently likes cats a lot, I said I was going to go take a shower and snuck downstairs."Steve explained.

_"Freya."_ Loki thought with an internal smile.

The feeling evaporated like dew against the hot sun though at Steve's next words.

"When I got down to the exam room, it was to the sight of Loki just laying there on that metal slab with a bloody sheet covering him and a pair of surgical tongs sticking out of the wound in his head."

This was it, this was the fateful part where Steve's strength had prevailed over the fragment of Proxima Midnight's blade.

"This piece of metal had actually been lodged inside Loki's head and even with three grown men pulling on it, it wouldn't come out."Steve said quietly, shaking his head.

"So they called in somebody super human and there was no way you would let Thor see his brother like that."Loki said in understanding.

"Y-Yeah."Steve whispered before he sighed.

"I managed to pull that damn thing out of Loki's head, but I wanted to rip all of my own skin off afterwards."Steve admitted quietly.

"Did Loki revolt you that much?"Loki asked coldly, feeling something inside him crumble at the thought of Steve feeling that way about him.

"No! _Never_."Steve said immediately, vehemently shaking his head and taking Loki by surprise.

"I was disgusted with myself. It was that I touched Loki without his permission that revolted me, not him, _never him_." He said with absolute conviction.

Loki felt the breath actually leave his lungs as he stared at Steve with wide eyes. Never in all of the possible scenarios that had played out in his mind had Loki anticipated such words to come out of Steve Rogers' mouth. With a profound breath of his own Steve continued to explain everything.

Like how he had then proceeded to take a very hot shower and then go back upstairs to tend to Thor. How Bruce, Tony, and Clint had brought Loki upstairs once they had patched him up. How Tony had offered to keep Loki in his guest room much to Thor's gratitude. He told Lukas of how Thor had not been fooled, that he had known all along that Steve had been called downstairs to assist with Loki. Then without mentioning Fury by name Steve recounted how they had all bore witness to Loki's full autopsy report, including Thor. He vividly recalled how Thor had finally gone completely berserk after that, flying off into the city and finding the nearest Chitauri Leviathan corpse that he proceeded to roast with his lightening and pound away at with his hammer and his fists. Thor had been awe-inspiring, he had been terrifying, but above all seeing Thor like that had been heartbreaking.

"When we got there me and Tony were trying to come up with a plan to get Thor to stop, but Hulk decided to just join him in venting his frustrations and the rest of us followed." Steve said simply.

Loki nodded, remembering Thor's rain drenched memories of how Hulk had joined him in beating the tar out of the leviathan, then Steve bashing at it with his shield, Tony blasting at it with his repulsers, Natasha landing some solid blows, Clint burying his arrows into it's ugly purple flesh, and even Director Fury giving it a couple of solid and disdainful kicks.

"None of us slept that night, Tony was so kind as to put us up in entire floors that were designated to us in the tower. He's been so good to us, he had even bought me art supplies and kept them in my room. I stayed up all night and I just drew, but all I could think of was Loki laying upstairs in his brother's arms."Steve explained.

Loki felt another jolt go through him at Steve's words, a slow inkling taking hold in his mind as he eyed the super soldier.

"After that it was all about trying to keep Thor from collapsing and closing ranks to keep Loki safe from anyone who even dared to think about taking him. Then Dr. Selvig came up with a way to get Thor and Loki back to Asgard. We all gathered in Central Park to say goodbye and I thought that would be the last time we'd ever see Loki Odinson ever again."Steve said before a humorless little smile spread across his face and he pinned Lukas with a look.

"Oh how wrong we were. The man's eyes open, he takes in a mouthful of air, and then he starts screaming in agony that I cannot every imagine. He starts flailing around with his broken hands and feet and keeps screaming that he wouldn't kneel, that he would never attack us. When he first opened his eyes they were red because he's a Frost Giant, and then they turned green when his magic started to come back. Then before any of us could even do anything, he and Thor basically melted away before our eyes and teleported back to Asgard." Steve said before he sighed.

"For a full five months, we had no idea what happened after. We didn't know if Loki even made it through the journey back to Asgard or whether Thor had been able to get their father Odin to see the truth of what happened."Steve said.

"Then one afternoon Thor just beams down from the skies like something out of Star Trek just in time for lunch." He added with an incredulous shake of his head.

Loki found himself smiling fleetingly before his insides turned to ice. In the span of a blink Loki came to the awful realization that Thor had probably showed his fellow Avengers everything that had happened once they had materialized in their mother's garden in Asgard.

The Second Prince of Asgard wanted to teleport aware right then and there, or maybe crawl into the deepest cave Midgard had to offer. Instead, he forced himself to sit still and act normal as he listened to Steve recount everything that happened that day when Thor finally returned to Midgard via the restored Bifrost. True to Loki's silent conclusion, Thor had told the Avenger and showed them everything.

Yet again he had been put on display, this time for the warriors of Midgard and their Director. They had seen him being taken over by Ebony Maw the day of Thor's coronation, they had seen his fall through the void, and worst of all they had seen every bit of torture and degradation he had been put through by Ebony Maw and his cohorts. Thor had exhibited him before the Avengers, just like he had been forced to exhibit himself before all of Asgard in order to get them to see his truth. Hot rage and desolation coursed through Loki and he wanted nothing more than to teleport away find Thor at Avenger's tower so that he could knock all of the teeth clean out of his fucking head for starters, but Steve's next words stopped his seething thoughts dead in their tracks.

"King of Asgard or not, I wanted to deck Odin in the face after what we saw happen on Asgard. And I was pissed at Queen Frigga a little too."Steve said with a quiet anger shadowing his own features.

"W-Why?"Lukas asked eloquently.

"Loki may have permitted everything that happened to him to be put on display for the people of Asgard to see but they are his mom and dad, they are the King and Queen of that place and they could have stopped that entire travesty with just a word. Loki is their son, and he wasn't just beaten up for a little while and then killed so that they could take over his body and use him like a puppet. He had unimaginable things done to him, things the general public here still have no idea about because so much of it was kept confidential, that we made sure was kept confidential. He was so strong that even till the very end, he refused to carry out the plan to attack Earth. But, he was also a victim of torture and rape and all of Asgard disrespected him so much that day. Yeah Thor said he went to his knees and begged Loki not to go through with it but that wasn't enough. He should have never let Loki go to the Great Hall and let that old lady magician put her hands on him."Steve said with his voice actually quivering with barely suppressed anger.

But then Steve's face crumbled into a look of awful resignation as he shook his head.

"I am mad at Thor too but at the same time I see how guilty he feels about everything that went down. He calls himself a failure, says that he's the one who's not worthy of having Loki for a brother. Even though he doesn't fly around the city every night anymore, he's still looking for him, we all are."Steve admitted quietly.

Loki blinked and felt several powerful emotions surge up inside him all at once. Yes he was still mad as fucking hell at Thor and at the same time he yearned for his brother, but now he was also astonished, taken completely aback by Steve's words regarding how the super soldier and the other Avengers felt towards Loki.

"You all... Care for Loki?"Loki asked hesitantly, disbelievingly.

Steve seemed to startle a bit at the question before shy smile spread across his face and he nodded.

"Yeah, we genuinely do. I think a little bit of it has to do with all of us feeling guilty about everything that happened, especially all the times we landed blows on him. It might have been unknowingly at the time but it took me a while to forgive myself for punching him in the face in Stuttgart. Tony doesn't want to talk about it but he hates that he blasted Loki those times. Clint understandably feels bad for basically blowing him up with one of his explosive arrows and of course Hulk actually came out an apologized to Thor for smashing his little brother into the concrete like he did. Natasha though, you can't really tell what she's thinking, although I get the feeling she'd like to know just how smart the real Loki actually is." Steve said before with a sigh and a warm smile he continued.

"Mostly though, I think we care a lot about him because even after everything he went through he's still trying to fix everything that got broken, not just here on Earth but elsewhere too. Even though none of it is his fault, he actually healed the doctor who lost his eye and asked this old man who almost got vaporized in Stuttgart for his forgiveness and tried to pay them both compensation. He earned a lot of respect by doing that, from many people, but especially from me and the other Avengers."Steve said firmly.

Loki felt a tell-tale burn behind his eyes at Steve's words. For all of his long life, he had never, ever heard anyone say such things about him, that he actually had the respect of some of Earth's best warriors.

With a choked off sputter Loki scrambled to his feet, startling Steve who quickly shot up after him.

"Lukas? Lukas what's wrong?"Steve asked in confusion and deep concern.

He watched as Lukas kept his back to him and shuddered almost violently. Steve stepped forward wanting to see why his friend was having such a reaction, but he stopped dead in his tracks when Lukas suddenly whirled around and arrested him with a single, dark eyed look.

For what seemed like a life-age they just stood there and stared at each other. Then with his dark eyes hardening in determination, Lukas stepped forward and closed the sparse distance between him and Steve. Without breaking his gaze from those clear blue eyes, the man who was secretly the Second Prince of Asgard gathered his courage and made a decision that was bound to have far-reaching consequences.

"Steve, I need to show you something, but not here. Would you be willing to come back to my apartment with me?"He asked slowly and with all seriousness.

Steve felt his own heart start to pound wildly inside his chest, all of his instincts going haywire. Something was wrong, something was really, really wrong here. Taking a breath to steady his own nerves, Steve made his own decision.

"Yes, I'll come with you."He said softly.

Lukas sent his a brittle but grateful smile that left his face far too quickly as he nodded.

They said not a word as they put on their jackets and Steve pulled on his beanie hat. With a lingering look at the book about Loki laying on the little arm table between the two chairs they had occupied, "Lukas" led Steve out of the bookstore.

They walked side by side, Loki staring straight ahead but well ware of the concerned glances Steve kept sending his way. The reached the nearest subway station and then waited on the platform. Steve gazed at his friend, wanting to ask and say so much, but none of it would come out. Lukas had told him that they were going to his apartment because he needed to show him something and that was all he had to go on. Lukas was barely looking at him and it left him wondering what he had done wrong himself, if he had done something at all.

The train arrived with a roar and Lukas wordlessly gestured for Steve to step in first, finally looking at him and sending him such a sad look it made something in Steve lurch painfully. He obliged the auburn haired man and stepped into the subway car with Lukas right behind him. There were a couple of empty old-fashioned orange colored seats by a window near the back. Steve made his way over to them and now it was he who gestured wordlessly for Lukas to sit down first, to take the window seat. Loki felt a dull ache lance through him, and he did his best not to let his face crumble as he obliged Steve, taking the window seat while the super soldier sank down beside him.

It would only be three stops, but it may as well have taken eons. Loki could have easily just grabbed Steve and teleported them back to his apartment, but he wanted to take the time to gather himself before he did what he planned to do. And maybe, just maybe, he also wanted these precious few minutes more with Steve before everything would be irrevocably changed between them.

As the train rattled on, Loki kept his head down and his hands clenched in his lap, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand gently wrapped around his wrist and gave it a squeeze. Steve had gathered his own courage and reached out, wanting to reassure Lukas without saying anything. He was half expecting Lukas to yank his wrist away and shove him for good measure, but to Steve's immense relief, Lukas didn't reject his touch. The red-headed man went further and wordlessly reached out with his other hand, covering Steve's hand on his wrist. Lukas' usually warm hand had gone clammy, and Steve could feel the barest tremor in this long fingers. Loki couldn't look at Steve, he knew he'd fall apart right then and there if he did. Instead he turned his gaze to the window and stared out at the rapidly passing subway tunnel lights.

They didn't let go of each other the entire ride.

About twenty minutes later the auburn haired man and the blond super soldier were climbing out of the subway into the quiet part of the city that the auburn man had been calling home these last few months.

"It's just a few blocks that way."Loki cloaked out quietly as he pointed straight ahead.

Steve nodded mutely and together they walked up the street towards Lukas' apartment building. When they reached the building, Lukas and Steve both nodded to the security guard and hurried past the man before he recognized Steve. The day had started out so bright and cheerful, and now it seemed like it had been an entire lifetime ago as Lukas and Steve waited for the elevator.

The ride up was made in tense silence, Steve feeling his own pulse roaring in his ears and Loki knowing that a reckoning was upon him. The elevator finally came to a soft stop on the ninth floor. Loki gestured for Steve to step out first before he followed. He then led Steve down the hallway to the apartment door at the very end. Taking a deep breath, Loki fished out his keys and opened the door, pushing it away and standing aside.

Swallowing against the constriction in his own throat, Steve stepped over the threshold into Lukas Odensen's apartment for the first time. He didn't have much of a chance to look around though as Lukas stepped in and shut the door with a bit more force than was necessary.

Lukas strode past Steve into the living room area, coming to stand in the center of the apartment and keeping his back firmly to the tall blond super soldier.

Much like before in the bookstore, Steve tentatively stepped closer making his way across the room till he was a few feet away from the clearly distressed other man.

Steve licked his suddenly very dry lips, parting them to speak when Lukas moved without turning. Steve stayed silent as he watched Lukas shrug of his coat, leaving him in only his henley shirt and jeans. The red haired man then held his gray coat up and for a moment just stood still. Then in the blink of an eye Steve was letting out a soft cry as the coat levitated out of Lukas' hand and then gently floated right past him. Steve's comically wide eyes were riveted to the floating coat as he went through the air and then hung itself on the coat hanger by the front door.

With a loud, shaky breath Steve slowly turned back to gaze at Lukas Odensen, the now revealed to be not so ordinary man he had been spending time with.

"Lukas?"Steve choked out, his jaw slack in utter stupefaction.

"That is not my name Steve Rogers of Midgard." Came a terribly familiar soft and British sounding voice, no hint of the Danish accent Steve had come to expect.

Before Steve could say anything or react in any other way, the auburn haired man slowly turned around and Steve felt his heart slam to a stop against his sternum. Instead of this rich, dark and almost black eyes, Steve found himself staring into eyes of the most brilliant and otherworldly green. With a resigned sigh, Loki willed away the rest of his disguise. Before Steve's very stunned eyes, the auburn hair and stubble melted away with a shimmer, long raven black hair taking its place and falling about its owner's shoulders in soft waves. The slightly darker sun-kissed skin faded to a pure, almost porcelain tone offset by a healthy rosiness to cheekbones that put all others to shame. He stood before the man who was Captain America with his head held high and his spine straight. He would not cower from this, not now. Taking a deep breath, Loki spoke with all the dignity he could muster.

"I am Loki of No Where and I must beg a thousand pardons of you Steve Rogers." He said softly as he bent his spin and actually bowed to Steve.

Steve's jaw worked but not a sound came out as his eyes grew over bright, his entire being completely overwhelmed by the revelation that had taken place before him.

Loki straightened up and eyed Steve with uncertainty shining in his bright green eyes. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Please believe me Steve, I did not mean to lie to you. It truly was fate that had us crashing into each other that day at the museum. I knew I should have deleted your phone number and never laid eyes on you again but you... you were just so wonderful and offered me such kindness as I have not known in a very long time." Loki explained, his face crumbling.

These words finally had Steve moving as he silently and slowly started to cross the distance between him and the newly revealed God of Mischief.

"I-I know you have every reason to be angry with me but I swear to you I had no malicious intentions. It was wrong of me to keep up this charade but I felt so safe with you and we got on so well I just wanted to keep spending time with you." Loki rambled, holding his ground and not backing away at Steve's still silent approach even though part of him wanted nothing more than to to just pop away to the other side of the globe like he could with his seidr.

Anything to not see the hatred that would surely be in Steve's eyes.

"S-Steve? Steve please just... I just..."Loki croaked as Steve finally came to stand just inches from him, gazing at him with this blank look on his face.

The silence was stifling, Loki feeling like his lungs would burst at any moment as he looked at Steve beseechingly.

"Say something Steve. Scream at me or curse me but please just say something!"Loki finally urged desperately.

Steve stayed silent for what seemed like the whole day, and then he slowly blinked and his entire face morphed into an expression of pure, unadulterated wonderment as he finally, finally spoke.

"You're eyes are even greener than I could have ever dreamed."Steve whispered as an awed little smile spread across his face.

Said green eyes stared into those of clear blue, completely and totally flabbergasted.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 10

.

Steve blinked and seemed to snap out of the sort of the stupor that gripped him, his eyes growing impossibly wide with shock while entire face turned bright red as he realized he had been blatantly staring at the newly revealed Second Prince of Asgard and grinning like some lovesick idiot. Lukas... Loki had gathered his courage and revealed himself to him and all Steve could do was comment about his gorgeous green eyes?

"Oh my God I am so sorry Lukas... I-I mean Loki!"He apologized profusely, feeling utterly mortified.

Loki blinked at Steve, the Norse God's face one of utter confusion. Out of all the reactions Loki had expected out of Steve Rogers at the revelation that his new friend from The Met was actually the God of Mischief, the super soldier commenting on his eye color and looking at him like he was the most exquisite thing he had ever laid eyes on had been so farfetched, as to never even enter Loki's mind.

"You're sorry? For what?"He asked with a frown.

"You just... You decided to trust me with your actual identity and you asked me to say something and the first thing I do is comment on how amazing your eyes are?!"Steve rambled before he closed his eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Oh man I am such a moron!"He said softly, hoping he could just sink through the floor.

There was another moment of stunned silence where Loki gawked at Steve like he wasn't quite sure what to make of the tall blond man standing across from him. Then he felt his lips start to twitch, a warmth rising up from his belly, to his chest, and then spreading through all of him.

Steve looked up at the first tiny sputter he heard from the dark haired man standing across from him, feeling confusion and concern. Then his eyes were widening and he was in awe once more as a big, shaky smile spread across Loki's fair face and the most melodious sound radiated out of the Norse God.

A giggle, a silvery giggle that slowly morphed into a full body laugh. Loki laughed loud and without shame, the purest relief spreading through his veins.

Steve found himself gawking again as he beheld the real Loki's laugh and smile in person. He had heard Lukas Odensen's laugh and chuckles plenty, he had dreamed of what Loki's true smile and laugh would look and sound like and even tried capturing it onto paper with his drawings, but all of it, _every single bit of it_ paled in comparison to the real thing.

Loki was here, Loki was standing in front of him, and he was laughing.

Steve found a small smile spreading across his own face as chuckles began to bubble up inside his own chest. Soon both Steve and Loki were laughing full and hard. All too soon though, Loki's breath was hitching and a full body shudder spread through his entire body. Steve's own smile immediately dropped from his face and he grew deeply concerned as Loki looked up at him with this awful, stricken little smile and his eyes over bright but stubbornly bereft of tears as he spoke.

"You... You aren't angry with me?"He asked softly, disbelievingly.

"No Loki, I'm not mad. I'll admit this has pulled the rug out from under me a bit but mostly I am just so glad that you're okay. Are you okay?"Steve asked quietly.

Loki looked away and seemed to contemplate the question with a far off look on his face. Then with a small sigh he looked back to Steve with warm, if pained eyes as he spoke.

"I am okay... sort of."He said simply.

These words made something to the very core of Steve ache painfully. He wanted nothing more than to tackle Loki in the tightest hug, but he dared not to even raise his hands. With a deep breath, Steve spoke.

"I really want to hug you right now but I shouldn't."He said quietly, regretfully.

"Why not?"Loki whispered, looking devastatingly hurt and feeling the cold, unmerciful sting of perceived rejection.

"It's not that I don't want to, I do, I really do, but Thor gets to hug you first. He's your brother, you guys are family and he gets to hold you first."Steve explained quietly, feeling his own throat close up a little.

Loki's entire face crumbled and his breath hitched almost violently within his chest. Leave it to Steve Rogers to still be so considerate even after so many startling revelations. It took everything in Loki not to cross the arm's length of distance between him and Steve and just throw his arms around the super soldier himself for starters. But like Steve had said, a certain brother got priority and Loki was more than amenable to that.

"Are you going to tell him that you've found me?"He asked, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over him.

"No, even though he's at the tower and I want nothing more that to just pull out my phone and call him right now to let him know that you are safe, whether you want to see him yet is your choice and I am not gonna be another person who takes your choices from you Loki, especially not after what you've been through."Steve said, meaning it with all seriousness.

Loki had to shut his eyes and breathe deep through his nose before he looked up at Steve with those arresting green eyes and nodded.

"Thank you."He whispered shakily.

Steve nodded and then reached up to scrub at his face. After letting out a shaky breath, Steve looked back at Loki and spoke.

"Why don't we sit down. You have a really comfy looking couch."Steve said with a wan little smile, trying for a bit of levity but knowing that it fell flat.

Loki returned the smile and nodded, the two of them making their way to Loki's plush sofa. They sank down and turned to face each other, Steve speaking first.

"What do you want to do now?"He asked tentatively.

"I do not know. I truly believed that today would be the end of my friendship with you Steve, that after I revealed my true self to you, you would break all ties with me and wish to never set eyes on me again and I would have to go back into hiding while I repaired the city."Loki explained painfully as he twisted his long fingered hands in his lap nervously.

"Why? Why would you think that?"Steve asked in confusion, his gaze searching Loki's pensive face.

"Because I lied to you, from the moment we met I have been lying to you. Up until just barely half an hour ago you believed yourself to be friends with an ordinary Midgardian man named Lukas Odensen from Amsterdam, not Thor's wayward younger brother. I cheated you, I genuinely wanted to know you and you were so open about yourself with me but I was not genuine in return, I had a disguise on the entire time and I am so sorry. I cheated you Steve."Loki said with a look of such pure guilt on his face, Steve couldn't stand the sight of it.

Steve vehemently shook his head and finally reached out. He carefully placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and scarcely believing yet again that Loki was right here, right in front of him. Beneath his hand Loki was warm and solid, still with that quiet and indelible strength radiating just beneath the surface.

"It was always you underneath it. You've been hiding from Thor and Asgard all these months and I don't blame you, not after what we all saw happen."Steve said soberly as he reluctantly withdrew his hand from Loki's shoulder.

Loki looked away and nodded, still burning with anger and despondency over the humiliation he had needed to put himself through to get the people over whom he was Prince to see his truth, to actually believe him.

"Loki, why are you working at the museum? Why do you even have a job when we all know that you can just wave your hand and there will be a chest full of gold ready and waiting?"Steve asked, his harsh questions offset by this warm and respect-filled look across his features.

Loki blinked at the questions and mulled it over in his head a moment before he met Steve's blue eyed gaze and spoke.

"I... I guess it started out as a way to blend in with everyone else. I was hiding after all, but once I started working I just... I really liked it. I like being in the museum, walking about and enjoying the artwork from so many walks of Midgardian life, or burying myself in the research and designing new exhibits. My whole purpose for being on Midgard was to rebuild the damage that was done, but I guess I... I wanted to rebuild myself a little too." Loki answered before he sent Steve a self-deprecating smile and shook his head.

"You must think me mad, I was the Second Prince of an entirely different realm, yet here I am on Midgard working as a mere historian and exhibit designer."He said with an incredulous laugh.

"Of course I don't think that Loki, knowing who you really are and knowing that you actually get up in the mornings and go to work just makes me respect you even more. You're more productive than I am that's for sure."Steve said frankly.

Loki felt his eyes grow wide, having never heard anyone in all his life say such words to him, or about him for that matter. It was foreign to him, bizarre even, but not at all unpleasant or unwelcome. He was just so surprised to hear it come out of the mouth of the leader of the Avengers himself.

"What do you mean by that Steve?"Loki asked with a frown.

"Loki outside of being Captain America, I don't have a job, and it's not because I don't want to work, it's because I can't."Steve explained with a sigh.

"Sometimes I really do wish I could be this."Steve said gesturing to himself before continuing.

"And still just head into an office and do normal things like research or draw, but everyone knows who I am, they know that Steve Rovers is Captain America. Enemies like Hydra or any number of supervillains would never pass up the chance to try and take me out and they wouldn't give two cents about who else got hurt in the process. I could never risk it." Steve said sadly.

"You are working, you are building things and teaching others about the world through art. I still remember everything you showed me that day at the museum because you explained it so well and you are actually passionate and serious about your job and you are serious about making a life here. I bet you even pay rent on this place don't you."Steve said knowingly, pinning Loki with an expectant look.

Pursing his lips and feeling his face heat up a little, Loki nodded.

"Yes, I pay rent."He said quietly.

"I don't even do that, Tony won't let any of us no matter how many times we tried to convince him. I live on one of the top floors of a gigantic tower that no one could have even fathomed in my time and I don't pay a cent because the man who built it has no need for money, he just wants us to stay together. The main reason Tony even built the tower wasn't for his own ego, sure he let the world think it was, but in truth he just wanted to give the Avengers a home and regular people jobs and plenty of office space to work in."Steve said, his voice going croaky for a moment before he cleared his throat and blinked back the powerful emotions that had risen up inside him.

"You're still a prince Loki."Steve said suddenly, remembering Loki's words from earlier, referring to himself in the former regarding his royal title.

"Am I?"Loki asked with a desolate look.

"Without a doubt."Steve said with conviction.

Loki felt his heart crack with gratitude and there was a tell-tale burning behind his eyes, but he quickly pushed it back.

"I really must apologize for what happened earlier in the bookstore. As you've figured out by now, bringing up that book about myself was not mere happenstance."Loki said contritely.

"I figured as much the moment you revealed yourself to me. It's okay though, I get why you would want to know my opinion of you while you were in disguise. I just hope that wasn't the only reason you asked me to brunch today."Steve said with the barest hint of fearfulness.

"No of course not, please don't ever doubt how much I enjoy your company."Loki said almost desperately before his own fair cheeks actually tinted with color. He wanted to tell Steve so much more, like how the super soldier was really the only friend he had in all of Midgard, and that Steve had made a truly special place in Loki's heart and mind. He wanted to tell Steve that anyone who dared to even think of harming him or this realm would have to go through the actual God of Mischief first.

Loki reigned in his thoughts though and focused instead on the here and now, focused on finally talking with Steve as his true self. They sat there and talked for what seemed like hours, the two of them even getting up so Loki could show Steve around his apartment, until Loki noticed the time. It was well into the afternoon, and brunch seemed so long ago.

"Steve look at the hour, you must be starving! Please allow me to prepare the afternoon meal for you!"Loki said, moving to get up when Steve held up his hands.

"Loki you don't have to do that! You already treated me to brunch today."The Super soldier said.

"You are my guest and the first person I have ever even invited to this apartment. You say I am still a prince, but allow me to be a proper host as well."Loki said with a brightness finally entering his green eyes and a genuine smile on his lips.

It had Steve almost sighing as he lowered his hands and smiled back.

"O-okay, I just never thought I'd ever have an actual prince cook for me."Steve said with a bashful look as he reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I rake leaves too, just putting that out there as well."Loki said as he gracefully rose to his feet and headed towards the kitchen with a playful little smirk over his shoulder at Steve.

Steve let out a bark of laughter and then chuckled as he remember that highly memorable tidbit from his, Thor, and Natasha's meeting with Klaus Wagner, absolutely thrilled by Loki's unexpected light-heartedness as he too rose from the sofa.

"I can help you if you-"Steve began when Loki turned to him and shook his head.

"There is no need, I have my magic and a fitting recipe on my mind. You just have a seat and enjoy the show."Loki said before with a bit of showman's flare he made several sweeping motions with his hands, which had begun to shimmer and glow with green and gold seidr.

Steve took a seat at the kitchen island as Loki directed, his eyes riveted to the sight of Loki's magic as he finally beheld it in person.

Then the magic gathered into the center of Loki's palms, forming two swirling that the prince sent shooting off towards the fridge and the drawers and cupboards. Steve watched mesmerized as the two balls rapidly divided into smaller ones and disappeared into them. A few seconds later the cupboards and the fridge were opening seemingly by themselves. A pair of frying pans floated out of one cupboard, followed by other meal prep instruments like knifes and a cutting board coming out of a drawer while the fridge doors smoothly opened and all manner of food floated out of them, seeming out of their own volition. There were greens and tomatoes and even a lemon, and two large frozen chicken breasts.

It was like something straight out of that movie about the boy wizard Steve had recently watched along with the rest of the Avengers on one of their movie nights. Before Steve's very eyes, Loki conjured an ethereal green fire and waved his hands over the chicken, defrosting them within seconds while the two frying pans settled on the stove and a fire was lit under each with the knob turning by itself while a floating bottle of olive oil poured some of its own contents into the pan. Under Loki's vigilant gaze, the meal came together with vegetables finely chopped and sautéed in one pan, while the chicken was seasoned and set onto the other soft sizzling sound. By the end of the spectacular display of Loki's magic, Steve had a plate of mouthwatering lemon chicken with a rich and creamy looking spinach and tomato sauce and the whole thing topped with basil and cappers.

"I hope this is satisfactory to you Steve. If not I can always-"Loki began to say as he placed a black cloth napkin and gleaming silver cutlery beside the plate for Steve, falling silent when Steve held up his hand and finally tore his gaze away from the meal.

"Loki this looks incredible. Thank you so much."He said in that sincere way of his.

Loki found himself smiling shyly and nodded before he spoke.

"Have you a preferred drink?" He asked as with a graceful sweep of his hand he had a glass of his favorite Asgardian wine materializing with the stem between his elegant fingers.

Steve gawked at the newest display of Loki's power before he quickly shook himself and replied.

"That doesn't look like our red wine."Steve said, noting the slight shimmer of silver in Loki's drink.

"Indeed, this is Asgardian wine. I would offer you some but I do not want to take the risk of it being too strong or otherwise harmful to Midgardians, even one as strong as you." Loki explained as he set his glass down and took a seat across from Steve at the kitchen island.

"Thank you, if that's the case, maybe you could conjure me a ginger ale or something."Steve said light heartedly.

"No problem."Loki said with a smile and with another graceful flick of his wrist he was holding out a glass of fizzy light gold liquid out to Steve.

"That's so amazing."Steve said as he took the offered glass from Loki, the Norse God stamping down on the urge to preen at his guest's compliments.

Steve held up his glass and waited, Loki catching on and letting out a silvery chuckle as he picked up his own wine glass and together they clinked their glasses lightly.

"Cheers." Steve said with a smile.

"Skol."Loki said, using the old Asgardian word for cheers (It's actually Viking) with an answering smile.

There was a beat of silence and then the super soldier and the Norse God were breaking out into another fit of chuckles at the sheer ludicrousness of their situation. Out of everything that had transpired today, the two of them sitting down to lunch and clinking glasses together in Loki's apartment was so out of left field.

Loki hid his pleased smile behind a sip of his wine when Steve finally took a bite of his chicken and let out a hum of pleasure before he could stop himself. Loki just sent Steve a warm look before he took a taste of his own meal, nodding in approval.

"This turned out better than I expected, I had only recently read the recipe online and purchased the ingredients thinking I would make it for dinner later this coming week. I am quite pleased that instead I get to share it with good company."Loki said, earning a shy but very pleased smile from Steve.

"Do you like to cook in general?"Steve asked with interest after he had already polished half the meal down.

"Yes I do. Mother taught both me and Thor the basics, but I went a step further and learned a few things from the palace cooks and also the books in the library. It came in handy whenever we'd go on long hunting trips to the Asgardian forests or in other realms entirely."Loki said with a fond look before he turned smiling eyes at Steve that actually had the blond's heart stuttering.

"You are quite the chef yourself if my brother's memories and his stories are anything to go on. I take it you learned from an early age as well?"Loki asked carefully, not wanting to bring up the subject of Steve's past so forcefully.

"Yeah, my mom kinda insisted on it, mainly because she wanted to pass down her special family recipes but also to be practical."Steve said, his smile dimming a bit as he continued.

"I guess she wanted me to have as many skills to fend for myself as possible, but hoping that I wouldn't have to use them as soon as I ended up needing to."He said quietly, remembering how his poor mother had wasted away before his eyes because of the tuberculosis.

"If I may ask, how old were you when she passed?"Loki asked gently.

"I was nine going on ten, already a man by those day's standards."Steve said with rueful little smile.

"So young, and then you were left to fend for yourself?"Loki asked, already understanding that Steve's father was not in the picture for whatever reason and how harsh the 1940's must have been.

"Yeah, but I got through and I eventually found Bucky or rather Bucky found me one day when I was getting pounded on and he stepped in and fought them off."Steve said, his smile growing less brittle at the mention of Bucky.

They started regaling each other with funny stories of their respective brothers, Steve talking about how great Bucky got at scoring dates while Loki talked of Thor's more reckless but humorous misadventures in some of the other realms. Their shared laughter and exclamations of amazement echoed through the entire studio apartment. By the end of it they each had a long emptied plate and glass between them and several hours had gone by to where the autumn sun was beginning to wan.

Steve marveled again at Loki's magic as with a wave of his hand the two plates, glasses, and all the cutlery floated off towards the sink where the water turned on and the sponge and dish soap floated up as well and set about cleaning everything.

The super soldier and the Norse God sat across from each other still at the latter's kitchen island.

Loki sat with apprehension and indecision swirling about inside his gut as he ran a pale hand through his dark, wavy locks. Sitting and eating with Steve, talking to him about how it was when he and Thor were growing up had unexpectedly caused a crack in the wall Loki had kept around his heart regarding his brother. That crack was progressively widening, making Loki feel the inescapable yearning for his brother.

"What is it Loki? What's wrong?"Steve asked gently as he eyes the torment in Loki's striking eyes.

Loki looked up at Steve and sent him a small, pained smile as he spoke.

"You possess magic of your own Steve Rogers, for you have torn down the walls I put up and I now find myself in a predicament."Loki explained as he gazed at Steve with warmth in his green eyes.

"What predicament?"Steve asked in concern, feeling arrested by Loki's striking gaze.

"We have spent the entire day together, the hour grows late and you are meant to return to the tower. My dilemma comes from whether you will be returning to the tower alone or not this evening."Loki said, sending Steve this look that had the super soldier immediately understanding what Loki meant with his cryptic words.

It made Steve's own heart pound wildly against his sternum in realization as to what could possibly happen today, besides all mind-blowing revelations that had happened already.

About fifteen minutes later Steve was walking away from Loki's apartment building, bundled in his jacket and beanie hat as he was lightly buffeted by the chilling autumn air. He didn't feel any of this cold though, because he was warmed to his core with relief and also excitement, because he was not making his way back to the tower alone. Loki the Norse God of Mischief, disguised as auburn haired and dark eyed Lukas Odensen to the rest of the world, walked beside Steve with his head held high but nervousness clawing at him. Steve had waited patiently for Loki as he had made a change of clothes, opting for something a bit more formal than the green henley shirt and blue jeans seeing as to how he would not only be finally reuniting with his brother, but also meeting the rest of the Avengers in person for the very first time, as his true self.

He had at first been wracked with terrible indecision as he had stood before his open closet. Then with a determined set to his jaw, Loki had gone for a dress shirt that was the color of darkest onyx along with his favorite pair of equally black jeans, and a light ash colored waist coat. He had magicked himself into the new clothes, keeping his favorite pair of converse sneakers on and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. He had stepped back out of his bedroom and found himself fighting back a blush at Steve's appreciative and reassuring look. Loki had finished off his look by donning his favorite black peacoat and casting the glamor of Lukas Odensen over himself.

Now he and Steve were making their way towards the subway with Avenger's Tower looming in the distance. Loki could have easily just transported them straight to Steve's floor in the tower, such was his power, but Steve had assured Loki that he didn't mind taking the long way to give Loki all the time he needed to either go through with his desire to see his brother, or turn back and wait till he was truly ready. They also didn't want to cause some calamitous security breach at the Tower by just materializing there.

They said not a word as they used the turnstiles and headed down to the train platform for the train that would take them to the station at 5th Avenue Bryant Park. Grand Central Station was actually closer but Steve didn't want to have Loki go through such a crowded place, especially not with the situation being so delicate and running to great a risk of being recognized. Steve was in no mood for selfies and autographs, his sole focus was getting Loki safely to the tower.

When the train arrived, it was unfortunately a bit crowded what with it being an evening Sunday train. The pair made their way inside the very last car which was thankfully not as congested. They made their way to the very back of the car, avoiding eye contact with the other riders. Loki came to stand by the emergency back door, with Steve coming to stand before him with his back to everyone else, effectively shielding them both.

Loki looked at Steve with his disguised eyes, so many emotions swirling around in them. The most dominant emotion though was uncertainty. There was no plan, they were just headed straight for Avenger's Tower because that was what Loki wanted to do, to end the estrangement from his brother.

Letting out a shaky breath, Loki wordlessly reached out and gripped one of the lapels of Steve's leather jacket, his already pale hand trembling minutely and white-knuckled as he gripped the material. Any other time Steve would have been over the moon at this intimacy with Lukas, but now he had the truth. This was Loki standing before him, and he was distressed and so deeply uncertain, barely keeping it together. Just as wordlessly, Steve reached up and carefully wrapped his hand around Loki's wrist, giving it a first squeeze. He didn't let go for the entire duration of the trip ride, much like Loki had done when they had taken the train to his apartment from the book store.

The train ride was all together one of the longest rides either Loki or Steve had ever experienced, yet also seemed like one of the shortest as the lady's neutral voice sounded over the speakers, announcing that the train was now arriving at 5th Avenue Bryant Park. The train roared into the station and then its breaks screeched loudly as it ground to a stop. Sending Loki what he hoped was a reassuring look as he gestured for the disguised Norse God to step out of the train first before following after him.

They stood on the platform with the platform for the trains that went in the opposite direction back to Loki's neighborhood right across from them. Loki's veiled eyes lingered on the opposite platform, Steve silently catching on.

"We can go straight back if you want to."Steve said from Loki's side.

Loki turned his gaze away from the opposite platform to meet the clear blue eyes leveled on him, sending the super soldier a knowing smile.

"You would go all the way back with me?"He asked, not bothering with the Danish accent now that Steve knew his truth.

Steve didn't say anything back, just sent Loki a look and it was all the God of Mischief needed as an answer. Of course Steve would, that was just who the man was.

Taking in a deep breath, Loki spoke.

"Let us proceed then."He said, gesturing for Steve to lead the way seeing as to how it was the super soldier's home they were going to.

They climbed up the stairs amidst the throng of other New York denizens making their way back up to the surface. The streets were still teaming with people, bundled up against the colder evening air. Avenger's tower loomed up ahead and Loki felt a fresh wave of anxiety swirl up from the very depths of his soul. He was just mere blocks away from his brother, mere blocks away from the rest of the Avengers. Despite all of Steve's assurances, there was no telling what would happen once he got there.

Side by side, the Norse God and the super soldier walked towards the imposing building Tony Stark had created. In seemingly the blink of an eye Steve was leading "Lukas Odensen" through the pristine sliding glass doors of Avenger's tower. They made a quick stop at the security desk where Steve explained that "Lukas" was a friend of his whom he had invited to the Tower. A couple of the younger security guards may have given "Lukas" looks of envy for being an actual friend of Captain America himself, but the head security officer was as professional as ever, entering Lukas' name into the database and giving the auburn haired man the all clear to head upstairs.

The elevator to the upper floors was thankfully waiting for them on the ground level. The shiny metal doors parted smoothly with a soft chime and the pair stepped in. Steve then turned his gaze to the ceiling out of habit.

"Jarvis?"Steve asked with Loki looking to him in silent askance before an unexpected voice sounded.

"I am here Captain, welcome back to the tower."Came a pleasant, British accented man's voice from some unseen place.

"Hey Jarvis, as you can see I brought some company back with me."Steve said as he sent Loki a warm look. Loki then remembered that Jarvis was Tony Stark's AI who was this omnipresent guardian to the billionaire and the other Avengers.

"If I may be so bold as to surmise that the gentleman currently in your company is Mr. Lukas Odensen hailing from Amsterdam and current historian and exhibit designer at The Metropolitan Museum of Art."Jarvis said knowingly.

Loki blinked a moment before a brittle smile spread across his face as he spoke.

"Yes Mr. Jarvis, I am Lukas Odensen... in a manner."He said truthfully.

There was a beat of silence before Jarvis spoke.

"I trust that there is an explanation behind such cryptic words."Jarvis said with the barest hint of protectiveness and steel in that smooth British voice.

"Of course Jarvis, let's just get upstairs to my floor first and then I'll explain everything, but let me just assure you that everything is okay, there is no danger."Steve said firmly.

"Understood Captain."Jarvis said before the elevator finally began to move, heading up to Steve's floor.

The ride was made in a charged silence, even Jarvis remaining tellingly silent. Then mercifully the elevator was coming to a smooth stop on the private floor just a few floors down from Tony's penthouse. Steve gestured for Loki to go ahead and step out first before following in his wake.

"Well, you invited me to your apartment today so it's only fair that I welcome you to my floor at the tower."Steve said as he made a sweeping gesture with his hand to the large, open living room and kitchen area surrounded by large glass windows that gave a terrific view of the surrounding city with the skies painted in the full colors of sunset.

Loki found himself huffing out a laugh despite how hard his heart was pounding against his sternum. He was finally here inside Avenger's Tower, where Thor was on some other floor.

Steve remembered that he owed a certain AI an explanation.

"Jarvis, my friend here isn't actually Lukas Odensen, he's someone else entirely, someone very special. So please, don't raise the alarm once you see who he really is."Steve said, almost pleading to the AI.

Loki felt his face heat up and something in his heart both swell and bleed at being called "someone very special" by the leader of the Avengers himself.

"I have protocols and duties I must uphold Captain, if your guest is deemed a threat I will have no choice but to act in the best interests of everyone in this tower."Jarvis said with all seriousness.

"Understood Jarvis."Steve said with a sigh.

Steve then turned his blue eyes to Loki and finally nodded to him, giving him the go ahead. Taking a dee breath, Loki gave a jerky little nod before he willed away the glamor of "Lukas Odensen." With a golden green shimmer, the auburn hair darkened and lengthened into long, midnight black tresses that fell about Loki's shoulders in soft waves, while this dark, almost black irises melted back into their brilliant emerald green. The matching auburn mustache and beard faded away along with the natural tan, leaving smooth, almost porcelain-like skin.

Within a few moments, "Lukas Odensen" was gone, with Loki the Second Prince of Asgard standing in his wake.

There was only silence for the longest time until Jarvis finally spoke.

"Am I to understand that we are in the presence of the other Norse God and Prince of Asgard who has taken up residence here on Earth?"Jarvis asked succinctly.

"Indeed Mr. Jarvis, I am Loki... of Asgard and I have come here today to initiate a reconciliation that is long overdue."Loki said with the barest tremor to his voice as he looked about the ceiling and pursed his lips against the powerful emotions that rose up inside him.

"Would you be willing to help me Mr. Jarvis?"He asked softly, feeling a telltale burn taking hold behind his eyes.

"I am at your service Prince Loki."Jarvis said without hesitation.

Steve found himself smiling in both relief and gratitude to the AI, and also feeling privileged to be in Loki's presence, witnessing the quiet dignity and regality with which the raven haired man held himself.

"Please Mr. Jarvis, there is no need for such formality. How do you address my brother?"Loki asked, his voice wavering a moment on the word "brother" before he stubbornly composed himself.

"I address Thor either by his name or as Mr. Odinson."Jarvis answered dutifully.

"Then feel free to address me in the same manner, just Loki or perhaps the other Mr. Odinson will do."Loki said warmly.

"Understood sir, and might I add that it is an honor to finally meet you Mr. Odinson."Jarvis said formally.

"It is equally my honor Mr. Jarvis, Steve has always spoken very highly of you."Loki said in turn, sharing a quick smile with Steve before turning his attention back to Jarvis when the AI spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Odinson and please, I am simply Jarvis. Now I do believe that we have a very delicate situation on our hands with your unexpected arrival to the Tower Mr. Odinson, so how might I be of assistance?"Jarvis asked.

Loki nodded before he turned to Steve.

"Any ideas Captain?"Loki asked lightly with a crooked smile.

Steve found that he couldn't help but smile back bashfully.

About ten minutes later down in his workshop, Tony looked up from the delicate circuitboard he was soldering when Jarvis' voice suddenly sounded.

"Pardon me for the interruption sir but Captain Rogers has requested your presence upstairs in the penthouse."Jarvis reported dutifully.

"Cap's back at the tower? I thought for sure he'd still be out with the hunky Swedish historian seeing as to how brunch came and went ages ago?"Tony asked, mildly surprised.

"Captain Rogers returned to the Tower approximately sixteen minutes ago, and please bare in mind that Mr. Lukas Odensen, the "hunky Swedish historian" you referred to is actually from Amsterdam, which would make him Danish."Jarvis said matter of factly although he knew where "Lukas" was really from.

"Yeah yeah smartass."Tony quipped as he made a couple of more touches to the circuit board with his soldering iron before he set it down and got up from his worktable.

"Still have yet to lay eyes on this particular Danish, wonder if he's cheese or jam."Tony said in jest as he stretched lightly and dusted off the chest of the long-sleeve Metallica t-shirt he had on before he stepped into the elevator to make his way upstairs.

Jarvis wisely stayed silent as to Tony's ironic words. Tonight they would all lay eyes on the Danish man who was no ordinary man at all.

As he rode the elevator up it stopped at the floor where Bruce's lab was, the perpetually worn-out looking scientist stepping in once the doors slid open for him.

"Hey Tony."Bruce said with a smile, always happy to see his friend and teammate. He was dressed causally in a brown button-up shirt and black slacks.

"Hiya Jolly Green, how's that experiment going?"Tony asked with interest as the doors of the elevator slid shut behind Bruce.

"Oh everything's stable so far, and the whole tower would know if it wasn't."Bruce said with a small grin.

He and Tony then started their usual scientific banter, and also voicing their curiosity as to why Steve had called them all upstairs to the penthouse out of the blue. The lift made another stop at Thor's floor, the doors opening to reveal Thor, dressed casually in a dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and dark red hoodie over it. His long blond hair tied back in a half ponytail with a few strands coming loose and framing either side of his face.

"Hello friend Tony, friend Bruce."Thor greeted each man warmly as he stepped into the elevator.

"Hi Thor."Bruce said with a smile.

"Hi Sparky, no hammer today?"Tony asked, noting the absence of a certain magical mallet that was normally almost glued to the Thunderer's hand or handing from his belt.

"Nay, I left Mjolnir in my quarters. I will retrieve her once I go flying over the city tonight."Thor said, sadness tinting his normally jovial face at the mention of his patrol over the city, hoping to catch even the barest glimpse of his beloved brother.

It had been so many months since he had last set eyes on his brother, and save for the sporadic letter appearing out of thin air on his bedside table, Thor hadn't had much else by way of contact. The only other news Thor ever got were the exciting reports of yet another part of the city being repaired overnight, a display of the kind of power Loki possessed. Little did the Thunderer know what this evening would have in store for him.

Tony and Bruce shared a look at Thor's words, their hearts going out to the Norse God. They wished they could do more for him but Loki was an adult, as well as a Norse God, and he hd proven quite distinctly that if he didn't want to be found, he would not be. They really couldn't blame the God of Mischief either though, not after what they themselves had witnessed happen in Asgard.

The pair were quickly drawn back from their melancholic musings when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal Tony's penthouse, where Natasha and Clint were already waiting on the plush circular leather sofa. The Black Widow was dressed casually in black jeans and a red and black T-shirt and ankle length gray boots. She had only just got back to the tower herself after a quick little shopping trip to one of her favorite stores for some sheer black pantyhose, her last pair having been used as an impromptu weapon in one of her classified spy missions this past week. She really couldn't talk about it. Hawkeye looked freshly showered and was dressed simply in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and one of his favorite red and brown checked button up shirts.

"Greetings Lady Natasha!"Thor said exuberantly, earning a genuine little smile from the red-headed assassin as he, Tony, and Bruce stepped out of the elevator and made their way into the living room area.

"Hey Natasha."Bruce greeted a little quieter but with a genuine smile of his own.

"Hey Red and Deadly."Tony as he plopped down onto the circular, plush leather sofa.

"Hey Bruce, hey Tony."Natasha greeted back.

"Happy to see you as well Bartonson, did you training session go well?"Thor asked as he took up a seat beside the archer.

"Hi Clint."Bruce greeted as he took a seat on the archers other side.

"Hey you guys." Clint replied warmly with a wave, looking refreshed from a recent shower and over all laid-back.

"Yeah Legolas, did you try out that new laser scope I designed?"Tony asked with eagerness while

"Training went well Thor and I did try out that new laser scope for long distance and I gotta say Tony, it's really awesome dude!"Clint said sending a winning grin Tony's way.

Tony gave one of his patented smirks and a thumbs up, secretly quite touched by Clint's glowing reaction to the new tech.

With everyone but the person who actually called the unexpected assemblage of the Avengers, Tony spoke.

"Hey Jarvis, we've all assembled so where is our intrepid Capsicle?"Tony asked.

"Rest assured everyone, Captain Rogers is on his floor and will be on his way up presently."Jarvis replied.

Meanwhile, downstairs at said super soldier's floor, Steve and Loki sat on the former's plush sofa in the living room area. Loki had shed his heavy black peacoat and had it draped over one of the arms of the sofa, occupying himself by pulling at imaginary threads and smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. He looked completely immaculate, from his raven black hairs combed back from his face and falling about his shoulders to the way his shoelaces were perfectly latticed and bowtied on his Converse sneakers.

"Loki, we are not going to let anything happen to you. I have no doubt that Thor will raze everything to the ground before letting anyone try to take you, and the others will be the same."Steve said with conviction.

"Thank you for your words Steve, but I could still just leave, not just the city but Midgard entirely, spare all of you the trouble."Loki said quietly.

Steve felt his stomach actually roll violently at the very thought of Loki just vanishing from his life and going God only knew where.

"Please don't."Steve whispered, turning to Loki sharply with a visibly stricken look.

Loki felt his own eyes widen at the sight of Steve getting so upset at the very idea of him leaving. Before either of them could say anything further, Jarvis' gentle voice sounded from above.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Odinson, the rest of the Avengers have convened upstairs in Sir's penthouse as requested." The AI informed.

Steve shut his eyes and sighed deeply, resisting the urge to hang his head. Time was up, the team was gathered upstairs, and it would now fall on him to break the truly Earth shattering news to them about the tower's unexpected and extraordinary guest.

Loki gracefully rose to his feet and gazed down at Steve with the purest warmth in his green eyes, a look that at one terrible time Steve wouldn't have thought the Second Prince of Asgard could even be capable of. Loki wordlessly held out his hand to Steve. With a brittle smile Steve reached out and took the offered hand, cherishing the warmth and strength in it as he took rose to his feet.

The super soldier and the Norse God stood before each other, a highly charged silence between them. Steve wanted nothing more than to pulled Loki to him, to hold him and reassure him, but he remembered his earlier words of how it was Thor who had the privilege of holding Loki first and foremost. Wetting suddenly parched lips and fighting back the painful constriction in his throat, Steve spoke.

"It's going to be okay Loki. You just sit tight and we'll see what happens. Either I'll come and get you or I'll bring Thor down here to you, or maybe something else entirely will happen."He said with a slightly sheepish look, giving Loki's hand a firm squeeze.

"Alright Steve."Loki said steadily, doing his best to keep his composure as he squeezed Steve's hand back.

Then through sheer force of will, they let go and found themselves immediately wanting the other's touch back, wanting that mutual reassurance.

Then a soft chime in the distance broke the moment, Steve and Loki both turning to see the doors of the elevator sliding open.

"I'll see you."Steve said softly as he finally forced his feet to move away towards the waiting elevator.

"See you."Loki all but whispered back feeling fresh anxiety crash through him almost violently.

Clenching his jaw, Steve straightened his spine and strode with purpose the rest of the way to the elevator. He stepped inside and turned, his eyes immediately going to Loki. They held each other's gaze, clear blue eyes and other worldly green. Then with a slide of the doors shutting, their connection was cut off. Taking a deep breath and fighting the very string urge to just teleport away, Loki sank back down onto Steve sofa and settled in for the agonizing wait.

"As Captain Roger's has told you, it's going to be alright Mr. Odinson."Jarvis assured quietly.

"I hope you're both right Jarvis."Loki said softly.

Inside the elevator, Steve let out a profound breath and spoke.

"Alright Jarvis, send me up."He said firmly.

"Understood Captain, and best of luck sir."Jarvis said quietly as the elevator dutifully started to rise up to the Penthouse just a few floors away.

"Thanks."Steve said quietly, feeling he was going to need all the luck he could get not to be smashed into a million pieces and flambéed by lightening for good measure.

_Back up in the Penthouse..._

"Any ideas as to why Cap called us all together?"Clint asked as he looked about the room.

"I haven't the faintest idea, I thought he would be spending the day with his friend from the museum."Thor said with a shrug.

"Yeah Steve said Lukas was treating him to brunch today."Bruce concurred.

"Well it is way past brunch, and I was sure we wouldn't be seeing our resident 70 year old virgin until tomorrow morning when he did his very first walk of shame back to our humble abode."Tony snarked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Clint threw his head back and let out a loud guffaw while Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Tony you know he's not that type a guy and as far as we know Lukas isn't either. Steve made him sound like a really classy guy."Bruce said in mock reprimand while Thor frowned a bit in confusion.

"Why would friend Steve be ashamed to walk back to the tower in the morning? He is here now, Ceiling Spirit just said so."He asked, earning another loud laugh from Clint while Tony too chuckled at the innocent cluelessness of the God of Thunder himself.

Before either Clint or Tony could explain to Thor the concept of the one night stand and the morning after referred to as the walk of shame, the soft chime of the elevator finally arriving at the Penthouse had all eyes turning towards the elevator doors. The doors smoothly slid open to reveal a grave looking Steve Rogers.

Still dressed in his dark green and blue checkered shit and jeans, but without his leather jacket, the super soldier stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the rest of the Avengers. One look at Steve's solemn and unsmiling face was all the rest of the team needed to know that something was up, something possibly unpleasant. It was Tony who spoke first, breaking the tense silence.

"Hey Stars and Stripes, you're back earlier than expected."He said lightly.

Much to everyone's relief, Steve's expression grew a bit warmer at Tony's words, the ghost of smile on his features as he spoke.

"The sun's almost set, and I went out for brunch, so haven't I come home later than expected?"Steve asked.

"Kinda weren't expecting you back until morning, you know?"Tony asked lightly with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Steve huffed and understood Tony's meaning, gladdened beyond words for the attempt at levity, but the feeling didn't last long.

There was another beat of tense silence before an infallible red-head finally spoke.

"What's going on Steve? Did something happen with Lukas?"Natasha asked, finally breaching the subject.

Steve almost snorted at the second part of Natasha's question. Did something happen with Lukas? To but it simply, yes whole bunch of stuff happened with Lukas... Loki.

Taking a deep breath, Steve crossed the distance until he was standing before the Avengers and congregated almost in a circle thanks to Tony's taste in furniture.

"Yeah Nat, something did happen with Lukas today, something really big."Steve said with a nod to Natasha.

"Something really bad?"Clint asked hesitantly.

"No nothing bad, but I guess it really depends on what your reactions would be."Steve explained, his eyes going to Thor with emphasis. It had Thor frowning in concern and confusion as to why Steve was looking at him like that.

"What do you mean by that Steve, what bearing would our reactions have when this Lukas Odensen is your friend and we have yet to be acquainted with him?"Thor asked, utterly bewildered.

Steve sent Thor this pained little smile that had Thor and the other Avengers growing even more concerned.

"Cap come on, just tell us what's going on."Tony

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep, steadying breath Steve gathered his nerve and then opened his eyes to gaze upon his fellow Avengers as he spoke.

"I will explain everything better later, but right now I want you all to know that Lukas is here, he came back with me to the tower. He's downstairs in my living room."Steve began.

There was a beat of stunned silence before Tony spoke.

"Well if that's the case why didn't he come up with you so we could meet him?"The billionaire genius asked in confusion.

"Indeed, he had come to our home therefore he must have a desire to meet with us."Thor commented, feeling on edge by Steve's hesitant behavior.

"He does you guys, he really does but there is something I gotta tell you guys first."Steve said, his heart pounding feeling like it was about to pound right out of his chest.

"What is it Steve? Just say it, we'll be okay, just say it."Bruce urged, feeling his own concern and the Other guy grumbling with unease inside him.

Giving Bruce a nod and a grateful look, Steve took one more steadying breath before he finally spoke.

"I found out today that... that Lukas Odensen isn't who he says he is. That's not his name and he is not a red headed man from Amsterdam. Yes, he works at the Met, he is a historian and an exhibit designer, but he is so much more than that, so much more."He said firmly.

"Who is he Steve?"Tony asked, already alarmed and coming up with possible worst case scenarios.

Thinking of raven black hair and green eyes, of the man hopefully still waiting downstairs in his living room, Steve found his nerve steadying as he slowly turned his head and affixed his blue eyes to Thor.

"He is Loki of Asgard, and he wanted to come back to his brother today."Steve said, feeling like a gigantic weight had finally been lifted off of him.

Outside the Tower, the sun finally sank beneath the horizon with its last light paining the blue night skies in soft pinks and purples.

The silence that descended over Tony's living room was all encompassing. Thor's while face grew slack with shock as he stared back at Steve with wide blue eyes. Tony's blinked, and then blinked again wondering if he had heard right. Natasha kept her face as impassive as ever, but even her heart had begun to pound against her sternum. Bruce was silent and astonished, but inside him the Hulk was actually bouncing, not with rage but with excitement. Thor's brother was here! They would finally get to see him!

Then Thor slowly rose from his seat, and unreadable expression on his face as he silently made his way around the open end of the sofa and came to stand before Steve. Thor was several inches taller that Steve, like Loki himself was, but the super soldier held his ground, waiting to see what the Thunderer would do, and whether he would find himself with a face full of Mjolnir.

The two blonds stood at an impasse for what seemed like ages, no one else moving or saying anything before Thor finally made a move. The blond Norse God slowly raised his hand, but not to strike at Steve or summon Mjolnir as fears, but to clasp the super soldier's shoulder and squeeze it almost painfully tightly as his face finally crumbled into a cacophony of emotions, the chief of which was an anxious kind of disbelief as he spoke.

"My brother... is here? You brought Loki here to me?"He asked tentatively, seemingly fearing to hope.

"Yes Thor he's here, he brought himself by his own choice."Steve said before he reached up and gripped Thor's forearm tightly as he spoke.

"Thor, would you be alright waiting up here while I go downstairs and get him?"He asked gently.

At Thor's look of askance that was shared seemingly by the rest of the Avengers, Steve explained.

"He could bolt at any second, just teleport out of here in the blink of an eye. He's just... He thinks that you're gonna be mad at him Thor, that all of you are gonna be angry with him for just showing up out of the blue like this."He said with a helpless shrug.

Thor's jaw actually dropped at Steve's words, while the rest of the team all exclaimed in disbelief, even Natasha looking slightly taken aback by Steve's words.

"Jesus how could he think that? We've been hoping he'd finally show up here for months!"Clint exclaimed when his voice came back to him.

Thor looked back at his teammates with a staggered sort of expression before he turned his attention to Steve and spoke.

"If you can put him at ease then please go Steve Rogers, tell him that it's alright, that I wish to set eyes on him most ardently."Thor said as he finally let go of Steve.

Steve nodded, sending the others an apologetic look for basically dropping a huge bomb on them before he forced his legs into motion and headed for the elevator.

The Avengers all watched as the doors to the elevator slid open and Steve stepped inside. All of their eyes were riveted to Steve before he disappeared behind the elevator's doors as they slid shut.

Thor turned to his fellow Avengers, a look of wonder slowly coming over his face as he spoke.

"He's here, he's here everyone. My brother's come back to me."Thor said as a shaky, excited little smile spreading across his face as he ran a nervous hand over the top of his blond head.

Steve let out this loud groan inside the elevator as he hunched over and braced his hands on his knees and just breathed for a second.

"Are you alright Captain?"Jarvis asked.

"Y-Yeah Jarvis, I am good." Steve said as he straightened back up, anxiety pooling in his stomach.

"Is he still hear Jarvis?"He asked, fearing the AI's reply.

"Rest assured Captain, Mr. Odinson remains in your living room. He assured me that he will not abruptly take his leave."Jarvis explained.

Steve shut his eyes and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as the elevator finally began it's descent back down to his floor.

A few minutes later, green eyes looked up sharply when the soft chime of the elevator sounded, signaling its arrival. Not knowing what to expect and feeling his gut twist itself into tighter knots, Loki rose up from Steve's sofa leaving his peacoat behind. As he stepped around the coffee table, the doors to the elevator opened and Steve alone stepped out.

Loki couldn't help the pang of disappointment that Thor was not with him, but he took it as a good sign that Steve returned from upstairs unscathed. They all knew just how awe inspiring Thor's anger could be, but as far as Loki could see there were no sudden electrical surges or thunderclouds gathered outside.

"Steve."Loki said as he and the super soldier hurried towards each other.

"Loki I told them, they know you're here. Thor knows you're here and he wants to see you so much!"Steve explained as he reached out and gently placed his hand on Loki's upper arm, giving it a firm squeeze.

A relieved smile broke out over Loki's face, but it dimmed far too quickly as he looked to Steve in askance.

"But what about the others? Surely Clint Barton is furious at my presence here at the very least."Loki said dejectedly.

"No, of course he's not Loki, just now he said that everyone's been hoping you'd show up like this ever since we found out about you possibly being here on Earth."Steve explained.

Loki's eyes widened at this, clearly not expecting such words from Clint Barton of all people, one of the individuals that had been hurt most profoundly during the Chitauri Invasion, someone who had every reason to hate even the mention of Loki's name.

Feeling his throat closing up a little, Loki nodded mutely to Steve and together they stepped back into the elevator. The ride up to the penthouse was made in a charged silence, Steve and Loki not taking their eyes away from each other. Loki reached out unexpectedly and took hold of Steve's hand, squeezing it tight as he spoke.

"Thank you Steve."Loki said simply.

Steve looked like he wanted to as Loki what he was thanking him for but then the elevator was easing to a stop. Reluctantly, they let go of each other, immediately bereft of the warm reassurance. Then the doors were finally sliding open to reveal Tony's penthouse.

Loki turned his gaze ahead and felt the breath leave his lungs as the first face his green eyes settled on was that of his brother.

Thor stood by himself with his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side, halfway between the elevator and the circular sofa everyone had been sitting at, the rest of the Avengers all gathered behind him and standing at back the sofa.

The rest of the world faded away at that moment, as green eyes met those of crystalline blue. Loki stepped out of the elevator, his sole attention on Thor, who stepped forward as well.

Steve quietly stepped out and quickly made his way past the two brothers to join the rest of the team where they stood. Tony had a look of interest and quiet awe on his face, while Clint wasn't even hiding his amazement as he gawked at Loki. Bruce looked a bit distracted, breathing deep and no doubt trying to get The Hulk to settle down, while Natasha was as neutral as ever in her expression, although her hazel green eyes held a thoughtful curiosity in them as she too finally beheld the illusive true God of Mischief.

They watched as Loki and Thor came towards each other at a surprisingly sedate pace.

Thor felt like his heart was about to full on explode as he walked towards Loki. He wanted nothing more than to run to him, to throw his arms around Loki and never let him go ever again. But like Steve had warned, Thor could see how painfully unsure Loki was, so very unlike his usually confident little brother.

It was when they were about an arm's length from each other that Loki finally broke the silence between them.

"H-Hello brother."He said quietly as he nervously wrung his hands in front of him.

Thor found that he could not speak, try as he might he could not get his lips to part and say anything. He just stared at Loki, drinking in the sight of him.

He was pale, most likely due to the nerves and yet he looked absolutely magnificent. Thor may have been unashamedly biased but there was no denying that his Loki looked healthy and for the most part whole. Thor had no idea what state Loki would be in when he finally saw him again, whether all the magic he expended often in repairing the city could lead to serious damage and exhaustion. Now though, as Loki finally stood across from him, Thor was in awe.

Taking Thor's silence to mean he was upset, Loki sent the Thunderer a heartbreakingly apologetic look as he spoke.

"I am sorry for staying away for so long Thor. Please believe me, I... I have missed you every single moment of every day since I left Asgard. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to reveal myself to you, especially whenever I saw you flying over the city looking for me. I just... I couldn't stand it anymore Thor. I missed you too much today brother."Loki said with the last part ending up sobbed out as his eyes filled and his composure finally crumbled.

Seeing his brother fall apart, hearing him sob unashamedly finally snapped Thor out of the stupor that paralyzed him. With an inarticulate yell Thor rushed forward and all but tackled Loki in a hug that would have surely crushed concrete pillars. Loki let out another loud and unashamed sob as he wrapped his arms just as tightly around his brother, letting the feel of finally having Thor wash over him. Thor lifted Loki clean off his feet and crushed him closer.

Loki let out this watery, silvery laugh that seemed to resonate through the entire penthouse. It made something in Steve's own heart grow warm and as he looked to his teammates he noticed that they too were being affected by the scene. Tony actually looked a little misty-eyed, while Clint actually sniffled. Bruce seemed to have settled the Hulk and subtly dashed a hand across his own eyes, and even Natasha's expression grew a fraction warmer as they watched Loki promptly bury his face into the junction where Thor's neck and shoulder met, clinging to his brother for dear life.

"Guys come on, let's head over to the kitchen and give them some space."Steve said quietly.

The other Avengers turned, all of them pinning Steve with a look that the super soldier completely understood. They wanted answers and he sure as hell was going to give them. Steve nodded in agreement and then gestured for them to move.

As quietly as they could, the Avengers all made their way past the Asgardian brothers, their eyes lingering on Thor and Loki before they ducked into the kitchen area. Just as he was about to follow in his teammates' wake, Steve turned for one last look and found a pair of tearful yet resplendent green eyes gazing back at him.

"Thank you."Loki mouthed silently with a smile and tears finally streaming down his face.

Feeling his own throat constrict, Steve could only nod and smile crookedly back at Loki before he forced himself to turn Steve got to Tony's private kitchen area, he found the others already sitting at the table with an empty chair at the head waiting for him. Tony was already pouring drinks, having broken out the really strong stuff. Letting out a small huff and feeling utterly exhausted after witnessing Thor and Loki's reunion, Steve shuffled into the kitchen and all but collapsed into the chair. He let out a profound breath and rubbed at his eyes before he looked up to see that the others were staring at him, Tony passing out glasses filled with dark amber liquid.

"Alright Cap, spill. Just how in the ever loving crap did brunch become... the inter-realm reunion of the century?"Tony asked as he passed a glass to Steve and then sat down in the seat on the super soldier's left, making a sweeping gesture with a glass in his own hand.

Taking a sip of alcohol that would have no actual effect on him, but enjoying the burn on the way down, Steve took a deep breath and began to recount the truly extraordinary day he had.

_Back inside Tony's living room..._

"I cannot believe that you are here brother. I have missed you so much too."Thor said tearfully as he held Loki's face in his large hands.

Loki sniffled and nodded, smiling at Thor as he leaned his cheek into the Thunderer's palm.

"Come brother, let us sit and talk."Loki said, gesturing to the circular sofa with one hand and covering one of Thor's hands on his face with the other.

With immense reluctance Thor let go of Loki's face, but he immediately wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders tightly, pulling his raven haired brother in close. Loki let out a throaty little chuckle and wrapped his arm around Thor's powerful back in turn, tucking his head against Thor's shoulder like they did when they were children. Thor felt a fresh wave of love wash over him at the gesture as he led Loki towards the sofa.

They sank down onto the plush leather, Thor keeping his arm around Loki's shoulders while Loki started to nervously wring his hands again.

"How are mother and father?"Loki asked softly.

Thor tightened his arm around Loki as he spoke.

"Mother was beside herself when she found out that you had gone, and father dispatched soldiers to every corner of Asgard even though he knew with near certainty that you had most likely left Asgard entirely."Thor explained.

"They understand why you left, they just feel horrible about it."Thor said quietly.

"Even father?"Loki asked flatly.

"Especially father."Thor said firmly before he looked Loki square in the eye.

"Loki, after you left Father brought the members of his council who were the most vocal in demanding to see your memories before the throne and stripped them of their titles. He tore them to shreds before everyone and then rounded on the people, rebuking them for hours."Thor said as he remembered quite vividly how enraged his father had become, Frigga faithfully by his side and probably even more angry.

"Father did that?"Loki asked, completely stunned.

"Oh yes, father did that and more. He said before all of Asgard that he had failed you by allowing such a display to ever take place. He admitted before all that he would never forgive himself for driving you away. Mother wept, but she too proclaimed her guilt before the whole kingdom and also warned that if anyone, and she meant anyone were to speak ill of you, or dared to call you ergi or blamed you in anyway for what you suffered through, there would be no place in all the nine realms that they could hide from her. She would find them and make sure they know the full extent of her displeasure."Thor said with all seriousness.

It pained the Thunderer to the very core of his soul to see the naked astonishment on Loki's face, as though it were the most shocking thing for not only their mother, but also their father be so angry at Asgard on his behalf.

Loki's mouth worked but no sound came out, the silver tongue stumped for once.

"Volstaag has stopped feasting and he's literally become half the man you knew. Hogun stays as stoic as ever, but I have beheld him weeping quietly in the palace corners and in the gardens. Fandral no longer flirts with anything that moves, he does he duties with the royal guards but his merriment had ended. He has sobered and now serves to protect anyone from unwanted advances. The Norns help any man or woman who tries to be inappropriate and coercive to anyone be they stable boy, hand maiden, or lord, Fandral puts a stop to it and is not above humiliating a perpetrator in front of the entire hall."Thor explained.

Loki sat dumbfounded by these revelations about the Warriors Three. He never in all his life expected such a drastic change from them. Volstaag not eating was preposterous and so was Hogun showing emotion and Fandral giving up his amorous ways. Then he remembered that Thor had not mentioned the final member of his quartet of friends.

"What of the Lady Sif?"Loki asked quietly.

True there was no love lost between she and him, and Loki remembered full well how Sif had been vehement in her belief that he had been lying about what the Chitauri had done to him, and the way she had looked upon him and Thor that day in the Great Hall with defiance. Thor met Loki's questioning gaze and spoke as he reached up with the hand he had he had around his brother's shoulders and gently twirls some of Loki's soft, raven black curled around his fingertips.

"Sif chopped off all her hair the same day that you left, as a mark of her shame. She has vowed that she will not let it grow back until you return to Asgard and she can properly earn your forgiveness."Thor said gravely.

Loki felt his jaw drop, his mind not truly comprehending his brother's words. Sif chopped all her hair off. _Sif, chopped all her hair off and made a vow to not let it grow back until she had done right by him? Him?_

"No... No Thor, that can't be. Sif would never do that. Her hair is too important to her, especially when I myself cut it all off when we were children."Loki said as he shook his head in denial.

"She did just that brother, I swear to you as your brother and to the Norns themselves she took her own blade and sheered the dark brown locks from her own head, before I even publicly renounced her as my friend."Thor said firmly, but with sadness shining bright in his blue eyes.

Loki could not hold back his gasp now, staring at Thor as if he had never seen him before.

"Thor wha?"He tried to say when Thor pulled him into a tight hug and spoke.

"Yes, I renounced her, she was among the most vocal and vitriolic towards you when we got back to Asgard. The others though they doubted you at least reserved judgment. I remember that while you were recovering in the healing sleep, Volstaag, Fandral, and even Hogun all asked after your condition whenever our paths crossed. They showed concern while all Sif did was roll her eyes and insist that your injuries were all an elaborate ruse. After what happened in the Great Hall that day, I had no sympathy or patience for Sif and her rightful guilt."Thor said against Loki's hair as he held him.

Loki felt his breath hitch almost violently inside his chest as his brimming eyes finally spilled over. He reached up and fisted his hands into the back of Thor's hoodie. He would admit if only to himself that despite not having any love lost between himself and Sif, he felt the tiniest bit bad for the woman who had been by his and Thor's side since childhood. He was also still stunned that Volstaag, Hogun, and Fandral of all people showed such concern for him.

"I can't go back to Asgard brother, I have yet to rebuild the city as I vowed and even then I do not think I can bear going back there." Loki said brokenly against Thor's shoulder.

Thor let out a pained sigh but nodded as he rubbed his hands over Loki's back.

"I understand brother, I am just so happy you've come back to me."Thor said quietly as his throat started to close up with emotion.

"I kept saying no Thor, I kept refusing to serve Thanos and his plans. I didn't break, not even when Proxima poured acid on my manhood. My word wasn't enough, they all had to see it all to finally believe me. Asgard is not home anymore Thor, the gold is tarnished it's not home anymore for me."Loki said before he finally broke down into quiet sobs.

Thor closed his eyes as fresh tears fell from his own eyes at hearing Loki's words, both about what that horn-headed bitch had done to him amidst his near endless torture and how home was no longer home, the Thunderer's heart shattering for his brother, who was so strong yet wept so bitterly.

Thor reached up and cupped the back of Loki's head, turning his own head so that he could press kisses to his brother's hair and temple.

They didn't let go of each other for a very long time.

Back in the kitchen, Steve was finishing up his recount of the truly spectacularly unexpected way the day turned out.

"He made us lunch and we got to talking about growing up. I told him about how Bucky was always there looking out for me and he told me about how much trouble he and Thor always got into. I think it was talking about Thor with me at length that finally proved too much and made him want to actually see his brother. We then got on the subway and came here."Steve said, holding the now empty glass between his hands as he leaned back in his chair.

"Unbelievable."Bruce said with a smile.

"You're tellin' me. Not only do I have two Norse Gods hugging it out Hallmark style in my living room, I come to find out the actual God of Mischief, who looks like he stepped right out the pages of GQ by the way, works a normal nine-five job at the Met of all places, pays rent on a two bedroom studio apartment across town, can actually cook, and is dating our very own Captain America."Tony said.

Steve felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at the last part.

"Oh fuck, Thor is gonna kill me."Steve said as he buried his face into his hands.

The other Avengers all reeled back a second, even Natasha looking at him with slightly widened eyes, all of them astonished to hear such language out of the mouth of Steve Rogers. Then Tony threw his head back and laughed heartily while Clint snorted and Bruce actually chuckled while Natasha allowed herself the barest smile before rolling her eyes at the over dramatical nature of men.

"Oh please, as if Loki's gonna let him touch a single hair on your head."Natasha said knowingly, making Steve look up at her startled.

"You better believe it, you might not have known who he was but he knew who you were and he spent all this time with you regardless. He even treated you to brunch and cooked you lunch at his place. He's sweet on you Cap, just as much as you are on him."Clint said seriously, but with a teasing glint to his dark blue eyes.

"Oh crap I gotta get started on dinner!"Steve exclaimed, Clint's words about brunch and lunch and a look at the time jogging his memory.

He scrambled from his chair and made for the cupboards, the rest of the Avenger's looking at him like he had lost his marbles.

"Capsicle are you for real? Sit down, I'll order us some pizza and pasta or something."Tony said.

"Yeah Cap, after the day you had you could do to just sit back and relax."Bruce agreed.

"Thanks you guys but we got a special guest who's already treated me to two meals today, least I can do is boil up some pasta with my mom's famous cheesy meat sauce."Steve said and wouldn't you know that actually had Clint, Tony, Bruce, and even Natasha sitting up with eagerness.

Steve found himself chuckling as his fellow Avengers all got up to help him with dinner.

About half an hour later with the pasta almost done and the sauce simmering on the stove next to it, Tony led the Avengers quietly back out to the living room to check on the reunited Asgardian brothers.

The sight that greeted them was actually as endearing as it was heartbreaking. Loki lay with his head pillowed against the armrest at the end of the circular sofa, his eyes closed and his face a little red but peaceful. Covering his upper body was Thor's red hoodie, while the Thunderer himself sat on the floor keeping vigil over his lightly dozing sibling. Steve stayed near the back of the group, both in case he needed to run back into the kitchen and also if his was the last face Thor wanted to see.

"Hey Point Break."Tony called quietly, hoping not to disturb Loki.

Thor looked up and smiled at his teammates before he quietly rose up and went to join them with his eyes lingering unsurprisingly on his brother.

"How is he doing?"Bruce asked, The Hulk rumbling a little at seeing Loki.

"He is as alright as can be expected. Breaching the subject of home hurt him so much that he... he wept until he fell asleep in my arms."Thor explained somberly.

Steve actually had to shut his eyes, while Tony and Clint bowed their heads. Natasha nodded in understanding, while Bruce could only sigh. They could understand Loki's reaction.

"Thor?"Steve said as he stepped forward.

"Yes Steve?"Thor asked normally enough.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in a few minutes, we just wanted to check on you guys."Steve explained.

"Did you cook the evening meal for all of us Steve?"Thor asked.

"Hey we all pitched in."Tony said, earning the warmest smile from Thor.

"My thanks to you all, especially you Steve."Thor said as he reached out and clasped Steve's shoulder firmly but gently.

"For what?"Steve asked, genuinely confused but also relieved that Thor didn't seem angry at him.

"For being such a good friend to my brother. Were it not for you, he would not have made the decision to reunite with me today."Thor said with a quiet smile before he let go and turned back to Loki.

Steve ducked his head and felt his face heat up at Thor's words of praise.

The Avengers all waited with bated breath as Thor made his way to his brother and leaned down, gently running the backs of his fingers over Loki's porcelain cheek as he spoke.

"Arise dear brother."Thor said fondly.

"Hmm."Loki hummed, striking green eyes blinked open as he came back to awareness.

Loki slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, noticing Thor's hoodie had been covering him and picking it up, holding it to his chest as he looked up at Thor.

"What is it brother?"He asked instantly alert.

"Don't worry brother, all is well. It will soon be time for the evening meal and there are some very special friends who would like to meet you."Thor said as he gestured to his side.

Loki looked in said direction and his eyes widened when he realized that the rest of the Avengers were standing a few feet away. Loki averted his gaze a moment as he slowly rose to his feet and then unraveled Thor's hooding, smoothing it and holding it out by its top and looking to Thor. The Avengers watched, charmed despite themselves as Loki helped Thor put his hoodie back on, the raven haired God smoothing out the back of Thor's hoodie before taking a moment to run his long fingers through his own hair, tucking the stands behind his ears and straightening out his waistcoat before he nodded to Thor.

Together the brothers walked side by side across the living room, coming to stand before the Avengers.

They stood facing each other, the mortals and the two Asgardian brothers. Then Loki unexpectedly stepped forward coming to stand before Natasha.

"My lady."He said before he surprised everyone by actually bowing to her deeply and then he straightening up and holding out his hand to her.

If there was any more proof that the real Loki had absolutely nothing in common with the wicked caricature they had gone up against during the invasion, it was him being a proper gentlemen and acknowledging the lady among them first, the same woman Ebony Maw had called a mewling quim.

"Prince Loki."Natasha greeted back as she placed her hand in his.

"Please, I am just Loki to you all my lady, and it is an honor to finally meet you."Loki said before he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of Natasha's hand before he straightened up. Natasha actually had a small, sincere smile on her face, one that Loki returned with his striking green eyes warm and pleased.

Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve and sent him this look, as if to ask _"Is this guy for real?_" to which Steve just gave him a simple nod to say yes, this was the real Loki.

Tony turned back only to find himself looking up at the ridiculously tall God of Mischief.

"Hello Mr. Stark."Loki said as he held out his hand.

Tony found himself blinking owlishly and choking on his own spit a little, never once expecting to hear the real Loki of Asgard address him so properly.

"H-Hi back, and just Tony please."Tony said as he took the offered hand, feeling for himself the quiet strength behind the elegant looking hand.

"Very well, and I must thank you, for Jarvis, he has been splendid company and helped put me at ease while I was waiting downstairs."Loki said sincerely.

"My pleasure Mr. Odinson the younger."Jarvis said, earning a brilliant grin from Loki that lit up his whole face

And damn it if that didn't have Tony feeling several powerful emotions rise up inside him, the chief of which was pride in his creation, and also gratitude to Loki for appreciating Jarvis.

They drew away from each other with a smile, and then Bruce stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you Loki."Bruce said with a warm smile.

"It is equally a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner, and you as well Hulk."Loki said as he looked into Bruce's dark brown eyes poignantly as he and Bruce clasped hands

Bruce's eyes went wide as he felt the Hulk actually rumble in pleasure and happiness within him at being acknowledged rather than the usual rage.

"Th-Thanks. And please, call me Bruce."Bruce said quietly, feeling just the tiniest bit overwhelmed by Loki.

Loki gave him a small nod and then his eyes finally turned to one Clint Barton.

The Archer and the Norse God stared at each other, both of their faces unreadable as Clint silently stepped forward. It was Clint who spoke first, with a steely resolve in his dark blue eyes.

"Don't you even think about kneeling in front of me and asking me to forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive."He said firmly.

Loki's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to protest but Clint held up his hand, willing to hear none of it.

"We'll talk more later, right now it's just nice to finally meet you Loki of Asgard."Clint said, as he turned the hand he had raised and held it out to Loki.

"Likewise, Clint Barton of Midgard."Loki said, his voice slight reedy with emotion as he took the proffered hand and held it firmly.

They smiled at each other, a million things between them, but they smiled.

When he and Clint finally parted, Loki's green eyes zeroed in on Steve, who was standing off to the side with his hands shoved into his pockets, looking and feeling slightly awkward. They already knew each other, there was no need for introductions, so what would they do instead? Loki answered that question as with a breathtaking grin that basically put all the lights in New York to shame spreading across his face he seemed to almost glide across the distance between them.

"Steve."Loki said warmly as he reached out promptly wrapped his arms around the super soldier.

Steve stood stunned and wide-eyed for a moment, clearly not expecting to get a full on hug from Loki, but then a matching wide grin was spreading across his face as he reached up and wrapped his own arms around the Norse God in turn, reveling in the feeling of finally having Loki in his arms. It was better than anything he could ever have imagined, to feel the silkiness of the back of his vest against Steve's palms, the way Loki was alive and breathing. Loki even smelled amazing, with the barest hints of leather and cinnamon mixed with some unnamed, otherworldly scent Steve doubted he could ever find here on Earth. Steve remembered the words he had spoken to Loki in the latter's apartment earlier, of how Thor would be the one to hold Loki first, well that part had happened and it looked like Loki wasn't one to waste time.

Loki himself reveled at the raw power he could feel from Steve's back, the muscles coiling and shifting beneath his palms. He could feel Steve's breath against his shoulder and for once, the memories of Corvus Glaive's putrid breath over his face did not come to assault his senses. Loki gaze barely any thought to his past tormentors, but he was no fool, a reunion with his beloved brother and a hug from the super soldier who had become his dear friend and the instrument for such a reunion would by no means be the magical cure for the trauma he suffered. Loki shoved away such melancholic thoughts though.

Loki let out a slightly throaty silvery laugh, the sound once again reverberating through the entire penthouse and the rest of the Avengers. Thor joined Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce in witnessing the sweet moment between Loki and Steve. Thor might have felt the smallest pang of possessiveness shoot through his heart at the sight of someone else with their arms around his brother, but he quickly reminded himself that his brother and his teammate had cultivated a genuine friendship over several weeks. The other Avengers all shared a knowing look and couldn't help but notice how surprisingly well Loki and Steve just seemed to fit together. It surprised them even more that Loki was actually the taller one.

"Couldn't wait could you?"Steve said with a chuckle.

"Nope."Loki said eloquently as he smiled against Steve's shoulder.

With great reluctance the pair parted a few moment later, smiling at each other and seeming to have forgotten that they had an audience. Tony reminded them by lightly clearing his throat. Steve and Loki turned sharply and their eyes fell on everyone else who had assembled.

Steve felt his face go hot with embarrassment while Loki's cheeks too grew rosy as he ducked his head.

"Brother?"Thor asked as he looked between Loki and Steve curiously.

"I shall explain later Thor, right now I take it that it is time for the evening meal and with that mouthwatering scent lacing the air, Captain America himself has gone out of his way to cook for us?"Loki asked knowingly as he sent Steve a fond look that had the super soldier's heart doing flip-flops.

"We all pitched in, it's your first dinner with us after all."Tony said sincerely.

They watched as Loki ducked his head, a shy smile gracing his face before he looked up and sent them all this grateful look and if that didn't make it even more apparent just how different the real Loki was compared to Ebony Maw's lie. The real Loki actually got _shy _and could show gratitude.

Before they could dwell on this further, Thor stepped forward.

"Come brother, let us feast in your honor."The Thunderer said as he smiled and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"As you wish brother."Loki said with a nod, making Thor smile even wider as he leaned into the blond God's touch.

Thor started to lead Loki towards Tony's kitchen area, the other Avengers following. Then Loki looked to the side and stopped.

"Brother?"Thor asked in concern.

When Thor noticed that Loki was gazing off at something to the side, he and the other Avengers all followed his gaze and it was like the floor was pulled out from under them.

Loki was gazing at the exact spot on Tony's floor where the Hulk had smashed his body. The crater had long since been filled and the rubble cleared away, leaving only a smooth floor, but Loki had seen Thor's memories, he knew it had been there, he knew what horrors had unfolded in this very room.

Tony immediately stepped forward, making his way around the two Asgardians and effectively blocking Loki's view of the spot.

"C'mon you guys, Steve made his amazing cheesy meat sauce. I bet you'll never try anything as delicious."Tony said as he started to hurry Loki and Thor along.

"Thank you Mr. Stark-I mean Tony. I do look forward to finally trying some of Steve's cooking."Loki said lightly, sending Tony a knowing but grateful look.

"Yes brother, let us proceed."Thor nodded, and if his arm happened to tighten around Loki and hold him impossibly closer, no one said anything and Loki didn't mind.

With a few lingering looks at the spot by certain members of the team like Bruce and Clint, they all disappeared around the wall of Tony's personal bar to the kitchen area behind it.

Dinner proved to be a hit, a lively affair with Loki charming everyone with his quick wit and wicked sense of humor. Loki gobbled up two whole plates of Steve's cooking and showcased his magic by conjuring everyone's drinks for them, even conjuring up a Mountain Dew Black for Clint.

"Hey Loki, if you don't mind me asking, what do you look like when you're Lukas?"Bruce asked with interest.

"Oh, no worries."Loki said with a smiled before he concentrated his magic.

His face and hair began to shimmer with green and gold light. Within the span of a few seconds, raven black hair shortened into curly wavy auburn, the porcelain complexion grew mildly sun kissed, the sharp angle of his jaw shifted minutely, and when Loki opened his eyes, his otherworldly green irises were a deep, rich coffee brown.

"Hello again everyone, Lukas Odensen at you service."Loki said with his spot-on Danish accent as he gave the table a cheeky little bow where he sat.

"Holy crap."Clint breathed.

"That is amazing!"Tony said with wide brown eyes, and when Tony Stark was impressed, that was a huge deal.

Even Natasha looked impressed, and maybe even a little envious while Bruce was in silent awe. Steve smiled, feeling the slightest pang at knowing that the man he knew from Amsterdam was actually from Asgard, but mostly still a bit in disbelief that it was Loki the whole time, and Loki who was his actual friend.

Thor had a look of pride on his face as he clapped Loki's shoulder, earning a grin from his disguised sibling.

"Odensen, like Odinson?"Natasha asked.

With a shimmer, the glamor of Lukas faded away at the God of Mischief reappeared and nodded, his smile dimming a little for a moment at the mention of his and Thor's father. Everyone could see the conflict in Loki's eyes, missing Odin and Frigga, but not able to bring himself to go to them any time soon.

Dinner inevitable passed with none of Steve's pasta and special cheesy meat sauce left, and Loki showcasing his magic again by taking care of the plates and pots and pans, everything floating off the table and gliding through the air to the sink where the soap and sponges floated up and started doing their jobs seemingly of their own volition.

"You're a wizard Harry."Tony quipped.

"I understood that reference."Steve, Loki, and Thor all said in perfect synchronization.

The three all looked at each other in surprise, and there was a beat of silence before everyone broke down into laughter, even Natasha chuckling quietly. The Avengers couldn't ll help but be a little enchanted by Loki's laugh again. It was a rich and far too pleasant sound, not the evil and menacing cackle Ebony Maw forced through Loki's long dead vocal cords.

Once the dishes were cleaned and floated back safely into the cupboards, everyone congregated back into living room. The Avengers peppered Loki with questions about how he had fixed Jotunheim, and how he was fixing the city now. They listened with interest when Loki explained what he was working on at the Met. None of the Avengers were above admitting that they could listen to Loki talk for hours on end and not mind, and the man was called Silvertongue for a reason. Hours indeed past and soon it was 10:30PM when Loki checked his watch.

"Oh my, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I should get going!"Loki said as he quickly rose from his seat beside Thor on the circular sofa.

He had barely stood up before a large hand was wrapping around his wrist in an almost death grip.

"What do you mean brother? Where do you think you're going?"Thor asked in dismay, his heart pounding against his sternum in the blink of an eye at the very thought of Loki leaving.

Loki turned, ready to explain to Thor that he had to go back to his apartment, that tomorrow was Monday after all when he noticed that Thor was not the only one with an alarmed look on their face. Shifting a little nervously at having so many eyes laser-focused on him, Loki spoke.

"I have work tomorrow."He said simply, as if that answered everything.

Steve sent Loki an apologetic look. Tony blinked and looked at Loki like he had lost his mind. Clint's mouth was actually hanging open while Natasha had the barest frown of incredulity on her face as she tilted her head slightly. Bruce's expression turned into one of open respect, while Thor's blue eyes were wide and his expression was one of quiet anxiety.

"Are you serious?"Tony asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be Tony? Today is Sunday and tomorrow is Monday, which is the start of the Midgardian work week and I have to continue my latest research assignment, you know Steve, the one regarding Native American pottery."Loki said as he looked about the room in confusion.

"Brother you can't just leave."Thor said quietly, almost desperately.

"But I would just be going to work right across the park Thor. I'll teleport straight to here if that is what you would like."Loki said as he gently turned his wrist in Thor's tight grip so that he could wrap his own fingers around Thor's wrist in turn, hoping to reassure.

"We don't want you going anywhere Loki, and besides that, now that you're here Director Fury has to be notified and you have to be debriefed."Clint said reluctantly.

In an instant Thor was on his feet, going into full protective older brother mode.

"No one shall interrogate my brother like some common criminal, especially not SHIELD!"Thor shouted as he let go of Loki's wrist in order to wrap a protective arm around his brother once more.

"Thor."Loki said in concern as he reached up and placed his hand over his brother's heart hoping to calm him.

Thor turned his eyes to Loki and sent him a determined look before he glared at his teammates.

"You're damn right they're not! The WSC is not getting their hands on him."Tony said vehemently, feeling protective and also still massively pissed over what those smarmy know-it-all jerks were willing to do during the invasion.

"Tony we aren't talking about the World Security Council, we're talking about SHIELD and Director Fury. You know full well that there is no love lost between him and the WSC, especially when they thought nuking this city was the best course of action. I'll call Director Fury tomorrow and tell him the whole situation. Loki needs to be debriefed and I think Fury would be the most objective since he hasn't met Loki yet."Natasha explained neutrally.

"You saying you wouldn't be Nat?"Steve asked curiously.

Natasha turned her hazel green eyes to Loki, gazing at him unwavering as she spoke.

"I've already made up my mind about him."The Black Widow said simply without any further elaboration.

Loki understood her meaning anyway and felt warmth spread through his heart for the female assassin.

The rest of the Avengers were a bit stunned by Natasha's admission, but they quickly shook it off as Bruce spoke.

"I can tell it's gonna get complicated, but one thing I do know is that I speak for everyone when I say that we don't want you going anywhere Loki. Please just consider staying at least for tonight."Steve said quietly.

"You all would not mind?"Loki asked with wide eyes.

Before anyone could properly reply, Bruce groaned as his skin suddenly started to go a telling shade of green.

"Shit Bruce!"Tony yelled as he, Steve, and Clint all hurried out of the way while Natasha rose to her feet across from him.

"Banner no!"Thor yelled already starting to raise his hand to summon Mjolnir if need be. Unexpectedly, Loki reached out and stopped him.

"Wait brother."Loki said before he gently stepped out of Thor's protective embrace and stepped forward past everyone as Banner fully morphed into The Hulk with a loud growl and his clothes ripping apart and stretching.

Thor was about to rush forward and so was Steve when Loki tuned and held up his hand, stopping them. He then turned and faced the newly arrived green rage monster. The Hulk stood to full, towering height and breathed deep as his gritted his teeth. Loki looked almost comically small as he faced Hulk, but there was a calm determination to his face as he spoke.

"Speak your mind friend Hulk, you've come out for a reason."He said firmly.

Hulk stared at Loki while being far more calm than any of the Avenger's had ever seen him. The the green giant slowly stepped forward and then bent down so that he and Loki were almost eye level. Otherworldly green eyes met bright, rage-full red and then Hulk finally spoke.

"Loki call in sick to work tomorrow."Hulk growled out almost sternly.

Loki blinked slowly as he processed Hulk's words. A few feet away the Avengers all gawked, except for Natasha who actually smiled.

Loki parted his lips to speak but Hulk just shook his massive head and cut him off.

"You no go anywhere, Loki stays with brother, Thor worried for months."Hulk said as he glanced at a stunned Thor who quickly got a tiny bit choked up at hearing the Hulk of all people speak on his behalf.

"Hulk sees. Loki says he okay and smiles on outside. Lying, not want to make everyone else sad, not want to make Thor sad. Hulk saw what the bad people did, Hulk know Loki hurting inside. Loki by himself months and months even after making friends with Steve."Hulk said in his broken yet profound way before he leaned in and was mere inches away from a stunned Loki as he spoke.

"No more. Loki not be alone anymore, Hulk says so."He said with finality.

The silence that followed Hulk's words was all encompassing, Tony sure that they could probably hear a pin drop all the way down in his workshop. Thor stood with his eyes brimming with tears and his jaw clenched. Steve felt his own throat close up a little and saw that the other were no better. Clint even sniffled and looked away for a moment and Natasha's eyes had the slightest overbright quality to them.

Loki stood before the Hulk completely flabbergasted, but then his lower jaw started to trembling and his breath hitched. Loki's whole face crumbled for a moment and he ducked his head. Then with a Herculean effort he looked back up, reigned in the powerful emotions surging through him, and smiled up at the Hulk as he nodded.

"Hulk says so, so shall it be. I'll conjure up a copy of myself and send him to work to keep up appearances, but I shall stay here."Loki said, sending a reassuring look to a very relieved Thor and nodding to Steve and the others.

"Promise?"Hulk said quietly.

"I promise."Loki said softly with a silvery laugh.

Hulk gazed at Loki intensely a few moments longer before he nodded, seemingly satisfied. Then in an unexpected move the green behemoth reached out with a massive hand and lighted patted Loki on the head, making the Norse God let out a breathless laugh before he stood to full height and closed his reddish hued eyes.

Before everyones eyes, Hulk calmly began to shrink in size while the green gradually faded from his skin, replaced by a tan caramel hue. Within a few moments a harried looking Bruce Banner was standing before them once more, holding his stretched and shredded pants around his much smaller waist.

"The Other guy can be a bit bossy."Bruce said breathlessly.

"Indeed Bruce."Loki said before his hands started to glow green and he made a sweeping gesture over Bruce.

Before everyone's eyes a new set of clothes materialized over Bruce while the tattered remains simply seemed to evaporate into nothing.

"Thanks."Bruce said shyly, feeling his face heat up a little.

Thor then rushed forward and started fussing over Loki, making sure he was alright.

"I am alright brother."Loki said tiredly.

Thor just sent him a look that was quite reminiscent of their mother Frigga and had Loki smiling indulgently.

The rest of the team then gathered around the brothers and they mingled for a little while longer. Loki explained that he could still go to work and get things done simply by conjuring a copy of himself, which he naturally demonstrated for an eager Tony and Clint. He simply took a step back and suddenly Lukas Odensen in all his red-headed glory was standing amongst them in a finely tailored gray and white pinstripe suit, complete with a green silk handkerchief in his front breast pocket. The copy smiled, gave a little bow and then disappeared in a green shimmer at the flick of Loki's wrist.

When it came time to turn in for the night Loki took his leave of every Avenger, shaking hands and even kissing Natasha's hand again before he finally came to Steve. They didn't just fall into each others arms, and they didn't need to.

"Thank you for all that you did for me today Steve."Loki said quietly as he and Steve stood off to the side a bit.

"All I did was talk about Bucky, everything that happened today was because you chose to stop staying away."Steve said before he stepped closer and leaned in before he continued.

"I know that we have a ton of stuff to still talk about, and tomorrow is gonna be eventful. Just know that I'm not going anywhere."Steve said as he reached out and squeezed Loki's hand, in full view of the others, more importantly in full view of Thor.

"Then I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight Steve."Loki said as he squeezed the super soldier's hand back and then reluctantly let go.

"Goodnight Loki."

Sharing a lingering look, Loki stepped away and returned to Thor's side, nodding to the other Avengers. Thor smiled at Loki and then sent Steve a subtle look that promised that they too would be having a talk real soon. Steve met those bright blue eyes unflinchingly, even though his did feel the smallest tendril of anxiety pool in his gut.

"Goodnight my friends."Thor said with a bow of his head before he started to lead Loki towards the elevator.

When the doors to the elevator slid open, Thor ushered Loki in before stepping across the threshold himself. The brothers both waved to the rest of the Avengers, and then the doors to the elevator finally slid shut. No sooner did the elevator begin its descent, Loki found himself unexpectedly wrapped in a familiar pair of warm arms as Thor all but tackled him in another tight hug. Loki smiled crookedly as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Thor in turn. They didn't let go of each other for the entire duration of the elevator ride down to Thor's floor at the tower.

_About twenty minutes later, in Thor's dimly lit bedroom... _

"Please brother, I can stay in your guest room. It would be no problem."Loki said with slight embarrassment as Thor ushered him towards the Thunderer's large and surprisingly neatly made bed.

They had both changed out of their previous garments, Loki conjuring a pair of black sleeping pants and a green Asgardian sleeping tunic while Thor had switched out his jeans for a pair of his favorite comfy blue sweat pants. While Thor had gone to change, Loki had had a quite reunion with Mjolnir herself, running a reverent hand over the hammer's surface and receiving a low hum of approval from the other worldly weapon where she rested on Thor's bedside table.

"You're staying right here with me brother. I am all for you making your own choices but on this I will not bend. Besides, we've shared a bed as adults before."Thor said as he pulled back the covers and gestured for Loki to climb in with a smile.

The smile faded from Thor's face though when he saw the heartbreakingly pained look on Loki's face. At Thor's look of concern and askance, Loki sighed deeply and spoke.

"I have nightmares most nights brother, it makes my seidr flare up because I think I am in danger. That they still have me. I don't want to end up hurting you Thor."He said softly.

Thor clenched his jaw and had to swallow thickly for a moment before he reached out to Loki, gently taking his brother's face into his hands as he spoke.

"Then it is all the more reason for me to stay with you Loki. I won't let anything bad happen to you Loki, I'll smash the monsters to pieces don't worry."Thor said, his voice wavering a little as he said the same words he had ofter told Loki when they were children and a frightened Loki had come running to his bed.

Loki felt his face crumble a little as he too remembered how often Thor had said these words. With a shaky breath Loki finally nodded, leaning into one of Thor's palms a moment before drawing back and stepping over to Thor's bed where his brother had pulled back the covers for him. Thor smiled as he watched Loki climb into his bed. He wanted nothing more than to tuck in the covers for him but through better of it. As he made his way around to the other side to join Loki, an idea came to Thor's mind that he hoped Loki would like.

Loki was settling himself into the firm but soft mattress with the bed covers over him when suddenly, familiar red fabric floated across his vision. He turned his head and found himself smiling as Thor draped his signature red cape over him. It was his big brother's sweet gesture of added protection against the bad things that lingered in the background. Once Thor effectively bundled his brother into his crimson cape he climbed under the covers himself.

"Ceiling Spirit, the lights if you will."Thor called out to Jarvis.

In an instant the dim lights shut off completely, plunging Thor's bedroom into darkness.

"Goodnight to you both and please feel free to let me know if you require anything at anytime."Jarvis said quietly.

"My thanks Ceiling Spirit."Thor said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you Jarvis."Loki added, for once not feeling the usual wave after wave of cold hard anxiety that gripped him most nights when there was nothing to occupy his mind. The anxiety was there, as it always was but right now it was not as debilitating and painful as it was most nights.

Perhaps having his big brother beside him and also being in a Tower where Steve and the other Avengers were not too far away helped more than he could realize before.

Thor settled himself and sighed, the two brother lay facing each other. Thor reached out and wrapped his arm around Loki, feeling joy he had not felt in so long a time course through him as he held Loki and spoke.

"Sleep brother, I am right here."He said softly as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Loki's.

Feeling warm and safe for the first time since he came to Midgard, Loki nodded against Thor's forehead and felt himself grow drowsy after such an emotionally taxing and unexpected day.

With a sigh, Loki let his eyes fall shut and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he had had in a very long time. He highly doubted it would stay that way, but at least he knew Thor was going to be there. Tomorrow was tomorrow, but what mattered most was now.

He wasn't alone anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 11

.

With a sigh that ended in a soft hum striking green eyes unhurriedly fluttered open as their owner was gently pulled back to consciousness. Loki grumbled quietly as he blinked away the sleepy disorientation that clung to him. As awareness returned to him Loki felt warm and relaxed. He was all but cocooned in crisp sheets and a softer, heavier fabric on top. It was while he lay on his side facing away from the windows that Loki started to notice his actual surroundings. Instead of the exposed brick walls he was used to seeing in the bedroom of his own apartment, it was a smooth dark blue wall that met his cleared sight. This was definitely not his bed either because it felt ginormous compared to his simple queen-sized mattress. Most important of all a light snoring coming from behind him informed Loki that he was not actually alone, that he was sharing said bed with someone. In an instant memories of the previous day's events came rushing back to Loki in full as he slowly turned onto his back and looked up at the plain white ceiling with streaks of fresh morning light pained across it.

Yesterday had been Sunday and he had met up with Steve as a bookstore and cafe near Prince street that had ironically turned out to be the super soldier's favorite bookstore in the whole city. They had enjoyed a wonderful brunch together complete with Avenger's themed drinks. After they had eater Loki had set his plan to know what Steve really thought of him into motion. Loki had subtly lead Steve towards the section of the bookstore dedicated to Norse mythology and "innocently" found a book of stories dedicated to the God of Mischief himself. Under the guise of coincidence he had breached the topic of Steve's experience with "Loki" during the Chitauri invasion and its horrifying aftermath.

Instead of a recount filled with disdain and revulsion towards him as Loki had expected, Steve's words on the whole nightmare were nothing but respectful, lament-fill even, but above all so earnestly kind. Loki had expected his heart to be crushed and had found it melting instead as Steve had recounted things like that initial horror of witnessing Ebony Maw releasing his control over Loki, leaving behind a mutilated corpse, to trying his hardest to clean Thor's bloodstained armor, to volunteering without hesitation to pull out the last and largest fragment of Proxima Midnight's blade from Loki's brain in order to spare Thor from having to do it.

Steve had also recounted Thor's berserk rampage after he had watched the video of his brother's autopsy, and how the Avengers had joined him in venting their rage and desolation upon the corpse of a felled Chitauri leviathan. Steve's recount had the turned to Loki's unexpected and terrifying return to life at the Bethesda Terrace before he and Thor had simply vanished in a swirl of blue energy and then not knowing anything for five months. Then Thor had shown up at the tower out of the blue and recounted and showed them Loki's recovery and unfortunate humiliation in Asgard.

Steve had spoken of his own anger at Odin, Frigga, and Thor for ever allowing what happened on Asgard to happen, for how Loki had been treated. Steve's honest words of how the Avengers genuinely worried and cared for Loki had been too much for him.

He had taken Steve back to his apartment and revealed himself in full to the super soldier. Instead of anger and outrage as Loki had expected, all Steve gave him was wonder and relief. After that they had simply talked with Steve giving him only his utmost respect. Loki had cooked them lunch, with Steve marveling a Loki's magic. Steve had gotten to talking about his best friend James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes. Steve words about his lost friend had resonated with Loki so profoundly that he had gathered his courage and made the decision to finally reunite with his brother.

A low rumbling snore broke Loki from his recollection of yesterday and had him slowly turning his head to the side with a small happy smile coming to his lips. His green eyes fell on the bed's other occupant who was still very much dead to the world in sleep. Thor lay sprawled in his back with his limbs slightly akimbo and his golden blond hair haloed about his head with a few strands even falling across his face and blowing upwards with each steady breath that came past his parted lips.

Loki let out a soft huff of laughter as his smile widened when he looked down at himself and saw that Thor's crimson cape was still wrapped snuggly and dutifully around him along with the sheets. Loki stretched languidly but carefully so as not to disturb Thor. Loki then turned his head back to his brother and gazed at him thoughtfully.

To most this would be just another Monday morning, where one simply woke up went through their morning routine and then headed off to work. For Loki this was so much more than that. This was the first morning in a really really long time where he hadn't been torn back to reality while in the grasp of a vicious nightmare. His skin wasn't crawling with the lingering memory of Corvus Glaives bony, violating hands, his own hands weren't flaring with seidr in an effort to protect himself, and his heart wasn't pounding almost clear out of his chest.

He had actually slept through an entire night, Loki was alright, great even.

As he gazed at his sleeping older brother Loki felt his smile dim a little. He had no misgivings. He knew full well that he was by no means magically cured of his trauma, that he would suddenly be free of the nightmares and the panic, the feelings of self-revulsion and desolation. Sleeping beside Thor, being in a tower where Midgard's strongest defenders resided had provided a temporary reprieve from the darkness.

A temporary reprieve.

With a sigh Loki carefully pushed the sheets and Thor's cape away and slowly to started sit up. He had only just propped himself up onto his elbows when a familiar voice to his side startled him.

"Loki?"Thor asked with a sleep roughened voice and his eyes bleary but alert as he craned his head up from his own pillow and focused in on his younger sibling immediately.

Before Loki could properly respond Thor was all but shoving himself up into a sitting position and diving for him. Thor pulled Loki up so that they were both sitting up and facing each other.

"Loki are you alright? Why are you up so early? Was it a nightmare? Did you have a nightmare? Are you well brother?"Thor asked in very rapid succession as he gently cupped the side of Loki's neck in their familiar gesture with one hand while his other hand stroked over Loki's sleep tussled hair.

Loki blinked at the many questions that had just been thrown at him, slightly taken aback by how quickly Thor had gone from sleepy to full brother-hen mode in almost the blink of an eye.

"I am well brother, I actually slept through the night without trouble."Loki answered as he reached up and gripped Thor's wrist at the side of his neck, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You did brother?"Thor asked as his entire face lit up at Loki's words.

"I did Thor but let us be realistic. They'll not let go of me that easily brother."Loki said somberly.

Thor knew full well which "they" his brother was referring to. The awful, awful nightmares that Thor had witnessed take hold of his brother often times enough while they had been back at Asgard. With a sigh and pained eyes Thor nodded and then simply pulled Loki to him. Loki let out a soft huff of laughter but otherwise put up no resistance as Thor enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Even if it was just for one night, I am so glad you got to just sleep peacefully."Thor said simply.

Loki felt his eyes burn and his throat constrict painfully at Thor's simple yet no less profound words. Letting out a shaky breath, Loki allowed himself this vulnerability with his brother. He wrapped his arms around Thor as he hugged the Thunderer back just as tightly if not even more.

Thor simply stroked his hand up and down Loki's back and shoulders. There was so much Thor wanted to tell Loki, so much he wanted to ask his brother in return. Thor understood that there would be time for that later. Right now he could give Loki all of himself without having to utter a single word.

_About an hour later..._

Thor chuckled quietly at the pleasant tingling sensation over his scalp as Loki used his magic to dry his long blond hair for him. The Thunderer was freshly showered and wearing simple blue jeans and a light gray t-shirt. He was sitting on the floor by the foot of his now neatly made bed. Loki sat over the foot of the bed behind Thor with his hands lightly glowing golden as he stroked them over his brother's damp locks. The God of Mischief sat in a fresh set of his own clothes as well. He had simply summoned the garments from his apartment through his pocket dimension. Loki had on a pair of sleek black jeans and a crisp white dress shirt neatly tucked in at his trim waist and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. If anyone were to look at them, they would think them no more than a pair of ordinary men and not the actual Norse gods they were.

Once Loki had finished drying Thor's hair, leaving it cascading about his head and looking shiny like spun gold Thor moved to get up only for Loki to grasp him firmly by his powerful shoulders and keep him in place. Thor looked up over his shoulder at his brother with an expression of askance. Loki said not a word and simply smiled quietly at his sibling as he gave a light flick of his wrist and a fine tooth comb appeared in his hand.

The moment Thor's eyes fell on the comb he felt his throat tighten with powerful emotion. With his eyes growing slightly overbright and a crooked little smile spreading across his face, Thor nodded to Loki in silent understanding and then turning back around. Needing to blink a few times himself, Loki set to work combing his brother's hair.

It wasn't just the fact that Loki was combing his hair for him that had made such emotions rise up in Thor, it was that this was the very same comb Loki had often used ever since they were teenagers and Thor needed someone to braid his hair for him because while he could braid, he just never could place them the right way. To this day he still had that problem and it was why he just wore his hair loose most of the time.

His brother was kindly going to braid his hair for him along with combing it.

Once Loki had combed out all the tangles from Thor's hair, he gently used the comb to first comb all of Thor's hair back and off of his face before he started to measure out the sections he would need. Loki then started to skillfully weave his brother's hair.

Thor sat relaxed and feeling both nostalgic and almost giddy. He absolutely loved that Loki was not only doing this for him, but that he was actually here with him. It wasn't another lonely morning filled with worrying and wondering where Loki was and if he was alright like it had been for the last few agonizing months. He had Loki back with him, and it was all thanks to Steve Rogers no less.

Thor immediately found himself with warring emotions regarding the super soldier. On the one hand he was so truly grateful to Steve for being the catalyst that made Loki decide to reunite with him. On the other hand Thor wanted to know just what was going on between the super soldier and his brother. Thor might not have been the smartest person in all the realms but he had his own abilities of perception, and there was no denying that there was something there between Steve and Loki, something that ran far deeper than mere friendship between the super soldier and his little brother. Thor quickly banished such thoughts from his mind and instead focused on enjoying this quiet yet no less profound moment he was having with Loki on the first morning back together.

Loki made two thin braids that gracefully curved an accord with Thor's ears. Then at the back of Thor's head, Loki gathered a medium sized section of Thor's hair and began to form an intricate looking fishtail braid. Once he had it done, Loki simply conjured a black hair tie with a little oval green emerald stone attached to it and secured it at the end of the braid. He made some adjustments here and there before he was finally satisfied with his work.

"Alright brother I have finished, go have a look." Loki said as he sat back from Thor.

Fighting the urge to just run to his mirror out of eagerness, Thor rose from the floor and made his way over to the sleek dark gray dresser drawer he kept by one of the almost floor to ceiling windows. In the rectangular mirror Thor finally got a good look at himself after Loki's ministrations. Loki felt his cheeks flush a little as a look of quiet but unadultered joy spread across Thor's face. Thor kept turning his head from side to side to check out his hair from several angles. Thor then turned to Loki, wanting nothing more than to barrel across the room and tackle his brother in a rib-bending hug.

The Thunderer decided against full on crushing his brother though and made his way over to Loki back at the foot of his bed at a sedate pace. Once he was at Loki's side he reached for the comb Loki was still holding and gestured for Loki to take a seat on the floor. Loki blinked, momentarily stunned because he had not actually expected Thor wanting to reciprocate the braiding. Loki quickly shook himself and nodded before gracefully sinking to sit cross-legged on the floor and waiting to see what Thor would do. Thor took a seat on the bed behind Loki and got to work combing his brother's raven locks through before carefully measuring out the sections he would need on either side of his brother's head. By the end of Thor's weaving Loki had two twist braids that Thor clipped together at the back of Loki's head with a silver hair clip shaped like a pair of intertwined serpents with a small gleaming square-cut ruby at its center, courtesy of Loki who had conjured it with a flick of his wrist when Thor had asked him for something to secure the braids he had created. Loki smiled as he gazed at himself in Thor's mirror. As expected one of the braids was a tiny bit crooked, but Loki wouldn't allow Thor to fix it declaring that it was perfect as it was.

Once they both donned their shoes, Thor his favorite pair of Midgardian brown leather boots and Loki the Converse sneakers he had been wearing the night before, Thor grabbed up Mjolnir from his bedside table and then all but herded Loki towards the elevator to head upstairs to Tony's penthouse.

"Good morning sirs." Came Jarvis' rich and refined voice once Thor and Loki stepped into the elevator.

"Good morrow Ceiling Spirit." Thor greets warmly.

"Yes, good morning Jarvis. Are you well?" Loki asked pleased to hear from the wonderful AI.

"Yes sir, I am functioning at optimal parameters." Jarvis replied dutifully before he continued.

"If I may ask, how was your first night here with us at Avenger's Tower Mr. Odinson the younger."

Jarvis knew that Loki had slept through the whole night without any problems, one of his primary directives was to keep track of everyone's vitals in the tower after all, but he wanted to hear from Loki himself.

"It was quite restful and uneventful Jarvis, better than I even hoped. Thank you for asking" Loki said as he sent Thor a warm look that had the Thunderer almost preening.

"Pleased to hear it sir."Jarvis said before he turned his attention to the elder Odinson.

"Mr. Odinson the elder, you will be pleased to know that much like dinner the previous night Captain Rogers has gone ahead and taken charge of preparing breakfast for everyone this morning." Jarvis informed.

Both brothers immediately perked up at the mention of the tower's resident super soldier and surprising homebody, Thor because while he still wanted to know just what sort of intentions the super soldier had towards his baby brother, he did indeed adore Steve's amazing breakfasts and cooking in general Loki because he just loved Steve in general and…

Wait what?

Love? Steve? He loved Steve?

Loki felt confusion and anxiety war with a giddy sort of elation as his heart pounded against his sternum hard at this startling revelation.

"Brother what's wrong? Are you alright?" Thor asked in instant concern when he noticed the stunned expression on Loki's face.

Loki startled back to the present and smoothly plastered what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face as he turned to Thor and spoke.

"I am well brother, I just remembered that I need to conjure a copy of myself to send to work. I am meeting Director Fury today after all." Loki assured.

Thor gave Loki a scrutinizing look, wanting to say something but staving off as he decided against pushing his younger sibling. The last thing he wanted was for Loki to close himself off.

"You need not worry brother, you will have every single one of the Avengers standing with you. Most of all me." Thor said with all seriousness.

Loki felt several powerful emotions rise up inside of him at his brother's words, the chief being a sort of disbelieving gratitude.

The times Loki felt that he had support behind him were woefully few and far between throughout his life, even Thor had often been one to either not be there, remain silent in the face of Loki being ridiculed, or worst of all... joining in. Now though as he gazed into his brother's deep blue eye, Loki saw a steely and unwavering resolve within them.

Thor would be there, Thor would not leave his side in the face of Fury and all else.

"Thank you brother."Loki said as steadily as he could before he reached out and gripped Thor by the muscular shoulder.

Thor nodded mutely looking to be quite affected himself. As the elevator finally reached the penthouse though each brother took a deep breath and composed themselves. Loki felt an eager anticipation churn in his stomach not only at the thought of seeing Steve, but also at having further interaction with the rest of the Avengers and hopefully getting some answers as to how the day would go.

Loki had no illusions that today would be easy. He would be meeting Director Nick Fury and even without having actually met him Loki had no doubt that this particular Midgardian was not one to mince words. The brothers stepped out into the penthouse with their eyes going to the living room area where there were already a couple of occupants.

A casually dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants, Bruce and Clint both turned their attention to the elevators and instantly rose to their feet when they saw that it was Thor and Loki who had arrived. Unsurprisingly both Bruce and Clint found their eyes going to Loki and taking him in. Even dressed in a simple crisp white dress shirt, black jeans, and Converse sneakers of all things Loki cut a striking figure. Last night Tony had likened Loki to a model straight out of the pages of GQ and the other Avengers had all agreed that he had indeed looked very refined and well put together, having a sense of formality what with meeting the other Avengers besides Thor and Steve, but seeing him now both Bruce and Clint understood that the clothes really had nothing to do with Loki being so arresting. Where Thor was loud, exuberant, and impactful from his voice to the way he moved, Loki just had this inherent elegance about him even when he stood still, a sort of quiet regality and strength that seemed to emanate from him even now in such a casual setting.

He was nothing like the repulsive lie they had fought against. Seeing Loki as he really was right now just made both Bruce and Clint want to come closer, to know more about him, and even had them feeling the urge to safeguard him rising up within them. It was ridiculous really not only because Thor was already on hand as the protective older brother and actual norse God of Thunder, but because Loki could take care of himself just fine, and he had been doing so here in New York for months now.

Bruce and Clint both stepped forward to greet the Asgardian brothers, the four of them standing in the center of the circular sofa as they greeted each other.

Thor was radiant this morning and Bruce and Clint had no doubt that having Loki back had everything to do with it. Thor even said good morning to Hulk when he and Bruce shook hands, the dormant green rage monster a bit surprised but not minding the morning greeting from his friend and erstwhile punching bag.

Then Clint and Bruce's attention went to Loki.

"Good morning Loki."Clint said quietly with a genuinely warm smile on his face as he turned to the dark haired god and held out his hand.

"Good morning Clint."Loki said just as quietly but with his striking green eyes lighting up with a visible joy as he reached out and took the archer's calloused hand with his own. As they shook hands Clint was not above admitting that he was beyond glad that he could give Loki such joy just by greeting him warmly, by accepting him and making him see that he truly held no grudge against the God of Mischief for the mess of the Chitauri Invasion. Yesterday he had stopped Loki from begging for his forgiveness, today Clint hoped they could finally clear the air but knowing that Loki would be getting debriefed by Fury today Clint couldn't help but feel a bit anxious.

Clint and Loki drew away with a bit of reluctance from both, and they still had much they needed to talk about but that could wait for later.

"Good morning Loki, how was your first night with us?"Bruce asked as he stepped forward and shook hands with Loki as well.

"Good morning Bruce, and good morning Hulk."Loki said, earning a smile from Bruce while internally Hulk rumbled calmly, yet again quite pleased to be acknowledged so normally. Hulk was more pleased to see that Loki had stayed.

"I must admit I am better than I thought I would be. I actually slept the entire night through without any of my usual hardship. I suppose having my brother beside me and knowing that all of you were nearby helped to put me at ease."Loki continued, sending Thor, Bruce, and Clint a look of such warmth and gratitude it actually had Clint ducking his head a moment, while Bruce felt his cheeks heat up.

Thor felt his throat constrict and his eyes blur for a second before he quickly battled back the emotions Loki's words had caused to rise up inside him. The Thunderer then wordlessly reached out and wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders, pulling his brother to his side and sending him a slightly crooked little smile.

Loki in turn wrapped his arm around Thor's powerful back and gave his older brother a firm squeeze back before he turned back to Clint and Bruce.

"Jarvis informed us on the way up here that Steve is making breakfast for us this morning, so I take it he's cooking up a storm in the kitchen?"Loki asked as he looked between Clint and Bruce.

He watched as Clint snorted good-naturedly while Bruce let out a huff and adjusted his glasses with a smile.

"Loki 'cooking up a storm' is putting it mildly. Cap was up even before the sun itself was and apparently he's going all out, making a little bit of everything for everyone. When I came up and ducked into the kitchen to see if he needed any help, he just waved me off and went back to making what looked like a full breakfast frittata of all things even after he had already made several stacks of pancakes."Clint explained.

He chuckled when a brilliant grin spread across Thor's face at the mention of pancakes, his absolute favorite. Loki for his part stood stunned by the effort Steve was putting into something a simple as breakfast.

"Why in all the Nine would he go and do all this?"Loki asked to no one in particular.

"Because just like last night was your first dinner with all of us this is your first breakfast here. You better believe I would want to make it special." Came an amused and familiar voice from behind them.

Loki fought back the urge to whirl around, maybe even send Thor who still had his arm around him flying in the process, and instead moved at a sedate pace as he turned and found his green eyes meeting those of eager and warm crystalline blue. Steve Rogers stood a few feet away by the gap in the circular sofa. The super soldier was dressed casually in a gray henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his powerful forearms, dark blue jeans, and simple white sneakers.

"Steve."Loki said as he stepped out from under Thor's arm and made his way across the distance between them with eagerness shining in his eyes.

Steve looked momentarily surprised at Loki's approach but the look quickly morphed into a brilliant smile of his own as the super soldier stepped around the sofa to meet Loki halfway.

"Loki hey."Steve said as he and Loki reached out for each other.

Once more they embraced each other warmly and secretly reveled in the feel of each other.

"I am so glad to see you Loki, so glad you stayed."Steve said quietly into Loki's ear.

"As I am to see you."Loki said hearing his own heartbeat roaring in his ears and a warmth unfurl in his stomach.

From where they stood Clint and Bruce turned to each other and shared a knowing look before they shifted their attention to Thor. They saw that Thor was observing Steve and Loki's warm interaction very intently, the faintest frown marring his brown but thankfully there was no sudden thunderclouds gathering outside or lightening flashing. Thor was just watching and once more vowing to have a talk with both his brother and more importantly with Steve.

They drew back from each other reluctantly though their hands lingered on each other, Loki gripping one of Steve's shoulders while the super soldier had his hand cupping Loki's other elbow.

"I know yesterday was pretty overwhelming but you're okay right?"Steve asked eagerly.

"Yes Steve I am alright, slept peacefully through the whole night for the first time in a long while."Loki said with sadness coming across his face for a moment before he banished it away and leveled another mesmerizing smile at Steve.

"That's fantastic Loki."Steve said and he meant it with every fiber of his being as he took Loki in.

It was like a weight that had been dragging Loki down had finally lifted. Even while he had been under the guise of "Lukas" Loki had always seemed to have something on his mind, a hunch to his shoulders and a contemplative yearning behind his disguised dark brown eyes that Steve had noticed. Now that the truth was finally out Steve understood that it had been the burden of hiding who he truly was and the yearning to be reunited with Thor. Now that he no longer had to hide and was finally back by Thor's side, Loki just looked even better than he had been. There was a new resplendence to the Second Prince of Asgard that had nothing to do with the fresh morning light.

Loki was absolutely magnificent, more so that he already was, and Steve was absolutely thrilled that the man he absolutely adored was finally free of the strain of having to hide and...

Hold on a minute...

He adored Loki? He who was the 70 year old reanimated block of ice adored the actual Norse God of Mischief? What?... Just what?

Steve's shock must have shown on his face because Loki's concerned visage was suddenly there in his line of sight, the prince having stepped closer to him.

"Steve are you alright?"Loki asked as he felt Steve's tension against the hand he still had on the super soldier's shoulder.

"What troubles you friend Steve?"Thor asked as well as he, Bruce, and Clint all came to join the pair.

Steve blinked and forced away his shock as he looked between all of his friends and the man about whom he had just had such a startling revelation and quickly scrambled for a plausible explanation.

"It's nothing you guys, everything is fine. I just remembered that I was going to make waffles too but I forgot. I'm sorry."Steve said as he sent everyone an apologetic look, his blue eyes coming to settle on Loki. If he became hyper-aware that he was still holding Loki's elbow and resisting the almost overwhelming urge to rub his thumb against Loki's bare skin, thankfully no one else seemed to notice, especially not Loki.

Steve's words served their purpose in diffusing the tension, everyone relaxing although Thor's eyes lingered on him the longest as Loki spoke.

"Steve Rogers you are just too much." The Second Prince said with a silvery chuckle and a shake of his head. He gave Steve's shoulder and final lingering squeeze before he drew back, Steve also letting go of Loki's elbow and reaching up to rub the back of his own head as he blushed and squirmed a little under the many eyes leveled on him.

"Waffles on top of pancakes, when you want to go all out, you really go all out don't ya Capsicle?"Came a new, slightly scratchy voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see a sleep ruffled but surprisingly well-rested looking Tony Stark finally emerging from the hallway that led to his bedroom. The billionaire inventor was dressed casually in one of his favorite Metallica long sleeve t-shirts and black jeans. Tony made his way over to the group, were he was greeting warmly by everyone, Bruce especially pleased to see that Tony had not pulled a four consecutive all-nighter.

"Hey Bright-Eyed Bon Bon how're you doing?"Tony asked as he and Loki shook hands, his heart soaring behind his arc-reactor when Loki threw his head back and laughed brightly at the new nickname Tony had just christened him with.

"I am very well thank you, and if I may say you are looking very well rested yourself this morning Metallica Muffin of Awesomeness."Loki said cheekily as he sent Tony a teasing warm look.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise at the new nickname that Loki had just bestowed on him before his own face broke out into a bright grin and he chuckled.

"Metallica Muffin of Awesomeness. It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?"Tony asked as he looked around at the rest of the Avengers who were gathered.

From where he stood Steve felt the barest flare of jealousy rise up inside him, but he quickly quashed it down. He had lived with Tony long enough to know that the man who was Iron Man was also naturally flirtatious and one for banter. Besides that he had gotten Loki to laugh and that just made everything so much better. Steve wished he had his drawing pad and pencils so he could try and capture Loki as he laughed, but the super soldier hoped fervently to get the chance to capture the real Loki on paper later.

"I'd say he got the muffin part down, giant head with a tiny body underneath."Clint snarked, but it was offset by this fond little smile and mischief in his dark blue eyes to let Tony know that he was merely jesting.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Legolas, just wait till he comes up with something for you and see what kind of mileage I get out of it."Tony vowed.

"Knowing you two it would lead to another epic prank war. Last time it was the vents above my lab that started spewing rainbow colored glitter everywhere."Bruce said as he sent both Clint and Tony a stern look that had the archer and the billionaire ducking their heads and looking for all intents and purposes like chastised children.

Loki giggled and the sound had everyone looking to the Second Prince in various degrees of wonder. Loki himself seemed not to notice as he spoke.

"I would very much like to know more about this prank war."Loki said with the spark of true chaos shining in his striking green eyes. This caused chuckles all around while Steve resisted the urge to just sigh and stare at Loki like some besotted imbecile.

Thor found himself smiling and resisting the urge to tackle his younger sibling in another crushing embrace, his heart soaring at seeing Loki so at ease and even playful.

"Well of course you would want to know wouldn't you brother?"Thor said warmly as he reached out and seized Loki in a gentle, playful headlock that had Loki grinning brightly and making a mock attempt to get out of while the others all grinned and laughed.

Tony and Clint of course understood Thor's meaning. Loki was not only known as the God of Lies, but the God of Mischief. Already they were forming plans for some awesome pranks and strategies to recruit Loki to make them truly epic.

The sound of the elevator opening had everyone's eyes turning to it. They watched as the metal door slid away to reveal the final member of the Avengers.

Natasha Romanov AKA The Black Widow herself.

The lethal red head was already dressed and ready for the day. She had on dark blue jeans, a stylish black leather jacket with a red tank-top peaking out from under it, and knee high black stiletto boots. Her signature hair fell about her head in soft waves. She looked effortlessly elegant and quietly deadly. Natasha stepped out of the elevator and made her way over to the group with her signature graceful sashay.

Loki lightly extricated himself from Thor's loose hold, sending his brother a smile before he stepped forward to greet the newly arrived lady among them.

"Good morning my lady."Loki said as he bowed to her and held out his hand.

Natasha resisted the urge to smile fully as yet again Loki greeted her so respectfully, though she allowed a small quirk of her lips as she reached out and placed her hand in his. Loki promptly planted a kiss to the back of the deceptively delicate looking hand before straightening up to full height and letting it go. It was almost comical just how much Loki towered over the red haired assassin, but there was no denying that they looked to each other only as equals.

"Good morning Loki. The braids look great on you."Natasha said with genuine interest.

"Oh thank you, Thor did them for me and I did his. Keeping up the tradition since our boyhood days. He's done a wonderful job has he not?"Loki said as he sent Thor a warm look and proudly showed off his hair.

Thor found his cheeks turning rosy but feeling warmed on the inside.

"How's your first morning with us been going?"Natasha asked as she took Loki in. Even in only a plain white shirt and jeans, Loki looked effortlessly elegant but more importantly he looked well-rested.

"It's been going splendidly well so far but I would be foolish to assume the rest of today is going to be just as easy. I take it you have informed Director Fury of my presence here?"Loki asked knowingly.

"Yes Loki I just got off the phone with him."Natasha confirmed as the others all gathered around, instantly on alert.

"Is Fury on his way here or are we to go to him?"Thor asked with all seriousness as he stood protectively behind his brother.

"He's flying in from DC as we speak, should be here in a couple of hours."Natasha replied.

"Here to the tower?"Tony asked, all earlier humor gone.

"No the city, he didn't give any location just yet."Natasha explained, her words sending an ominous feeling through the group.

The air was tense around everyone, Loki understanding full well that the good Director was going to keep them on their toes and appreciating the strategy. Hoping to change the mood Loki spoke.

"If that is the case then I suggest we partake in Steve's wonderful breakfast while we wait. I for one would love some of that frittata Clint mentioned earlier." He declared as he sent Steve an eager look that had the super soldier's ears actually turning slightly pink.

"Yeah let's go before Thor eats all the pancakes."Tony ribbed good-naturedly as they all started to make their way to Tony's kitchen/dining room. His words earned a silvery laugh from Thor and chuckles from everyone else, except for Natasha who just allowed herself the barest hint of a smile, still wondering just how Fury was going to go about meeting Loki for the first time.

"Of course laugh at my expense, perhaps I actually shall devour all of friend Steve's pancakes just to spite you lot."Thor shot back with a mock growl and mirth shining in his own blue eyes.

"Well don't come crawling to me to cast you a pain relieving spell for the horrible belly ache you'll undoubtedly get if you do."Loki said with mock severity.

Thor sent Loki his best kicked puppy look before the dark haired brother chuckled and then promptly poked his big brother in the stomach, making Thor bark out a laugh of his own. Steve found himself grinning along with the other Avengers as they watched Loki and Thor's easy brotherly antics, once more admiring just how wonderfully different the real Loki was.

"Hey cool you can actually do that?"Tony asked with interest.

"Yes Tony, I may not be a full fledged healer like we have on Asgard but I did learn the basic spells to heal minor wounds and alleviate the aches and pains. It came in quite handy what with my dear big brother here always flying head first into danger."Loki said as he pointed his thumb at Thor.

Thor for his part ducked his head to hide his reddened cheeks, a sheepish grin spreading across his face while Tony and Clint chuckled at Loki's words. Steve grinned and Bruce nodded in agreement. Natasha didn't look surprised in the least. Smiling warmly Loki reached out and wrapped his arm around Thor's back, giving his older brother a small squeeze in assurance as they all turned the corner of the wall and entered Tony's private kitchen and dining area.

As expected Steve had indeed gone full out to make Loki's first breakfast at the tower a memorable one.

The dining table was piled high with an absolutely mouthwatering assortment of fresh and still piping hot breakfast items.

There really was something for everyone among the items. Besides the giant frittata and the stacks of perfectly circular golden brown pancakes that were either plain or had fruit, chocolate, or even cinnamon swirls in them, Steve had cooked up buttery omelets, and cheesy fluffy egg scramble, a large platter of crispy toast, bacon, and various other breakfast meats, a bowl of piping hot oatmeal, and another platter of freshly cut fruits. It was an impressive spread and above all Loki appreciated the amount of effort Steve had put into the meal. The Second Prince of Asgard was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that anyone would do all of this with him specifically in mind, least of all the leader of the Avengers himself. Loki just had very few memories of feasts in his honor, he hadn't even been afforded one once he had recovered from his grievous injuries after he had come back to life. Besides his parents and Thor, Asgard at large had only wanted to see if the Trickster was telling the truth rather than actually celebrating his return.

Foreign, it was all just so foreign.

Loki quickly pushed back the powerful emotions that rose up inside him and instead turned to Steve to pin his friend with disbelieving look as he spoke.

"What in all the Nine realms possessed you to go to such lengths Steven Rogers?"He breathed.

"Nothing, just made breakfast like I usually do and added a couple more items."Steve replied with a serene smile and a casual shrug.

Loki blinked owlishly at the super soldier while Tony snorted and Clint almost rolled his eyes clean out of his head. Natasha allowed herself a small smirk and Bruce actually chuckled. From where he stood beside his brother Thor smiled at the interaction between his brother and Steve, even though a horrendous guilt closed around his heart like a vice and squeezed without mercy. The Thunderer too remembered and realized the distinct lack of feasts in Loki's honor back in Asgard. Thor quickly shook off his guilt and melancholy and instead reached up and gripped Loki's shoulder with a smile as he spoke.

"Rest assured brother, if Steve wishes to make a grand meal, no power in all the Nine shall stop him."Thor said with a grin Steve's way, earning a bark of laughter from the super soldier and nods and murmurs of agreement from the other Avengers.

Smiling to his friends, Thor then turned his warm eyes to a mildly embarrassed looking Loki.

"Come brother, it is time you enjoyed your first breakfast together with all of us."Thor said with warm eagerness.

No lingering on the woeful past, right now Thor was going to make absolutely certain that Loki's first breakfast at Avenger's Tower would be a wonderful experience worthy of him. He would make sure Loki finally had some good memories of a feast.

They all gathered at the table where Loki insisted that Natasha take her seat first, even pulling out the chair for her. Once again Steve was enthralled by the true God of Mischief, the real Loki who did such considerate things for mere mortals. He quickly shook himself out of his musings and together with a quietly proud looking Thor ushered Loki into the seat at the head of the table. Thor took the seat immediately to Loki's right while Steve took his seat in the chair on Loki's left. Tony sat at the other end with Clint and Bruce flanking him on either side.

Without any prompting Loki looked intently at the frittata and raised his right hand. Everyone else at the table watched utterly riveted as Loki's fingers glowed a soft green and he made a graceful swirling motion. All eyes then turned to the frittata which started to slowly float up into the air. Loki then made a diagonal motion with his palm glowing pure white, and before everybody's eyes the frittata was smoothly cut into seven perfectly equal wedges.

"Wow."Steve whispered in wonder, ducking his head when Loki looked to him and sent him a quiet but pleased smile.

With a flick of his wrist Loki sent a wedge of frittata to each waiting plate.

"That was awesome."Clint said as he sent a grin Loki's way.

"Thanks Loki."Bruce said warmly, he and Loki sharing a nod.

"You shouldn't have troubled yourself but thank you."Natasha said with the slightest smile and her eyes warm for once.

"You're welcome my lady, and it was no trouble at all."Loki assured.

"Thank you Loki, this way I didn't end up shredding anything beyond repair."Steve said as he sent Loki a grateful look.

"Think nothing of it, you've done more than enough this morning Steve. Now you must only enjoy the meal with us and leave the serving to me."Loki declared with Thor immediately chiming in with a shake of his head.

"My thanks brother but you're incorrect on your assumption. It's your first breakfast with us so you are just going to enjoy the morning meal and not worry about a thing."The Thunderer said sternly.

"But brother-"Loki began to protest but Thor was hearing none of it as he plowed on.

"Now tell me which breakfast meats you would prefer, and you really must try Steve's pancakes, one of each!"Thor insisted as he picked up the platter of breakfast meats.

With that everyone got busy with making their selections and enjoying watching as Thor went into full big-brother hen mode and just about tried to pile everything onto Loki's plate. It was actually quite amazing for the Avengers to see Loki and Thor simply and truly being brothers. There was no world ending conflict, Thor didn't have that awful heartbreak he had had underlying his anger and frustration at everything "Loki" had been doing during the invasion. The Thunderer was all but glowing and so was Loki.

Steve found himself resisting the urge to sigh.

Thor and Loki's reunion yesterday had done wonders, but now there was a new tension underlying things.

Fury.

Even as they were enjoying breakfast together, Fury was on his way to New York.

"Hey Spidey-Queen, how did the Chocolate Cyclops take it when you told him the wayward God of Mischief not only reunited with Point Break but spent the night?" Tony asked after he had wolfed down half of his portion of frittata and was now making progress on the berry filled pancakes he had chosen for himself. Clint snorted at the new nickname for Fury while Natasha sent Tony a look, even inwardly she actually didn't mind her nickname.

All eyes turned to Natasha, everyone curious to know what Nick Fury's reaction over the phone had been like.

"He took it pretty well. He didn't deploy any strike teams or raise a nation-wide alarm, didn't even sound angry that he wasn't immediately notified the moment Loki set foot in the tower. Didn't say much of anything really, he just asked if Loki was alright and that he would be on his way."Natasha replied.

Instead of really easing the tension, the Avengers all felt a bit more uneasy. You just couldn't really tell what Nick Fury was up to. The man was the Director of SHIELD after all, he had a firm grasp on using misdirection and never letting anyone know what his true intentions were.

"I am surprised that Director Fury asked after me."Loki said quietly.

"Hate to be blunt Loki but Fury's always got an angle."Bruce said warningly.

"Oh I am aware Bruce."Loki said lightly, a telling glint in his green eyes as he sent everyone a quiet smile before he nonchalantly went back to eating.

The others at the table all shared a look, Tony smirking lightly and looking forward to what could be one of the greatest face offs in the history of face offs. Clint had interest in his dark eyes, while Bruce shifted uneasily. Thor looked openly proud and perhaps even a bit relieved because this was Loki truly, confident and sure. Natasha for her part allowed a small quirk at the corner of her lip, she too wanting to see what would go down once Fury got to New York. From where he sat, Steve felt his mouth go a little dry as his eyes subtly went to the raven haired Norse God he was sitting next to.

He was the God of Lies after all, he knew deception and Nick Fury was a mere mortal. Ebony Maw had been Ebony Maw, the liar and puppet master who had played it by his own ear. This was the real Loki, who was the unknown, the unpredictable wildcard.

Steve felt himself grow hot under the collar a little at the quiet power that seemed to radiate from Loki in that moment. Yes, Loki was just sitting beside him calming finishing his wedge of frittata that he had topped with some turkey sausage, but it was there just beneath the surface, not only quiet strength but also a zero tolerance for bullshit. Loki had been through hell in every sense of the word, he had even died in brutal fashion, but he had come back from all of that, he was still a God, a being of immense power and there really wasn't anything holding him here, not only to the Tower but to Earth as a whole. Loki may have had an outward quiet calmness and reservedness about him, but if Fury did anything that ran afoul of him, Steve had no doubt the God of Mischief would make sure Fury knew just how badly he screwed up.

It was a terrifying reality, it would make lesser men cower in the face of it, but for Steve Rogers it made something molten hot and wanting uncurl in the pit of his stomach, sending his heart racing a little. Steve could have spent the rest of the whole day being beholden unto Loki as he was now, sitting calm and wordlessly strong in his seat as he enjoyed breakfast with an innate regality that was a mark of his station as an actual Prince. Instead Steve quickly shook himself and focused on his own plate still quite full with items yet to be touched.

With his focus back on his breakfast Steve didn't notice the bright green eyes that slowly shifted to the side and settled on him, watching him keenly, almost achingly. Loki quickly turned his focus back to his own plate and tried to just enjoy Steve's amazing cooking. He knew not what the day had in store, but he very much hoped that this would not be his first and last breakfast with his brother and the rest of the Avengers.

Loki surprised everyone, including Thor with his unexpectedly endless appetite. Thor was often times a black hole when it came to food especially Steve's pancakes or pop-tarts and it sort of made sense seeing as to how much muscle mass the Norse God possessed. Loki appearing more gracefully built had everyone thinking that he would have maybe a few items and be done. That was not the case as Loki polished off four whole plates of food without any trouble, just one plate short of tying with Thor himself. It was unexpected but not unwelcome, especially by Steve who had been nervous about whether his cooking skills would be up to par. He need not have worried though as Loki leveled brilliant smiling eyes on him and sang his praises, leaving the super soldier with his cheeks bright red.

Loki yet again showcased his magic, clearing away the empty plates and utensils from the table with a flick of his wrist and sending everything off to the dishwasher in an orderly fashion. Everyone then migrated to the living room where Loki proceeded to conjure a copy of himself to report for work at The Met and keep up appearances.

Like he had done the previous night, Loki simply took a big step back and suddenly Lukas Odensen was there, standing in a simple black suit with a white button up shirt and black tie. From where he stood Steve felt another pang go through him at the sight of the illusory man from Amsterdam who stood before them seemingly as real as anyone with a neutral expression and even blinking his dark coffee eyes, but Steve's eyes quickly went to the real man who had conjured the illusion. Loki met Steve's gaze and they shared a smile before looking away. It was Natasha who spoke then.

"Seems a little basic compared to that nice gray suit from yesterday."She said as she took in the copy with scrutinizing eyes.

"Red's got a point, your alter-ego's actually looking a bit cookie-cutter SHIELD agent to be honest."Tony chimed in.

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the Avengers, even Thor and Steve.

"That's because he is at this point merely a template. Now then, I would love to hear your suggestions for how Lukas Odinson is to look heading in to work today." Loki said with eagerness.

There was a moment of silence before all of the Avengers started talking all at once, save for Natasha who had an amused look on her face.

By the end of it "Lukas Odinson" stood dressed in a nice royal blue and azure window-pane check suit jacket suggested by Natasha, plain royal blue slacks after agreeing with Tony that the jacket was eye-catching enough, a light sky blue dress shirt underneath as per Steve's idea, and a plum colored tie around his neck as proposed Bruce. Under the cuffs of his pants legs, blue socks with white polkadots peaked out, a suggestion from Clint that Loki indulged and quite liked. Finishing out the look were a pair of gleaming silver cufflinks that were shaped like Thor's ever faithful companion Mjolnir with a pair of crossed Asgardian daggers behind it, a symbolic representation of of the brothers' reunification. Thor was quite pleased and if his smile was a little crooked and his eyes slightly overbright, no one mentioned it.

"You suggestions all fit together superbly I must say."Loki said as he took in the finished look.

"Even Tweetie's polkadot sock suggestion doesn't look half-bad."Tony quipped good-naturedly.

Clint sent Tony a mock-dirty look before smiling.

"Now there's just one more thing I need. Please excuse me a moment."Loki said before his hands started to glow green.

"Wha? Wait brother where are you going?"Thor asked with panic instantly rising up inside him.

"I'll only be a minute brother, just going to get my laptop from my apartment."Loki said and then before Thor or anyone else could stop him, he disappeared in a flash of green, fire-like magic.

There was stunned silence with Thor actually looking a little crest-fallen, Clint reaching out and patting him reassuringly on the back. Tony got up and made his way over to "Lukas Odensen" who was still standing neutrally in the center of the room.

"Hey could you do a little spin for me?"Tony asked.

The copy smiled and gave a wordless nod before doing the spin.

Then with a smooth burst of fiery green magic Loki reappeared holding a green leather laptop back in the other.

Thor immediately perked up and all but beamed at Loki, who smiled back at him if somewhat sadly before he quickly shook it off and focused on the task at hand.

"Alright, a few finishing touches and Lukas Odensen should be ready for another productive day at work."Loki said as he held out the jacket for his copy to loop his arms into before he draped the strap of the laptop bag over the copy's shoulder.

"Woah, he's actually solid?"Clint asked as he got up for a better look himself while the others were just as intrigued.

"Brother, since when can your illusions be solid?"Thor asked as he too got up and made his way over to Loki's copy.

The Thunderer promptly reached up and gently cupped the copy's check, stunned when instead of his hand passing right through, his palm felt warm and lightly stubble-covered skin and solid flesh. He turned wide eyes to Loki in shock and askance.

Loki sighed and nodded before he spoke.

"Let's just say that I got some unexpected upgrades to my magic when I came back to life that day at Bethesda Terrace."The dark haired God said quietly.

There was a charged silence following Loki's words before Loki reached out and placed his hand over his copy's shoulder. Loki closed his eyes and focused his magic. The copy smiled at everyone and gave a small nod before he disappeared in a burst of greenish gold magic.

"He'll materialize in a secluded part of Central Park and make his way to The Met on his own. No one will be the wiser."Loki explained with a reassuring smile.

Tony opened his mouth, no doubt to make some wise-crack remark when Natasha smoothly cut him off.

"Fury could call at any minute, I suggest you guys go get ready."She said.

"Yeah, we can't really show up in our jammies."Tony agreed before he started making his way towards his private bedroom to go pick out a suit.

Steve, Bruce, and Clint hurried off to the elevator to get to their floors and change clothes leaving Thor, Loki, and Natasha in the penthouse living room.

"A bit of formality is in order."Thor said, Loki nodding in agreement.

From where she sat Natasha watched with veiled interest as Thor and Loki got ready themselves.

Thor reached for Mjolnir who hung at his belt and then sedately raised the hammer above his head. Unlike in the heat of battle where lightening would rain down from the sky and swirl around Thor as he summoned his gleaming silver armor, this time around it was a bit more tame a spectacle. Thor basically turned into giant static ball lamp for a moment and when the light fades he stood in silver torso armor with a gray chainmail shirt underneath it that was less ornate than his usual silver sleeves. From his back flowed his signature bright crimson cape while he had dark brown leather leggings and knee-high boots over his feet and legs. Gleaming silver gauntlets appeared over his wrists, with Loki's helmet etched into them in fine lined detail. When it was Loki's turn the green eyed god shut his eyes and summoned his seider. In a shimmer of gold and green, Loki's white shirt and jeans disappeared and green and black leathers materialized over Loki in elegant straight lines. Golden armor formed over his chest, forming a breast plate with his signature horseshoe-like symbol. Instead of a cape like Thor, Loki had opted for a long, elegant green and black leather over-jacket. Elegant gold gauntlets formed over his wrists with Thor's traditional winged helmet carved into them Black leggings and knee-high boots covered his legs.

Natasha silently approved. It may have been Asgardian and the same color-scheme but did not actually invoke memories of Ebony Maw's lie. This was the real Loki with his colors and his style reclaimed.

"I like what you did with your gauntlets brother."Thor said as he stepped forward and gestured at Loki's wrists with a smile.

"Just returning the gesture."Loki said as he gestured to Thor's gauntlets in return.

With a warm look Loki and Thor joined Natasha on the sofa.

"You'll be pleased to know that my copy has successfully entered The Met and is heading upstairs to my office. Since there aren't any meetings as the newest exhibit designs had already been approved, "Lukas" can get away with holing up in his office and doing research all day today."Loki said with a smile.

Natasha immediately started to ask Loki about some of the other instances where Loki had utilized a copy of himself and the Trickster was more than happy to recount several humorous instances where conjuring a copy had gotten not only him but Thor, Hogun, Volstaag, Fandral, and Sif out of some very dire situations. Thor of course now spared no opportunity to sing Loki's praises, calling Loki's utilizations of copies as an invaluable tactical asset rather than a simple trick. If Loki sent Thor a knowing look which the Thunderer reciprocated with a quietly apologetic one of his own, Natasha naturally made no comment and instead focused on the stories, including one where Loki had snuck off to Vanaheim shortly after mastering how to veil himself from Heimdall's all-seeing gaze. Loki had disguised himself in his female form for some added protection and had gone to one of the Light Elves' famously riotous summer parties where a particularly arrogant elven sorceress had made the mistake of insulting Frigga while Loki had been in earshot.

Loki hadn't gone berserk and immediately unleashed hell on the dreadful woman, but had politely asked for a "demonstration" of Vanaheim seider. Said exhibition turned into a full blown sorcerer's duel where Loki had lulled the sorceress into a false sense of security before faking her out with a copy at the last second and then taking a page out of Thor's book by roasting her disrespectful ass with a bit of lightening magic. Loki had snuck back to Asgard with no one the wiser.

It was while Thor was chuckling heartily and Natasha actually smiling a little that the other Avengers began to trickle in. Bruce was the first, dressed in gray slacks and a dark blue button up shirt, clean shaven and with his hair neatly combed. He had a matching gray suit jacket draped over his arm. Clint was next, where a black t-shirt, a purple flannel, and a black denim jacket over the whole thing. The Archer paused a moment when his eyes fell on Loki with his Asgardian garb but then he relaxed as he made his way over and took a seat beside Natasha.

"Gotta say, it might be the same colors but you look totally different."Clint said with warm eyes.

"Indeed, what you saw during the invasion was a combination of attire I wouldn't be caught dead in."Loki said honestly, earning a surprised chuckle from Thor and Clint and the small smile from Natasha.

"Even the horns were too forward curving. I prefer that they be a little thinner and curve more backwards."He added.

"How come you don't have them on now?"Tony asked as he sauntered back into the living room dressed in a rich dark gray suit with matching waistcoat, a crisp light blue dress shirt underneath it, a striking emerald green tie, and black and white Nike's on his feet. In his hand was one of his trusty Ironman suits neatly folded into briefcase form. Resting over his eyes were a pair of his favorite amber tinted gold wire sunglasses.

"It'd make a Hell of an impression."Tony added with a smirk as he took a seat on Thor's other side.

"Maybe not the right kind of impression Tony, I doubt anyone would appreciate the horns so soon after the mess of the Chitauri Invasion."Loki said somberly before he brightened up.

"Is that suit Tom Ford by chance?"Loki asked with interest.

"It sure is, Pep picked it out for me from one of her California trips. Good eye."Tony said with a smile before he and Loki went into a very engaging conversation about finely tailored suits, Loki having rather extensive knowledge since he had needed to reference men's suits to blend in with Midgard.

The sound of the elevator arriving had everyone turning in time to see the final member of the group rejoin them. Steve stepped out of the elevator dressed in black slacks, a forest green dress shirt that was neatly tucked in and showed off the insane physique the super soldier possessed. Over the shirt Steve had on his favorite black leather jacket. He looked effortlessly good.

He realized with mild embarrassment that he was in perfect coordination with Loki's Asgardian attire.

Loki only had eyes for Steve as the super soldier made his way over to them looking a tiny bit sheepish. Seeing Steve wearing colors similar to his own had something hot and dare he say possessive unfurl in the pit of Loki's stomach. Steve in turn found his blue eyes riveted to Loki in his formal Asgardian attire, this being the first time he had seen Loki in such since the God of Mischief had arrived on Earth. It was one thing to hear Klaus Wagner describe such attire that day in Germany, seeing it for himself was something else entirely, something Steve would never forget and would capture on his sketchpad the moment he had a chance to.

"Looking sharp there Cap."Clint said with a knowing smirk.

"Indeed."Loki added with a smile of his own and absolutely delighting when Steve ducked his head and smiled shyly, the tips of his ears actually turning red.

"Thanks guys."Steve said with a smile as he made his way over to them and came to stand beside Thor.

"You look really good Loki."Steve said earnestly.

"Thank you, it does feel good to wear my formal colors."Loki said with a warm smile Steve's way.

The Avengers would have gladly watched Loki and Steve's interactions all day, but then Jarvis' voice sounded.

"Apologies for any interruption but Director Fury is due to arrive in approximately five minutes an counting, and I must say he's chosen quite the ostentatious means of travel. Please observe."The AI reported with his usual elegance as he smoothly projected a hologram screen showing the cityscape outside. Sure enough, seemingly materializing out of thin air as stealth mode was droped and slowly closing in on the tower was a formidable looking SHIELD helicarrier complete with the upgrades Tony had suggested after he had been almost "food processed" by the giant turbines during the invasion.

"Looks like good old Nick decided to whip out the giant welcome wagon for you your highness."Tony said lightly as he looked to Loki.

"That's very kind of him, he shouldn't have."Loki replied just as lightly as he met Tony's gaze.

Jarvis shut off the hologram and everyone rose to their feet almost in unison as the Helicarrier finally came into view just outside of the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse. They all watched as the behemoth air/sea ship meandered over the city right past the Chrysler Building just a few blocks away from the tower.

"Let's get outside."Natasha suggested, earning nodded and quiet murmurs of agreement.

Loki took a deep breath and nodded to everyone before Clint and Natasha led the way to the doors that led outside to Tony's balcony and landing pad. If the other Avengers all wordlessly surrounded Loki as they walked, the God of Mischief didn't mention it. He just smiled as Thor reached out and placed his hand over the center of Loki's back, a silent and protective presence beside him while Steve walked at his other side. They all filed out into the crisp morning air and gathered at the helipad Tony had built next to the entrance to the Quinjet bay. They watched as with a low hum the helicarrier slowly turned starboard and lowered through the air until it was perfectly parallel to the helipad.

The behemoth airship dwarfed the helipad by much, but the Avengers all observed as a small square outline appeared in the massive hull of the ship. Then with a metallic clanking sound the square unfolded and slowly lowered onto the helipad as a ramp. It touched down onto the helipad with softness, revealing a glimpse of the inside of the helicarrier where numerous SHIELD personnel were milling about hard at word keeping the ship running.

From within the airship a familiar tall and statuesque brunette emerged.

Maria Hill looking as resplendent as ever in her signature dark blue suit with the SHIELD emblem emblazoned over both her shoulders. Flanking her on either side were a pair of stocky male SHIELD agents in black tactical suite, though thankfully not as heavily armed as they could have been.

"Morning Agent Hill."Clint called as Maria gracefully made her way down the ramp towards them. While she continued once her feet stepped onto the helipad, the two male agents halted at the very edge of the ramp and waited.

"Morning Agent Barton, Agent Romanov."Maria greeted back, sharing a nod with Natasha before her eyes inevitably came to settle on Loki.

Her icy blue eyes met Loki's vivid green. Wordlessly, Loki broke away from Thor and made his way towards Maria. Clint and Natasha stepped aside and Loki came between them till he was standing before the brunette SHIELD Agent. The God of Mischief towered over the Midgardian woman who was tall in her own right. They said not a word and simply regarded each other for several long moments until Loki finally made the first move.

"Good morning my lady."He said before he gracefully bowed to Maria.

Maria for her part was taken slightly aback for a moment, her eyes widening a bit at seeing such a gesture from the real Loki of Asgard. Maria quickly schooled her features and spoke.

"Good morning to you as well your highness."She replied formally. Behind her the two SHIELD agents stood forever glad that they had their large sunglasses on, because while they had saved themselves from gawking like a pair of fish out of water, they were blatantly staring at Loki with wide eyes.

Loki straightened up and sent her a warm smile before he shook his head.

"There is no need for such formal address, you may call me Loki or Mr. Odinson I don't mind. May I have you name in turn my lady?"Loki asked as he held out his hand to Maria.

Reeling just a tiny bit at the sheer difference between the real Loki and the lie they had faced just months earlier, Maria quickly shook herself of her own disbelief and reached out to Loki, placing her hand in his as she spoke.

"I am Agent Maria Hill, and it's nice to meet the real you Mr. Odinson."She said pleasantly.

"Likewise Lady Hill."Loki said before he promptly leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Maria's hand.

Maria blinked at Loki owlishly, feeling her face actually heat up for a second before she gave a wordless nod and withdrew her hand. It was really strange to witness such gentleness from the one they had all thought at one point the biggest threat to human kind ever. Stranger still to see the Second Prince of Asgard alive and smiling at her instead of the mangled corpse she had seen in that terrible autopsy video soon after they had won against the Chitauri. Despite her usually stoic nature, Maria actually graced Loki with a small smile of her own.

"Looks like Prince Charming's at it again."Tony said out the corner of his mouth but still loud enough for his fellow Avengers to hear.

It earned a snort from Bruce, a beam of pride from Thor, a quiet little sigh from Steve, a smirk from Clint, and the barest quirk of her lips from Natasha.

Maria glanced behind Loki at the rest of the Avengers, giving them a nod before she looked back at Loki.

"Come, the Director's been wanting to meet you for ages."She said quietly as she turned back towards the waiting Helicarrier.

"We best not keep him waiting then."Loki said with the barest hint of resignation as he looked over his shoulder towards Thor and the others.

Thor quickly made his way to Loki's side, Steve not too far behind him while the others all gathered around the trio as they had done earlier.

Loki nodded to both SHIELD agents as they passed, further startling the pair before they quickly scrambled to nod back before following in the group's wake.

With Maria Hill leading the way they all boarded the Helicarrier. Once inside the metallic door pulled away and up from Avenger's Tower and neatly folded back up.

As he walked further into the ginormous aircraft with Thor and the rest of the Avengers subconsciously surrounding him, Loki prepared himself for what would surely be a very interesting introduction and probably very unpleasant debriefing.

How things would go when Director Nicholas Fury of Midgard finally met the real Loki of Asgard was anyone's guess.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 12

.

The denizens of New York who were stalled down bellow in awe of the giant floating airship that had seemed to park midair right next to Avenger's Tower were now stunned as the airship simply melted away like a mirage before their very eyes. There were a few more minutes of astonishment before everyone quickly went back to what they had been doing before. This was New York after all, the city that rarely ever stops.

_Meanwhile inside the helicarrier itself..._

"Holy craps it's him, it's Loki. Like, the real him!"A young dark blond haired SHIELD agent said with a look of awe on his face. His expression was mirrored by numerous other SHIELD agents and personnel.

Many had actually stopped dead in their tracks or crashed into railings and walls as the much talked-about Second Prince of Asgard walked past them with his head held high, curiosity in his bright green eyes, and the Avengers surrounding him as his unofficial honor guard. Outwardly Loki appeared every inch the calm and very regal prince from another realm, but inwardly his heart was actually pounding hard against his sternum with each step he took.

There were so many eyes on him, Loki could almost physically feel them. Unpleasant memories of the last time he had such a massive amount of people zeroed in on him came to the forefront of his mind unbidden. Asgard, the golden great hall, the humiliating events that had unfolded, everyone sinking to their knees and asking for forgiveness he might never be capable of even giving. Loki quickly pushed away the unwanted memories and took a look around the vast helicarrier. Up above on the large metal bridges that connected the many upper levels, many agents and other personnel were gathered and murmuring among themselves, watching the procession of the Avengers and their very special guest.

Men and women alike were gazing down at Loki with various expressions. Many were in awe and gawking at the surprisingly beguiling prince, others looked on with wariness and distrust clear in their eyes, and many further had unreadable and uncertain expressions on their faces, as though they really didn't know what to make of him. As Maria led them towards the elevator that would take them up to the main bridge of the helicarrier Loki glanced up and his eyes caught those of beautiful and deadly looking chocolate-skinned female SHIELD agent. She was one of those who had hard eyes filled with distrust.

As their eyes met Loki conveyed only warmth and perhaps the slightest glint of his signature mischief in his bright green eyes before he unexpectedly and boldly gave her a wink and his best mega-watt grin. To his silent relief he watched as the lady agent was totally caught off guard, her perfectly almond-shaped eyes widening at the God of Mischief's playfulness. Then her face was breaking out into a smile as a chuckle escaped her and she nodded to Loki in acknowledgement. The agents around her all began to murmur even more, abuzz with the irreverent interaction they had just witnessed, but what mattered paramount to Loki was the quiet, guardedly hopeful expression that now adorned the lovely young agent's face.

The little exchange was not lost on the Avengers. Tony just smirked to himself while Clint and Natasha shared a knowing look, seeing clearly that Loki's charm was a power on par with his magic. Bruce coughed back the urge to dissolve into chuckles while inwardly Hulk had no problem barking his amusement. Steve plastered a smile on his face even though he felt a small needle of jealously spike through him. He tried to stomp down on it but it would not budge. Maria glanced back at Loki over her shoulder before focusing on getting to the elevator, but there was the barest curve to the corners of her lips. Finally, were they followed behind the group of extraordinary individuals the unnamed tactical SHIELD agents shared a look of their own. The real Loki really was nothing like they were anticipating he would be. It made them want to know more and also see what would happen next.

Thankfully the elevator was large enough to accommodate the numerous group. The ride up was made in tense silence with everyone taking subtle glances at Loki, save for Thor who was perfectly blatant in gazing at his sibling with concern and protectiveness all but radiating from him. Loki on the other hand kept his face stoic and his eyes staring straight ahead. It was Steve who quietly broke the silence.

"You okay Loki?"He asked softly.

Steve felt a small thrill go through his heart when warm green eyes were leveled on him.

"Yes Steve, I am okay just trying to be ready for whatever comes."Loki said sending Steve an assuring look and then turning to give Thor the same.

"Do not hesitate to say the word if you do not wish to speak with Fury brother."Thor said with all seriousness as his deep blue eyes wet to Maria in clear warning. Maria stared back unflinching but she understood what Thor was conveying. A quick glance at the other members of the Avengers had Maria seeing that they too had similar expressions on their faces, even Clint. Natasha was as indecipherable as always.

The Avengers were all here as a courtesy, they were here clearly for Loki. If anything went South, if Loki was threatened in any way it would not just be an irate Thor SHIELD would have to deal with. Loki himself was an incalculable element. Natasha calling it in that Loki had not only made contact but had spent the night at Avenger's Tower without incident just a few hours ago had actually blindsided everyone. Even Fury have been taken aback when before he'd even had his first mug of coffee at the DC SHIELD offices he had received the call from Natasha. True to form the director had brushed off the shock and made the necessary calls based off of whatever information Natasha had provided him. Maria herself had not been made privy to the full information that was gathered and sent to Fury at record speed and with strict confidentiality, but on the ride to NY from DC on the helicarrier she had caught Nick shaking his head and looking at times like he was fighting tooth and nail not to smile.

This day just kept getting curiouser and curiouser.

Maria was brought back to the present when the elevator began to slowly ease to a halt as it finally arrived at the main bridge.

There was a pause followed by a soft metallic ding and then the doors were smoothly sliding open to reveal a long curved corridor.

"Right this way."Maria said as she stepped out of the elevator.

Loki and the Avengers followed in her wake while the two SHIELD agents closed out the group. The walk to the doors that led to the main bridge was all together the longest and the shortest, but soon the metal automated doors were swinging away at Maria's approach, revealing the bustling nerve center of the ginormous air ship. All over SHEILD agents dressed in dark blue uniforms with the organization's bird emblem on the upper shoulders were hard at work keeping the helicarrier running optimally. Some were walking about, most were sitting or standing in front of computer consoles.

Standing at the very center on a raised platform was a lone black leather trench-coat clad figure overseeing the entire operation with his back to them.

Loki hardened his nerve. He had faced things larger and more powerful than him, things Thor didn't even know about without ever backing down. He could face a one-eyed man from Midgard.

"Director."Maria said to get Fury's attention.

The Director stood to full height and then turned around at a sedate pace. Fury's eye fell on Maria first, acknowledging who had addressed him first with a curt nod. Then his dark eye looked past her and immediately zeroed in on the tall raven haired God of Mischief clad in green, black, and gold with a laser-like intensity. Others would have lowered their gazes, even the arrogant general of a foreign country had been cowed by that gaze once, Loki just gazed back at Fury unfazed and with interest. Thor of course was gazing at Fury with hard and warning eyes. Tony had his own hard eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, while Bruce took a couple of dee breathes to calm the Other Guy, who was already feeling mighty protective. Hawkeye actually looked mildly mutinous at Fury while Natasha's eyes had the barest hardness too the. Steve himself inched a little closer to Loki without think, doing his best to refrain from almost glaring like Thor but making it clear with just a look who's side he was on.

It was Loki who unexpectedly made the first move as he reached up and gave his brother's shoulder a firm squeeze before he let go and promptly stepped forward before anyone could stop him. Fury stepped forward as well. As they walked towards each other, those down below started to notice Loki's presence. Much like back down in the lower levels of the helicarrier, the main bridge came to a bit of a stand still with eyes turning inevitably to the newly revealed actual God of Mischief.

Loki and Fury came to stand before each other, surprisingly the both of them were the same height and therefore eye-to-eye.

Fury took in the Norse God standing before him at last.

Fury kept his famous pokerface firmly in place, but inwardly he felt a quiet relief at what he saw. Loki looked healthy and put together. In all honesty no one had any real idea what to expect with Loki. At worst Fury had dreaded an emaciated wreak of a person driven mad from the pain and trauma of all he had been put through. When Fury had found out from Natasha and also the report that had been put together for him that not only was Loki functioning, but actually working a normal job and paying rent on an apartment, he had nearly spat out the coffee he had been drinking. It was one thing to read a report, Fury wanted to know from Loki himself just why he was working at The Met, why he had even taken on the hefty responsibility of repairing and rebuilding the city when it was not his fault in the first place, why he the prince of an entire realm bothered to do any of this at all.

From where he stood, Loki felt a pang of longing go through his heart despite his best efforts not too. Fury as a whole was an impressive and imposing looking man with his height and all black attire, and yes even that perfectly shaped cranium that was on display along with the perpetually serious resting face. However it was the eye-patch as simple as that, the eye-patch the Director had on over his damaged right eye with scars peaking out from beneath it that had Loki's heart giving an all-powerful lurch. In an instant Loki felt a yearning for another man he knew who wore an eye patch. That eyepatch was golden and so far away through the branches of Yggdrasil.

Odin... Allfather... father... his father... still.

Loki was broken from his painful yearning when Fury broke the charged silence that had fallen over the entire main bridge of the helicarrier.

"It's nice to finally meet you Prince Loki."He said simply before he held out his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you in turn Director Fury."Loki said without missing a beat as he reached out and accepted the offered hand.

"Please, just Loki or Mr. Odinson is alright."He added as he and Fury shook hand.

"Alright then Mr. Odinson and please feel free to call me just Fury."Fury said in return as Thor and the other Avengers wordlessly came to stand behind Loki.

"Of course we can leave the more creative and colorful nicknames to Mr. Stark over there."Fury added as he looked over Loki's shoulder at a proudly smirking Tony.

"Indeed he does have a special gift for those. He called me a Bright-eyed Bon Bon this morning as we were all gathering for breakfast."Loki said as he looked over his shoulder and gave Tony a warm look that had the billionaire almost ducking his head shyly.

Fury and Loki finally let go of each other's hands, the Director of SHIELD actually snorting at the recount of Tony's nicknaming game being in full swing even for the real God of Mischief himself. Thor wordlessly stepped forward and placed a protective hand between Loki's shoulder, to reassure Loki and perhaps to reassure himself a little as well.

Fury turned his gaze to the main bridge and did not appreciate the sudden halt in activity. With a single look the Director had those in charge of piloting the Helicarrier scrambling back to actually piloting the aircraft. When he turned back around to face Loki again, the words that came out of the Norse God mouth next had Fury almost doing a double-take.

"My apologies for being such a distraction."Loki said quietly.

Fury was glad that he had the training to keep things like surprise and incredulity off his face. It was clear to him now that the real Loki and his actual nature were truly uncharted.

"No need to apologize. Ever since your brother revealed to us that you had left Asgard under some less than ideal circumstances and made such tremendous repairs to Jotunheim, we here at SHIELD were anticipating that Earth would be the next place you would come to visit. Just honestly weren't expecting the way you've actually been going about things." Fury explained.

Loki nodded in understanding as Fury spoke further.

"We have a great deal to talk about you and I Mr. Odinson."He said casually.

"Indeed we do." Loki said lightly.

Biggest understatement ever.

"Let us be clear Nick Fury, I will be accompanying my brother."Thor said with a tone that garnered no room for argument as he looked between Loki and Fury.

Instead of embarrassment or protest Thor was a bit surprised when Loki sent him this painfully grateful look.

"I am really glad you are brother."Loki said earnestly instead of the deflective bravado filled statement Thor had been expecting. Loki surprised Thor even further by reached out and wrapping his hand around Thor's wrist.

Steve felt his heart give a painful lurch not because of jealousy but sadness for the man he lo... for his friend. It said a lot that someone as strong as the raven haired god before him was admitting without any hesitation that he would very much like to have his older sibling's support as he was about to be debriefed by Fury. Thor didn't trust himself and gave Loki a nod instead, memories of a little fair-skinned young boy with bright green eyes who always followed him around everywhere coming to the forefront of his mind.

He would not fail his brother again.

Loki then looked back over his shoulder at the other Avengers, his eyes traveling over each of them before settling inevitably on Steve as he spoke.

"If it is not too presumptuous of me, could all of you-"Loki began to ask when Steve just held up his hand and shook his head.

"You don't even have to ask Loki, we'll all be right there with you if you want us."The Super Soldier said without hesitation, earning a shy smile from Loki and feeling like the best man for it.

"We've come this far haven't we?"Clint added with an understanding look.

_"Interesting."_Fury thought to himself as he watched the interaction between Loki and the other Avengers, especially Rogers.

Thor sent his teammates a warm smile and Loki nodded with a quiet but pleased smile of his own before everyone's attention went back to the Director.

"Shall we proceed then Director?"Loki asked steadily.

"Yes, let's."Fury said succinctly before he gave Maria a quick nod and together the Director and his Right Hand Woman started to lead the way towards the opposite corridor away from the main bridge, leaving the piloting of the giant aircraft in the capable hands of the SHIELD personnel.

A few minutes later found Loki and Fury sitting across from each other near the head of long rectangular conference table in a room with glass panes that allowed a view of not only the main bridge one level down below but the Hudson river before them as the helicarrier slowly and smoothly hovered along the edge of Manhattan with the city's denizens none the wiser to it's presence what with the airship having gone into stealth-mode.

Maria sat next to Fury while Thor was ever faithfully beside his brother. Behind Loki and Thor the rest of the team sat on the cushioned bench that lined the solid wall of the conference room. The air in the whole room was charged and tense. It was Tony who broke the silence.

"Where's the World Stupidity Council? Thought they would've had the dumb idea of trying to take our God of Mischief into custody the second he stepped into the light."He asked sardonically, all the while feeling his insides grow cold for a few moments as the memories of the nuke he had flown into the Chitauri portal and what the WSC had been willing to do came to the forefront of his mind.

Loki jerked lightly at the possessive words Tony had just used, referring to him as "our" and thus making it clear that he was the Avengers'. It moved something tremendous in Loki though outwardly he only allowed himself the smallest of smiles and kept his composure. It wasn't like anyone had ever really wanted him outside of his family, and in addition his own belief in even that had taken a bit of a beating over the last several months.

"They've been informed of the situation and after a brief discussion on how to proceed, it was decided that in the best interests of everyone involved that the WSC will sit in observance for now and meet with Mr. Odinson at a later date if he so allows it."Fury answered nonchalantly.

"In other words you told them they could look but they better not touch a single hair on Loki's head or risk not only pissing him off in his own right with all of his as of yet unknown capabilities, but also his older brother with the magic hammer and the power to summon high voltage electricity at whim, a super soldier, a pair of lethal assassins, a man with a the most technologically advanced high-powered metal exoskeleton on the planet, and the guy with the easily angered and much greener alter-ego?"Bruce asked knowingly. Beside him Tony snorted and Clint chuckled. Natasha gave Bruce a side-eye with warm hazel green eyes and the ghost of a smile. Thor and Loki both turned their heads to gaze at Bruce in perfect synch, Thor smiling warmly and gratefully while Loki grinned unabashedly. Steve found his eyes settling on Loki and seeing his grin in profile. The artist in the Super Soldier was already taking in the captivating sight and vowing to try capture it on paper as soon as he was able.

Fury and Maria found themselves staring at Loki keenly. Fury remembered facing off against "Loki" with a thick layer of glass between them when they had taken "him" into custody and stuck him in the cage designed to try and contain the Hulk himself. The caricature that had boasted about real power had grinned that psychotic grin with cold, hollow eyes and menace pure enough to overshadow Manson and Bundy combined. The smile Fury was seeing now was the truth, an irony considering this was the actual Norse God of Mischief he was setting to debrief. This was Loki's real grin and it seemed to actually light up his whole face, and Fury could admit to himself at least that it looked good on him. It actually made Fury feel the beginnings of honest regret settle in his stomach like cold ice cubes for a moment because the Director had no doubt that pretty soon this debrief was going to crush the levity and wipe the smiles clean off everyone's faces.

"Essentially, yes." Fury replied to Bruce without missing a beat or batting his eye.

"Now then."Fury said, waiting for all eyes to focus on him before he continued.

"Let me start by asking you when exactly you arrived on Earth Mr. Odinson."

The room grew serious once more as Loki took a deep breath and nodded before he spoke.

"As Thor undoubtedly told you after I left Asgard I did not immediately come here, I went to the realm of Jotunheim using the hidden passages that are scattered throughout Asgard and known only to me. When I arrived in the realm of the frost giants I gathered as much of my seidr as I could to repair the tremendous amount of damage that had been done when Ebony Maw had unleashed the full power of the Bifrost on it and to augment a new power source. I was sure to make it incorporeal so that it could not be abused like the Casket of Ancient Winters had been, both by the Frost Giants and by Ebony Maw when he had me under his control."Loki said calmly.

Fury nodded and the others, especially Steve listened intently.

"The amount of seidr I expended unsurprisingly drained much out of me. I basically crawled into the nearest cave I could find and just laid there in the dark. It took me several days to regain my strength. I was so exhausted that I only had enough power left in me to continue veiling myself from Heimdall. I simply laid there and breathed. Even then I could hear the rumble of thunder and the echo of Thor calling out my name but even if I had been able to call out to him or signal, I just wasn't ready to face him so soon after how my entire ordeal had been put on display for all of Asgard to witness." Loki said neutrally.

Thor averted his gaze as that old familiar guilt rose up inside and threatened to drown him. Without looking at his older brother, Loki simply reached out and griped Thor's wrist in assurance as he continued.

"Once I recovered my strength I came here to Midgard about three and a half months ago to repeat my actions and rebuild that which was destroyed under the invasion everyone thought was my doing."Loki finished.

Fury nodded before he gave Loki a scrutinizing look.

"What did you do when you first arrived here?"He asked.

"The first few weeks I simply wandered about to familiarize myself with the city since technically it hadn't actually been me who had set foot here nearly six months ago during the invasion. Everything has changed exponentially since the last time I was here in New York."Loki explained.

"And when exactly was that?"Fury asked with his signature stoicism though inwardly he was as curious as everyone else in the room was visibly.

Loki frowned lightly as he wracked his memory a moment before it came to him and his face grew nostalgic.

" The year was 1883 and I remember that it was May 24th because that was the day they opened the Brooklyn Bridge for the first time."Loki said with a warm smile.

A stunned silence followed Loki's words. Far away elsewhere in a highly classified location the four members of the World Security Council sat shrouded in darkness while they stayed true to their agreement with Fury and observed Loki's debriefing. The single woman in the quartet succinctly put to words just how Loki's little revelation of the last time he had been in New York had left the council feeling as a whole.

"Holy crap."She breathed as she gazed at Loki through the video feed with interest, her fellow council members doing the same but staying more reservedly silent.

"The last time you were here in New York was 129 years ago?"Natasha asked as neutral as ever, but her eyes mildly shining with interest. Beside her the other Avengers were unashamedly gawking, Steve looking at Loki with the most awe on his face. Brooklyn was his hometown after all. Thor just smiled proudly at his brother's adventurousness, but he also felt another pang of regret because it was something they could have experienced together had he not been so busy being reckless and idiotic elsewhere.

"Yes my lady."Loki answered with a smile before he explained.

"During one of my excursions out of Asgard I came to the city when the bridge was halfway finished. I had magicked myself to simply blend in with the denizens of New York at that time and was intrigued by the building methods that were used and just how highly dangerous they were. I kept tabs on the bridge's progress and was in attendance opening day. It was a very triumphant day for everyone I must say."Loki said with a wistful look.

Tony opened his mouth no doubt to ask Loki to demonstrate just what he had magicked himself to look like way back in 1883 but Fury wasn't having it.

"Back to more recent times, what made you decide to disguise yourself as Lukas Odensen and make such long-term plans as getting a normal nine to five job and a two bedroom apartment in the Midtown area? We know from Thor's account of your actions in Jotunheim that you could have probably fixed this city in perhaps a single day, so why haven't you?"Fury asked.

"You are correct that it would not have taken me very long to simply expend my magic as I had done for the whole realm of Jotunheim and restored New York City but I decided against it mostly because I didn't want to cause widespread panic. The key difference between Jotunheim and New York is that while Jotunheim is a whole realm, it is sparsely inhabited with the Jotnar inhabiting only a few specific areas that could sustain life if barely, while the rest of the place was basically blighted due to the loss of the Casket of Ancient Winters after the war with Asgard. This city on the other hand though much smaller is far more densely populated. It might have been alright to have whole mountains reforming in Jotunheim but I couldn't do the same here with large pieces of steel and concrete flying about as I rebuilt things. I realized that rebuilding things here was going to require more finesse and time so I found myself a place to stay and got a job to occupy myself."Loki explained.

Maria gazed at Loki with intrigue in her eyes and maybe even a hint of respect. Thor once again sent his little brother a proud look while Fury nodded and then continued.

"What made you decide to get a job at the Metropolitan Museum of Art?"Fury asked.

"I suppose I was looking for something quiet that would not draw attention like a job as a police officer or firefighter would have. I was always the bookish type so being a historian and exhibit designer appealed to me. Most of the time I am basically buried in my laptop inside my office researching art and writing articles or using the design software to map out the best way to display paintings or sculptures. Other times I simply wander the museum as my boss Mrs. Dumont encourages all of us to, so that we stay inspired."Loki said with a fond smile.

Fury stayed outwardly as composed as ever but inwardly he felt a definitely jolt go through him at Loki's mentioning of his boss at The Met. Here was an actual Norse God sitting across from him who just revealed that he had no problem answering to a mortal woman at a normal job he genuinely seemed to enjoy.

The smile dropped from Loki's face far too quickly though as with his green eyes growing melancholic he looked to Fury as spoke.

"I had everything stolen from me from my identity, my autonomy, my home, even my very life by Thanos and his ilk. I guess I just wanted to get back to living, even if it wasn't on Asgard as a prince, but as a red-headed man from Amsterdam freshly arrived to America. It may be a disguise but it is mine, just like the effort I put into my job is mine, and the money I earn is mine to do with as I please."Loki said with his expression growing hard and daring anyone to challenge him.

"Just out of curiosity, what do you do with that money since you obviously don't need it if the chests of gold you conjured for Mr. Klaus and Dr. Schafer when you visited them to make amends was anything to go on?"Fury asked and Maria nodded beside him.

Loki deflated a little while everyone else looked at him eagerly, genuinely wanting to know. Loki was silent for several long moments, looking reluctant to say anything before he sighed and spoke.

"I anonymously donate everything I earn to the victim's compensation fund Tony set up and the various other charities and nonprofits that the city has available to assist those who suffered during the invasion." Loki said with his eyes averted to the table.

A choked off sputter had everyone except Loki turning to see a shocked looking Tony staring at the back of Loki's head with wide and disbelieving eyes. A heartbroken looking Thor reached out and gently hooked his fingers under Loki's chin and turned his brother's head to make the raven haired God face him. It took several long moments for Loki to finally meet his sorrowful blue eyes but when he did Thor spoke.

"Still paying weregild when it was never even your fault brother?"He asked brokenly.

Loki just sighed and leaned into Thor's hand, his older brother understanding and releasing Loki's chin to cup his cheek fully. No one said anything for several moments, the air charged with the powerful emotions Loki's revelation regarding what he did with the money he earned seeming to waft about the room.

Where he sat Steve felt the respect he had for Loki increasing a thousand fold, along with his yearning. Steve forcefully quashed down on it and listened intently as Loki turned to Fury and spoke.

"I don't plan on stopping what I am doing Director, not the earning, the donating, and especially not the rebuilding."Loki said with steely resolution radiating off of him.

"Please pardon me for slacking off these last few nights."He added looking honest to God penitent both at Fury and Maria, and at Thor who's own expression crumbled even further.

"Oh man Loki."Clint breathed before he hung his head and scrubbed at his face with his hands.

Steve fought tooth and nail with himself not to just get up and go to Loki, to hold him in his arms or even drag him out of the conference room all together. It wasn't his place and it was Fury doing the debrief and the WSC was observing from whatever rock they usually crawled out from under on occasion. He also didn't want to cause Loki embarrassment. This whole debrief was already hard enough as it was.

Bruce took a deep breath and did his best to calm his alter-ego, the Hulk rumbling his unhappiness and wanting to actually come out and tell Loki himself that the dark haired God didn't have to pay back anything to anyone, that he was a victim of the whole Chitauri mess himself. Bruce staved him off.

Maria blinked and felt her throat close up but she kept her composure, she was a top SHIELD agent after all. Tony just kept his face carefully blank while Natasha crossed her arms and was actually studying the floor.

"Are you alright with continuing Mr. Odinson?"Fury asked carefully.

"Yes Director, what would you like to know?"Loki asked.

"When did you meet our very own Captain Rogers?"Fury asked as he gestured past Loki to Steve who sat up straight and met Fury's unreadable gaze unflinchingly.

Loki turned and sent Steve the warmest smile, making the super soldier actually look away from Fury to smile back at him. With a nod to Steve Loki turned back to Fury and spoke.

"It's actually quite interesting how that came about. Our paths almost crossed early one morning at Bethesda Terrace in Central Park."Loki explained while Steve let out a tiny gasp of surprise.

"That really was you."He breathed in disbelief.

"Captain?"Fury asked with a frown as everyone's eyes, including Loki's went to the stunned super soldier.

"The day Thor came back from Asgard, earlier that same morning I went for one of my usual runs. Everything was quiet and there was hardly anyone else out. I just ran at random but before I knew it was inside Central Park at Bethesda Terrace of all places. By then it had been five whole months since we saw Loki suddenly come back to life in Thor's arms and then they both disappeared in a swirling blue energy. It had actually been what I had been thinking about while I was running. I came to stop just across the little car path that ran beside the Terrace and that was when I saw someone was standing at the stone railing. A tall guy in an all black suit and long black hair to his shoulders. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face. I got this eerie feeling that he was somehow someone I knew but just as I was gonna cross the street to get to the Terrace this car came out of nowhere and I couldn't go. Then when I look back the man was gone, just vanished in the blink of an eye." Steve recounted with wide eyes riveted to Loki.

"I felt someone was watching me while I was standing at the railing and I looked over my shoulder when that car honked its horn. I saw you and I recognized you as one of the warriors who defended Midgard during the invasion from Thor's memories so I teleported away as fast as I could. I materialized outside the park walls and cloaked myself. I watched you linger at the Terrace looking for any sign of me before you carried on with your run."Loki said with a nod and a quiet, sad smile.

"Unbelievable."Tony said succinctly.

"Then what happened?"Maria asked with interest.

"Much of the same my lady."Loki said as he turned around to meet Maria's gaze before he continued.

"I walked about the city and snuck into some of the restricted areas that were cordoned off to assess the damage I was setting out to repair. I had made several appointments with some real estate agents that day to check out available apartments but it was still very early as Steve said. When it came time for me to meet the real estate agent at the first apartment I was to be shown, I donned the guise of Lukas Odensen for the first time."Loki explained.

Then to demonstrate he summoned his seider and transformed himself into his alternate persona, the red-haired man from Amsterdam. Fury and Maria both watched as with a gentle shimmer of magic, Loki's long dark hair, bright green eyes, and alabaster skin melted away into short and wavy auburn hair, dark rich coffee eyes houses on a face with a slightly different jaw, and gently sun-kissed skin, all wrapped up in a regal charcoal gray three piece suit.

"I did not want to risk anyone recognizing me by my voice so I used an accent as well."Loki said with said accent.

Fury and Maria couldn't help but agree that the disguise wasn't just good, but damn good. Loki was totally unrecognizable.

"Nifty."Fury said while being outwardly unfazed and inwardly excited about certain possibilities. Maria gave Loki the subtle once over because not only was Loki attractive as himself, his alter-ego was not too shabby. The man really could rock a good suit and that quiet regality was still there.

Steve found himself smiling a little as his "old friend" appeared again while Thor smiled warmly at his brother's quiet but no less profound display of his abilities.

With a sigh and another shimmer, Loki was back to looking like himself with his glossy black hair and Asgardian garb as he continued with his explanation.

"That particular apartment wasn't to my liking and actually seemed a bit too conspicuous as well. The apartment after that one was actually worse, asking for an exorbitant price for rent while the walls were actually thin enough for me to hear the neighbors having a screaming match about laundry detergent of all things. By the time it was afternoon I had stopped at a little cafe with a view of Avenger's Tower. I was sitting by the storefront window and I nearly choked on the roast beef sandwich I was eating when I happened to look at the tower and see the exact moment when the Bifrost beam touched down at the top of the tower."Loki explained as his green eyes went to Thor who smiled at him crookedly. With a nod Loki turned back to Fury and continued.

"I kept myself from fleeing since I knew immediately that Thor was finally back on Midgard with the Bifrost fixed and no doubt searching for me, and I finished my lunch. Then I went to my third real estate appointment. Again this apartment was in a part of town that turned out to be too busy and I could tell that the Agent was trying his hardest to hide the rodent infestation that had take hold of the building. It was the fourth apartment that I ended up choosing. It's in a quieter part of the city and was suitable for a bachelor. I signed the lease agreement that same day."Loki said.

"A Norse God going apartment hunting, now I have heard it all."Tony quipped in an effort to break up the tension.

It worked as Loki let out a lovely silvery laugh as he turned to Tony.

"Just wait Tony, now I shall regale you all with tales of my job hunting experience."He said with a bright grin.

What followed was a hilarious tale of how Loki had first rapidly familiarized himself with the internet and researched employment options. He had also conjured himself plausible work histories perfect for each job he pursued. As he had mentioned earlier he had decided not to pursue employment with the NYPD or NYFD as that would have led to far too much exposure. Loki's first interview was for a law firm as a paralegal but it was clear that the lawyer he would have been working under was a bit of a lecherous jerk. Loki had witnessed just how poorly he had treated his employees and had an obsession with his "good looks" so Loki had been sure to cast a tiny little spell that had the lawyer suffering a very nasty but thankfully harmless rash over half his body. The next job had been as an administrative assistant at a Public Relations firm, but since the place was predominantly filled with women Loki realized that he would be more of a distraction than an asset. Next up had been a job as a restaurant manager and it was almost the one when someone mentioned that Tony Stark and the lovely Pepper Potts were regulars there for date nights, so Loki had hightailed it fast. Finally Loki had looked to the many museums New York City had to offer and The Met was in need of an experienced Historian and Exhibit Designer. Thus Loki as "Lukas Odensen" conjured up the proper educational background and work experience, passed the background checks, and aced his interviews to land his current job at The Met.

From where he sat in the darkness, another member of the WSC with a salt and pepper beard allowed himself a small smile of amusement, actually a little charmed by the Norse God's escapades in normal human life, from wandering the city, finding a place to live, and getting a job that fit. He quickly made his face blank so as not to be on the receiving end of the eldest WSC member's ire, the older gentleman with the ice blue eyes and perpetual scowl.

"As I mentioned before, my path nearly crossed with Steve's early one morning at Bethesda Terrace. Once I got the job at the museum there was so much to do that I didn't give it much more thought. Three weeks after I got my apartment I took the bus to work and-"Loki

"You take the bus to work?"Bruce asked incredulously, his look shared by several of the other Avengers while Steve just smiled fondly, charmed yet again by Loki's extraordinary ordinariness.

"Yes Bruce, I can catch the M1, M2, or M3 buses in my neighborhood and they drop me off at Madison Avenue right across the street from the Met."Loki explained with a smile over his shoulder at the scientist.

Fury lightly cleared his throat though he did allow the barest bit of warmth in his dark eye. It was actually quite refreshing to hear how Loki was not only immersing himself in New York life, but seemed to genuinely like doing so. Beside him Maria allowed a small smile at Loki's full emersion into New York life. Loki turned back around and continued.

"Anyway I got to the Met and there was a design meeting scheduled for that morning. I was a bit early so I surfed the internet on my laptop and looked up Dr. Schafer to see how he was faring after I restored his full sight to him. It pleased me greatly that he's back at work and also paying the gift of sight forward. Then it was time for the meeting where I and my fellow designers discussed the new exhibit that would be built for the collection of priceless paintings by the Dutch master's that is scheduled to open next month, and also for newly acquired African sculptures that were coming the following week. After the meeting I spent a few hours doing research on the specific paintings and also coming up with some design ideas for the exhibit. Once I submitted them to my coworkers for consideration I left my office to go see the new Japanese exhibit that had just opened right before I started my job. Like I said before my boss encourages wandering through the museum if we have the time, so after I enjoyed the Japanese exhibit I just walked about randomly and ended up in one of the larger wings that houses the older European paintings."Loki explained before he sighed softly and sent Fury this sad little smile before he continued.

"I was just admiring the many paintings when this one particular piece caught my eye. It was this full-body portrait of a nameless Lady of Nobility with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing this gold and white gown. As I gazed at this painting it just... it reminded me too much of mother Thor."Loki said as he turned to his older brother with stricken green eyes.

Thor felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at this revelation. Where he sat Steve's heart gave an almighty lurch. Tony actually had his eyes averted to the floor as his own painful memories and yearnings rose up inside him before he could help it. Clint barely bit back a wince and the green tint to Bruce's skin momentarily grew more pronounced. Natasha allowed herself the barest sigh before she gazed thoughtfully at Loki.

"Brother."Thor said quietly as he reached out and took one of Loki's pale hands in his own.

Loki squeezed Thor's hand back tightly before he let out a self-depreciating huff and turned to face Fury.

"I am the God of Mischief and Lies and yet there I stood suddenly missing my mum with every fiber of my being in the middle of a museum wing."He said with a humorless smile and endless reservoirs of pain swirling in his eyes as he continued.

From where they sat both Fury and Maria were actually having to use all the training they had to keep their expressions neutral. They found nothing comical about Loki's words. It actually just made the Norse God even more real to them and reiterated that the regal but profoundly hurting man sitting before them was the true Loki, the real Prince and benefactor to New York City.

"I was getting far too emotional and if I lost my composure I not only risked my disguise fading but also revealing myself to Heimdall's sight. I made a swift exit from that particular wing and had it in mind to go hole myself up in my office for the rest of the day. I was so focused on just getting to my office and reigning in my emotions that I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just about at the American Wing when I collided with a museum goer who had been heading in the opposite direction. With me being a Frost Giant I am made of sturdier stuff, so the mortal basically bounced off of me and I grabbed him before he could fall. When I looked down I found myself face to face with none other than Captain America himself."Loki said as he looked over his shoulder and sent a warm smile the Super Soldier's way.

Steve smiled back even though he could feel the many eyes zeroing in on him and his own cheeks heating up with the tell-tale flush of coyness. Loki turned back to Fury.

"I had no trouble holding Steve up but considering by all appearances I was a spindly museum historian I put up the act of struggling with his weight, he stood up and profusely apologized before we introduced ourselves and got to talking."He explained.

"Excuse my incredulity here Mr. Odinson but your entire goal was to keep a low profile and you were actively avoiding your brother and his teammates. I would think you would have made a hasty retreat after literally crashing into not only one of your brother's friends, but the one who happens to be the unofficial leader of the Avengers themselves."Fury said with a tilt of his head.

Loki nodded in agreement before he spoke.

"Indeed that was my goal, but after actually laying eyes on not only the leader of the Avengers but the very man without whom I would not even be here, I will admit that my curiosity got the better of me."Loki explained.

Fury nodded, everyone understanding what Loki was talking about. After all, it had been Steve who had pulled out the final shard of Proxima Midnight's shattered blade from Loki's brain while they had been tending to his abused and torn up corpse.

"As we got to talking I asked Steve if there was anything he wanted to see in particular and in true patriotic fashion he told me he wanted to see the famous painting of President Washington crossing the Delaware River. Of course the irony was not lost on me but I found myself laughing for a totally different reason."Loki said as he turned and sent a red-faced Steve a bright grin and his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You've been holding out on us Cap, you said you just bumped into him and then he simply took you to the painting that day, you didn't mention that you missed the actual destination completely so what gives?"A curious Clint asked, while the other Avengers eyed Steve and Loki with interest.

With a sigh of mock defeat and a shy smile Loki's way, Steve spoke.

"I unknowingly had the God of Mischief giggling at me because in having my nose buried in the museum map, instead of finding the American Wing where Washington Crossing the Delaware hangs, I ended up walking right past the entire wing and smacked straight into Loki instead, or rather Lukas at that time."Steve said before he waited for the inevitable.

There was a moment of silence and then all at once Tony, Clint, and Bruce were all dissolving into unashamed chuckles at these new details of Steve and Loki's first meeting.

"Oh my God this is too much!"Tony grinned.

"Like something straight outta the movies. Captain America walked right past the American Wing and smack into the God of Mischief."Bruce chuckled.

Thor found himself smiling at the open mirth of his teammates while Natasha just gazed at them with the barest ghost of a smile because these new details about Steve and Loki's first meetings were actually quite humorous. Maria reached up and covered her own smile with her hand. With his face still red, Steve and Loki just shared a warm look. Normally Fury would have been yelling his head off for order to be reestablished but he decided against it seeing as to how forthcoming both Loki and Steve were being at the moment. Better to have a relaxed atmosphere to glean information rather than a wall of tension.

"Can we focus here people?"Fury finally asked flatly though there wasn't much actual annoyance.

"Yes Director. So anyway I decided to be a good employee of the Met and led Steve to the famous painting. When we stood before the painting I rattled off some facts about it for Steve and that should have been the end of it, I should have taken my leave and gone back to my office. Instead of doing that I started to show Steve around the rest of the American Wing and rattling off more interesting facts about the paintings and other works. Before we knew it an entire hour had passed."Loki explained with a quiet fondness to his features.

Maria found herself resisting the urge to sigh because such a look on refined features like Loki's actually made him all the more magnetic. The fondness quickly left Loki's face though, a bone-deep sadness taking its place as he spoke.

"Everything that I had been through, from having my mind taken over on my brother's coronation day, to crashing onto the Chitauri's frozen rock and being defiled repeatedly and in some of the most heinous ways, to having nearly no one believing me on Asgard, had left the fortitude I had in myself understandably decimated. So when I came to the crossroads between continuing to be in Steve's company or holing myself up in my office as I had originally intended, I chose to stay with Steve."Loki explained while behind him Steve actually had to subtly swallow against the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I was so comfortable in Steve's company that hours passed without me noticing as I showed him some of my favorite works at the museum. When we realized what time it was I had actually gathered the courage to invite Steve to have lunch with me when I got an urgent text from one of my coworkers about a valuable modern art sculpture that everyone was scrambling to try and find. Before I left to go basically join the treasure hunt Steve gave me his number and that was it. For our first meeting anyway."Loki said with a sigh before he let out a small huff.

"As far as Steve knew, I was just a man from Amsterdam, no one of particular importance. It surprised me that Captain American would want to stay in contact with me. I called myself a nobody but Steve was kind enough to tell me that I wasn't, and that he had actually enjoyed the time we spent together greatly."Loki said with a slightly crooked smile.

Thor gave Loki's hand a tight squeeze as he bowed his own head, pained to his core at hearing that Loki had called himself a nobody. All good cheer had evaporated from the other Avengers who say behind the Asgardian brothers, Steve looking particularly pained. Maria studied the conference table and Fury paused to mull over Loki's quiet yet gut-wrenching words. Taking a deep breath Loki went on.

He recounted how he had nearly deleted Steve number once he got back to his office, but stopped himself because he genuinely wanted to know more about the man who was one of Midgard's greatest warriors and his very own savior. Loki recounted that they got to talking and texting and then two weeks after their initial meeting they had met up for lunch in Steve's old neighborhood in Brooklyn. Loki kept out the more personal details of his time in Brooklyn with Steve and culminated the tale with the meal they thoroughly enjoyed at Brennan and Carr's sandwich shop.

"What happened yesterday Mr. Odinson that had you seeking out your brother?"Fury asked with his tone making it clear that he wanted every single detail.

"Well it all started with it being my turn to treat Steve. We agreed to meet up at a bookstore near Prince Street that has its own cafe. Ironically the bookstore I ended up choosing just so happened to be Steve's favorite in the city." Loki said as he sent Steve a small grin over his shoulder before he continued.

"We went upstairs and enjoyed brunch, there were even some novelty Avengers themed coffee drinks available." Loki said with a small chuckle but he sobered quickly as he looked to Fury and continued.

"Afterwards we went back downstairs and I subtly led Steve towards the section of the store dedicated to Norse mythology."

"So you could breach the subject of 'Loki' and see if you could gage Captain Roger's reaction."Fury said knowingly.

"Indeed. Up until this point Steve only knew Lukas and I never really brought up the Chitauri invasion or what followed, what actually happened to me."Loki said with a nod before continuing.

"We went to that section and I found a book tales dedicated to Loki and his escapades. It helped me finally bring up the invasion without coming across as suspicious. By then I really was chomping at the bit to get Steve's perspective on the whole mess. I asked Steve if he was alright with discussing the topic and he said that maybe it was time he actually did talk about what happened." Loki explained before his otherworldly green eyes hardened at Fury.

"What Steve shared with me were his private thoughts on the matter and I will not be divulging any of it, do you understand Director?"Loki asked with his voice like cold hard steel.

Fury frowned in obvious displeasure and a thick tension filled the room.

Steve felt a wave of several powerful emotions rise up inside him at Loki's quiet but no less profound declaration. He wanted to speak up and tell Loki that it was fine, that he could tell Fury about what he said that day at the bookstore but Fury spoke before him.

"You knew that this debriefing would be invasive."The one-eyed man said firmly.

"Yes and I have been nothing but forthcoming thus far, but we all have to draw the line somewhere and I have done so."Loki replied smoothly.

"Shall we proceed then Fury?"He asked firmly as beside him Thor was silent but gazing at his brother with untold pride.

Clint gawked slightly having not expected Loki showing some of the more steely aspects of his nature, but he wasn't frightened as he had been of Ebony Maw's lie. Fear often bread hate, but there was neither for the real Loki. Bruce smiled quietly as within him Hulk rumbled in agreement. Natasha for her part did look mildly intrigued by this display protectiveness from Loki regarding Steve's privacy.

_"Holy crap he's tough."_Tony thought to himself because while he himself was often irreverent with the often resolute and tough as nails Director of SHIELD, not many could face off against Nick Fury without so much as a twitch.

There were several more long moments fraught with a simmering tension with both Fury and Loki staring each other down. Fury could see that while Ebony Maw's lie had had endless bravado and posturing, the real Loki needed none of that to be intimidating in his own right. Fury resisted the urge to sigh before he gave Loki a curt nod to continue.

"I knew things from Thor's perspective when I sought his memories, but hearing things from Steve's side was... not what I thought it would be."Loki began.

"What were you expecting?"Maria asked quietly.

"Disgust, revulsion at having to tend to the soiled body of an enemy who tried to subjugate this world, and the hate of knowing that said enemy was not only alive again but back and hiding on Midgard."Loki said bluntly.

"Brother."Thor whispered looking stricken again while Steve had a pained look on his face.

Tony was wide-eyed and Bruce actually flinched. Clint just shook his head in denial while Natasha placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder with her own jaw slightly clenched. Taking a deep breath Loki went on.

"As I have said, what Steve shared with me is private. All I will say is that what he did say made me decide to drop all pretense. I asked Steve to come to my apartment. He agreed and we took the subway back. Once we were safely inside I cast aside the glamor and revealed my true identity to him."Loki said before he huffed lightly.

"Even then Steve didn't get angry, he was more shocked than anything else and it took him forever to even say anything."

Loki smiled as he remembered that the first thing Steve said to him was a comment on how much greener his eyes were than even in the Super Soldier's dreams but the god once again decided not to divulge that information.

"When he had gathered his whits about him the first thing Steve asked me was if I was okay or not. Yesterday I honestly thought that by revealing my identity I was destroying the only friendship I had in all of this realm. Instead Steve made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere."Loki said with his voice finally wavering for a moment before he reigned his emotions back.

"Steve asked me about what I had been up to these last few months, I prepared lunch for us, and then we talked some more. It was getting late and Steve was fixing to leave but the conversation we had had left me yearning for Thor so keenly that I just could not ignore it any longer. I chose to go with Steve to Avenger's Tower, I chose to come back to my brother."Loki said as he set sad but warm eyes on Thor who had to actually clench his jaw to keep it from trembling. Loki looked back to Fury.

"Now here we are."He finished.

"Indeed we are Mr. Odinson."Fury said neutrally.

There was a long beat of charged silence and then Loki suddenly let out a silvery chuckle, effectively startling everyone except for Fury who sat as infallible as ever. After so much seriousness it was a little jarring but not unpleasant to see Loki's face break out into a grin and his eyes light up like emeralds against the sun.

"Brother?"Thor asked curiously while everyone else was giving the younger Odinson similar looks.

Loki looked to Thor and sent him a reassuring look as his smile grew more quiet and he explained.

"Everything is alright brother, just that the copy I sent into work has just had the misfortune of running into my coworker Sandra. She's now got him cornered in the administrative wing and is preparing to give him a very convoluted and droning conversation about her now on-again boyfriend. Were it not for laughing I would be feeling horrible for what my double is about to be subjected to."Loki said with a soft chuckle.

All at once several people in the room broke down into chuckles, even Fury growing a little less tense. Steve had to fight tooth and nail to keep his face from showing how besotted he felt, focusing instead on chuckling and imagining what "Lukas Odensen" was currently having to suffer through. Loki made it sound like a real doozy.

From where he sat with his fellow WSC members, the unreadable looking Asian man spoke.

"He can be in two places at once. Could be an asset."He said to no one in particular.

When three sets of eyes turned and zeroed in on him, the man nonchalantly shrugged.

"Just saying."He added before the WSC returned their focus to the video feed as a once again deathly serious Fury spoke.

"It's good that you are genuinely engaged in the job you have acquired and committed to helping rebuild New York, but I have to ask how are you handling everything that happened to you Mr. Odinson. Have you sought any kind of assistance?"The director asked with a fair amount of delicacy.

"Like counseling with a therapist or a support group?"Loki asked quietly. At Fury's nod Loki seemed to wilt a little before everyone's eyes. It made something inside Steve lurch painfully and it took everything he had not to just get up and pull Loki to him.

"I have not, though there were countless times where I truly wanted to. You know what transpired in Asgard, how our chief mind-healer Thyra projected all of the memories of my ordeal for the entire kingdom to see. Here on Midgard your doctors may not be able to magically pull memories out of minds, but they can be invasive in their own manner none-the-less. I do not know how I will feel in the future but for right now I would very much like to keep my mind to myself and not have people literally or figuratively digging around in my head to figure out how I am still functioning with some degree of sanity after everything I went through."Loki said with steely resolve in his voice.

Behind Loki Clint had a look of deep understanding on his face and it was no surprise to anyone because he above all the others could understand Loki's feelings, being a victim of the Mind Stone himself and then having to jump through so many hoops in the aftermath with SHIELD medical in order to be cleared for duty in the field.

"I understand your feelings Mr. Odinson-"Fury began to say when Loki pinned him with a frigid look.

"I doubt you or anyone else can ever truly, truly understand what I feel Directer."Loki said firmly.

His words caused a ripple of sadness to go through the whole room.

"Loki-"Thor began to say but he instantly fell silent when Loki's cold hard eyes shifted to him.

"I might not blame you, mother, or father for not saving me but that doesn't mean that I do not despair and feel rage at what happened brother."Loki said quietly before his expression crumbled a little.

"You're my brother Thor, one of the people who means absolutely everything to me. Volstaag, Fandral, Hogun, Sif, hell all of Asgard and the other eight realms along with them I could understand thinking that I could stoop so low for a Goddamn throne but you Thor? _You_?"Loki asked with his voice wavering on the last few words.

It was like the air got completely sucked out of the room as the rest of the Avengers, Fury, and Maria watched the color completely drain from Thor's face. Thor's lips parted and his jaw worked but he couldn't make a sound and Loki was in no mood to hear what he had to say as he barreled onward.

"Not only did you think I could do something so heartless as lie to you about our own father's death, but also put mother in that kind of peril with Laufey and murder you in cold blood with the Destroyer while you were stripped of your powers. And then you come here and you think that I would want to subjugate this entire realm that has never done a single thing to wrong me?" Loki asked with an incredulous and cold glare taking over his face before he smirked humorlessly and shook his head.

"I saw video footage of what happened that night in Stuttgart. Freedom from freedom? That humanity craves subjugation and were made to be ruled? That's the kind of horse-shit that Ebony Maw was making come out of _my_ mouth the whole time, me the _fucking God of Chaos _and still it did not raise any of your suspicions brother?" Loki asked quietly.

He may as well have been screaming with all the force in his lungs.

Steve had to blink back a tell-tale burn from his eyes, while Tony nearly matched Thor in paleness. Clint had this haunted look on his own pale face and Natasha had her hand firmly gripping his shoulder. Bruce had that telling green tint to his skin, Hulk roaring inside him and wanting to break free and smash something, anything, or maybe even just grab Loki and go. He was a green rage monster and Loki was a Norse God, they could survive the trip down from the helicarrier with no problem.

Thor sat with his head bowed and wanting the ground to just swallow him up. The guilt coursing through him was like acid in his veins but Thor put up no resistance to the feeling, knowing he deserved it for his failure to Loki. The Asgardian Prince startled lightly when he felt a familiar warm and long fingered hand wrap around his own. Thor looked up with wide-eyes to see Loki staring back at him with an absolutely heartbroken look on his face. Letting out a shaky breath Loki squeezed Thor's hand tightly before he turned to Fury with his face suddenly going terrifyingly blank.

"It wasn't me, do you understand Fury? It wasn't me. Those were not my clothes, not my armor, or even my hair. For all I know Corvus Glaive used his own jizz to style it whichever way he saw fit. He violated me to his heart's content when I was alive, I would not put it past him to desecrate and used my corpse in the same manner after Proxima Midnight saw fit to cleave my skull."Loki said emotionlessly.

The silence that followed was thick like a blanket over everything, so all encompassing you could probably hear a pin drop in the next room.

Fury sat dead silent with his jaw and his fists clenched. Maria had a hand covering her mouth while Natasha had actual tears now shining in her hazel-green eyes. Tony looked like he was going to throw up at any second and Clint was no better. Bruce had successfully fought Hulk back but now he looked like he was about to keel over in a dead-faint. However, it was Steve, pale as a sheet, who made the first move. He slowly rose to his feet and closed the few feet that separated him from Loki, coming to stand beside the pale and quietly despairing god.

Loki looked up at Steve and his eyes widened at the absolutely stricken look on the super soldier's face. Those other worldly green eyes widened even more as a single tear escaped Steve's eye and carved a glistening trail down his pale cheek. Letting out a shaky breath Steve slow held out his hand to Loki. Without hesitating or letting go of Thor's hand, Loki reached out and took the offered hand, sending Steve a questioning look. Steve wrapped his fingers around Loki's hand tightly and spoke.

"Let's get out of here, we all need some air."He said before he turned hard blue eyes to Fury, as if daring the Director to protest.

Instead of a protest Fury leaned back in his chair and just stared back at Steve for several long moments before he gave a curt nod.

"There's an executive lounge down the hall, Hill can show you."Fury said as he looked to Maria.

Maria had by this point composed herself and gave a nod of understanding as she rose from her seat.

Without letting go of Steve's hand, Loki rose to his feet and tugged a completely despondent Thor up with him. The other Avengers rose as well. Loki let go of both Thor and Steve's hands, standing to full height and looking like the regal Prince he was as he nodded to Fury and then looked to Maria.

"Lead the way my lady, I am very much in need of distraction."He said quietly before he turned to Thor who had his eyes firmly planted to the ground.

Loki stepped over to Thor and wrapped his arm around his brother's broader shoulders. Thor looked up with naked surprise on his face, seemingly stunned that Loki would even reach out for him after what had transpired moments ago.

"Come on brother let's see what the lounge has for us."Loki said quietly with a wan smile.

In an instant Thor's face fully crumbled and he looked like he was going to lose all composure. Then taking in a deep breath through his nostrils and with reservoirs of guilt and pain shining in his eyes Thor nodded and forced a pained smile back at Loki before he reached out and wrapped his own arm around Loki in turn.

With Thor and Steve flanking Loki and the rest of the Avengers behind him they all followed Maria out of the conference room, leaving Fury to himself.

The director sat at the conference table unmoving for the longest time before he leaned forward and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out a profound groan. He had expected Loki's debriefing to be highly charged, but even Nick Fury could not have anticipated just how taxing the entire ordeal was shaping out to be. Taking a deep breath Fury sat up straight and then turned his eye to the corner of the room where the camera that was still running was situated. He just gazed at it with a hard look and said nothing.

On the other side of the video feed, the members of the WSC sat in an uncomfortable silence. The most senior and severe member, the older gentleman with white and gray hair and usually cold blue gray eyes subtly wiped away something from the corner of one of his eyes.

"He's not the enemy. What a Goddamn mess."The gentleman said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of : Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 13

.

The coffee was rich and fragrant as Loki swallowed the sip he had taken from the black mug he was holding. Emblazoned across the front of the mug was the SHIELD logo in bright white. Loki could feel the many eyes on him, some blatant like Thor and Steve while others like Natasha and Tony were trying to be subtle. Loki paid none of them any mind at the moment, instead focusing simply on enjoying the freshly brewed coffee with some cream and sugar that he had brewed for himself using the lounge's fittingly high-tech looking coffee-machine. Maria herself had tried to make the coffee for him but he had shut that down immediately, not desiring any kind of special treatment and going ahead and making Maria a cup of rooibos hibiscus tea exactly to her liking despite her protests. He had also gone ahead and made Natasha a cappuccino, which she accepted as happily as she allowed herself to show.

Loki had further offered to make all of the desired drinks for his brother and the rest of the Avengers but Tony had spoken for everyone when he had succinctly told Loki to go and park his perfect Asgardian keister in one of the plush gray sofa and not move from there until the rest of them had gotten whatever they wanted from the pantry. Loki had deflated and obliged, sitting down and immediately being flanked on either side by Thor and Steve respectively, the both of them having passed on getting anything to eat or drink.

"Gotta say Fury's being far more accommodating than I thought he'd be." Clint commented as he sat down across from Steve with a shot of steaming espresso with sugar in his hand.

"It's official, the Loki charm works even on that tight screw."Tony said with a mug of straight black coffee with tons of sugar in his own hand as he sent a playful smirk Loki's way, almost preening when it earned him a silvery chuckle from the God of Mischief as the Man of Iron took a seat next to Steve.

"That was still pretty rough." Bruce said with a sigh as he sank down next to Natasha and eyed Loki with a doctor's discerning eye.

"Yes well, I was going to have to actually talk about what happened to me eventually and it may as well be Fury. The man is as objective a my lady mentioned."Loki said with a nod to Natasha as he took another gulp of coffee before he turned his green eyes to Thor beside him.

"Are you alright brother?"He asked quietly.

Thor jerked slightly and then seemed to think for a moment before he met Loki's discerning green eyes and gave his younger brother a crooked little smile as he spoke.

"Not really brother, but I promise you I will be."He said quietly, honestly.

Loki nodded and smiled back at Thor before he reached out and clasped his brother's shoulder, giving it a very strong squeeze and keeping his hand there. Tony took that moment to change the subject.

"Hey Lokster? What's your doppleganger up to now? Was he able to shake off Sandra?"He asked with interest.

Loki turned his green eyes to Tony, mildly startled by the questions for a moment before his face morphed into a radiant grin that had Steve's heart thumping hard against his sternum despite his best efforts to ignore it. Everyone else just looked greatly pleased to see Loki smile after the gut-wrenching debrief they had just taken a much needed break from.

"Indeed Tony, my double was able to take his leave of Sandra just as she was about to regale him with her opinion of how wonderful her now on-again boyfriend is between the sheets. He has currently taken up refuge in the wing dedicated to the arts of Africa, Oceania, and the Americas and is now explaining the cultural significance of Totem poles to a group of school children on a field trip." Loki explained before he gave a light chuckle.

"It seems their teacher is more than happy with someone else holding the children's attention of a bit. The man does look a bit harried but handsome still."Loki added lightly.

Without fail Steve felt a stab of jealousy spike through him at Loki mention the random harried but handsome school teacher. It took all the super soldier's will to keep his eyeball from visibly twitching. Steve forced his featured into the semblance of a smile as he listened on with everyone else as Loki continued to tell them all about his copy's day on the job covering things. Thankfully Loki didn't mention the handsome teacher again and focused instead on the adorable children asking his copy hilariously inappropriate questions about the totem poles like why one particular bird carving looked more like a man's Johnson and why another one was sporting what looked like a pair of seriously spectacular DD jugs. The SHIELD executive lounge was soon filled with welcome laughter.

It was not to last though, for inevitably Maria informed them that they needed to head back to the conference room and continue Loki's debriefing.

With a sigh and a graceful sweep of his hand to magically take and clean all of the mugs and cups that had been used for the various drinks they had all enjoyed, Loki allowed Maria to lead the way back to the conference room where Fury was waiting with Thor and Steve flanking him on either side while the others stayed close. If they thought the first half of Loki's debrief was emotionally taxing even for those among them who were highly trained to lock away their emotions, they all had no down the latter half was going to be just as tough to get through.

Within a few minutes Loki was once again sitting across from Fury and Maria with Thor faithfully sitting beside him and Steve and the other Avengers at his back. It was Fury who spoke first.

" Are you good to continue Mr. Odinson?" He asked neutrally.

" Yes Director I am well with continuing."Loki said quietly with wane smile that Fury wasn't above admitting he absolutely hated seeing on the younger Odinson's face.

Fury took a subtle steadying breath of his own before he spoke once more.

" Before I ask you this, just know that I genuinely do not want to Loki." Fury said gravely.

Loki nodded mutely and prepared himself while the whole room grew palpably tense.

" Do you have any idea why Thanos did all of this? From ordering that you be taken control of to having Ebony Maw use your body to lead the Chitauri in invading Earth?"Fury asked steadily.

That awful smile came back to Loki's face as he gave a shrug and spoke.

" Why would anyone target the second, unimportant Prince of the Realm Eternal? You undoubtedly saw how easily they took my mind from me in Asgard during my brother's coronation day. They no doubt saw me as easy pickings." Loki said with deceptive casualness.

Thor looked sharply to his brother, absolutely hating to hear Loki speak of himself that way and feeling the familiar slow burning rage increase in his gut at the very thought of Thanos and his ilk, and all that they had done to his Loki.

" What easy pickings? They literally had to kill you to get you to comply man."Clint grumbled from where he sat behind Loki. The others all made noises of agreement and Loki and Thor actually turned in their chairs to send Clint a pair of grateful looks, a warm light entering Loki's striking green eyes as he smiled at Clint before they unfortunately shuttered again and he turned back to Fury somber once more as he spoke.

" Being underestimated is nothing new to me Fury, and I also believe that I was targeted because of my reputation as the God of Lies, the Trickster. Perhaps they were banking on everyone seeing me do all those horrible things and assuming I was simply jealous of my brother and that I had gone completely mad after finding out my true heritage rather than what was actually going on, that my mind and body had been stolen out from under me at the very beginning of all this."Loki said matter-of-factly.

Beside Loki, Thor looked like he was going to be physically ill, while Steve actually winced. Tony had his eyes averted, a haunted quality to his eyes. Clint just clenched his jaws while Natasha gave his shoulder a squeeze while looking neutral himself. Bruce just shifted uncomfortable as Hulk roared within him, making his displeasure known to his human counterpart. Loki took a deep breath before continuing.

" I do not know what Thanos' true motive is, but I do remember hearing Ebony Maw's mutterings every now and then either while he was torturing me or in the small reprieves in between. He would mention a mistress, a glorious gift to her, and much work to be done to bring balance to the whole universe and whatever other nonsense I could discern when the pain wasn't as great." He explained quietly.

" I ask a thousand pardons that I couldn't-"Loki began to said, looking honest to God apologetic when a stone-faced Fury held up his hand and silenced him.

From where they sat in the undisclosed location, the members of the WSC were yet again witnessing the true difference between the lie and the real Loki, and though they would not admit it out loud, all four members actually felt their stomachs curdle a bit at hearing Loki asking to be pardoned for not being able to get more information in the midst of being horrifically tortured and raped for months.

" You were in no position to be paying much attention and you have no reason to be sorry about it, do you understand me Loki?"Fury said with a tone leaving no room for argument.

Loki averted his gaze and stayed silent, all eyes turning to him with varying degrees of concern.

Loki forced himself to look back up at Fury and nodded mutely before he continued to recall every detail he could, from every taunt to every tear that was caused to his flesh. Before they knew it another hour had passed, filled with horror conveyed by a silvery, barely wavering voice. Loki remained stoic, his green eyes may have had a sheen of quiet despair to them, the sheen on tears stubbornly kept at bay, but he sat with his back straight and with all the regality of his title as a Prince of Asgard.

Thor held onto his composure too, but only just for though he held his own tears stubbornly back, his jaw was wobbling despite his full effort. From where he sat Steve could barely look at Loki, his eyes burning with the tell-tale sting of salt once more and his heart feeling like it was on fire at hearing what the man he now knew he loved had gone through in his own vivid words. His own perspective was that, his own perspective. Yes, he had been there in the aftermath and actually had been instrumental in how the green eyed god sitting a few feet from him somehow returned to life, but hearing him describe the sadistic cruelty with which he had been murdered was a whole other nightmare. The other Avengers were just a deeply affected. Tony, Bruce, and Clint may have had the horrific experience of performing Loki's autopsy, and Natasha the nightmare inducing video of the entire ordeal, but to hear it all from the man who went through it, in his own words was a fresh kind of Hell.

Knowing that a change of the subject matter was desperately needed, Maria decided to breach another pressing topic regarding Loki.

" Can I ask you something Loki?"She began.

" Yes my lady?"Loki said as he turned warm green eyes to Maria.

" You said earlier that one of your goals was to fix the damage done to New York. Eventually you'll complete the repairs so what do you plan on doing after?" Maria asked curiously.

A contemplative look came across Loki's face as he considered the question, Thor and everyone else looking to him in anticipation. With a sigh Loki sent Maria a genuine smile and then shrugged lightly.

" When I came back to life and my faculties were returned to me, I felt this aimlessness that stuck to me like tar from Muspelheim, the realm of the fire giants."Loki said, explaining the last bit for the questioning gazes leveled at him before he continued.

" I was finished, I was over and then suddenly I was back, back to life, back to Asgard, only difference was that instead of being stared at with disdain, I was looked at with awe or morbid curiosity. I had no semblance of an idea as to what I was meant to do, Was I meant to retake my mantle as the second Prince of Asgard? Was I meant to go back to being the Trickster who pulled pranks mostly so people could see that I existed? Or was I simply to be put on display for everyone to gawk at, the freak who was too weak to fight off mind-control but somehow shrugged off death?" Loki said with a humorless huff and his eyes shining with endless reservoirs of pain.

" Brother." Thor whispered in despair.

Steve felt his heart give an almighty lurch and the other Avengers looked just as pained, even Natasha barely biting back a flinch at Loki's words.

" To answer your question honestly my lady, it varies from moment to moment." Loki explained with a sigh before he turned his tired green eyes to Thor.

" I never stopped being your brother." Loki said softly as he reached up and squeezed Thor's wrist at his shoulder.

Thor felt the breath leave his lungs and his eyes started to burn anew, but he found that he could not speak. He nodded his head and clenched his jaw hard to keep it from wobbling, his hand squeezing Loki's shoulder as he waited for Loki to continue.

" I did stop being myself and after the torture, the rape, being murdered in cold blood, I can't ever go back to being who I was before." Loki said quietly as he turned his eyes back to Maria and Fury.

" When I first came here my focus was not to stay for very long, just repair things as I did in Jotunheim and then move on to some random place, just keep wandering till I could wander no more. Then when I saw that I couldn't just rebuild things without risking thousands of lives I had to prolong my stay and before I knew it I had started cultivating an actual life here on Midgard." Loki said with a shy smile before it dimmed as he continued.

" There are days where I feel I have no right to be here, not after everything that happened, not after the destruction my body was used commit. Other days I am surprised with reasons to smile, to laugh and work with purpose, and people to actually connect with and stay for." Loki said as he looked first to his brother and then glanced over his shoulder, Loki's otherworldly green eyes finding Steve's quietly surprised put pleased blue ones.

Tony caught Clint's eye and they shared a knowing look, but wisely stayed mum as Loki turned back to Maria and Fury.

" I do not have the power of foresight, I know not if I will either change my mind, or you will all grow tired of my presence and want me gone from this realm, but as of right now I would like to continue to stay and live my life here, even after I eventually finish repairing the city."

There was a beat of silence before Fury spoke.

" Good to know Loki." Fury said with the barest hint of a smile to his lips and a glint in his eye as he glanced minutely to the corner of the room where the camera that was recording for the WSC was located.

From where they sat the members of the WSC all shifted and felt uncomfortable save for the most senior member, the grey-haired man with the piercing blue eyes actually allowed himself the barest quirk of his lips, knowing that with Loki wanting to stay on Earth, Fury would no doubt run any and all types of interference so that the WSC couldn't get their hands on the very valuable God of Mischief. They all turned their focus back to the feed from the Helicarrier's conference room as Loki's debriefing continued.

Nothing else big happened, just light conversation about which parts of the city Loki had already rebuilt and about his work at The Met, and update on his double revealed that the illusion was now holed up in Lukas Odensen's office, busily typing up a new informational article and effectively hiding from Loki's other coworkers. The debriefing finally reached it's conclusion with the Helicarrier still in tact, no one pissed off, and Fury and Loki shaking hands again while everyone stood at the Helicarrier's door while the colossal airship was gracefully maneuvering itself to hover right on Tony's landing pad at the top of Avenger's tower.

One the way to the loading area where they would be disembarking, Loki once again had many SHIELD personnel stopping dead in their tracks. Deciding to be a bit daring on the way out, Loki caught the eye of several of the harder, more seasoned looking agents and gave them his best cheeky grin and a wink. He actually did make quite a few of these individuals quietly smile or full on blush. He naturally caused another buzz to go through the Helicarrier.

Now as the residents of Avenger's tower waited for the helicarrier door to lower so they could disembark, Thor practically stayed glued to Loki's side as the God of Mischief exchanged some final words with the Director of SHIELD.

" Thank you for being so amenable with us Loki, in all honesty we didn't know how this meeting with you would go, but it has been very enlightening." Fury said pleasantly.

" Likewise, I had my apprehensions about this debriefing but I understood that it was necessary that we meet and talk." Loki said with a nod of his own.

Both men gazed at each other, striking green eyes meeting the single black one, their owners already reading between the lines of goodbye.

Their conversation wasn't over, not by a long-shot. Now though, there was a mutual respect there that would serve to make things a little easier. There was no doubt in Loki's mind that he would be seeing Nick Fury again, sooner rather than later.

" Are you going to head into work since there is still plenty left in the day?" Fury asked, holding back the smile that threatened to overtake his features as he watched Thor almost have a heart attack where he stood by Loki's side, Steve and the other Avengers trying to be more subtle in their tension at the thought of Loki leaving them even if it would actually be for only a few hours.

Loki considered the question a moment, taking a subtle look around. Thor's panic he could understand, but it did mildly surprise him that Steve, Tony, Clint, and Bruce all didn't look too happy at the thought of him going into work now that the debriefing had concluded. Natasha was as unreadable as ever.

" Tempting though it sounds, my double has everything in order at the museum. I best take the day and rest. Besides, I think it is quite clear my brother means to keep me for a while." Loki replied as he sent a warm look Thor's way, causing the Thunderer to duck his head shyly, though he did relax and looked immensely pleased.

The other Avengers all seemed to release the collective breath they were holding, Steve looking the most relieved. This wasn't lost on either Fury or Maria, though they stayed mum about it.

" Be well Fury." Loki said with a final nod to Director of SHIELD.

" Take care of yourself too Loki." Fury replied with a curt nod of his own before he turned to say his goodbyes to Thor and the other Avengers, stepping aside with Clint to touch base regarding Clint's latest therapist appointment.

Loki then looked to Maria with his green eyes shining with quiet warmth.

" It was wonderful meeting you Lady Hill." Loki said as he bowed to the statuesque brunette and held out his hand.

" It was great meeting you too Loki." Maria said with a small smile and her blue eyes warm as she accepted Loki's hand and let him press another kiss to the back of it. Loki straightened up to give her a smile that actually put the sun to shame.

Maria resisted the urge to sigh and simply nodded back at the tall, raven haired charmer.

The door of the helicarrier finally slid open, looking like something out of a fantasy movie since the rest of the massive airship was still cloaked to look like there was nothing there.

" Come brother." Thor said as he led Loki towards the waiting landing pad, Steve smoothly flanking Loki's other side and the others following after.

" Catch you later Nicky!" Tony sassed with a cheeky salute.

" Catch you Stark, just don't blow yourself up in the mean-time." Fury replied with a long-suffering sigh.

" I make no promises!" Tony called back while Bruce snorted and rolled his eyes hard as the inventor and the scientist disembarked.

Clint waved and Natasha nodded as they stepped off the ship, rounding out the group. The Avengers and Loki all stood on the landing pad, sharing a lingering last look with the Director and Maria before the helicarrier door drew back up and obscured them.

Nick and Maria turned and headed back to the main bridge, but as they walked they could see and hear the murmurs happening about the ship. They had made contact with the real Loki and the second Prince of Asgard had in turn left quite an impression if the buzz in the air was anything to go by.

The Director and his right-hand reached the elevator that would take them back the main bridge and filed in. When the elevator door slid shut behind them and started the ascent to the upper levels, Fury and Maria stood side by side without saying a word. It was Fury who finally spoke.

" So Hill, what did you think of the real Loki Odinson?" He asked casually as he turned to eye Hill.

" Honestly wasn't expecting such a gentleman and he seems to be holding it together pretty well. I hate that he's so sad behind the smiles but not surprised given all he's been put through." Maria said lightly as she turned to meet Fury's shrewd gaze.

" The World Security Council is gonna want him, bad. He's already rebuilt a whole other world all by himself and even then we don't have a clue what the true extent of his capabilities are. He'd be an invaluable asset." She said honestly.

" I highly doubt Loki has anything to worry about regarding the WSC. He is a Norse god straight out of mythology like his brother, he'd easily run circles around them." Nick said with a fleeting smirk before he grew serious, a thoughtful look in his eye.

" But you are worried about him. Loki I mean." Maria said quietly.

" I'd be out of my damn mind not to be." Fury said firmly before he sighed and shook his head.

" You heard him Maria, the memories of his ordeal were put on display for his entire home world to see because people chose not to take him at his word. He went through something no one on this earth has _ever_ gone through and no consideration was given to his feelings. In his own words he is understandably not in a trusting mood when it comes to getting mental health treatment, even from a normal therapist. He says he would be open to receiving help in the future and that he is okay for now but you and I both know that isn't going to last. We saw a glimpse of his sadness today like you said, but what about his rage? What about his despair?" Fury asked ominously.

" He could get triggered by even the smallest thing." Maria said with realization.

" But he's back with Thor now, and surprisingly enough Rogers was there for him before that, and we both saw that the other Avengers are protective of him, even Romanov, it's probably why she called us in rather than debriefing Loki herself." Maria added.

" Don't forget the respect we saw from Barton and Banner, and even Stark looked stunned when Loki revealed what he's been doing with his paychecks. They've all taken a liking to him and that's actually a really good thing but even then, I don't know if even _they_ will be able to handle it when Loki inevitably does lose his shit." Fury said forebodingly.

As the elevator finally reached the helicarrier's main bridge level Maria turned to Fury and gave him a small smile. At Fury's questioning look Maria spoke.

" Shouldn't count any of the Avengers out Director, especially not Captain America. I get the feeling he'd move heaven and earth for our newest Norse God." She said lightly as she stepped over the threshold and walked off towards one of the alcoves before Fury could respond.

Fury watched her go with his eye wide, the only outward sign of him being taken slightly aback by her bold words. Then he simply gave a small shrug and made his way over to the main bridge.

" Can't say you're off base there Hill. It's gonna be interesting to say the least." Fury said to himself, having seen first hand that Steve Rogers and Loki Odinson cared very deeply for one another, perhaps just as friends, perhaps as something far deeper, it was just too early to tell. As he stepped forward and retook command of the helicarrier, he gave the order to head back to Washington where the Director of SHIELD had no doubt he would be having a very interesting debriefing of his own with the WSC.

Meanwhile, back at Avenger's Tower once everyone had filed back into Tony's penthouse and been greeted warmly by Jarvis, all eyes were either subtly or blatantly glued to Loki as the tall, raven-haired god made his way over to the circular sofa and sank down onto it with a soft sigh, burying his face in his hands. Thor was immediately at Loki's side sinking down beside him. Before Thor or anyone else could say anything, Loki looked up at them. He looked tired but overall okay as he spoke.

" Let me assure you, I am alright. Not great by any means, but I'm not going to do anything rash." Loki said firmly before he leaned back against the soft cushion of Tony's couch and ran a hand through his wavy black hair.

" Can I make you something to eat?" Steve asked quietly as he stepped forward and eyed Loki with subtle concern.

Loki turned his bright green eyes to Steve and felt warmth spread through him along with the now familiar anxiety that had gripped him earlier today in the elevator as he and Thor had come upstairs for breakfast.

He loved this man, this extraordinary, wonderful man.

" Thank you for offering Steve but there is no need, I am not hungry right now." Loki said as he sent Steve a warm look.

" Okay, but I am gonna get started on making lunch in a little bit. Is there anything specific you would like?" Steve asked.

" If dinner last night last night and breakfast today are anything to go on, the afternoon meal you speak of will be absolutely delicious. I shall enjoy whatever you make Steve." Loki assured, causing Steve's cheeks to take on a rosey hue as the Super soldier smiled shyly and resisted the urge to duck his head.

Thor looked between Loki and Steve, wanting to say something but deciding to stave off for the time being. Loki had been through enough of an ordeal and Steve was his friend as much as Loki's. Thor's suspicions and his protective instincts had gone into overdrive but he decided to take a page out of his brother's book and be patient rather than charging straight into things head-first without any kind of thought or plan as he had done in the past.

A sudden green glow beside him broke Thor out of his musings as he turned his gaze to Loki in time to see his brother magic away his formal Asgardian attire and conjure himself into a simple white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans. Even dressed down to something so casual Loki made Steve's heart stutter.

_" GQ model's back."_ Tony thought to himself with a half smile, still tickled that the real Loki had adapted himself so well to Earth and managed to look amazingly good while doing it. Then wanting to break the residual tension that seemed to be clinging to his penthouse, Tony spoke.

" Alright enough with this moping, the debriefing with grim and one-eyed actually went better than expected. How about we all take a page outta the same book as Handsome Trixie over here and go get changed, then come back here and just hang out or help Captain Domesticity with his epic meal prep?" Tony asked as he looked around at his friends.

Tony's words had the desired effects as Loki let out a genuine silvery chuckle and everyone else deflated and smiled.

" Go and change brother." Loki ordered with mock sternness before his face broke out into a genuine grin as he continued.

" I'll be parked right here when you return." Loki added assuringly.

Thor huffed and nodded before promptly seizing Loki in a tight hug.

" Oh you're crushing me you giant oaf!" Loki cried in mock distress even when he squeezed Thor back just as tightly.

Thor chuckled against Loki's soft black hair and Clint had to clear his suddenly tight throat at the tender sight. Hulk rumbled in approval within Bruce while Tony looked quietly thoughtful. Steve felt more glad than ever for whatever small part he had played in convincing Loki to reunite with Thor yesterday. Natasha stayed as neutral as ever, though there was warmed in her hazel green eyes.

With a final rumbling chuckle Thor reluctantly let go of Loki and stood up from the sofa.

" C'mon Thor, let's head downstairs." Steve said quietly, sending Loki a smile and quashing down the longing that welled up in the pit of his stomach as he gazed at his green-eyed friend and secret love.

" See you in a bit Loki." He said softly.

" Of course Steve." Loki said with his smile brightening a little.

With a few more words of reassurance to Thor, Loki sat back and watched as everyone save for Tony, who's room was right down the hallway from the penthouse, made their way to the waiting elevator. Loki and Tony both waved cheekily at the others before the door slid shut. From where he sat Loki turned to face Tony.

Brilliant green eyes met those of deep coffee brown. The Norse God and the genius inventor regarded each other without saying a word. Then Tony made the first move, slowly making his way adjacent to the back of the circular sofa, coming to stand beside Loki with the back of the sofa being the only thing separating them. Still without uttering a single word, Tony slowly reached out, telegraphing his movements and giving Loki all the time to pull away. However, Loki didn't move away he stayed still and let Tony's warm hand settle over his shoulder and gently squeeze it.

Loki felt his eyes start to burn, barely keeping his expression from crumbling completely as he started into Tony's deep brown eyes.

Eyes that were filled with understanding, eyes that belonged to a fellow survivor of unspeakable torture and darkness. Pursing his lips in an effort to keep them from trembling, Loki reached up and covered Tony's hand with his own. He tucked his thumb under Tony's forefinger, while Tony hooked his own thumb over Loki's pinky. They stayed connected that way for several long moments.

Then Tony blinked and averted his gaze, looking more shy and fragile than Loki or anyone else for that matter had ever witnessed him be. Still holding onto each other, Tony turned his gaze up towards the ceiling to address the room's other occupant.

" Hey Jarv?" Tony said lightly.

" I am here sir." Came the ever faithful British accented voice.

Tony needed a moment to clear his throat, sending a patented Tony Stark smirk Loki's way to tell him without words that he was just fine before he spoke to Jarvis again.

" Put something mindlessly funny on the TV and uh... just take care of our Trickster. Give him a heads up before any of the others get back up here." Tony ordered lightly.

" Understood sir. Rest assured you're safe with me Mr. Odinson." Jarvis vowed.

Loki let out a small huff and sent Tony a shy but grateful look at once again being called "our Trickster" by the Man of Iron as he nodded and turned his green eyes to the ceiling.

" I know I am Jarvis, thank you." He said quietly.

" See you in a bit Bon Bon." Tony said with a final squeeze and using this mornings nickname before letting go of Loki's shoulder, albeit with more reluctance than he cared to admit.

" Indeed, see you in a few Muffin of Awesomeness." Loki replied with a shaky smile and his composure finally starting to crumble.

With a curt not Tony all but fled down the hall, knowing that Loki was finally about to break and wanting to afford him as much privacy and dignity as he could. Part of him wanted to stay and actually hold Loki but Tony recognized that what Loki wanted now was to be alone, because that was what he himself had wanted once he had gotten home after having to go through the media circus after he had returned from his own confinement in Afghanistan.

Once he was sure that he was alone, Loki just sat there for several moments before he let out a long, shaky breath and his sight finally blurred. With a groan Loki doubled over and buried his face in his hands as he began to quietly sob. He didn't give in to the urge to wail at the top of his lungs, just allowed himself to not be so composed for a little bit, since he was more or less by himself. He even allowed his veils to fall, while still concentrating enough to keep his double operating at the museum.

Through the branches of Yggdrasil to the Realm Eternal, the ever watchful eyes of Heimdall finally caught sight of the long absent second prince. To see Loki sitting alone in Tony Stark's living room, quietly weeping, made something in the seasoned gatekeeper ache. Outwardly Heimdall was as stoic as ever, but inwardly he horrendous guilt that had become his ever constant companion reared its ugly head again. Heimdall was seeing for himself the fruits of his failure, his prejudice, his stupidity. Taking a deep breath Heimdall closed his eyes and reached out with his mind to his rulers.

" Allfather and Allmother, I humbly ask your permission to speak for I have news regarding both of our princes." He rumbled.

There was a flash of golden light behind him that filled the entire observatory and then Heimdall let go of the hilt of his great swords and turned to see both Odin and Frigga standing in the doorway, the rulers of Asgard, but more importantly two parents who had been most desperate for any news of their youngest child.

" Allfather, Allmother." Heimdall greeted with a bow.

" Gatekeeper." Odin acknowledged while Frigga gave a nod before stepping forward with barely veiled eagerness.

" What news have you of my sons Heimdall?" The Queen of Asgard asked, trying to stay composed but with her heart pounding against her chest.

Odin wordlessly stepped up beside her, taking one of Frigga's hands into his own and squeezing it tightly, all the while keeping his own expression as unreadable as ever.

" My queen, our princes have finally reunited on Midgard. Prince Loki now sits in the living quarters of the Man of Iron in the tower Prince Thor and his fellow warriors reside in." Heimdall replied.

" Thank the Norns. How is he, how is Loki?" Frigga asked desperately.

She and Odin both frowned as Heimdall averted his gaze a moment and a look of sadness spread across his face.

" Heimdall?" Odin asked firmly.

" He was veiled from my sight for all this time, the only reason I have sight of him now is due to his letting the veils of seidr fall at this moment. He sits in the Man of Iron's living room and weeps quietly. Something taxing has surely happened to him." The Gatekeeper explained.

Frigga's breath hitched and Odin allowed his sadness to shone through in his single blue eyes before the Allmother's face grew determined and she reached out towards her Gatekeeper.

" Show him to us Heimdall, show us our son right now." She said with her voice leaving no room for argument.

Odin wordlessly held out his other hand, mirroring his wife. Not needing to be told twice, Heimdall reached out and clasped both his arms with those of his rulers and closed his eyes, concentrating and forging the quick connection between the three of them so that Odin and Frigga could see what he was seeing. Frigga and Odin's eye shut in perfect unison for a moment, and when they opened again their iris' bore the same glowing orange hue as their Gatekeeper.

Frigga gasped softly as she finally beheld her youngest son the smile on her face quickly crumbling as she saw Loki crying in desolation by himself.

" My son." Odin whispered as he beheld his wayward child for the first time after so many moons.

Though it pained both mother and father that the first sight of the son after so long was of him quietly shedding tears while sitting in the Midgardian Man of Iron's living room, Frigga and Odin both felt immensely relieved to see that their Loki looked otherwise alright. In all these days of searching and worrying both parents had dreaded what state their youngest would be in when at last they looked upon him again.

He was still much too skinny for Frigga's liking, and too tired by Odin's standard, but overall their boy looked way better than he had been here in Asgard. Mother and Father watched as Loki sat up straight and unburied his face from his hands. With shimmering lines of salt still carving trails down his pale cheeks, Loki's green eyes suddenly looked straight ahead, seemingly right at his parents so far away in the Realm Eternal.

In that moment Odin felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he caught sight of Loki's quiet desolation and despair. Even after his boy had woken up from the healing sleep, after the shock had worn off Loki had pulled himself together and shuttered away his true emotions. The sight of Loki's quiet but profound despair in this moment made Odin realize yet again just how horrible a mistake it had been to put his son's horrifying ordeal on display for all of Asgard to see. Yes he had berated and chastised his people in the wake of Loki leaving Asgard, but fat lot of help that did for Loki.

Failure, he had failed his son. Odin actually averted his gaze for a moment before he forced himself to look back at his son. There could be no more looking away.

No more.

From where she stood Frigga has tears carving trails down her own pale cheeks, her heart lurching painfully inside her chest as her own feelings of failure threatened to drown her. She was Queen of Asgard, but more importantly she was the mother of the green eyed boy who sat crying alone in Midgard, and a blue eyed boy who was currently out of sight. She should never have allowed the travesty that had happened in the Great Hall to ever happen. It would have been enough that she and her husband knew of Loki's full ordeal and the rest of Asgard be damned. She had thought naively that Asgard's people would have realized how wrong demanding Loki's memories be show actually was, that they would themselves be victimizing their second Prince. She had put too much faith in the people she ruled over and it had cost her dearly, it had cost her, her youngest son and by proxy her eldest.

Yes, Thor had gone back to Midgard to retake his duties as a member of the Avengers and to search for Loki high and low, but Frigga was their mother. She knew full well that after seeing what his brother had been put through, Thor was fucking pissed with the people he was Prince over, and that he was a little mad at her and Odin too. He had clearly renounced Sif, while Fandral, Hogun, and Volstaag had held onto their relationships with Thor by the barest thread, but Frigga and Odin had both been keenly aware that after what had transpired in the Great Hall, Thor has slowly started to withdraw from the both of them too.

As she gazed at Loki through her own tears Frigga felt the acrid burn of shame overtake her, because finally seeing her youngest again after so long just drove it home once again that what she and her husband had allowed had not been the justification and vindication they had wanted to give him. Allowing Loki's ordeal to be projected had hurt both of their sons in ways that would resonate for the rest of their natural lives.

Frigga was ripped from her thoughts when she, Odin, and Heimdall all watched as Loki sat up straight, willed away the open despair and pain on his face through sheer force of will, and then reached up to wipe away the salt that clung to his cheeks.

" No my darling, wait a moment. Please don't go." Frigga said softly, wanting to reach out, to take her boy into her arms, to still keep seeing him at least.

Odin watched on powerless as Loki composed himself and with his green eyes flashing minutely with seidr, reestablished the veils that had shielded him from Heimdall's sight for so long. Like a mist he vanished from his parents' sight, leaving only a dull grayness to their vision and Heimdall's. With a rumble of disappointment, Heimdall gently severed the link between himself and his rulers.

" Wife we must go to our sons, now that they are reunited and we know where they are." Odin said stepping away with purpose. However he stopped dead in his tracks at Frigga's reply.

" No." Frigga said, though it looked like saying such a simple word was actually killing her as she turned tearful but resolute eyes to her husband.

" Frigga?" Odin asked with a frown while Heimdall looked to his queen in askance.

Frigga took a deep breath and wiped away her own tears, standing tall and composing herself just like she had seen her youngest do mere moments ago. She turned fully and faced her husband, stepping forward and closing the distance between them.

" I know you want to see our boys, I want that too, so very much but we can't. Neither Thor nor Loki are ready. In your heart you know this my love." Frigga said even with her breath hitching and her heart breaking.

" But they are finally together, we finally know where Loki is." Odin said, trying his best to sound neutral and composed.

" I know husband, but you heard what Heimdall has said. Loki was weeping, something truly taxing happened to our boy to make him cry so openly and if my suspicions are correct then it undoubtedly had to do with what Thanos and his ilk did to him, and the part we played in compounding his pain. We must be patient my King, with both our youngest and our eldest. You know as well as I do that it doesn't matter if you are a king or a farmer, sometimes our children get angry with us and have every right to be. It has been months but given everything, ours boys need more time, especially our youngest. But I truly believe that the day will come when Loki will reach out to us." Frigga said with conviction before she huffed a small, pained laugh as she reached up and cupped Odin's bearded cheek.

" Rest assured my King, when that day finally comes you can go running to them then and I will be right beside you." She said as her breath hitched again.

Odin deflated at his wife's words, leaning into her hand and nodding, knowing that she was indeed right as she often was.

From where he stood, Heimdall stayed silent because he did not want to interrupt the sad but loving moment between his King and Queen. There was something he wished to share with them, something very important regarding Loki and how he was veiling himself.

From where he stood Heimdall remained silent, not wanting to interrupt the sad but loving moment taking place between his king and queen and also wanting to mull over what he had just seen regarding Loki's veiling, and just how powerful it was.

More powerful than it ever had been in the past.

When Frigga withdrew her hand in order to take one of Odin's hands into her own, Heimdall finally stepped forward.

" Pardon me Allfather and Allmother but I must speak with you before you take your leave of me." He said quietly.

" What is it Heimdall?" Odin as he and Frigga stepped looked to their Gatekeeper in askance.

" As we observed his highness the second Prince I noticed something odd about the way he veiled himself from my sight." Heimdall began to explain.

" What do you mean? Loki's skills in seidr are such that he has veiled himself from you many times, what is different now?" Odin asked with a hint of pride in his words.

" Yes Allfather he has, much to my annoyance, but never has he done so for such a prolonged period of time. In the past he would veil himself but doing such a thing would put a strain on him physically and he would let the veil fall for a time to rest and recover, and I would keep sight of him to ensure he was safe but it had been many moons and this was the first I beheld him, and never has my vision gone completely gray as it did. He had not only veiled himself but the entire tower where he is currently located. I cannot even see Thor or the warriors of Midgard. Much has changed with him my King, so it could stand to reason his seidr has evolved too, Prince Loki has grown exponentially stronger." Heimdall said with a bow of his head.

Odin looked to Frigga, both of their eyes wide for a moment at the startling revelation before Frigga's face turned into a slow, proud smile as a telling glint filled her dark blue eyes.

" Our Loki grew stronger where others would have shattered. Our son." She said firmly.

Odin allowed warmth to come to his own eye as he nodded to his wife and queen in agreement.

" Our son." He said simply before he turned to his gatekeeper.

" Watch over our sons as best you can Heimdall. Though we may want them back with all our hearts, we shall not disturb them unless absolutely necessary. Let Thor be the first to rebuild his bridges with Loki. We shall wait, or perhaps find a gentler way." Odin decreed earning a look of love and approval from his queen.

Odin and Frigga took their leave of Heimdall then, disappearing in a flash of gold light and leaving the Gatekeeper to his task. As he turned back to the expanse before him and focused his eyes on the gray patch that now veiled Avenger's tower, Heimdall sighed.

He could only hope for the best and for a chance of his own to make amends to Loki.

_Back at Avenger's Tower..._

Loki let out a deep breath and reigned in his raging emotions, even using a tiny bit of seidr to banish away the redness from his eyes.

" Are you alright Mr. Odinson?" Jarvis asked quietly as the mindless comedy Tony had asked him to play on the TV droned on at low volume.

" Yes Jarvis, I am well. The debriefing with Directer Fury was most taxing, it dredged up matters that are still quite hard to deal with, emotions I usually do my best to ignore. I just couldn't hold it all in anymore." Loki said with a tired smile.

" Indeed sir, but the debrief has ended, the good Director has taken his leave, and you are in the company of those who have been waiting for you for many months." Jarvis said sagely.

Loki still felt a thrill of astonishment at Jarvis' words regarding the Avengers. Thor he could understand, he was his brother after all but the eagerness and uncomplicated way the others had so readily welcomed him, even Clint Barton, had left the usually unflappable Trickster stunned.

Before Loki could say anything Jarvis' always pleasant voice sounded.

" Please be advised, as per Sir's earlier directive, I must inform you that one of the tower's residents is about to exit the elevator and rejoin you here in the penthouse." The AI said.

Loki had only a few moments to fully compose himself before his eyes eagerly went to the doors of the elevator a few feet away. As Loki rose to his own feet the door to the elevator finally slid open.

A familiar blue eyed blond eagerly stepped out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 14

.

Loki rose from his seat and stepped forward to greet the person who had come out of the elevator, the first of the group to arrive back to Tony's penthouse.

"Steve." The Second prince said with a genuine grin brightening up his features as the tall, blue-eyed super soldier met him halfway.

They came together in an embrace, holding onto each other as Steve spoke.

"Are you okay Loki?" He asked insistently, enjoying the feeling of having the Norse God in his arms again but more concerned with his well-being.

"I am well Steve, Tony afforded me some privacy and I allowed myself to shed some much needed tears, but I am alright." Loki assured as he unconsciously ran his hand over one of Steve's well-built shoulders.

"I was so worried that today was gonna be too much for you." Steve said honestly against Loki's ear as he tightened his arms around the taller man.

"There were moments where it almost was Steve, there can be no doubt about that, but having you, my brother, and the others really helped me get through it. Thank you so much Steve." Loki said with sincerity most on Asgard never would have thought him capable of.

"Of course Loki. I am always gonna be here for you." Steve said without thinking. Then he gasped softly and his eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said.

With great reluctance, he and Loki drew back from each other a little and from the way Loki's eyes were slightly wider and held countless questions within their brilliant green depths, Steve could see that his words had registered to Loki as well. Seeming to also realize that they were still holding onto each other, Loki and Steve pulled their arms from around each other. They both immediately felt bereft of the other's warmth and presence as Loki spoke.

"Thank you Steve." Loki said, meaning it with all he had.

Steve found he couldn't really speak so he just nodded and looked Loki over because he couldn't help himself. With only a little bit of redness to his eyes, Loki looked no worse for wear, if only a little tired. With the sunlight steaming into the penthouse from outside and his white button-up shirt standing out starkly against his pale skin, Loki nearly looked ethereal in Steve's eyes. Knowing that a change of subject was in order before Steve made a complete and utter fool of himself and blurted out things he was not in any way ready to confess, the Man out of Time spoke.

"I should get started on lunch for everyone, today looks like a burger day so do you have any preferences?" Steve asked with clear eagerness.

Loki felt his smile widen at Steve's words. Steve was so considerate, it was one the things Loki loved most about him. Loki quickly pushed aside the warmth that bloomed up inside him, forcing it to the back of his mind as he spoke.

"You need not go to the extra trouble for me Steve, I simple burger would be just fine." Loki assured but the super soldier shook his head with a smile of his own.

"No Loki, it's no trouble, I ask everyone what their preferences are, like with Thor for example. He loves his burgers spicey so I mix in red chili flakes directly into the beef, or Clint who likes cheese to be inside his patty, calls it the Juicy Lucy style. So please tell me, how would you like your burger to be?" Steve asked.

" Well if that is the case then I wouldn't be opposed to trying a Juicy Lucy style burger, what kind of cheeses do you have available?" Loki asked.

Steve felt his smile widen. By the end of the conversation Steve would be making Loki a nice Juicy Lucy style burger filled with provolone cheese and spinach. Loki also asked if Steve wouldn't mind adding some sweetness to his burger since he liked the combination of savory and sweet. Steve hurried off to the kitchen to get started, and not a moment too soon as when the elevator doors next opened, Thor all but barreled out of it, dressed casually in blue jeans and a black t-shirt over which was a dark gray hoodie.

"Brother!" Thor called as he eagerly made his way back to Loki.

Loki let out a small bark of laughter as he was hugged soundly. He hugged Thor back just as hard before they drew away.

"Are you well Loki?" Thor asked as he gave his little brother a scrutinizing look.

"Yes Thor, I needed a moment to compose myself but I am well. Steve is already in the kitchen preparing the afternoon meal. Why don't you go and tell him if you want something different for your burger today?" Loki suggested.

Hearing that Steve had already made his way upstairs to the penthouse before anyone else who had gone downstairs immediately had Thor feeling… not displeased but once again a little suspicious and antsy. Even a blind man could tell that there was something going on between his brother and Steve. Was it deep friendship since the super soldier was unware of who Loki was first and spoke so highly of "Lukas Odensen" just a few days before Loki's revelations? Or was it something much more serious, much deeper than friendship? Thor felt his protective instincts almost roar at the thought of anyone having any kind of romantic intentions towards his brother, and yes perhaps a bit of jealousy too. He had spent months looking for his brother and said brother was literally just a few streets away from him in the same city, and it's one of his good friends who ended up finding Loki when Steve hadn't even been looking.

Thor quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on Loki as he spoke.

"Very well brother, I shall go and see what Steve is preparing for us." The God of Thunder said with a nod as he momentarily cupped the side of Loki's neck in that familiar way between them, an openly tender smile coming to his face before he could help it as Loki leaned into the touch and smiled at him warmly.

Then Thor stepped way, heading towards the penthouse's kitchen area with a lingering look at Loki.

Loki sighed and sat back down on the circular sofa to wait and see who would come up to the penthouse next. He paid only half attention to whatever was playing on the TV, his green eyes darting between the elevator doors and the pathway Thor had taken to the back where the kitchen was. Loki having always been perceptive knew full well Thor wanted to basically interrogate Steve, to grill the super solider about what his intentions towards him were. He knew that much about his brother, but Thor himself had changed greatly in the time Loki himself had lost. Instead of upturning tables and demanding answers, Loki could see that Thor was taking his time, waiting for the right opportunity to present itself, or perhaps he would simply ask Steve if they could speak privately later.

Loki's eyes were drawn away from the pathway to the kitchen area as the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of another resident of the tower.

Meanwhile, Thor made his way into the kitchen area and his deep blue eyes immediately went to the room's lone occupant. Steve was a the kitchen counter forming the ground beef into patties, with various other ingredient surrounding him and frying pans warming on the stove. Taking a deep breath Thor stepped into the room and spoke.

"Friend Steve?"He called quietly.

Steve instantly froze for a moment and then he quickly turned to face Thor. Steve felt his heart slam against his sternum for a moment, this being the moment he knew would come, when he would face Thor alone. Steve quickly reigned himself in and stood up straight, meeting Thor's unreadable blue eyes with his own. Steve's lips curved into a smile without much force because part of him was genuinely pleased to see his Norse God friend.

"Hey Thor, come on over and tell me what you want for your burger."Steve said warmly as he beckoned the Thunderer to come closer.

Thor blinked in surprise but quickly perked up at Steve's warmth as he made his way around the dining table and joined Steve at the counter.

"I take it you have asked Loki what his preference for the afternoon meal is?"Thor asked casually.

" Oh yeah, I got up here before everyone and I needed to get started on lunch. I asked him and he said he wants to try a Juicy Lucy style burger."Steve explained all the while hyper-aware of Thor, who radiated power and protective energy even without Mjolnir and his armor.

"Like the kind friend Barton is so fond of?"Thor asked.

"Yeah, wants the cheese inside with some spinach mixed in. He also wanted-"Steve listed before Thor gently cut in.

"For you to try and make it a little sweet along with being savory, just the way he likes certain dishes."The blond haired Norse God said with a fond smile.

Steve found a smile coming to his own face and for a moment all tension was forgotten, there was only the connection on some subconscious level that had everything to do with just loving Loki. It was Steve who finally broke the silence.

"Do you want the usual burger you like or would you like something different this time Thor?"Steve asked quietly.

Thor blinked and felt a rush of fondness rise up inside him for Steve, despite his desire to know what Steve's intentions towards Loki truly were, Thor could never overlook that this man was still his friend and shield-brother. With a small hum Thor nodded and spoke to reply.

"You are most kind friend Steve. I shall stick to my usual preference today."Thor said with a nod.

"Extra spicy, got it."Steve said with a light chuckle as he went back to his meal prepping.

Thor smiled back at him, and then his face grew a bit more serious and thoughtful as he reached out and gently placed his hand over Steve's well-built shoulder. Steve instantly stilled and slowly turned his gaze back towards Thor, his own face growing serious as he met Thor's gaze head on. The two warriors gazed at one another for several moments before Thor finally broke the silence between them.

"Friend Steve, I would speak with you about certain observations I have made."Thor said quietly but firmly.

Steve blinked and felt his throat go dry in an instant, his heart immediately starting to pound within his chest. With his tongue feeling like lead, Steve forced himself to remain calm as he spoke.

"W-What observations Thor?"He asked casually enough.

Thor merely squeezed Steve's shoulder firmly and shook his head.

"I have many questions I must ask you Steve, but now is not the time. We shall talk privately later." Was all the Norse god said before with a final squeeze he let go of Steve's shoulder.

"I shall leave you to your preparation of the afternoon meal friend Steve."Thor said before he turned and walked out of the kitchen area with a lingering look at the super soldier before he disappeared around the corner out of sight.

Steve's eyes lingered in Thor's wake so it startled him when a new voice sounded from the other side of the kitchen area.

"Looks like you might be getting the Norse Big Brother Shovel Talk, complete with lightening bolts."Came Tony Stark's highly amused voice from where he was leaning against the far wall, smirking good-naturedly at Steve, who startled and then deflated.

"Tony."Steve sighed with a light groan as he leaned against the counter.

Tony chuckled lightly as he made his way into the kitchen and took a look at everything Steve had out.

"Sweet Capsicle, you're treating us to burgers?"Tony grinned eagerly.

"Yes, and don't worry there's gonna be a classic cheeseburger with tomatoes, onions, and no pickles just for you."Steve said.

"Awesome, thanks Cap."Tony said with a nod.

"Of course Tony, know how much cheeseburgers are your favorite."Steve said with a smile that didn't quite chase away the trouble look in his eyes.

"Hey Steve?"Tony asked using the super soldier's name for once.

"Yeah Tony?"Steve replied curious.

"Based on my blatant and unashamed eavesdropping on your conversation with our resident Norse God, I take it you are gonna be getting grilled by him regarding the other Norse God we have in our midst, as is customary of big brothers with whoever has the hots for their younger sibling."Tony began, Steve instantly cutting him off

"I-I don't have the hots for Loki and-"Steve began to say when Tony silenced him with a single incredulous look.

Steve fell silent and Tony continued.

"As I was saying, you have got the feels for that handsome God of Mischief I got waiting in my living room and now his brother's caught wind of it and he wants to 'talk'. I imagine the prospect is properly terrifying correct?"

"Like I said last night, he's gonna kill me. He's either gonna decimate me down to the particle with that hammer of his or use his bare hands. I am dead, I am so dead."Steve sighed rocking back and forth.

"Aren't you supposed to be Mr. Can Do? Just be straight with him about what your intentions are towards his kid brother and it'll be fine."Tony assured.

"Aren't you gonna give me an earful about liking Loki like that?"Steve asked with confusion.

"After what he's been through, Loki deserves to have good things in his life and if that includes you then I don't see where the problem is. Besides that, after everything you've been through yourself, if Loki is who you click with like that then I am all for it Capsicle."Tony assured with a genuinely earnest expression over his handsome features.

The next thing Tony knew he was being enveloped into a tight but still mindful hug.

"Thank you Tony."Steve whispered softly.

Tony was about to make some flippant comment, but he could see and feel that Steve was truly overwhelmed by the whole situation and not just his words of reassurance. Deciding to let down his own walls for a few seconds, Tony reached out and wrapped his arms around the taller man.

"It's gonna be okay Steve, we all know how much you care about him. Thor knows this too, he probably just wants to hear it straight from you."Tony assured again.

"I am still trying to make sense of it all myself."Steve admitted as he and Tony finally drew back from each other.

"Well, explain it as best you can when Thor does want to have that serious talk. For now just focus on the burgers, after all this is _Loki-darlin's_ first lunch with us."Tony said with a playful waggle of his eyebrows, earning a bark of laughter from Steve who nodded.

Tony took his leave, instructing JARVIS to go and ask whoever had arrived back upstairs if they wanted their usual burger or something different today, the AI wasting no time seeing as to how the other Avengers has all arrived over the course of the minutes both Thor and Tony had spent conversing with Steve. Back in Tony's living room the rest of the Avengers congregated on the plush circular sofa, everyone watching a new funny movie JARVIS had put on for them, laughing and enjoying the hilarious antics on the large flatscreen. Tony took a seat next to Bruce, murmuring greetings quietly. His brown eyes caught those of striking green. Tony and Loki shared a quiet look, the two of them remembering the moment of comfort and understanding they had shared just a few minutes earlier. Loki sent Tony a small smile and a nod, Tony returning it before they turned their focus to the movie. From where he sat beside his brother, Thor resisted the urge to wrap his arm protectively around Loki and instead just making sure their shoulders were touching, a quiet show of reassurance. One that Loki silently accepted as he leaned against his big brother, for which Thor was most pleased.

About half an hour later found everyone gathered at the dining table in the penthouse kitchen, digging in to Steve's always fantastic cooking. The Avengers, even Thor were expecting Loki to go the knife and fork route with his burger, so it took everyone by pleasant surprise when Loki first thanked Steve for a truly delicious looking burger before he promptly picked it up with his hands and took a huge bite. Not wanting to make Loki uncomfortable, everyone else got busy eating. Steve of course kept stealing glances at Loki, something about seeing the Norse God enjoying something as simply as a Juicy Lucy style burger making something inside him grow warm and yearning to keep giving Loki every kind of happiness, no matter how small and trivial sounding.

The conversations were about mundane things here and there, the happenings of the city and maybe even some funny opinions about a certain eye-patch wearing individuals. Then Clint suddenly remembered a little something pertaining to Norse mythology and spoke before his better sense could kick in.

"Hey Loki is it true you gave birth to an eight-legged horse once?"He blurted out after taking a sip of his lemon water.

In an instant everyone fell into an utterly stunned silence. Clint let out a this tiny gasp as he realized what he had just said, while everyone else turned wide eyes to Loki, even Natasha looking openly questioning. For what seemed like a life-age everyone just stared at Loki. Loki himself looked a bit stunned himself, he blinked owlishly at the archer with the last bit of his own burger still held in his hand. Then something in the air shifted and the next thing the Avengers knew, Loki's face was breaking out into a brilliant grin before he dropped the last bits of his burger onto his plate started to guffaw loudly and without shame.

The moment Loki started laughing the tension that had settled over everyone instantly broke, replaced with relief on Clint's part and curiosity for everyone elses. Steve found himself enthralled by the sight of Loki laughing so uninhibitedly. A quick glance around the table told Steve he wasn't the only one. From where he sat beside his brother, Thor had a look of wonder on his face before he too started chuckling.

Loki laughed for what seemed like hours, before his big belly laughs tapered off into a soft giggle as he turned to Thor and spoke.

" B-Brother! Brother did you hear what Clint just asked? They... they think _I_ am Slepnir's _mumsy_?"He asked utterly breathless as he gestured to the whole table as he dissolved back into laughter.

Thor just shook his head as he laughed so hard he couldn't make a sound, blinding reaching out and wrapping his arm around Loki's shoulders, pulling his brother to him and promptly burying his face into Loki's shoulder as his whole well-muscled frame shook.

"Oh now I really wanna know about this."Tony said with an interested smile as he gazed at the pair of Norse Gods giggling away at his table.

Once Thor and Loki had gotten a hold of their faculties, they began to explain.

"Let me start by answering your question Clint. While I am fully capable of becoming a parent both ways, I have yet to actually do so."Loki said easily like it was no big deal.

"You just said you can do what now?"Bruce asked rapidly, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he gawked at Loki.

Without batting an eye, Loki smiled and spoke.

"One of my abilities is shapeshifting. Not only can I change my outward appearance, but my inner workings as well." Loki explained.

The silence Loki's words were met with was deafening. Smiling mischievously with a gleeful glint in his blue eyes that was quiet Loki-like, Thor gave his brother a gentle nudge as he spoke.

"I think a demonstration is on order brother." Thor said as he looked around at his disbelieving friends.

Loki gave Thor a grin of his own and then he started to shimmer with bright green seidr. A few seconds later there was a collective gasp through the room, save from Natasha who was as neutral as ever but interest shining in her hazel-green eyes, as instead of Loki as the full-fledged man they had known up until this point, gently morphed and shifted form before their very eyes. When the shimmering green magic faded, a tall and slender woman sat before them. While Loki's signature high cheekbones remained, the rest of his features had softened and his hair, while still braided the way Thor had done for him earlier in the morning, had otherwise lengthened almost to his waist and fell about his shoulders in soft, wavy curls. The white button up shirt and jeans he was wearing smoothly shifted and tailored themselves to show off a more amble chest and curvier frame. The handsome god was now a gorgeous goddess.

Thor sat beside his brother… or technically sister at the moment, with a look of pride on his face. Around the table the rest of the team had varying looks of wonder on their faces. Clint was doing a fine impression of a fish, his mouth working but no sound coming out. Tony held his face in his hands and let out a besotted sigh, hamming it up with a dreamy look on his face for the newly revealed Goddess of Mischief. Mind you he belonged fully to one Virginia Potts, but he could let Loki know without words that he was still just as attractive as a woman as he was a man. Bruce had actually pushed his glasses up into the crown of his head and gazed at Loki with a million questions written across his face. There was a glint in Natasha's eye that promised further exploration and perhaps even the promise of something. Secretly, the Black Widow, who found herself perpetually surrounded by so much male energy had another motive in mind when it came to this startling revelation regarding Loki and his abilities.

She would make the God of Mischief her shopping partner no matter what form he took, and whether he liked it or not.

Steve sat with his blue eye riveted to the woman sitting across from him. Loki as a man was in a class all his own to Steve, but in regards to this female form, she would unfortunately have to come in second to a fiery spirited brunette SHIELD agent from the 1940's. Steve was pulled from his musings of the beloved Peggy Carter as Loki as a lady spoke.

"Hello again everyone, still Loki mind you, just different packaging." Loki said with a rich, slightly husky voice that made something hot unfurl in the pit of Steve's stomach as he forced himself to stop gawking at her, his cheeks turning slightly pink with embarrassment for being rude.

"Well that's just so not fair, you're a hottie both ways Tricks." Tony quipped with a mock pout.

"Which is ironic considering by birth I am a Frost Giant." Loki replied without missing a beat and popping the last morsels of his burger into 'her' mouth and savoring them.

Thor jerked a little at that, surprised to hear his brother actually talk about his true heritage let alone joke about it.

Loki looked up at Thor's questioning look and sent his older brother a reassuring look that also help a note of warning in it, effectively telling Thor that now was not the time to discuss that particular subject. The others saw the look and wisely all chose to chuckle or smile at Loki's ironic joke rather than breach the subject themselves. It was Steve who finally spoke.

"You're absolutely incredible Loki." He praised without shame, wonder and curiosity shining in his blue eyes.

Loki looked away from Thor and leveled mildly surprised but definitely not displeased emerald eyes on him, a smile spreading across his now feminine features.

"Thank you Steve, you're much too kind." Loki said quietly, ducking his head a little as he felt his slightly softer cheeks grow warm at the super soldier's sincere compliment.

Around the table the other Avengers looked between Loki and Steve and shared subtle looks among themselves. There was no denying that there was a definite chemistry there, even with Steve having established a genuine friendship with the God of Mischief first.

Beside his brother, Thor once again felt that suspicion he had towards Steve rear its head. On some level he knew that Steve meant no harm to Loki, but with everything his younger sibling had been through, and with his own feelings of failure and guilt, Thor really did want to know just what Steve's intentions were. Thor made a silent vow that he would be getting answers, either today or sometime soon in future. Thor was shaken from his silent promises when Clint spoke up.

"Just curious, but what would you look like as a platinum blond?" He asked.

Loki tilted "her" head and contemplated the question before replying.

"Hmm, I have been a redhead on many occasions, may as well give it a try." Loki said before his longer ebony hair shimmered with white seidr now and smoothly brightened to the color Clint had suggested. One the shimmering magic faded, Loki's hair now fell about his shoulders and back in a cascade of silvery blond, almost white hair.

"Wow that actually looks kinda ethereal." Bruce said as he took in the look.

"Yeah, very vampy or elf-like, just add in some pointy ears and you'd be all set Lokster."Tony said in agreement.

"That's so cool man, you could shift disguises in the blink of an eye." Clint said with obvious amusement, and perhaps a bit of envy. Natasha nodded wordless in agreement, thinking of how such an ability could have come in hand on several past occasions.

Curious himself Loki raised his hand and made an elegant flick of his wrist, conjuring an elegant golden hand mirror with an otherworldly, most likely Asgardian design to finally get a good look at himself.

He assessed himself for a few moments before flicking his wrist and making the mirror disappear in the blink of an eye before he spoke with bright, warm eyes at Tony.

"With this I could fit in at any Lord of the Rings convention. Move over Galadriel." Lady Loki said with her wine sweet voice and a playful little smirk.

Tony, who had been in the middle of sipping his drink, nearly spat out the mouthful he had at Loki's sassy quip. Clint laughed out loud and Bruce actually giggled.

"I understood that reference!" Steve said with a winning grin and a chuckle of his own at the mention of the famed elf queen.

"They were great movies." Natasha said lightly while Bruce looked at her sharply and then smiled warmly.

"Yeah I hear you there Red, Cate Blanchett's everybody's crush." Tony said once he had narrowly avoided choking.

"I would very much like to see this Cate Blanchett for myself." Thor said with interest.

Clint and Tony both gave Thor scandalized looks before the genius, playboy, philanthropist turned his warm brown eyes upward and spoke.

"Jarvis, we cannot let this travesty stand! Line up the first movie right now!" Tony declared.

"Understood sir, I shall also turn on the full surround sound for added enjoyment."Jarvis said dutifully.

"You're the best Jarv!"Clint called.

"I am aware Agent Barton."Jarvis replied without missing a beat, and maybe even sounding a bit more posh that usual.

Loki let out a silvery chuckle before she started shimmering green. Within a few moments Loki was back to his male form and Steve found his heart skipping yet another beat at the sight of him. The lady version of Loki was indeed alluring, but nothing beat Loki as he was now, warm and glowing as his original self in Steve's eyes.

Loki then went on to explain the true origins of Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse that was the ever-faithful steed to his and Thor's father. Turns out that much like in Norse mythology there was a giant named Blast with his powerful stallion named Svaðilfari who were tasked with rebuilding a wall for Asgard. However there had been no wager for the hand of the goddess Freya and Sleipnir came about when Svaðilfari caught sight of one of Frigga's prized pure white mares from Vanaheim and they basically got their love on. With Svaðilfari and the Vanir mare being such otherworldly breeds, their offspring was uniquely born with eight legs and the strength to be worthy of being the war horse of Odin Allfather himself.

"No idea where you Midgardians got the idea that I turned into a mare and let that giant stallion have his way with me but rest assured, while I can also transform into animals, I have actually never transformed into a horse." Loki explained with a chuckle, still quite tickled by how wrong humans got the story.

"How about a goat?"Tony asked without missing a beat, making Loki dissolve into infectious laughter once more.

A little while later everyone finished up lunch, Loki taking care of the dishes once more with a wave of his hand. Tony dug out the variety pack of popcorn kept in one of the cupboard and everyone made their selections and they got to know that Loki was quite partial to the aged white cheddar. Thor naturally chose the spicy chili-taco seasoning. Steve chose white cheddar for himself, earning some subtle pointed looks which he did his best to shrug off. Tony went the classic butter route, while Bruce chose taco seasoning. Natasha's was kettle cooked flavor and Clint rounded out the group with chipotle. Instead of a line at the microwave, Loki was on hand. He simply waved his palm over the individual bags, summoning a simple fire spell that had the popcorn harmlessly popping within their individual bag. With a little more marveling at Loki's subtle showing of his extraordinary gifts, the Avengers all headed back to the living room and gathered on one side of the plush circular sofa while Jarvis lowered the large projection screen built into the ceiling.

Steve wanted nothing more than to sit beside Loki, but he thought better of it after adding up all the looks Thor had given him throughout the day. With a small, apologetic look Loki's way, Steve sat down between Bruce and Clint. Loki sat with Thor and Tony flanking him, his eyes often glancing at Steve but not saying anything, Thor's heavy arm around his shoulders almost tucking him into the Thunderer's side was proof enough that it would have been a bad idea. Besides that, Loki had no problem with allowing Thor a little possessiveness, they had after all only just reunited yesterday after several long months apart, and all that had transpired before that.

Loki sighed and relaxed against Thor, looking up at him and giving him this quiet and understanding smile. Thor for his part just gave his little brother this slightly crooked smile and blinked his eyes a bit to fight away the tell-tale burn. The last thing Thor wanted to do was cause Loki embarrassment just because his emotions were swirling up inside him, most of him so happy to have Loki back with him, but part of his still so horrendously guilty for everything that had happened to his Loki. Thor was pulled from his musings as the lights around the living room grew dim and the movie started playing, a deep, silvery lady's voice speaking while another whispered in some unknown language, leading to the opening prologue of the Fellowship of the Ring and explaining how everything started with that one pesky little magic ring.

Loki focused mostly on the movie, chuckling when Thor got a good look at Galadriel at the beginning and commenting that Cate Blanchett was indeed a very handsome woman and could easily pass for one of the light elves of Alfheim. Sauron looked like a sentient spiky tin-can and Aragorn was Thor's favorite character. Every so often Loki would feel eyes on him, he's look away from the screen to see Steve subtly gazing at him from across the circular sofa. There was concern and care in those deep blue eyes, warming something inside Loki like no other could. He'd send Steve a reassuring look before quickly turning his attention back to the movie.

With the movie's run time being almost four ours it was just past sunset when the credits for the first movie. Loki looked at the time and then focused his magic on his copy still working away at The Met. He had the copy of himself say his goodbyes to his colleagues once 5PM rolled around, being sure to avoid Sandra least she try to corner him again. The copy caught the evening bus and headed back to Loki's neighborhood. Once the copy was safely inside Loki's apartment, it set down Loki's laptop bag on the sofa in his living room and then disappeared like a wisp of smoke since the illusion was no longer required.

"Brother you know that I can't just keep sending copies to work everyday, it's my job that I actually enjoy doing and I'd very much like to be there in person."Loki said gently as he gazed at Thor with warm but steadfast eyes.

Across from him Thor looked painfully mutinous. Loki had just assured him that he would be spending another night here at the tower but that come morning he would be going back to work and his own apartment.

"I understand Loki, does not mean I cannot loathe the idea of not having you here with us brother."Thor said earnestly.

"I know Thor, but I'll only be a few blocks away and I have already left my cellphone number with Sir Jarvis so you can always call me. I will do the same." Loki said before with a mischievous look he playfully flicked Thor on the nose and continued.

"I'll call you so much and at such inopportune times you'll have sir Jarvis blocking me in no time."He declared with one of his famous impish grins.

"I'll never do that brother, no when for a time you were truly lost to me forever."Thor said so sincerely that Loki felt something inside him lurch as he reached up and gripped Thor's shoulder tight.

"But you might end up having to block me though."Thor quipped to shift the mood.

"Oh I have no doubt."Loki said knowingly with a light snort.

The brothers talked quietly with each other before Tony's voice sounded and caused them and everyone else to turn to where he and Steve were facing off.

"Sorry Spangles but you are going to park your perfectly shaped back end back on that sofa and relax because dinner's gonna be on me tonight."Tony declared, his tone light but leaving no room for argument.

"But Tony I-"Steve began to protest anyway when Tony just made the gesture for him to zip it. Steve fell silent and then slumped in mock defeat as Tony pointed a stern finger to the circular sofa where there was a spot open right next to a certain green-eyed Norse God of Mischief.

Hanging his head in playful dejection, Steve shuffled off and did as Tony told him, making his way to the sofa and sitting down next to Loki who practically beamed at him. Thor found himself smiling at the sight of his brother being so openly pleased in Steve's company. He was by no means going to go easy on Steve once they finally had the chance to talk one on one but seeing the equally radiant smile on the Super Soldier's face at being in Loki's company did give the Thunderer much to continue. Thor's attention along with everyone else's was soon focused on Tony as he stood at the center of the circular sofa and spoke.

" JARVIS, release the dinner options!"He said with exaggerated flourish.

"Of course sir."Jarvis replied with the slightest trace of long-suffering him his tone as the AI projected a full array of restaurant menus blown up and in hologram form.

"That's so amazing Tony."Loki said with genuine wonder as he grinned at the Man of Iron and looked to the menus with interest.

Said Man of Iron had to really resist the urge to duck his head, something inside him growing warm in a way that had nothing to do with the arc reactor imbedded inside his chest, at something as simple as Loki marveling at something he had created. Tony quickly shook himself of the unexpected feels and focused on the task at hand.

"Make your picks people, I put up some of New York's finest grub hubs for us."He said as he started looking through the options to make his own selection for dinner.

By the end of it a veritable army of delivery men and women were pulling up to Avenger's tower, each laden with food to feed Earth's defenders and their special secret guest. Said delivery people were in for a treat when Tony and Steve went downstairs to collect the food themselves and graciously posed for pictures and autographs. Tony adding in a very generous tip simply made their evening. Steve took the bulk of the many bags and boxes, showing off some of his dexterity with the way he balanced it all in his arms. Tony himself had several bags in each hand. Superheroes had super-huge appetites and they also happened to have a guy who could turn into a green rage monster, a super soldier, and two Norse Gods among them.

When Tony and Steve returned to the penthouse, Jarvis had gone ahead and activated the circular coffee table hidden in the center of the floor in the middle of the circular sofa, with everyone smiling and sitting on the floor, gathered around it and waiting for them with plates and utensils set for everyone courtesy of Loki's seidr and a wave of his hand while they had all been waiting. Tony and Steve both rolled their eyes when everyone else cheered brightly at their arrival, Tony hamming it up with gusto while Steve chuckled as they joined their friends and set the many bags and boxes down on the coffee table. Although he would have loved nothing more than to take a seat beside Loki, Steve decided to take the unexpected route and sat down on Thor's other side, earning a mildly startled look from the Thunderer and a bright smile from Loki. Thor quickly schooled his features and smiled at Steve in acknowledgement before they all focused on digging into the veritable mountain of food before them.

While everyone had ordered cuisine to their own preference, it naturally became a little mix and match of everyone sharing what they got. Thor marveled at Loki's expert use of chopsticks as he enjoyed the sushi rolls he had ordered, chuckling when his little brother subsequently fed him one. Thor found himself pleasantly surprised he actually liked the salty-sweet roll with avocado and crab in the middle. Steve shared some of his chicken and bell-pepper stir-fry with both Asgardian brothers, Thor sharing some of the chicken parmesan he had ordered for himself with the super soldier in turn. Some of Natasha's beef massaman curry ended up on Bruce's plate, while some of Tony's coconut shrimp ended up on hers. Clint thanked Bruce for the half of one of the giant Rueben sandwiches Bruce shared with him, Bruce in turn thanking Clint for a taste of the poutine the archer had ordered.

Conversation turned to many things from the latest tech Tony was working on to the time Clint sent an arrow flying and the thing actually bounced off a wall and nearly would have buried itself into the back of his own head had be not taken a giant step to the right and avoided certain death.

Dinner went by wonderfully but soon it was time to turn in. Loki took his leave of everyone, giving Natasha's hand a kiss and jokingly giving Tony's hand one as well, earning chuckles from everyone. Clint and Bruce both shook hands, the Hulk humming happily when Loki went out of his way to wish him goodnight too. With Steve he shared another unashamed hug, it being clear that neither wanted to part with the other but doing so anyway. Thor sent Steve a look of quiet promise, that they would talk soon before he wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulder and gently led his brother to the elevator.

Loki was blessed with another night of sleep uninterrupted by the nightmares.

The next morning everyone gathered in the penthouse again for breakfast, Steve once again outdoing himself, this time with delicious breakfast pizzas and sandwiches, pancakes, and oatmeal. When breakfast inevitably reached its end, Loki prepared to take his leave, and Thor already looked like someone was slowly ripping his heart out. The Thunderer tried to be stoic about it but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'll be just a few blocks away and like I told you yesterday brother, I will call you often."Loki assured as he faced his heartbroken older brother, dressed in jeans and a dark green sweater.

"I know that brother, it's just... you know?"Thor said as he sent Loki a crooked smile and his eyes slightly over-bright.

"I do Thor, I do. But rest assured, I am not going anywhere. I'll still be here in the city with you. If it is not too much trouble with everyone else-"Loki began as he looked to the other avengers when Tony instantly cut him off.

"Hey now, none of that, just give Jarvis a call and you pop in whenever you want. If you can teleport all the way to Germany and back, hopping across a few blocks here in the city is nothing."Tony assured, earning a bright and grateful grin from Loki who nodded his thanks.

Loki then turned back to Thor, who pursed his lips to keep them from trembling as he reached out and cupped the side of Loki's neck in that familiar way between them. Loki felt his own composure crumbling for a moment as he leaned into Thor's touch and reached up to grip his older brother's wrist firmly as he spoke.

"You have me brother, I promise."Loki assured.

Not trusting himself to say anything, Thor nodded and then drew back so that the others could say their goodbyes to Loki.

Natasha received another gentlemanly kiss to her hand and the promise to return soon. Tony received a quick hug and thanks once again for being so accommodating a host. Tony naturally brushed off though inwardly he too didn't want Loki to leave. Clint and Loki clasped arms, millions of things still left unsaid between them, but the assurance that they would speak soon. Hulk almost made an appearance but both Bruce and Loki were able to calm him and share a proper goodbye for now. Finally Steve and Loki found themselves facing each other.

"I have so much to thank you for Steve."Loki said as without shame he reached out and pulled Steve into a tight hug.

"You don't have to thank me for any of it Loki, I did what any friend would. You were all alone for so long, you needed to know that all of us would be here for you."Steve said sincerely as he had his arms wrapped tightly around Loki in turn.

Loki felt a tell-tale burn start behind his eyes but he quickly blinked the sensation back and squeezed Steve a little tighter before he finally forced himself to let go, Steve doing the same and feeling like a deep chasm had opened up inside him at the loss of contact from Loki.

Loki finally turned to Thor. For a moment the world went still as the brothers regarded each other. So much had changed both for them as people and for their relationship, yet so much remained the same. They came together in a bone-crushing hug, all but crashing into each other.

"I wish you were not going but you are right brother, this isn't goodbye. I am just so thankful you came back to me Loki."Thor said against the side of Loki's raven-haired head.

"I am thankful as well, and with everything that has happened, you as you are now are one of the only good things to come out of it all and I am so proud of you Thor."Loki said, his voice wavering a little at the end.

It was like a shot to Thor's heart as he had to shut his eyes and squeezed his brother tighter, needing a moment to compose himself before he drew pack and reached up to take Loki's face into his hands as he spoke.

"I wasn't the only good thing to come out of everything that happened. Do not even try to tell me otherwise."Thor said, meaning every word with all his heart.

Loki inhaled sharply and looked to Thor with wide eyes, the other Avengers all feeling slightly pained that Thor's sincere words had come as such a surprise to the younger god.

Loki blinked and gave Thor a crooked little smile as he nodded. They came together in another tight embrace before Loki finally took a step back.

"I love you brother. I'll see you soon."Loki said quietly with his green eyes warm and actually hopeful for once.

"I love you too brother."Thor all but whispered, barely keeping his face from crumbling as he felt like a chunk of his very beating heart was being ripped out of him.

With a light bow Loki finally took his leave of his brother and the Avengers, disappearing in a swirl of smoke-like green seidr, but with his eyes going to Steve and lingering right as he vanished.

When the final tendrils of Loki's seidr melted away into nothingness, there was this collective shift in energy throughout the whole penthouse, like the sigh that came with having to say goodbye when it is the absolute last thing anyone wanted to do. All eyes turned immediately to Thor who stood tall and quietly heartbroken. Then his blond head bowed as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose hard and let out a long slow breath. Without missing a beat Thor's fellow Avengers all gathered around him, no one saying anything because any words of comfort would ring hollow. Despite all of his reassurances Loki was still gone and it sucked, plain and simple.

From where he stood, Steve felt several emotions swirling in his gut, yearning and quiet loss warring with stone cold apprehension for now that Loki had taken his leave, there was nothing stopping Thor and him from having that 'talk' the Thunder had expressed his desire of having.

Steve's attention went back to Thor as the Thunderer let out a profound sigh and shook his head.

"A moment please."He said simply before he stepped away from his friends and started making his way towards the elevator.

"Thor?"Steve asked tentatively, making the Norse God pause and look to the supersoldier with an unreadable look on his face.

"Just let us know if you need anything, we're all here for you."Steve said quietly, looking Thor square in the eye. The others all nodded and murmured in agreement.

Thor blinked and then some warmth actually returned to his blue eyes as he gave Steve a mute nod and resumed making his way to the elevator. His teammates watched as the somber Prince of Asgard stepped into the elevator and the door slid shut. He wasn't going far, just down to his room to sulk in private.

_Meanwhile, just a couple of miles away... _

Loki let out a small sigh as he stood in front of the standing mirror he kept in his bedroom and finished adjusting the deep burgundy tie he had around his neck. A classic white button up shirt and a deep charcoal gray suit finished out Loki's wardrobe.

The God of Mischief had smoothly materialized back inside his own apartment and had instantly hated the feeling that it was far too big, far to empty after being with his brother and the other Avengers for the past couple of days. Loki had quickly shaken off the feeling, telling himself that he would see them again soon and that he still had his own life and responsibilities to attend to.

Now the pressing matter was that Loki still looked like his raven-haired and green-eyed self. Loki summoned his seidr and in a shimmer of soft golden light, the raven hair shortened and turned a deep auburn while the striking green eyes became a rich honey brown.

He was Lukas Odensen once more.

Loki turned away from the mirror and headed out to the living room area where he donned the classic black dress shoes he had chosen for the day. He then looked about for his favorite black peacoat when he paused and it suddenly dawned on him.

He had left his coat back at Avenger's tower, or more specifically on the sofa in Steve's living room. With a soft chuckle Loki shook his head, his thoughts immediately filled with the super soldier, the man he had somehow managed to fall in love with, but more importantly the first true friend he had made here on Midgard. Steve had been the catalyst for his reunion with Thor and reintroduction to the Avengers as his true self. With a small smile still gracing his features Loki grabbed up his laptop bag and pulled out a light gray overcoat that went perfectly well with the suit he had on. Once he had his coat on and the strap of his laptop bag firmly across his shoulder, Loki headed out into the brisk New York air. Seeing as to how he was a bit strapped for time, Loki decided it best to simply teleport close to the museum and head in.

Loki went through security and managed to thankfully not run into Sandra, wishing other coworkers a good morning before ducking into his office and setting up his laptop for the day on his desk. Once he had everything up and running, Loki pulled out his phone from his pocket to make the call he had promised.

Loki hit the number that popped up on his screen and then brought the phone to his ear, waiting with quiet eagerness for someone to respond on the other side. He didn't have to wait too long as after one ring, a now familiar male British voice answered.

"Good morning Mr. Odinson the younger, so very pleased to hear from you so soon after your departure from the tower."Jarvis greeted pleasantly.

"Great to hear from you too sir Jarvis. I promised my brother I would call him once I got to work safely." Loki explained.

"Understood sir. Your brother is currently upstairs in the penthouse with the rest of the Avengers, would you be open to making it a video chat with everyone?"Jarvis asked smoothly.

"That would be perfect Jarvis, thank you."Loki said with a small grin coming to his face and eagerness filling his heart.

"Please stand by sir."Jarvis instructed before he fell silent and the ringtone for videochatting filled Loki's ear before he pulled the phone away and held it up so that he was facing the screen

Back at Avenger's tower where Thor had rejoined his teammates back up in the penthouse and was subtly eying Steve with purpose, everyone grew alert when Jarvis' voice sounded.

"Pardon the interruption but there is an incoming videochat call for you all from Mr. Odinson the younger."The AI said simply.

Thor was instantly on his feet as he spoke.

"Please show me my brother Ceiling Spirit!"Thor exclaimed, not even trying to hide his excitement.

"Right away sir."Jarvis said before he dutifully connected the call and projected it.

A few moments later everyone beheld Lukas Odensen's quietly smiling face in holographic form.

"Hello brother, I did promise to call so here I am."Loki greeted warmly.

"Thank you brother."Thor said with a bright smile.

"Hey Amsterdam man!"Tony said with a playful wave.

"Hey genius!"Loki said with a grin and a wave of his own.

From where he sat next to Tony, Steve resisted the urge to sigh because there was Lukas, his friend, there was Loki, the man who had stolen his heart out from under him.

"Hey Steve."Loki said with his disguised brown eyes brightening tellingly as they settled on the super soldier next.

"Hey Loki, glad you called. We didn't make you late for work did we?"Steve asked, his own eyes bright and focused in on Loki.

"Oh no, once I got to my apartment I got ready and teleported about a block away from the Met and made my way in."Loki explained.

"Run into Sandra by chance?"Natasha asked with a smirk and her hazel-green eyes shining while Clint and Tony both groaned over-dramatically at the mention of Loki's coworker with the perpetual romantic partner problems.

They all watched with smiles as Loki chuckled and shook his head as he spoke.

"No no, haven't run into Sandra though all things considered I most likely will later on."Loki explained.

They chatted for a little while longer before Loki finally told them he had to sign off and actually get to work.

"Catch you later Loki!"Clint waved.

"See you guys!"Loki said as he held up his other hand before he turned his gaze to Thor.

"I'll talk to you again soon brother."He assured.

"Alright brother, you just have a good day at work. I will wait for you."Thor said looking sad, but no where near as heartbroken as he had been earlier when he had needed to say goodbye to Loki in person.

With a final smile, Loki ended the call and Jarvis shut off the holographic projection.

At the Met, Loki put his phone away and got busy pulling up the article his double had started for him the day before. At the tower Thor sat down looking a little less broody and unhappy than he had been, Loki's call no doubt easing some of his worry.

The rest of the day passed by normally enough, Loki calling Thor again directly to the cellphone Tony had provided all of them during his lunch break later in the afternoon, long after they had had lunch themselves.

Steve stepped out of the elevator onto his floor and made his way into his living room. He had wanted nothing more than to text Loki himself, just to talk to his friend in some way but he thought better of it with Thor hovering close by throughout the day. The Norse God hadn't actually taken Steve aside to have that talk but it was looming in the background, a crackling tension just beneath the surface between the two blonds. Steve sighed as he shuffled over to his sofa and promptly collapsed onto it. As he allowed himself to sprawl his long limbs over the soft plush expanse of his sofa, Steve frowned when his hand touched something that was loose and woolen that was resting over the armrest of his sofa.

Curious, Steve sat up and gripped the unknown item, pulling to him and feeling his heart thump against his chest when his eyes fell on what it was.

A black wool peacoat, more specifically, Loki's black wool peacoat that he had been wearing the day before, when he had come back to the tower with Steve. Steve's eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath, his fingers curling around Loki's peacoat without thought. Steve was hyper aware of the fabric in his hands, the feel of the wool against his palms. Several powerful emotions rose up inside the super soldier, the chief of which was yearning, pure unadultered yearning. Steve sat like that, frozen in the moment of discovery for several moments longer before he finally deflated with a sigh. Steve brought the coat in close, pressing it over his heart and letting out another shaky breath as his eyes began to burn. Steve quickly reeled in his emotions and composed himself. He straightened out Loki's coat and folded it with care before he set it down on the other side of the sofa. He had it in mind to give it to Thor later in the evening, because right now he was going to go down to the gym level and workout his frustrations.

With that in mind, Steve hurried off to his bedroom to change into workout clothes. He emerged a few minutes later in a gray t-shirt and simple black sweatpants and sneakers. With a lingering look at the black coat folded on his sofa, Steve made his way to the elevator and then disappeared down to the lower level. When he got there Steve would have liked nothing more than to punch holes through as many heavy punching bags as Tony had available, but he naturally thought better than destroying his friend's expensive property and instead focused on lifting an insane amount of weights and working up a good sweat.

When Steve had gone back to his floor and taken a shower he had half expected Thor to be there waiting with mjolnir in hand, so it surprised him when Steve had returned to find his living room empty. The Super soldier quickly showered and dressed in a simple button-up and jeans before he headed upstairs to the penthouse to get started on dinner.

Tonight was pasta night.

However, even while he was cooking and his teammates were congregating about Tony's penthouse, still Thor didn't ask for an aside so they could finally talk. Instead Thor acted completely normal, watching some funny, irreverent prank show on the tv with Tony and Clint until it was time to eat. Even then Thor acted more or less normal, his eyes lingering on Steve and wordlessly scrutinizing every now and then being the only sign of something brewing on the horizon.

Steve absolutely was not a fan of waiting with bated breath for Thor to make his move. Little did Steve know he would have to wait two whole days more before the Thunderer finally came calling.

_On said day of potential armageddon..._

Steve set down the colored pencil in his hand and gazed down at the sketch pad propped up in front of him against his lap. The super soldier was holed up and cozy in his living room, reclined on his plush sofa and partaking in one of his favorite pastimes. Steve gazed at his latest drawing and sighed, it was a portrait, or rather a pair of portraits, one subject with striking green eyes and raven black hair while the other had eyes of a deep blue and hair of sun-kissed blond. Steve leaned in and gently blew away any lingering eraser bits or loose color and the carefully pulled down the cover and other sheets of the sketch pad. He still had a few finishing touches he wanted to add but thought a break was in order. Steve set his sketchpad down on the coffee table beside him, right next to the set of professional colored pencils that Tony had so graciously supplied for him even before he had actually moved into Avenger's tower.

Suddenly desiring some coffee, Steve got up from his sofa and stretched, his eyes lingering on the folded up jacket that still rested on the corner of the sofa he had placed it on. He had had it in mind to hand the coat over to Thor earlier but it just kept 'conveniently' slipping his mind. It wasn't like Loki was gone or anything, he called multiple times during these last two days and had actually texted Steve specifically like they had been doing even before Loki had come to the tower to reunite with Thor. With a soft, satisfied groan when a couple of vertebrae in his spine cracked lightly, Steve shuffled off to his kitchen area where the coffee machine stood ready and waiting.

Coffee had come a long way since his time when you could have it simply black with some sugar or with creme. Now they had so many versions it nearly made Steve's head spin without any caffeine to add to the mix. Steve picked out a nice medium roast from the roster of k-cups that were set up for him and placed it in the designated spot on the machine before he pressed the buttons for a classic americano.

Steve was so focussed on the low hums and hisses of his coffee machine working away, brewing his drink that he didn't notice when the elevator doors opened and an unexpected, or perhaps not so unexpected visitor stepped over the threshold into his living room area.

"Friend Steve."

In an instant Steve felt his breath stutter in his chest for a moment before he stood up straight and slowly turned around, his eyes immediately falling on the Norse God of Thunder currently standing in his living room. Thor stood tall and serious, even dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt, and a button-up shirt. The one thing that eased some of Steve's apprehension was that Thor did not have mjolnir with him. Then in an instance Steve felt his apprehension surge as he remembered that all Thor had to do was raise his hand and that powerful other-worldly weapon would come crashing through the walls, ready to smash him to bits.

"Hey Thor."Steve greeted, proud that he managed to keep his voice steady as he plastered a smile on his face, his heart hammering hard against his chest.

"I trust I am not disturbing you."Thor said casually.

"Of course not. I was actually having some coffee, would you like some?"Steve asked smoothly.

Thor blinked before his face finally seemed to thaw and some actual warmed filled his blue eyes as he spoke.

"I would like some coffee, yes. Thank you friend Steve."Thor said as he took a step forward.

"Why don't you have a seat."Steve said as he gestured to his sofa, earning a nod from the Thunderer before he continued.

"Do you want a regular cup or something like a cappuccino or a latte?"Steve asked.

"A regular cup is fine my friend."Thor said as he took a seat on the sofa and did his best not to wring his own hands. For all of Thor's outward calmness, he too was feeling some nervousness.

As he sat, Thor's eyes fell on the closed sketch pad Steve had left on the coffee table. Before he could think better of it, Thor picked up the sketch pad and flipped it open to the first page. In an instant Thor's eyes were going wide at what he saw.

A few moments later Steve was making his way over to Thor with two steaming mugs in his hands.

"Hey Thor it's three sugars ri..."Steve began to say when his voice trailed off into silence as he saw what Thor was doing.

Thor was slowly flipping through the pages of Steve's sketch pad, through the sketches that Steve had made, some of landscapes, some of his fellow Avengers, but most were of his favorite subject.

A certain green-eyed, raven haired God of Mischief who sometimes moonlighted as a handsome red-head.

Steve stood frozen as Thor slowly flipped the sketch pad shut before he could see the portraits Steve had been working on earlier and looked up at Steve with a deceptively calm expression on his face. He rested the pad on his lap before reaching out to Steve.

"My thanks friend Steve."Thor said neutrally though the air around him seemed to almost hum with electricity.

"N-No problem."Steve stuttered as he handed Thor the mug with the regular coffee he had desired.

"Please sit."Thor said lightly as he gestured to the sofa.

Swallowing lightly Steve did as he was asked, sinking down beside Thor and taking a sip of his coffee, Thor doing the same. An oppressive silence settled over the two blonds, neither man knowing what to say and stalling for time by drinking their coffee. It was Thor who finally broke the silence.

"I did express my desire to speak with you, forgive my delay I just... was trying to figure out the best way to approach you."Thor said quietly as he finally looked to Steve.

"It's okay Thor, I didn't mind."Steve assured.

There was another beat of silence before Thor finally spoke.

"I have made certain observations about you and my brother and I wanted some clarity on the matter." Thor said before pinned Steve with a deeply intense look and asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he had seen first seen some of Loki and Steve's interactions.

"What are your intentions towards my brother Steve Rogers?"

Thor maybe expected Steve to look fearful or embarrassed at his blunt words, what the Thunderer wasn't expecting was for Steve to look so heartbroken and smile at him crookedly with over-bright blue eyes. Steve let out this wet huff before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"You know when I first laid eyes on Loki, he was threatening Mr. Wagner in Germany. As far as I knew he was this really bad guy who wasn't above blasting old men and had a thing for horns. I fought him and he gave as good as he got and even though he was the 'enemy' he was still really formidable, and and impressive opponent."Steve began to say, Thor nodding along in understanding and agreement, because it was true, before any of them had become privy to the awful truth of Loki's whole ordeal at the hands of the Chitauri, he had been proper menacing and grandiose.

"Then when we got to know the truth, that he was innocent... that he was d-dead the whole time I felt like the lowest shit for ever thinking ill of him. And you know... when I was pulling the shard out of his head that day I just... I felt even worse because I had fought with him, I had landed punches to the same face I was holding onto while I was pulling on that damn thing."Steve croaked out, his whole body feeling like he had ants crawling under his skin as he remembered the horrific experience he himself had endured during Loki's autopsy.

"You hadn't known that he was a victim friend Steve, that he was not even living when we fought with him so many moons ago."Thor said kindly. Steve nodded to Thor and sent him a grateful look before he continued.

"The aftermath of the invasion was just so strange, so surreal. Seeing him like that, knowing that he wasn't the madman who wanted to bring this whole planet to its knees. Seeing every awful thing that had been done to him, I just... I had this feeling... this absolutely peculiar feeling that we had all lost this precious chance at something... that I myself had lost the chance at getting to know someone so special I can't even really put it into words." Steve said softly.

Thor sat with his eyes wide, utterly stunned. Of all the things he had been expecting from Steve, this open heartbreak was definitely not it. The sincerity he did expect because this was Steve Rogers after all. It left Thor totally off-balance because he had honestly been expecting anything bu this. Thor was torn from his confused musings when Steve continued to speak.

"Then the impossible happens, he comes back to life just as you guys were getting ready to beam back up to Asgard. His screams gave me nightmares for three whole weeks, but I got over it. I never stopped wondering how he was or if he even survived the trip back to Asgard but as the months went by I tried not to think about him so constantly."Steve explained before a warm and fond smile spread across his face.

"Then one day I decided I would go check out the Met and you know who I ended up running into."Steve said as Thor found himself smiling and nodding.

"I need you to know Thor that while I never stopped thinking about Loki, I also never thought I would see him again in my lifetime. Running into Lukas Odensen that day at the museum felt like I could finally move forward with getting my own life in order since I am still constantly trying to acclimate to this world after being on ice for so long."Steve disclosed.

"Except Lukas is Loki, the very person you were trying to move on from."Thor said before he reached out and placed his large hand over Steve's shoulder, squeezing it firmly but not painfully as he looked Steve dead in the eye with all seriousness as he continued.

"You love him, you are in love with my brother."He said quietly.

Steve jolted a little at Thor's quiet words, but he made no move to deny them. He just looked at Thor head on before he let out this resigned sigh and nodded his head.

"I am sorry Thor, I didn't mean to. He's just... He's Loki."Steve said as he shrugged helplessly and let out a watery chuckle.

Thor found a small smile coming to his own lips unbidden before he frowned lightly as he noticed the light tremor going through Steve beneath the hand he still had on the super soldier's shoulder.

"Friend Steve? Why are you shaking?"He asked in concern.

"You're the first person I've ever told about this Thor, the others all have their thoughts and observations but I never outright talked about it with them. You have to understand something Thor, things might be better now but back in the time that I am from, if there was even the smallest whif that you were anything but heterosexual, you were as good as dead. They'd beat you to a pulp if your eyes lingered on another man for too long."Steve explained, horrible memories of the past where he had personally bourn witness to such homophobic attacks coming to the forefront of his mind.

Steve's words gave Thor pause, as Asgard and its own intolerance came to the forefront of his mind, along with his own past actions. He might not have beaten anyone but how many times had he joined in the chants of "ergi!" aimed at some innocent Asgardian and laughed? How many times had he stood by as Loki had been branded such? How many times could he have stopped his brother being ridiculed with just one word? How many times had he not been there when he should have been? Thor let go of Steve's shoulder and looked away as he felt his stomach sink all the way past his feet. Rancid guilt pulsed through him, but he was pulled from his thoughts when Steve spoke.

"I swear to you Thor, I won't act on any of my feelings. I will bury them and just be Loki's friend, nothing more."Steve said quietly, looking like it was wrecking something deep inside him to even utter such words.

Thor sat back, once again jolted by the unexpected.

"What do you mean friend Steve? If you love my brother, do you not desire to be with him?"He asked, frowning in deep confusion.

Steve turned to Thor and looked at the Thunderer with unwavering eyes as he spoke with all seriousness.

"What I want doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that Loki is safe, that he stays okay."Steve said.

Thor seemed to mull over Steve words, once again thrown off by their unexpectedness before his frown deepened.

"Why would he not be safe and okay with you?"Thor asked.

Steve shook his head as he replied.

"Thor c'mon! Do you honestly think Loki would let me anywhere near him if he knew I was in love with him, after everything he's been through? Do you actually believe he would allow that kind of intimacy so soon after what those bastards did to him?" Steve challenged before his face crumbled again.

"They tortured him... they raped him... Hell in the end they even killed him. He went through something no one on this entire planet can even imagine. And then there's me, _me._" Steve said as he pointed to his own chest, a deep detestation at himself marring his tone as Thor spoke.

"What would be wrong with you Friend Steve? You are Captain America, you are the leader of the Avengers. You are the first true friend he made here on Midgard."The Thunderer asked.

"I'm also the guy that spent seventy years as a popsicle while everyone he ever knew and cared about died and the world as he knew it changed beyond his imagination. I am also the guy who only just recently came to the understanding that he's bisexual, and that I won't have my head bashed in for being such. I am also the guy who is absolutely clueless about how to even have a relationship with anyone let alone another man." Steve explained with a sniffle.

Thor mulled over Steve's words, and observed the deep doubt and actual fear coming off his friend almost in waves.

"How would any of that be detrimental to Loki?"Thor asked gently.

"Why would Loki even waste his time on me when I know I'll mess everything up left and right Thor?"Steve said with a helpless shrug before he continued.

"He deserves to have someone who knows what the actual fuck they're doing. Even with Peggy I just... we shared one kiss and a promise before I went and got myself buried in ice for almost a full century. You guys... You guys have been absolutely amazing, especially when I gathered up the courage to tell you all that I identify as bisexual. But with Loki... It's just... when I thought he was Lukas, he was that normal friend, not a member of a superhero team. He was just this handsome man from Amsterdam who wasn't starstruck by me and liked me for me. Then he reveals he's the very person I couldn't stop thinking about and I just... I just want him to keep feeling safe with me, I want him to keep healing from everything he went through and I don't... I don't want to end up hurting him because I don't know what the hell I am doing... I can't be another person who hurts him, I just can't."Steve said as he finally let a few of the tears he had been fighting back this whole time escape from him. With a soft groan Steve turned away from Thor and buried his face into his hands. He didn't break down into sobs, he just sat there shuddering in utter despair.

Thor sat completely dumbfounded. He had come here with it in mind to ascertain what Steve's intentions towards his brother were, and perhaps to drive Steve off if said intentions were purely lustful, a fleeting infatuation for a Norse God. Never in all his wildest imagination did Thor think he would instead find himself in the position he was in now. He felt completely discombobulated, like he had fallen into a raging river and gotten trounced by the rapids.

This was Steve, his shield brother, his good friend.

He wasn't infatuated with Loki for the sake of infatuation, Steve loved his brother.

Steve _loved_ Loki.

He loved Loki enough to not act, to be willing to crush his own heart and feelings to ensure Loki wouldn't be caused any further pain.

It was a revelation, for Thor it was awe-inspiring and above all humbling what Steve was willing to do. Letting out a shaky breath, Thor reached out and gently gripped Steve's hunched shoulder as he spoke.

"Friend Steve?"He asked, waiting for Steve to slowly uncurl himself and face him with tear-reddened eyes.

"Y-Yeah?"Steve replied eloquently.

There was so much Thor wanted to say, so much he wanted to let Steve know, but none of it came to mind as instead he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You have great taste Friend Steve."

Steve's face morphed into a look of confusion as he spoke.

"Thanks, but what do you mean by that?"He asked as he blinked at Thor owlishly.

"Uh well... of all the people out there in the nine realms, it is my brother your heart has chosen. I may perhaps be a slight bit biased but... as you Midgardians always keep saying... Good job Steve Rogers."Thor said as he held up his other hand and gave Steve a thumbs up, looking absolutely serious.

Steve blinked at Thor slowly one more time and then a grin slowly began to spread across his face. The grin grew wide and toothy as Steve let out a shaky huff and then started laughing in earnest.

"Oh my God Thor."Steve said as he started giggling hysterically.

Thor found himself smiling at Steve's mirth, not at all displeased.

Today had proven most peculiar.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the rights to Marvel Comics or its characters. It all belongs to Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and whoever else has the rights. I am not making any kind of profit off of this work, it is all just for fun and freedom of expression.

Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual content.

.

Chapter 15

.

" Oh Thor before I forget, Loki actually left his coat here from when he first came back to the tower with me."Steve said as he picked up the folded black wool peacoat and held it out to Thor.

Thor reached out and ran his hand over the soft black wool of his brother's jacket, a smile coming to his face at the thought of Loki before he turned his blue eyes to Steve and gave him a warm look as he shook his head.

" No Friend Steve, you hold on to it. You can give this back to my brother yourself the next time you see him."He said simply.

Steve felt the breath leave him for a moment, while Thor's words were uncomplicated enough, the meaning underlying them was no less profound.

Thor didn't have a problem with him continuing to see Loki. Steve could see Loki again and the very thought made relief and several other emotions crash through him like ocean waves. Blinking, Steve nodded and brought the coat closer to himself as he spoke.

" Okay Thor, I will."He said with as much casualness as he could muster. Then he remembered his sketchpad and the latest portraits he had been working on, the ones he was sure Thor hadn't seen when the Asgardian had flipped through the pages a little while back.

" Hey Thor, can I get your opinion on something?"Steve asked as he set Loki's peacoat back into its corner of his sofa and picked up his sketchpad.

" Certainly Friend Steve, what is it?"Thor asked curiously as he watched Steve carefully flip through his book of drawings.

" I've been working on a little something for Loki, I wanted to get your feedback on it."Steve explained as he finally reached the last drawing and then held the sketchpad out to the Thunderer.

Thor took the sketchpad and the moment his blue eyes fell on the portraits Steve had been working on, his jaw dropped unashamedly in awe at what they beheld.

The portraits were a nearly life-like rendering of Loki... and Thor. It was an image of the two Princes of Asgard in their ornate armor with Thor's arm around Loki's shoulder, the both of them smiling brightly at each other against a soft grey and white ombre background that made the portraits really stand out.

" I know it isn't much but do you think Loki will like it?"Steve asked, hoping that at the very least he didn't sound as unsure as he felt.

Thor slowly looked up at Steve and blinked at his friend slowly, his mind seemingly not able to compute Steve's hesitance and uncertainty with the quiet yet extraordinary talent that was on display across the sketchpad the Thunderer was holding in his hands.

" Friend Steve, your talent is incredible. I know my brother will absolutely adore this. _I_ adore it."Thor said with reverence clear in his voice as he looked between Steve and the sketchpad.

Steve felt his cheeks heat up at Thor's praise for his artwork.

" Thanks Thor, I really appreciate it."Steve said warmly before a thought struck him.

" Hey Thor, would you like a drawing of you and your brother too?"He asked eagerly.

Thor's eyes widened before a bright grin spread across his face.

" I would very much love one Friend Steve, thank you for being so considerate."Thor said enthusiastically.

" Awesome, just give me a couple of days and I'll have them both ready."Steve said as he grinned back at his other worldly friend.

They talked for a little while later before Thor finally took his leave, the Thunderer feeling a hundred times lighter than he had when he had dropped in on his friend, but now mulling over the very important truths he had gained from his deeply personal talk with Steve. Steve himself felt the same, having Thor's approval doing wonders to lift his spirits, but his vow not to pursue Loki romantically still like a lump of lead in his heart.

Seeing that distraction was in order, Steve picked up his sketchpad and flipped to a fresh new page, an image of the two Asgardian brothers already forming in his mind for him to commit to paper and color.

_A couple of days later..._

" Tony is my hair okay?" Virginia "Pepper" Potts asked as she looked at herself critically in the mirror and pressed down on non-existent hairs that were sticking up.

" Pep you've asked me that almost a dozen times already, your hair is half up half down perfection and your appropriately casual outfit looks so good I would love nothing more that to rip it off you later... with my teeth. You look magnificent."Tony said as he came up behind his lady love and wrapped his arms around her, adding a growl to his voice as he pressed as kiss behind her ear.

Pepper shivered and let out a breathless little laugh before she sighed and turned in Tony's arms to press a proper kiss to his lips. Tony smiled against Pepper's lips and kissed her back before they drew away. The genius was dressed casually in jeans and one of his favorite Ramones long sleeve shirts, while Pepper was dressed in a lovely jade colored georgette poet blouse with billowy sleeves and black skinny jeans. A pair of elegant black and silver heeled pumps finished out the look.

The pair smiled at each other before Tony spoke.

" Don't get why you're being so anxious. You are Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, you meet new people all the time." Stark teased.

" Yeah well, not every day you get to meet a Norse God who came back from the dead."Pepper countered.

" Well said Norse God happens to actually be a pretty down to Earth dude with a regular job and great taste in suits."Tony grinned.

" If I didn't know any better Mr. Stark I'd think you were a little smitten with Loki of Asgard."Pepper teased now.

" Maybe a smidge, nothing like our very own Captain Stars and Stripes though."Tony grinned.

" You shouldn't talk about stuff like that Tony, that is none of our business."Pepper said sternly.

" It's one of those open secrets among us Avengers, and you know I trust you Pep. Just wait till Loki gets here and I guarantee you will see so much UST between him and Cap it'll take everything in you not to say something."Tony said with glee while Pepper chuckled and shook her head.

" Pardon the interruption Sir and Ms. Potts, just to inform you that Col. Rhodes has arrived at the Penthouse."Jarvis informed dutifully.

" Awesome, thanks Jarv."Tony called before gesturing for him and Pepper to finally get out of his bedroom.

They made their way out, Pepper giving Tony's posterior a playful slap.

" Oh my God Miss Virginia Potts!"Tony exclaimed in mock scandal as he rubbed dramatically at his affected buttock, earning a fond eyeroll from his girlfriend as they made their way to the penthouse living room.

As they walked past the kitchen area Pepper and Tony stopped, both because of the absolutely mouthwatering smells that hit them like a wall, and the sight of Steve Rogers AKA Captain America himself showing off his incomparable cooking and multitasking skills as he stirred here and flipped there and checked the oven in one fluid motion.

" He sure is pulling out all the stops."Pepper said quietly with a smile, taking a moment to breathe in the absolutely delicious aromas.

" The greenest eyes and the sharpest cheekbones to ever beam down to planet Earth are the key to getting Capsicle all-in on a cooking binge."Tony said as he gave Pepper a cheeky grin and ushered her along. When they reached the penthouse living room they were glad to see that Rhodey wasn't alone. Tony's long time friend was in deep conversation with Clint, while Natasha and Bruce were fixing themselves drinks from the bar.

" Hey Honey Bear!"Tony greeted with a grin.

" Hey man how's it?"Rhodey replied with a matching grin as he met Tony halfway and they clasped hands.

" Hey Pep."Rhodey said as he then turned his attention to the redhead.

" Hey Rhodey, good to see you!"Pepper replied happily as she and Rhodey shared a peck on the cheek.

The three of them joined Clint on the sofa and started peppering Tony's best friend with questions about how things were going in the Air Force. Tony could see that Pepper and Rhodey were both a little anxious about tonight.

It might have been toted as a casual Friday night dinner at Avenger's tower, but the underlying fact was that this would be the first time Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy were going to meet Loki, the actual Loki of Asgard and not the lie that had rained down an alien invasion over the city not longer than eight months earlier. Tony had sent Happy out to go get the dessert for the evening, a selection of cakes and pastries from one of the best French Patisseries in the city to take some of the meal prep madness off of Steve, but Tony had seen that his right hand man was trying his hardest to mask his anxiety about meeting the actual Norse God of Mischief.

Pepper obviously wanted to make a good impression, and after personally handling the press and public regarding Loki's truth, his innocence, and the horrors he had endured, she truly wanted to meet Loki and make sure he was alright. That's who Pepper was and why she had Tony Stark's heart despite word to the contrary that he didn't have one.

Rhodey though, was a bit harder to read. When Tony had brought him up to speed about how Loki had not been the one actually responsible for the Chitauri invasion, he had been skeptical... until he had seen the video of Ebony Maw mocking Thor and Loki falling down dead in the crater in Tony's floor and just a snippet of Loki's horrendous autopsy video. After that he had been convinced of the Norse God's innocence. Upon learning that Loki had come back to Earth and was slowly repairing the damage done to New York City, the Air Force Colonel had voiced to his best friend that if an opportunity to meet Loki ever arose, that he would appreciate an invite. Fortuitously enough a few days ago, during one of Loki's frequent video calls to the tower, Thor had asked Loki to join them for dinner, not for anything more than because he just really missed his brother. If Tony was being honest with himself, he and the others were very eager to see Loki for themselves too, almost embarrassingly so. They just let Thor be the most vocal about it.

Loki himself had acquiesced to his brother's request with a smile, no doubt eager to see Thor himself, and maybe the other tall, blue eyed blond in their midst. Tony had been quick to ask him if it was okay if the billionaire invited Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy so they could all meet the God of Mischief finally. It still blew Tony's mind when Loki had almost shyly conveyed that he was agreeable to meeting the three people closest to Tony besides the Avengers themselves. There was a guarded eagerness there that Tony immediately recognized, the wanting to connect with new people but being so full of apprehension after going through horrible trauma.

Tony understood, and that's all he had to say about that.

The billionaire looked to the elevator when it chimed and the door slid open to reveal Happy Hogan carrying a single cake box, while beside him a smiling Thor stepped out carrying several more.

" Greetings all, Friend Hogan has returned with the evenings desserts!"Thor declared loudly.

Happy let out a small chuckle as Thor's words were met with goodnatured cheering from everyone in the living room.

" Hey Thor, let's go put all these in the fridge before they melt."Happy said as he nodded towards the kitchen area, the Thunderer smiling and nodding in agreement.

The pair made their way down the hall to the kitchen area were Steve was pulling a piping hot beef roast out of the over.

" Holy crap that looks spectacular Captain!"Happy commented with his mouth already watering at the sight of the perfectly cooked block of meat and accompanying bed of vegetables.

" Oh hey Happy, glad you approve."Steve said as he set the heavy baking tray down on an empty part of the stove and turned to see Tony's head of security and Thor walk in.

" Hey Thor."Steve said a little more quietly.

" Greetings Friend Steve."Thor said as he smiled back at Steve.

There was still an hour left before Loki was set to arrive, and Thor had no doubt Steve could prepare ten more items in that time if he felt it necessary, such was the Midgardian man's dedication... Such was Steve's love.

Thor felt protectiveness surge through him, not only for his younger brother, but also for his good friend and fellow Avenger who had confessed his feelings for said younger brother, yet chose to sacrifice it all, to deny any path to pursuing Loki and remaining merely his friend. Thor was torn, part of him wanting to tell Loki everything, to have his brother see that there was someone else in all of Midgard beside his own brother who loved him with all his heart. To tell Loki that Steve loved him just as he is, without any pretense or glamor. Most or Thor though, knew that while he had been made privy to Steve's truth, it would not do him any good to try and interfere, that for all of his well-meaning intentions, his match-making skills would be like bringing a dragon from Muspelheim into his mother's prized rose garden, and epic disaster.

Thor before his banishment to Midgard would have either not taken things seriously and made fun of Loki and his Midgardian admirer or worse, been jealous and foolish enough to see fit to smash the lowly Midgardian that dared gander at his younger brother with Mjolnir. He was not that person anymore, it actually made him feel ashamed that he ever was. Loki had been put through hell and death, and come back from it to be as he was now, more or less alright and an actual productive member of Midgardian society, he was by no means helpless. Thor just wanted Loki to be happy, after everything, he just wanted his little brother to be happy.

The Thunderer quickly shook himself of his melancholy laced thoughts and focused instead on carefully placing the many boxes of fine pastries and cakes he was holding onto the waiting shelves of Tony's high-end refrigerator. Once his hands were free Thor turned to Steve fully.

" Friend Steve, you have truly outdone yourself."Thor said as he looked from what Steve was currently preparing, to the piping hot dishes already waiting on the dining table.

" I just hope it's enough for all of us, we've all got above average and healthy appetites and your brother can keep up with us just fine."Steve said with a shy smile as he remembered how several plates of food had disappeared into the Norse God of Mischief with no problem when Loki had stayed with them those precious two days.

" Oh, I dare say this feast you have made will be more than sufficient for all of us."Thor assured before he grew a little more serious.

" Will you be alright Friend Steve?"He asked quietly.

Steve looked up and blinked at Thor, touched by his good friend's concern but also feeling his heart lurch a little. In all honesty, Steve didn't think he would be alright tonight, it would be torture to have Loki so close and yet so far, even though he himself had been the one to promise not to pursue the man he loved and jeopardize their friendship.

Steve just shrugged and sent Thor what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Thor of course saw right through it but chose not to comment. It pained him greatly, this dilemma but as he had thought before, Thor would best serve by not interfering. Thor reached out and clapped Steve on the shoulder before he made a quiet exit back to the living room, leaving Steve to put the finishing touches on dinner.

One he had made the finishing touches and set the final serving dish down, Steve hastily made his way to the elevator past all his friends, promising to greet Pepper and Rhodey properly once he was in proper, clean attire for the evening. Thankfully the emphasis was on it just being a casual get together, so Steve grabbed up his favorite pair of blue jeans and a dark cerulean blue button up shirt. As he stood before one of the mirror panels in his bedroom and lightly tucked the ends of his shirt into his waistband, Steve could not help the thrill of eagerness that passed through him.

In just a few minutes he'd get to see Loki again. It made him so happy, but at the same time it made guilt surge up through him as well. Besides calls and texts, Steve hadn't dared to actually meet with Loki in person, and had gently declined Loki's invites to coffee or lunch. It wasn't really because he was afraid of how Thor might react, ok maybe a little, but it was also to give both Loki and himself some space. Those two days had been emotionally draining to the Norse God, and Steve himself needed so time to process the fact that he had actually confessed his feelings of actual soul-reviving love for Loki to said Norse God's older sibling of all people.

Steve quickly shook himself of his musings and grabbed up is comb, giving his blond locks a cursory work through and giving himself a once over in he mirror before he turned, his eyes going to his desk by the window. Laying on top of it were two packages, one wrapped in green paper wrapping paper, the other in red, and Loki's folded up peacoat off to one corner. Steve felt another wave of anticipation go through him as he looked at these items. Steve made a b-line for his desk and quickly picked up these three items, wrapping the two packages in Loki's coat for some added security before he headed back upstairs.

As he rode the elevator up, Steve looked to the items he was carefully holding, hoping that both Loki and Thor would like what he crafted. He also hoped he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself in front of everyone, especially Loki. With a small sigh Steve steadied his nerves and waited for the elevator to arrive back at the penthouse. The elevator finally eased to a stop and the door slid open to reveal the warmly lit penthouse, where everyone was gathered and mingling happily.

Tony was the first to spot Steve as the super soldier stepped out of the elevator.

" Looking good there Super Soldier!"Tony said with genuine appreciation.

" Thanks Tony."Steve said with a shy smile and his cheeks warming lightly.

" Hey Steve, what you go there?"Pepper asked as he gestured to Loki's coat, Rhodey fidgeting a little beside her, still a little star-struck whenever he got the chance to see Steve. The man was surprisingly as normal as they came, but he was still THE Captain America after all, one of his childhood heroes, live and in person.

" Oh this? Loki left this in my living room when he came to visit last time, figured I'd give it back to him tonight."Steve explained, his eyes going to Thor who simply smiled and nodded.

He didn't catch the knowing look that passed between his friends, and the curious looks on Pepper and Rhodey's faces as he passed.

Steve set the coat and the items they were hiding down on shelf area Tony had by the stylish fireplace and set it down beside the slice of geode his friend kept there on display. Steve quickly hurried over to his friends.

" Hey Rhodey, how are you?"Steve asked with a warm smile.

" I-I am okay Cap, happy I got the invite to dinner."Rhodey said trying to keep his cool as he and Steve shook hands.

" Course you are, you've been wanting to try some of Cap's cooking ever since I sent you that picture of that super cheesy beef casserole he made for dinner last week."Tony teased as Rhodey sent him one of his patented death glares for blabbing.

" Aw Rhodey I actually didn't make a casserole for tonight, if I'd a known-"Steve began to saw apologetically when Rhodey held up his hand and shook his head.

" Hey now, no worries on the casserole, if those absolutely delicious aromas coming from Tony's kitchen are anything to go by, I am not going to be one bit disappointed."Rhodey said as he and Steve shared a smile.

Steve took a seat next to Bruce and mingled with everyone, answering the many questions about what kind of dishes he made, and also recounting one of his more ridiculous escapades with Buck and the other Howling Commandos that involved a loose grenade and a very ill-tempered white goose. Steve was chuckling at Tony lightly going off on Clint for once again partaking in his habit of crawling through the towers ventilation shafts when Jarvis' always pleasant voice sounded.

" Ladies and gentlemen pleased be advised that Mr. Odinson the younger is set to arrive at any moment, he simply wishes not to cause any alarm."

" Thanks for the heads up Jarv."Tony called, many of the others sharing his sentiment while an eager Thor was already on his feet and almost vibrating with excitement.

Just as Steve himself rose to his feet, the air in the penthouse shifted, the hairs on his arms standing on end. Then Pepper was letting out a startled yelp as just a few feet away by the glass wall that offered its spectacular view of the city there was this soft, noiseless eruption of shimmery green smoke-like energy. Steve felt a thrill of excitement course through his heart as he watched the green smoke swirl into a column and something solid began to smoothly materialize within it. The shapeless became a human figure, and then the smoke-like seidr grew brighter for a moment before it melted away, revealing the tower's much anticipated dinner guest.

There he was, Loki Odinson finally in the flesh. The God of Mischief and current Metropolitan Museum of Art historian and exhibit designer. The Norse God was a vision of simple elegance. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans, stylish black boots, and a black henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His long, raven black hair was combed back and parted to the side, falling about his shoulders in soft looking waves.

Then a blond blur shot past them all and the next thing everyone heard was Loki's silvery pleased laughter as he was summarily tackled by his very eager older brother.

" Brother you've finally arrived!"Thor cried exuberantly as he all but lifted Loki off his feet and squeezed him well.

" Oh brother you're squishing me."Loki said with a chuckle, tellingly not making any more to push said brother away as he wrapped his own arms around Thor and squeezed him back just as hard.

" Well obviously, haven't had the chance to in so long Brother!"Thor said before squeezed Loki some more for good measure, earning more silvery laughter from his younger sibling.

From where he was now standing, Tony smirked good-naturedly at the looks of quiet awe painted across the faces of his girlfriend, best friend, and head of security/confidant.

" Now that is actually a very beautiful man." Rhodey said with his dark eyes glued to the sight of the newly arrived Norse God.

" No lie there."Happy agreed as he gazed at Loki curiously.

" You weren't kidding about those cheekbones."Pepper said as she sent Tony a mischievous look that had the billionaire snorting, any other time he would have felt even the smallest twinge of unease at his girlfriend eyeballing such a highly attractive otherworldly individual, but seeing as to how said otherworldly individual was just as gone for a certain Captain as said Captain was for him, Tony had no qualms. Besides that, Pepper was Pepper, she could ogle to her heart's content.

When Thor and Loki finally unwound themselves from each other, the Thunderer wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and led him to the center of the penthouse living room where everyone else was eagerly waiting for him.

" Steve!"Loki said eagerly as he broke away from Thor and made a b-line straight for the super soldier with a brilliant grin across his face as his bright green eyes settled on the Super Soldier before anyone else.

" Loki hey!"Steve greeted with a grin of his own as he successfully stopped himself from scrambling to get to Loki and instead stepped calmly to meet the man he was secretly in love with halfway, the two of them coming together in a warm embrace. Loki wrapped his arms firmly around Steve's broad shoulders, while the Super soldier's own arms went around Loki's trim waist and back.

From where he stood Thor resisted the urge to sigh, knowing what he knew and once again respecting how much pain Steve Rogers was willing to endure, what he was willing to sacrifice just to make sure Loki stayed as alright as he was.

Pepper turned wide eyes to Tony who just sent he a knowing look. Rhodey tilted his head with an intrigued look on his face, while Happy openly gawked because in all honesty while they knew that Steve Rogers had befriended Loki of Asgard months earlier, it was still a bit jarring to see just how good a relationship it turned out to be. With great reluctance on both their parts, Loki and Steve parted a few moments later, still smiling but also trying not to feel awkward.

" UST vortex between them."Tony said under his breath to Pepper.

" Oh I can see that."Pepper whispered back as Tony gestured for her, Rhodey, and Happy to follow him as he stepped forward.

" Hey Magic Pasty Noodle!"Tony greeted with a grin and a wave as he and those closest to him stepped forward.

" Hey back Metal Projectile Genius!"Loki replied with a mirthful chuckle as he and Tony shook hands and came together in a quick half-hug, stunning Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy further. It was a bit jarring to see Tony and Loki engage in a nickname game but not at all unwelcome. If Tony was so at ease with Loki after only knowing him for such a short time, they would be just fine.

" Alrighty here is the trio of awesome who wanted to finally meet you Loki."Tony said as he gestured to his family.

Naturally Loki greeted Pepper first, bowing to her and kissing her hand. If the light blush to her cheeks were anything to go by, Pepper was quite charmed. When it was Happy's turn, Tony's Head of Security was no match for Loki's quiet charm either. Happy might not have known the full, grim details of what happened to Loki, but he did know that the man had been through some kind of indescribable Hell less than a year ago. If his nickname of "Happy" alone could get Loki to smile as wide and genuine as he was, Happy was going to count that as a win. This left Tony's best friend and closest confidant.

Rhodey and Loki stood face to face, regarding each other. Loki's expression was curious, if a little guarded since he didn't know what to expect, while Rhodey's expression was unreadable. The green-eyed God towered over the Air Force Colonel, yet their footing was equal. It was Loki who made the first move.

" Thank you for your service Colonel Rhodes, you honor me with your presence."Loki said quietly as he held out his hand, silent respect shining in his green eyes as he met Rhodey's dark eyes without fail.

" The honor is mine. It's not every day you're meeting another Norse God straight out of mythology. Good to meet you Loki of Asgard."Rhodey said as he reached out and accepted Loki's hand, the two of them shaking firmly, their hands lingering as Rhodey spoke.

" You doing ok Loki?"He asked, hoping it wasn't too loaded a question.

Loki seemed to contemplate the question a moment before he allowed some of his walls to drop, and a slightly crooked smile to turn up his lips as he spoke.

" I am alright... most of the time Colonel Rhodes. Better now that I am here. It's been a bit of long and busy week you see."Loki replied honestly and for the briefest of moments Rhodey could see in those other worldly green eyes just the barest hint of the seemingly endless reservoirs of pain Loki kept so carefully hidden.

From where he stood Steve felt his heart give an almighty lurch at Loki's quietly honest but no less gut-wrenching words. Thor looked quietly devastated standing just a few feet away from his brother.

" I get it man and please, call me Rhodey."Rhodey said simply with a quiet smile.

Loki nodded and gave Rhodey a shy smile before nodding. They squeezed each others hand for a final time before letting go.

There was this long moment of heavy silence, everyone having heard the exchange between Loki and Rhodey, the rawness beneath the casual tone. Pepper reached for Tony's hand, squeezing it hard as she felt a telltale burn overtake her eyes for a moment before she blinked it away. It was Natasha who made the first move, stepping forward on her turn to greet the newly arrived God of Mischief.

" Good evening Prince Loki."She said airily with a small smile, even doing a little curtsy in the silver cap sleeve dress she was wearing.

" Evening's greetings to you in turn my dear Lady Romanov."Loki said with a genuine smile and a proper bow.

In an instant the tension dissipated and everyone relaxed as they watched Loki give Natasha what had by now become her customary kiss on the hand. Clint and Bruce immediately came forward to take their turns in greeting Loki. Bruce and Loki shook hands, and then the former's green counterpart made a momentary appearance in the form of Bruce's whole body pulsing green and shifting for a split second, the man emitting a low grumble before quieting. Loki naturally acknowledged Hulk as he always did, earning a rumble of approval from the behemoth within Bruce's psyche. Clint and Loki greeted each other warmly, clasping arms. The archer with his sharp gaze was quick to notice that Loki seemed the slightest bit tired, that something was off just beneath the surface that had nothing to do with the Norse God's earlier interaction with Rhodey. Clint kept mum though, and instead focused on looking forward to what would surely be a lively evening with everyone gathered. Pepper and Rhodey both grinned and shared a look with Tony when they witnessed Loki share a warm greeting with Jarvis as well, in no way intending to leave out any of the members of Tony's household it would seem. If it were possible, even the A.I. sounded fond as he spoke to Thor's younger brother.

" Oh before I forget."Loki said as he quickly rushed back over to Tony and Pepper, gracefully waving his hands together to access his trusty pocket dimension.

The next thing Pepper was let out a startled little laugh as Loki presented her and Tony with an Imperial sized bottle of rich red wine. As Loki handed the unexpected present over to Tony, everyone watched the genius inventor's eyes grow comically wide as he caught sight of the name emblazoned on the bottle's label.

" Holy shit this is Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1994 from Napa Valley!"Tony exclaimed, Pepper looking gobsmacked beside him.

" I take it my brother has presented you with a good choice Man of Iron?"Thor asked curiously, though with a proud look to Loki who felt his cheeks heat up a little.

" Good choice? Dude this is one of the rarest and most expensive wines in the whole of the United States! Even I've had a tough time getting my hands on this stuff!"Tony explained.

" Loki this is too much, you shouldn't have!"Pepper said as she sent the raven haired god this look of tender gratitude that had Loki ducking his head shyly but smiling as he shook his head.

" Think nothing of it My Lady, I'd be a rubbish dinner guest if I showed up empty-handed this time around."

From where he stood Happy couldn't help but quietly marvel at the sight. He had been with Pepper safe and away from the chaos New York had descended into during the Chitauri Invasion, but he had seen the pictures and the footage Jarvis recorded of the confrontation that had taken place in this very penthouse, along with the horrifying aftermath and the truths that came with it. The real Loki was already showcasing that he was a completely different person by leaps and bounds.

" This time around? Loki you don't mean you actually feel bad about not bringing anything when you came back here to the tower with me that day do you?"Steve asked incredulously.

Loki turned to Steve and gave him this adorably sheepish look before he simply shrugged and smiled crookedly

It took everything in Steve not to rush over and take Loki into his arms, and there was a telling green tint to Bruce's cheeks as he somehow managed to keep his alter-ego from making an explosive, unscheduled appearance. Sensing an immediate need for changing the subject, Pepper naturally took charge and smoothly directed everyone to head over to the circular sofa so they could catch up and also for her, Rhodey, and Happy to finally get to know the true God of Mischief while Tony made a quick stop in the dining room area to put Loki's ultra-expensive gift on the table laden with a feast to open later during dinner.

When Tony got back, Loki was already regaling everyone with the latest happening at The Metropolitan Museum of Art and leaving them in near hysterics

" So what you're saying is that a few months back some anonymous artist randomly sent the museum these paintings of disembodied cleavage and this week you guys got a special delivery from this same artist and they sent paintings of man parts so that the cleavage doesn't feel lonely?"Clint asked with an incredulous smile.

" Pretty much yeah, this time my boss had the honor of picking out the best Johnson out of the bunch and now "he" hangs beside "her" in the Contemporary Wing. I must say that guests have been quite pleased with the match."Loki said while somehow keeping a straight face.

" Cool."Clint said casually with a nod.

There was a beat of silence and then everyone was losing it all at once, Loki's silvery chuckles mingling almost harmoniously with everyone.

" It's been really hectic at the museum I must say."Loki said with a shake of his head.

" How so Brother?"Thor asked as everyone else gazed at the raven haired god with curiosity.

" A new exhibit for this traveling collection of highly valuable precious metals and rare diamonds is scheduled to open this Monday. For months they have been increasing and fortifying security throughout the entire museum to ensure no one tries to steal anything of value and that everyone who comes to see the display stays safe. The traveling collection is one thing, but no one is taking any chances since there are countless priceless items throughout the establishment. Before I could just walk in with while wearing my ID badge, now I along with everyone else has to jump through a few hoops just to get upstairs to my office. On top of that we have just started prepping for the famous Met Gala happening in May. It's nothing like SHEILD though, they just leave a couple of agents outside The Met and show up right after I rebuild anything."Loki said casually.

In an instance the air stilled and everyone looked to Loki with varying degrees of alarm except for Natasha who was not the least bit surprised.

" Hold up, Chocolate Cyclops has been keeping tabs on you and you're okay with it?"Tony asked, while Thor looked quietly furious beside him.

" Oh yes, it wasn't hard for him to get in contact with me through the fake identity I created to work at the museum. He just rang me up one day on my cellphone and we got to talking. He told me my debriefing with him was enough for the World Security Council to abort any plans of taking me into custody, but they still wanted some monitoring, so the good director and I reached a compromise. I go about my life and just have a couple of agents watching from a distance."Loki explained.

" That is still an invasion Loki, and no one has the right to watch you like that."Steve said firmly, looking deeply unhappy.

" Peace Steve, I am alright with it. If I were to be honest, besides the rebuilding and being in contact with all of you, I actually lead a very boring life. I go to work, go out to lunch with coworkers or by myself on some days, and then I go home. The main highlight of my day is usually when I call the tower and regale all of you with tales of the inner workings of the museum and my more annoying coworkers ongoing relationship drama that I unwillingly have to sit through. I would not be shocked if the World Security Council probably finds me to be quite dull compared to the rest of you."Loki appeased.

" You and dull in the same sentence?"Pepper said eloquently as she tilted her head and sent Loki is quietly incredulous look while Steve just gapped at him.

Rhodey let out a bark of unexpected laughter before he shook his head.

" I just met you and you already got jokes man."He chuckled, earning a winning grin from the God of Mischief.

" Oh you do not know the half of it."Loki said with a glint in his eye as he looked to Thor.

Thor for his part felt his stomach drop to his feet as he recognized that look. His dear brother was about to regale everyone with stories of just how good he was at pranks, and more specifically how perfect a target his beloved older brother made himself for said pranks.

" Brother no."Thor said only for Loki's grin to slowly widen further in glee. Steve of course felt something inside him flutter in a way that only Loki was capable of causing.

" Oh alright, you get a reprieve brother."Loki said as he deflated, before looking up at everyone and giving them a cheeky little wink.

" At least until after dinner."He said with a brilliant grin that lit up his whole face. Thor just shook his head and smiled while everyone else chuckled at Loki's cheekiness.

Everyone took that as the cue to head over to the bigger dinning room Tony had attached to the kitchen area, where the veritable feast Steve had cooked up was ready and waiting.

" Steve Rogers you are impossible. What possessed you to do all this?"Loki said as he turned wide eyes to the unknowing holder of his heart, who simply shrugged and looked shy.

" The occasion called for it."Steve said simply.

" Besides had to make it special for Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy too."He added as a means of deflection, all the while feeling his ears heat up.

Loki resisted the urge to sigh in adoration of the blue eyed soldier before he shook his head and smiled warmly at Steve.

Everyone took their seats, Loki insisting Tony sit at the head of the table with Pepper beside him, going so much as to pull her chair out for her and earning a beaming smile for the red head and some good-natured eye-rolling from Tony and Clint. Rhodey and Happy flanked the couple while Loki repeated his chivalrous gesture with Natasha as she took a seat between Bruce and Clint. Steve took a seat beside Rhodey, much to the Colonel's quiet joy. Loki was a little surprised when Thor gestured for him to take the available seat next to Steve while the Thunderer took the final empty chair at the other end of the long oval table next to Loki, rounding out their group.

Without anymore fanfare everyone got to eating, Loki showcasing his magic by once again slicing dishes into portions and sending the floating to the waiting plate of whichever friend so desired, chuckling as Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy all marveled at his simple use of seidr.

The food Steve had prepared was absolutely delicious, and if Loki were honest with himself, he preferred Steve's cooking over that of the royal cooks back in Asgard at this point. The feasts of Asgard's Great Hall were a spectacle yes, but the key difference seemed to be the ones who prepared the meal. The cooks in Asgard always catered to the All-Father's tastes, and those of the All-mother and Crown Prince, but the Second Prince would find his favorites at the table few and far between. With Steve, he seemed almost in tune with what everyone loved, what flavors suited who, and he seemed to have this innate ability to make items that pleased a pallet as discerning as Loki's with ease.

As Loki enjoyed a perfectly roasted and herbed piece of potato, he smiled inwardly at the thought that maybe, just maybe everything tasted so good was because of the love and care Steve put into his cooking. Loki quickly shook himself of his thoughts and looked up when Tony picked up the bottle of Screaming Eagle while Rhodey got up and retrieved this high-tech looking cordless wine-bottle opener from a waiting side-table off by the wall of the dining room.

With a bit of playfully unnecessary showmanship, Tony used the electric opener to rid the bottle of highly expensive wine of its cork and then held up the bottle like it was the holy grail as he spoke.

" Alrighty, who wants a taste of the really really good stuff? Courtesy of our very own God of Mischief?"Tony asked with a cheeky grin.

There was a whole chorus of "Me" as everyone raised a glass, Loki chuckling and feeling his face heat up a little when there were a few "Thank you Loki" tossed into the mix along with appreciative looks. The wine was poured into the waiting glasses, said glassed with clinked together in toasts, and the wine was thoroughly enjoyed for its undeniable quality. More of the sumptuous meal was enjoyed, Pepper and Loki getting into a lively discussion of the Met Gala and the possible themes that had not yet been released to the public, everyone else subtly marveling at the amount of food Loki was quietly tucking away, maybe even more than Thor.

" You weren't kidding about them Norse God appetites." Rhodey murmured as he watched both Thor and Loki enjoying their third plates of Steve's wonderful cooking.

" Thor we knew about, I can personally attest that he could eat several stores full of pop-tarts all on his own, but where in the heck is Loki putting it all?" Happy commented as he enjoyed some of the buttery grilled vegetables he had taken along side a healthy helping of the perfect beef roast Steve had made.

" Dude literally pulled a bottle of some of the most expensive wine in the country out of thin air with a wave of his hand, you guys honestly surprised he's got an otherworldly metabolism?"Tony quipped as he happily munched on some shrimp scampi.

Rhodey and Happy made noises of agreement before taking a few large bites of their own food and then turning into Loki and Pepper's lively discussion.

" The Met Gala is still months away, for now everyone is worried about gold and diamonds my lady."Loki explained.

" What kind of bling are we talking here Tricks?"Tony asked.

" Oh it's not like the Great Hall of Asgard or the Crystal Caves of Alfheim, but it is a very impressive display of some of Midgard's finest. I haven't laid eyes on anything myself but according to the memo we all got, the collection includes yellow, white, and rose gold jewelry from throughout the centuries, and also examples of such in raw form. Then there are the cut and uncut gems. It wasn't a comprehensive list but I do know that there are some really rare stones among the collection, including Tanzanite and Red Beryl." Loki explained.

" Well that sounds like a really beautiful collection. Would we need tickets to see this exhibit?"Bruce asked with interest, even Hulk wanting to see the 'shiny stuff'.

" Oh no, not as far as I am aware, once you've gained general admission you won't need to pay a separate ticket, everyone just has to pass through heightened security to get into the wing where the collection will be housed."Loki explained.

" Wonder what would happen if we all showed up opening day dressed in our super suits?"Clint joked, earning chuckles from everyone.

" Oh I would welcome the chaos."Loki remarked with a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes. The mischief turned to that genuine warmth Steve loved to see in those unending green depths as Loki continued.

" But honestly I have no doubt that it would thrill everyone if the Avengers showed up in full regalia, especially our youngest patrons. You would be surprised how many Ironman masks and Captain America Shields end up at the lost and found, I even came across some plastic mjolnirs and a Black Widow action figure this one time too during my usual wanderings about the building."Loki explained with a chuckle.

Steve felt his heart do a little flip-flop at Loki talking about children with such fondness. Thor looked quite pleased at the mention of little toy mjolnir's laying about. Tony preened good-naturedly, earning mock eyerolls from Clint, Happy, and Rhodey, while Pepper leaned in and kissed his cheek lovingly. Hulk rumbled with pleasure within Bruce's mind, always pleased by the Avengers' popularity. It was Natasha who spoke next.

" Did you keep the action figure of me at least?"Natasha asked lightly with a small smile and a teasing glint in her own hazel-green eyes.

" Oh I was sorely tempted, but said action figure was better off with the little boy who misplaced it. The child was overjoyed to be reunited with it and declared with great pride that he's going to be just like Black Widow when he grows up. You are much loved my lady." Loki said with an appreciative look of his own sent Natasha's way.

Natasha sat with her eyes wide, the usually unflappable taken slightly aback by such tenderness, from both a little boy happy to have his action figure back and the Norse God of Mischief, both unapologetic admirers of _her_. Natasha felt several powerful emotions rise up inside of her, the chief being this guarded wonder. With everything that had come before, her past and some of the not so savory things she had done before her fateful run in with Clint Barton that changed the trajectory of her life, the last thing Natasha Romanov ever expected was to have the God of Mischief as a fan.

All eyes were trained on the master assassin, Tony looking thoughtful, Pepper smiling at her fellow red-head with some admiration in her own eyes. Clint didn't hide his grin. Thor raised his glass to Natasha and smiled, while Steve nodded in agreement to Loki's kind words. Hulk grumbled his own approval and Bruce resisted the urge to sigh. Rhodey was looking between Natasha and Loki, once again marveling at the way things were in this moment. This was the real Loki and boy was he powerful without even using his magic. Happy of course had to clamp down on the urge to reveal that out of all the figures within his own secret collection of Avenger funko pops, Black Widow was the queen.

Reigning her emotions back in with practiced ease, Natasha schooled her features and gave Loki one of her rare, genuine smiles.

" Thanks."She said simply.

Loki wordlessly nodded and gave Natasha another warm smile before picking up his own glass and taking a sip of wine. Sensing that a change of topic was well in order, Steve spoke up as he remembers something Loki had just moments ago mentioned.

" Hey Loki? I heard you say something about Alfheim having caves full of crystals?"He asked with genuine curiosity.

Loki smiled brilliantly at the super soldier and nodded.

" Oh yes, Alfheim is the realm of the Light Elves, so naturally the entire place is big on uplighting and all things that glow and sparkle." Loki began, earning chuckles from everyone.

" Sounds like Vegas."Happy said with a laugh.

" Indeed a lot like Vegas, complete with topless dancing during this one festival to signal the start of the Light Elves' new year."Loki said matter of factly, causing Bruce to almost spit out the sip of water he had just taken while Steve felt himself grow hot as he wondered if Loki himself actually partook in said topless dancing. Natasha even snorted for a moment before smoothly covering it with another sip of wine, Clint doing no such thing as he giggled at her expense. Pepper and Rhodey both clamped a hand over Tony's mouth since he was naturally gearing up to say something wildly inappropriate.

" Ah yes, if I recall correctly the people of Alfheim were never a shy bunch and always happy to teach visitors their dance moves if they are so inclined to learn."Thor said as he sent Loki this knowing look.

" Now I wish we could see that for ourselves."Tony lamented once he fought off his girlfriend and his best friend.

" Done."Loki said simply before he raised his hands, which started to glow with bright golden green seidr, and made an elegant and smooth sweeping motion.

The next thing they knew, everyone was sitting on this great glittering stone plateau, with a panoramic view of this otherworldly place.

" Oh wow!"Pepper breathed with wide eyes and an even wider grin of wonder as she took in the panoramic view around her. Rhodey sat gobsmacked on Tony's either side, seeing a whole other realm for the first time.

" Man, you weren't kidding about that uplighting!"Clint said as they were bathed in warm, etherial light.

" How is this possible?"Happy asked in awe.

" Magic."Came the perfectly synchronized reply from Steve and the other Avengers while Loki sent Happy a warm smile as he spoke.

" This is a compilation of my memories of Alfheim, amalgamated together and projected through my seidr to form one cohesive vision. Now what would you all like to see first?" The God of Mischief asked.

" Tempting as topless elves sound, let's start with those crystal caves you mentioned."Tony said once he fought off Pepper and Rhodey.

" Very well."Loki said with a smile and an elegant wave of his hand.

" Man this is like being in one of the fighter jets!"Rhodey exclaimed as the illusion around them smoothly swooped downward like they were all birds that had just taken flight from the plateau. The scenery passed by in bold technicolor, the mortals and Thor looking about every which way were they sat before finally swooping into the yawning mouth of a cave located at the base of a white, almost glowing Alfheim mountain.

" Oh my God."Steve whispered in pure wonderment at what his eyes were beholding.

They were inside the cave, but it looked more like the center of a cosmos. Crystals of all shapes, sizes, and hues glowed and spiraled upwards towards the ceiling. It was like something straight out of a dream, but as Steve turned his gaze towards Loki and saw the soft, nostalgic smile gracing the Prince's face, the Super Soldier could not help but think that it was actually the second most beautiful sight in the room.

From where he sat Thor resisted the urge to sigh. It wasn't lost on him, the way Steve was looking at his brother. Instead of jealousy Thor once again felt a painful sadness course through him at this gut-wrenching situation between Steve and his brother that he was privy to. Thor watched as Steve finally looked away from his brother to fully take in the spectacular sight of the crystals along with everyone else when the Thunderer suddenly remembered a detail about the cave and spoke.

" Brother?"He began to gain Loki's attention.

" Yes Thor?"Loki asked curiously as he turned his eyes away from the crystal cave, taking a momentary glance at Steve beside him before focusing fully on his brother.

" If my memory serves, this part of the cave you are showing us is but the entrance correct? There were several more chambers."Thor said with an eager smile.

" Yes brother, you are correct about that."Loki said with a nod before he turned to the rest of the table who were eyeing them curiously.

" This is but the first chamber in a veritable network of naturally occurring chambers and passages within this particular mountain in Alfheim. What you are seeing is the chamber on the ground level. To see it all would take many hours, as it did when Thor and I snuck in here when we were teenagers."Loki explained as he sent a loving smile Thor's way that had the older brother chuckling fondly.

" So which parts would you like to see next?"Loki said as he turned to everyone else.

A happy grin spread across Loki's face when everyone naturally started talking all at once, enthusiastically voicing their choices.

They ended up seeing the largest chambers and the most spectacular crystal structures that stood, Loki and Thor both enjoying the looks of pure awe on the faces of their mortal friends at such otherworldly sights. And yes, Loki being his cheeky self had gone ahead and projected the Light Elves New Year celebration complete with graceful but very topless dancing.

" Woah, he's got she parts and she's got he parts."Happy said eloquently as he noticed some particular details amidst the many gyrating eleven bodies.

" Indeed, the Light Elves of Alfheim are a very gender fluid people. Many choose to be either male or female but other may choose to be either, and they can always switch if they feel like it."Loki explained casually.

" They are leaps and bounds ahead of us then."Pepper said with a small, sad sigh before brightening up and enjoying the show once more.

Everyone enjoyed what was in essence a virtual tour of Alfheim for a little while longer, finishing up dinner and drinks. Once everyone was done eating, Loki once more took care of the dishes and dinnerware with a simple wave of his hand while Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper hurried off to the kitchen as well to get dessert.

Dessert was definitely less formal than dinner, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper simply bringing out the many boxes of cakes and pastries and setting them on the circular coffee table with mini plates and utensils.

" Munch away guys."Tony declared as he picked up an eclair for himself and promptly stuffed the whole thing into his mouth with gusto.

" Dude don't stuff it down your gullet all at once!" Rhodey asked with long severing in his tone and a fond smile despite it.

Loki's silvery chuckle mingled with everyone else's at Tony's playful antics as the Norse God picked a lovely blueberry and strawberry tart and a mini opera cake for himself. Conversation quickly turned to some hilarious mishaps suffered by the Avengers, including that one time while Tony was conducting an experiment for a new coolant to add to one of earlier Ironman suits and ended up causing an explosion that turned the whole workshop electric blue, including Tony himself. Another mishap happened to Clint when he got himself tangled in the line he was using to repel down a mountain side in some undisclosed country and ended up in a staring contest with a very annoyed, actual hawk who just wanted to eat it's lunch of freshly caught chipmunk in peace. Of course Loki transformed into red-headed Lukas Odensen to demonstrate how well he could blend in with Midgard and shared more memorable stories of some of the crazy things that can happen at the Met. Of course he made good on his words from earlier and shared some absolutely hilarious stories of Thor's earlier bull-headedness landing him in individual and collective trouble with Loki, Sif, and the Warriors 3.

Like that one time Thor lost Mjolnir and had to masquerade as a bride to the giant Thyrm in order to get it back and spare the goddess Freya from having to go through with the marriage, and how even with his bulging biceps, Thor actually managed to pull it off. Thor of course hid his red face in embarrassment, and the hilarity only doubled when with a wave of his hand, Loki had his older brother in the dress and veil he had worn. The Thor of before his banishment to Midgard would have probably raged and roared, but now Thor just sighed and smiled before getting up and actually strutting around, showing off his wedding dress and playfully batting his eyelashes at Bruce of all people. Bruce took it in stride while Hulk rumbled in actual mirth within his mind. Clint off course took pictures and Tony actually stepped up and asked Thor for a dance like a proper gentleman, to which Thor surprisingly agreed. There was good natured laughter all around as they watched the God of Thunder and the Man of Iron constantly try to take the lead from each other in a sidesplittingly lopsided waltz.

With a wave of Loki's hand Thor's wedding dress and veil melted away, leaving him back in his regular Midgardian attire.

More outlandish stories of Thor's other worldly mishaps followed, from going off on an ill advised adventure to slay a raging dragon only to find out said dragon was acting so crazy because of a very bad hang-nail that Loki was able to fix with his magic, to this other time where Thor won a diplomatic treaty with Svartalfheim by volunteering to do some demolition work for the realm's ruler. Loki decided to leave out the part where after performing his task had taken several court ladies to his guest bed that night after much feasting and drinking. That was Thor then, not who he is now.

Tony and Rhodey shared some hilarious stories of each other's drunken escapades during their college years, and even Steve shared this one story of when he and Bucky somehow ended up in a brothel one night where instead of any kind of sexual escapades they both got into some deeply philosophical conversations about feminism from the surprisingly knowledgeable ladies of said establishment. He got several approving looks for that, especially from Pepper and Natasha while Loki looked just the tiniest bit smitten, but Steve quickly dismissed that as his own heart playing tricks on him.

Everyone mingled and enjoyed dessert before Steve gathered up his nerve and stepped over the shelf by the fireplace where he had set down Loki's folded coat that had the pair of gifts he had been working on hidden away within it. Steve could feel the many curious eyes on him as he picked up the folded coat and made his way back to everyone.

" Ah my coat!"Loki said as he immediately recognized the article of clothing as his favorite peacoat that he had left behind here at the tower. Steve smiled fondly as he retook his seat and handed the folded up jacket to Loki, who playfully made grabby hands at it.

" Thank you so much for keeping it Steve." Loki said with a smile that naturally made Steve's heart do that telling little flip-flop.

" Don't mention it Loki."Steve said while feeling said heart begin to pound as nervousness gripped him, he honestly did not know how Loki and Thor would react to the gifts he had hidden in the peacoat.

" What are these?"Loki asked with a small frown of confusion as in the process of unfolding his coat the wool fell away to reveal to medium sized, flat rectangular packages that were pristinely wrapped in soft paper, one in green and the other in red.

" Steve?"Loki asked as he looked up at the super soldier while Thor sent Steve a quiet, knowing smile of his own.

" J-Just a little something for you and your brother." Steve said all the while feeling his face heat up as all eyes were zeroed in on him, Loki, and Thor.

Blinking owlishly oki looked back down at the two packages and then handed the package wrapped in red over to Thor who eagerly accepted it. All eyes were on the Asgardian brothers as they went about unwrapping their gifts from Steve. Where Thor happily tore away the paper, Loki was a bit more restrained as he thumbed at the pieces of tape holding the wrapping together before pulling the paper away to reveal the treasure Steve had given him.

" By the Norns! Friend Steve you have outdone yourself!" Thor exclaimed when his eyes finally fell on the elegantly framed drawing of him and Loki that Steve had made from nothing but his own memory. While the initial drawing Thor had seen in Steve's sketchpad that day had been portraits of him and Loki smiling forward with their arms around each other, the drawing Thor had received was of he and his bother facing each other and grinning brightly, every freckle and highlight captured in hyper realistic detail against a neutral light blue background.

" Brother did you s-"Thor began to say as he turned the framed drawing to show Loki when he and everyone else froze.

Loki's face was unreadable, but his eyes were laser-focused on his own framed drawing from Steve, the portraits of him and Thor together and smiling. No one breathed, especially Steve who couldn't help but wonder if he had just seriously offended the Norse God he secretly loved. For the longest time everyone just watched and waited with bated breath and Loki himself stayed utterly still, not even blinking. Then with this tiny sort of choked of gasp, Loki blinked and then brought the framed drawing to his chest and hugged it with reverence while his eyes grew overbright with emotion. A crooked little smile spread across Loki's face as he looked first to Thor, who felt his own throat close up at the sight, before he slowly turned his gaze to Steve and finally spoke.

" Why are you so good to me Steve Rogers?" He asked quietly, his voice nearly a whisper and open adoration in his otherworldly green eyes.

Steve had to duck his head and swallow the lump that immediately formed in his throat. Thor reached out and cupped the side of Loki's neck, making the younger God turn to smile at him and lean into his brother's touch with a watery little chuckle.

From where she sat, Pepper was in quiet awe. Tonight had already made it clear that Loki was nothing like the madman they had seen lead the Chitauri invasion, but to see Loki unashamedly showing just how deeply he was touched by Steve's gift drove away any lingering apprehension in her mind as she subtly wipe something from the corner of her eye. From where he sat Happy found himself getting a tiny bit misty-eyed as he watched Thor pulled his raven-haired brother into a slightly awkward but no less loving embrace, the two of them still being mindful of the glass frames they were holding between them. Rhodey just smiled quietly as he sent Loki a thoughtful look.

Once the Asgardian brothers pulled apart they turned their attention to the rest of their friends.

" See here everyone, look what Friend Steve has gifted me and my brother!" Thor said as he eagerly held up his own gift with obvious joy. Loki quickly wiped at his eyes and followed his brother's example, proudly holding up his own gift for everyone to see.

Steve felt his whole body grow warm as his friends all openly admired his artwork.

" These are amazing Steve!" Pepper said as she ran a reverent hand over the frame of Thor's gift.

" Wow, these are like photographs they are so accurate."Rhodey commented as he shared a grin with Loki.

" I can barely draw stick figures."Happy said good-naturedly.

" Be honest Hap, you couldn't really call them stick-figures." Tony quipped, earning a swift elbow to the ribs from Pepper that had him letting out a wheezy chuckle as he winked at his dear friend and Head of Security.

" Is there anything you aren't good at Cap?"Clint asked with mock-exasperation as Steve gave him a shy grin.

" Hey he can't fly unassisted, just jumps really high if the occasion calls for it."Bruce pipped up, earning chuckles from everyone and an exaggerated show of concession from Steve.

Natasha just sent Steve this quiet, knowing look that had the super soldier quietly smiling back.

" You talents know no bounds friend Steve, I think I speak well for my brother when I say that we will cherish these gifts for the rest of our lives." Thor declared with a bright grin.

There was so much Loki wanted to say, so many things he wanted Steve to know. All Loki could do was nod in full agreement with his brother and hold his own gift tightly.

A friend was all he could be to Steve, this wonderful man deserving more than Ebony Maw's discarded play thing, but it did not stop the ache of yearning that shot through Loki as Steve shyly smiled back at him.

_" I wish I was worthy of you Steve Rogers."_Loki thought to himself with a quiet, secret sigh.

Oh if only Loki knew how Steve Rogers felt the exact same way regarding him.

The rest of the special night went on jovially, everyone settling into the warmth that came with being together, while Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy continued to get to know the true Loki Odinson.

_A few days later, on a sunny and mild Monday morning..._

Loki stood in front of his mirror, adjusting the lovely rose-gold colored tie he had around his neck and then smoothing out the lapels of the classic black suit he had chosen for work. A deep charcoal grey dress shirt underneath gave the tie that extra pop. In a shimmer of seidr his raven locks and green eyes were veiled by rich auburn hair and deep coffee brown eyes and a matching light beard and mustache. He stood Lukas Odensen once more, ready for what was bound to be a very busy day at the museum.

Loki turned from the mirror and found himself smiling softly as his disguised coffee brown eyes immediately settled on the picture frame that stood on his bedside table. Steve's gift stood in intimate prominence within Loki's bedroom and in all honesty it actually helped to have a portrait of his brother and himself to turn to on those lonely nights where the nightmares robbed him of his sleep. The past weekend had been wonderful, Loki spending the night on Friday and Saturday, surrounded by his brother and the rest of the Avengers, having Steve close by in particular.

He had also showcased how he could simply lay on the sofa while he slowly rebuilt the parts of the city still in need of repair. When they had found out that Loki was donating every paycheck he earned from the Met to Tony's victim compensation fund and other charities, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had all looked at him in awe before a deeply emotional Pepper had simply rushed over to him and given him a crushing hug that could actually rival on of his brother's. The respect shining in both Rhodey and Happy's eyes was the cherry on top.

During the weekend, Loki and Clint finally got a chance to speak with each other privately. The archer would not hear a single word of apology from the Norse God. Instead Clint shared his own feelings about having his mind taken over, of doing awful things while under the thrall, and the myriad of devastating emotions that had crashed through him once Natasha had literally knocked sense back into him. Clint told Loki in no uncertain terms that the moment he understood that Loki was being controlled by someone else, that awful moment in the aftermath of the invasion when Loki's corse had sat up and Ebony Maw has taunted Thor through his brother's corpse, Clint had banished all hatred he had felt for Loki. With great difficultly Clint had admitted that Loki's autopsy haunted him, especially that God-awful word Corvus Glaive had brutally carved into Loki's back. Loki had been stunned to see the tears that clouded Clint's dark blue eyes.

_"That word he carved into your back... you are not that, never that do you understand Loki? Fuck him and everyone else that had anything to do with what happened to you." _

Clint had said this with pure vehemence and he had not let up until Loki himself had cursed Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, and Obsidian Kull with some of his own colorful language. They had truly made peace together in that moment and Loki could count Clint Barton as a friend without any of the gnawing guilt that had been plaguing him.

On Sunday evening he had parted with his brother and the other residents of Avenger's tower with hugs and quiet grace. Again it was not goodbye, just see you at movie night and maybe even dinner again later this week and don't forget to video call us once you get to work.

Loki quickly shook himself of his reminiscing and got finished getting ready. He pulled on his favorite black peacoat, smiling at the memory of Steve returning it to him with the gifts for him and Thor wrapped inside, grabbed up his laptop and finally headed out the door to start another work week. The bus ride to the museum was blessedly uneventful and Loki felt a smile come to his face when he got off the bus and saw that the white marble steps of the Met were already teaming with people waiting to come in and enjoy the museum. There were large banners hanging on the front facade of the white building advertising the new exhibit for Midgard's precious metals and minerals.

Loki could see the two SHIELD agents where they were parked down the street. He paid them little mind, he had agreed to their presence after all, and on a day like today with so much going on, they were an added security measure to keep an eye on things.

Loki as Lukas Odensen smiled warmly and exchanged "good mornings" with the security personnel as he made his way into his place of employment through the designated door and had to go through the heightened security measures. As he made his way to the employee elevator with his lanyard and ID around his neck, Loki smiled as he saw some of the other museum employees rushing about making sure everything was in place and adjusting accordingly. They were preparing to get rightly swamped today.

Loki made quick work of getting upstairs and holing up in his office. After he set up his laptop and sent some emails to Mrs. Dumont and a couple of other colleagues, Loki fished out his phone from his jacket pocket to make his much loved video call to everyone at Avenger's tower.

Thor of course was overjoyed to see his brother's disguised but smiling face, and everyone quickly fell into the easy banter, this time around Clint being the sassiest while Steve quietly admired Loki in his auburn haired disguise and perfectly tailored suit. All too soon Loki had to sign off from the call and get to work. Before he ended the call Loki gave his assurances that he would indeed come to movie night this week. He shared a warm goodbye with everyone, lingering a little longer than needed when he bid Steve goodbye and hoping no one caught on to such before he pressed the button and ended the call.

Loki got busy working on outlines for his latest articles and also using the exhibit mapping software to tentatively mock up the space to be used for the collection of priceless collection of Tiffany Lamps that would be on display at the Met two months from now. A glance at the watch at his wrist told him that the Met was now open and people were no doubt passing through security and heading for the newest attraction, as well as the rest of the museum in general. Once he had typed away for a couple of hours, Loki stood up with a smile and decided to go and finally see the visiting collection for himself.

He smiled and nodded to any colleague he crossed paths with, thankfully not running into Sandra who was still going strong with her on again boyfriend, before ducking into the elevator and heading downstairs. True to his predictions the entrance wing was already teaming with excited visitors from all walks of life. Most were lining up to see the new exhibit, while others were heading off in various other directions to see the other parts of the grand building.

With his ID Loki had an easier go with the extra security, circumventing the large line and going through the metal detectors into the large wing.

"Marvelous." Loki said quietly to himself as he took in the vast wing filled with precious metals and gems in glass display cases. The walls of the wing were covered in black velvet panels, while the floor was a matte black linoleum. The bright white lighting from up above made everything spark. It was like stepping into one giant jewelry box, and that was the feeling the designers charged with this exhibit were going for.

Smiling warmly at the patrons who had already made their way into the wing, Loki started to walk about at a sedate pace, starting at this stunning amethyst and rhinestone crown that seemed to almost be ethereally floating within it's display case and making his way around the wing. If he happened to notice several eyes more focused on him than on the magnificent jewels on display, Loki did his best to be gracious about the appreciative looks he was receiving from many a lady, and a few gentlemen for good measure. Loki had just come to a stop in front of a display of raw gold and uncut gems when he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his every instinct yelling out that something bad was about to happen.

In a split second decision Loki took a step back leaving a copy of Lukas Odensen for all to see while he veiled himself. Before he could cast any kind of protective shield over everyone inside the wing, several black cylindrical objects rolled along the floor, almost completely camouflaged by the matte black floor material. In the next instant a blinding white light flashed through the entire wing, accompanied by this almighty pulse of deafening noise that nearly knocked everyone off their feet and shattered many glass cases throughout the wing. Loki of course stayed veiled from mortal sight and easily held his ground, the flash of light and horrid sound having no ill-effect on him whatsoever.

The God of Mischief noticed that the alarm system that had been put in place for this wing hadn't gone off, even the steel security doors that were meant to come crashing down in the event of an emergency were tellingly not fulfilling their function. Another deafening bang pulses through the wing, shattering more glass in its wake. Loki wills his decoy to protectively shield a young man close to him from the newest barrage of flying glass as the remaining display cases that had not initially shattered succumbed to the onslaught of dreadful sound.

Through the renewed chaos and screams Loki reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his phone. He had it in mind to call 911 only to see that there was no signal on his phone either.

"Jammed the signal for good measure I see."Loki said lightly to himself in mild annoyance.

He looked up in time to see a tall figure dressed all in black and with a full gas mask obscuring his face seemingly materialize out of thin air. The unknown man held a strange, white colored assault rifle in his hands that he promptly raised and started firing at the ceiling. While more chaos reigned due to the gunfire and the implications of certain death if anyone tried anything, Loki casually walked over to the gunman to get a better look at his odd-looking weapon.

"Hmm, looks like plastic which would explain how you managed to get past the metal detectors. Clever."Loki said to himself as he stood just an arms length away from the assailant. Said assailant finally took his finger of the trigger and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would all kindly remove your watches and jewelry things will go much easy for everyone." The masked man said as five more similarly disguised figures emerged from the dark corners of the wing with large duffel bags and similar wicked looking plastic weapons on hand.

Loki watched as these black clad men greedily snatched up the valuable items that had been on display scattered on the floor and anything the helpless museum patrons had to offer. Loki watched unimpressed as his own decoy was robbed of his phone and watch, smirking a little at knowing that said items would disappear in a wisp of smoke the moment the thief placed them in his bag.

The God of Mischief found himself in quandary. He could care less about the gold and jewels that were being stolen, but all of these civilians were at risk and if he tried anything he ran the risk of someone innocent getting caught in the crossfire, especially with that trigger happy leader he was standing right next too constantly putting his pointer finger to the trigger of his gun, eager to let off another round of bullets even though he had everyone innocent in the room properly terrified. In addition, Loki had to also think about himself, he might end up exposing his presence on Midgard and that was a whole other powder keg that would go off.

The sound of police sirens in the distance caught Loki's ears, and those of the brazen thieves as they snatched everything in their sights.

The decision of what Loki would do was made for him when a woman's terrified scream shot through the air.

"NO PLEASE! NOT MY BABY!" Came the desperate wail, the room watching in horror as one of the robbers roughly wrenched a toddler from her terrified and distraught mother.

The child, a beautiful coco skinned baby girl with her hair done up in two adorable little pom poms tied with white and red polkadot bows screamed at the top of her tiny lungs and tried to struggle against her cruel captor.

"Rainer, what the fuck are you doing?"One of the other masked robber's asked, pausing in his own scrambling for valuables when he saw was his cohort had done.

"Cops are here somehow, taking this little bargaining chip with us. Everybody's a sucker for babies."This Rainer said with a callous shrug.

"No please! Don't take my daughter! Giver her back! Anita!"The mother screamed as she tried to reach for her sobbing child.

"Shut up bitch!"Rainer barked before he pointed his rifle right into the woman's face, fixing to execute her right then and there.

For one horrifying moment everything stood still, everyone froze. An eternity seemed to pass by, everyone paralyzed and powerless to do anything more than watch as baby Anita's mother was about to be murdered before their very eyes.

Then in the span of a blink, Rainer's white gun was suddenly flying out of his hand and sailing across the wing. It came to a dead stop, seemingly in mid-air just a few feet away from the leader of the robbers.

"Wh-What the fuck?"Said Leader asked in utter bewilderment.

Bewilderment turned into pure, unadulterated terror as before the eyes of everyone in the room, a spark of green fire materialized seemingly out of nowhere and swirled about until if grew and morphed into this tall and imposing figure. When the green fire dissipated, there stood someone no one in their wildest dream would think to ever see.

Loki of Asgard towered over everyone in the room, dressed in full, gleaming gold armor with his green and black leather robes underneath. From his broad and gold spaulder covered shoulders hung a billowing green cape. Atop his head was a new version of his signature horned helmet with the top of his head exposed and his long ebony hair falling in waves about his shoulders and down his back. In his pale, long-fingered hand he held Rainer's rifle aloft.

Loki's eyes casually scanned the room before he slowly turned to face the leader of this group of thieve who went and ruined his Monday morning. The Leader had taken his mask off, a look of disbelief on his ashen face as he gawked at the Norse God who had materialized out of thin air before his very eyes.

With his piercing green eyes seeming to stare into the man's very soul, Loki summoned his seidr. Before everyone's eyes, Rainer's large assault rifle let out this plaintiff crackling noise before simply dissolving into a pile of dust in Loki's hand. Loki dropped his hand and the remnants of the gun fluttered to a little pile on the floor. Loki stared at the leader unblinking, his entire face completely neutral, maybe even looking a little bored. Then Loki blinked and turned his head with exaggerated slowness till his green-eyed gaze zeroed in on Rainer, who still had the baby named Anita dangling without care from his arm.

One moment Loki was across the room and the next he took one step forward and just melted into thin air, before he was materializing right in Rainer's face, glaring at him with such ferocity that those around them actually flinched collectively.

Then the next moment Loki's eyes shifted away from Rainer and settled on Anita, who was looking at him with wide, tearful eyes. In an instant the terrifying expression on Loki's face morphed into this look of the purest tenderness and reassurance. That one look seemed to ease Anita's fears as she reached her little hands out to the imposing man with the golden horns and gave a soft mewl, wanting to go to Loki. Without sparing Rainer a glance Loki reached out and gently hooked his hands under Anita's little arms and lifted her up from her captor's slack hold.

Loki held Anita up so that they were face to face, Midgardian baby girl staring into the eyes of the actual Norse God of Mischief who gazed back at her with warm otherworldly green eyes. With a soft sniffle Anita blinked and then her face was breaking out into this wide, innocent grin that showed that she only had her two front teeth and just how devastatingly cute she was. Everyone watched utterly in awe as Loki's own face broke out into his best grin for the baby, his whole face lighting up.

With a silvery chuckle Loki brought Anita properly into his arms and cradled her against his armor covered chest. Anita stared up at Loki with rapt attention, utterly fascinated as only a baby could be. Anita reached up towards Loki's face with her tiny hand, chubby fingers wriggling to get close. With another chuckle Loki bowed his head and allowed Anita to promptly grab hold of his nose and tug on it to her heart's content.

From where she was still kneeling on the floor, Anita's mother watched on in complete astonishment as Loki held her child like she was the most precious thing in the universe. Loki drew back after letting Anita have her fun and then brought up his other hand. Everyone watched on in fascination as a ball of pure white seidr materialized in Loki's palm before it grew and shifted into a definite shape. When the glowing magic faded, Loki held a small blond-furred teddybear in his hand, dressed as none other than his older Thor, complete with winged helmet, red cape, and a squishy looking mjolnir sown into the right paw. Loki held up the newly conjured toy to Anita who eagerly accepted it with a happy little squeal and held it tight, giving Loki another one of her best bunny-toothed grins, her dark eyes glittering with innocent joy, all terror and tears from before forgotten.

Loki's smile grew quieter as he simply enjoy the sight of Anita's joy before he remembered the situation they were all currently in. With a sigh Loki turned to gaze down at Anita's gobsmacked mother. The woman's dark eyes grew comically wider as Loki gracefully took a knee before her and proceeded to carefully hand over Anita. The mother snapped out of her stupor when she realized she was finally getting her baby back. With a broken cry she eagerly took hold of her Anita and brought her to her chest, sobbing at the feel of that tiny little body against her heart. With a hitched breath and not thinking things through the woman reached out and pressed her hand to Loki's chest, right over his heart before he could stand up and spoke.

"T-Thank you." She whispered with her eyes brimming.

She watched as Loki averted his gaze for a moment, a shyness coming to his features before he looked back up at her.

"Think nothing of it my lady, I will not let any further harm come to any of you."Loki said firmly before he reached up and covered the woman's hand on his chest with his own, as if making a solemn vow.

_"He's so warm."_The woman couldn't help but think as she and Loki connected through touch, an otherworldly energy radiating from Loki's very skin against her own.

The Norse God then gently pulled the woman's hand away from his chest and stunned the woman and everyone else further by pressing a gentlemanly kiss to the back of it before releasing it and smoothly rising to his feet. Then with speed no human could ever manage, Loki had Rainer by the collar of his outfit, lifting the criminal clean off his feet as if he weighed nothing at all.

Movement out the corner of Loki's eye had him turning to see the leader and the other criminals trying to make a subtle exit through the emergency exit in near the back of the wing. Loki was having none of that as with a graceful sweep of his other hand, he had these men swept off their feet and then sent flying upwards where they were all non-too-gently smashed against the ceiling, their duffel bags laden with ill-gotten gains and weapons all falling harmlessly by the wayside. While his leader and fellows groaning and cruse where they were held immobile on the ceiling, Rainer gripped at Loki's wrist and started pleading.

"Please don't kill me! Please I'm begging you! We weren't going to hurt the kid, we just wanted the jewels!"Rainer cried at a pitch so shrill it might have done the job of smashing all the glass in the place for him and his cohorts instead of the heavy percussive instrument they had used.

Loki just rolled his eyes before he looked to Anita and her mother, who were both glaring at Rainer and his pathetic excuses.

"My lady how would you like me to deal with this jackass and his fellows?"He asked casually.

Anita's mother seemed slightly stunned by the question presented to her before a slow smile spread across her own face.

"You said it yourself Mr. Loki, he's a jackass."The beautiful black woman said as she hugged her daughter to her and glared at the man who had tried to take Anita hostage.

Loki gave the woman a nod and a warm smile before he turned his eyes back to a terrified Rainer, the smile turning into a downright vicious smirk as his green eyes started to glow ominously white with seidr. A few moments later Rainer's terrified screams echoed through the entire wing as Loki doled out his punishment for daring to lay a single finger on an innocent baby.

Outside dozens of police cars were out in front of the museum, a permitter having been set up and the press already assembling and reporting of explosions being heard within The Met and numerous museum patrons who had both been inside the museum and in the process of entering the building scrambling to get away to safety merely twenty minutes ago.

The police commander of scene had just brought up the mouthpiece of the loudspeaker to his mouth to announce that they had the entire building surrounded when one of his officers shouted and pointed to the front doors of the museum.

"Sir look, the doors are opening!"The unnamed officer yelled.

The veritable army of officers all went on high alert, weapons pointed at the Met's doors, ready to open fire if necessary.

There was a moment were everything was still, the very air crackling with tension. Then the many eyes trained on the museum doors spotted movement. Then an unearthly animal sound cracked through the air as of all things an actual donkey came flying out the door and running down the steps of the museum, bellowing in what could only be described as utter despair. While the unexpected donkey ran about the stairs with no one daring to go near it just yet, the chaos continued as with a terrified yell a man all dressed in black came flying out the door next, like he had been tossed out like the morning newspaper. The guy grunted as he landed hard on the stairs and bounced a few more steps down before he was suddenly yanked up into the air and held there upside down by some unseen force.

"What in the Sam Hell is going on?"The Commander muttered.

The police officers and media personnel watched in astonishment as four other men all dressed in black came flying out of the Met, bouncing unceremoniously against the hard stone steps before joining their fellows by getting yanked up in the air and floating upside down. Then the donkey that was running back and forth across the stairs got yanked into the air too, all the while bleating even louder and thrashing its legs about in the air frantically in terror.

They all stayed suspended in the air for what seemed like hours, everyone else waiting with bated breath to see what craziness would happened next, and they were not disappointed.

With terrified yells and a donkey scream, the six floating bodies were yanked sideways by the same unseen force and smashed together with a dull thud, hard enough to bruise but controlled enough not to shatter bones. The next instant they were being pulled apart again. Another tense moment passed and then yet again the six were smashed into each other with painful force. It happened one more time before the commanding officer had enough as he screamed into the loudspeaker.

"Hey, whoever is doing this freaky shit, you knock it off right now! You've made your point, now drop 'em!"He ordered sternly, his salt and pepper mustache almost flying off his own face.

The six dazed bodies suspended upside down in the air suddenly righted themselves and floated towards each other til they were once again pressed together, the donkey weakly bleating and with its legs spasming instead of kicking. A gigantic green ribbon materialized out of thin air and wrapped around the six bodies, the forked ends tying together into a perfect bow. The demented present then floated down the steps of the museum to gently land just a few feet away from the army of police officers assembled.

The commanding officer and some of his lieutenants carefully crept closer to the dazed and tied up men and donkey, completely stunned by the sight of the green bow tied around them. One of the lieutenants took a closer look at the ribbon and frowned when he saw that the green bow actually had a print on it, some kind of golden colored emblem with two curved horns. Before the lieutenant could inform his commanding officer of what he noticed, one of the other officer's voices sounded.

"Commander Ferguson look!"The gobsmacked officer shouted as he pointed back to the doors of the museum.

Everyone's eyes immediately turned to the front doors of The Met and the world seemed to stop yet again at what they saw.

There emerging from the doors of the museum was a tall and fair-skinned man in a sharp black suit and auburn colored hair. On his arm was a young black lady who held a happily babbling toddler to her chest. Both looked a bit harried but otherwise alright as they made their way out of the museum. Behind them a sea of similarly harried but otherwise unscathed civilians came sedately pouring out of the large white building. No one was running or screaming their heads off, just calmly walking out into the midmorning sun. Ferguson snapped out of his own stupor and started barking orders to his men and women to go and help the newly freed civilians while he himself rushed up the steps with his lieutenants to reach the auburn haired man and the young mother at the very front of the slow deluge of people.

"Ma'am are you and your baby alright?"Ferguson asked immediately once he was within arm's length of the trio.

"Y-Yes me and Anita are ok."The mother replied while Anita gave Ferguson her best bunny-tooth grin as she squeezed her Thor bear close.

Ferguson found himself melting just a little at that devastatingly cute grin before he quickly regained his sternness and turned to the auburn haired man.

"Are you alright sir?"He asked firmly, noting the young man had a lanyard around his neck with some for of ID hanging from it, signaling that he was a museum employee.

"Y-Yes officer, I am alright too."The man replied with an accent to his voice.

"What's your name son?"Ferguson asked.

"Oh I am Lukas Odensen, I am a historian and exhibit designer here at the Met." The auburn haired man replied.

Ferguson nodded before he turned to the mother and asked for her name as well, Helena Godfrey.

"Right, Mr. Odensen and Ms. Godfrey, what happened? Did you see what went down inside?"Ferguson asked.

Before either Lukas or Helena could actually speak, a commotion behind Ferguson had all eyes turning to the base of the steps where the criminals responsible for this entire mess were sitting literally gift-wrapped for police.

"The damn donkey's glowing."Ferguson muttered, giving voice to what his eyes were seeing.

Sure enough the bellowing donkey was glowing with strange green energy. Within a few minutes the animal was engulfed in the green light. Then there was a soft popping sound, much like a firecracker going off. The green light vanished as quickly as it had come, and in its wake there was no longer a bellowing donkey, but a slightly overweight, baldheaded man in nothing but his underwear, unashamedly sobbing in relief.

"How the hell is this my life?"Ferguson asked himself with a sigh as several officers rushed to free the bad guys from the gaudy green bow to cuff the five still clothed and render medical assistance to the guy that had just stopped being an actual ass.

As the chaos continued, Lukas Odensen was quickly hurried off towards the waiting ambulances and EMTs to get checked over, but just a few feet standing veiled in invisibility beside one of the Roman style columns that made up the facade of the white building, Loki stood and watched as his copy and Helena and her baby Anita were whisked away to safety. He had just finished repairing the entire wing, setting every display right so that not even one shard of glass was out of place along with every precious object that had nearly been stolen today.

With one final look at the chaotic scene, Loki summoned his seidr and teleported away from museum, leaving his decoy to keep up the appearance of being just one of the people caught up in the robbery attempt that had unfolded today.

_Meanwhile inside the penthouse of Avenger's Tower..._

Natasha sat back in her seat on the plush circular sofa and calmly sipped at her green juice as she watched her teammates all try to calm a frantic Thor, who was insisting on summoning mjolnir and flying to The Met to get to his brother. There were so many reasons why that was such a bad idea, Tony had even had JARVIS list several in succinct fashion, but the Thunderer was adamant.

The whole issue became moot however as in a flash of swirling green seidr the subject of Thor's desperation simply materialized out of thin air inside the penthouse.

Loki stood still garbed in his ornate golden armor and new version of his signature helmet. It was yet again the same color scheme but a totally different design and feel. For a moment he stood there tall and regal, looking every bit the Norse God. Then he blinked and everything about his seemed to deflate as his helmet and armor melted away in a shimmer of golden magic, leaving him in less formal black and green Asgardian leathers.

Taking a deep breath and with his pale cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment, Loki finally addressed his gobsmacked brother and friends.

"Good morning everyone, I am so sorry to just drop in like this unannounced but as you all know by now, there was a bit of an incident at work and..." He trailed off before he reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck, his entire expression turning sheepish as he continued.

"I uh... I may have done something a bit rash."

He was naturally met with stunned silence. Biggest understatement in the history of understatements.


End file.
